Stole my heart
by Shangreela
Summary: UPDATE ! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il s'est enfui. Une déclaration. Un ouragan. Les souvenirs sont difficiles, chacun en lui porte un lourd secret. The power of love...? résumé à chier désoléey, pourtant j'essaie XD
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**PROLOGUE :** Quand les masques se fissurent… 

Il a dit _non_.

Il lui a avoué, et il a dit _non_.

Il ne veut pas de lui. Il est hors de question qu'il partage son lit, ses nuits, son amour.

Il a dit non.

Il a longuement hésité avant de le lui dire. Vu la réponse, il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de continuer à espérer.

Le refus clair et brutal lui a fait très mal.

Heero a explosé d'une colère telle qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vue. Il a hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il est hors de question qu'ils soient plus que des amis.

Il a reculé devant sa fureur.

Il sait bien qu'il n'avait qu'une toute petite chance d'être aimé du Soldat Parfait. Mais son refus lui a quand même fait mal.

Son secret pesait trop lourd, alors il a décidé de lui avouer. Il voulait avoir une réponse pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Il l'avait cherché, et trouvé devant son ordinateur, comme toujours.

« Heero ?

- Hn.

- Je peux te parler ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... »

Le Japonais avait rangé son dossier et s'était enfin tourné vers lui.

Il avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, et à triturer sa natte, comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Il s'était enfin lancé, hésitant.

« En fait… comment dire… Tu sais que tu es un ami. Un bon ami. Même si tu ne parles pas souvent, tu m'es un ami précieux. Mais… tu es peut-être un peu plus qu'un ami pour moi… Je veux dire… Quand on est ensemble, je ressens quelque chose que je n'éprouve pas avec les autres, même avec Quatre. Je me sens bien, en sécurité. Comme s'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Et ça ne se passe qu'avec toi. Avec toi, je me sens tout bizarre. Et… parfois… je rêve de ton corps contre le mien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je te désire. Et… je t'aime. Je… Je te désire _parce que_ je t'aime. Je t'aime, Heero… Et pas seulement d'amitié. Je voudrais… avoir une relation plus intime avec toi. Je voudrais… qu'on sorte ensemble… ? »

Heero était resté un instant silencieux, abasourdit par la révélation. Puis, le regard acier avait changé, et c'était un jeune homme furieux qui lui avait répondu.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ! Mais tu débloques mon pauvre vieux ! Je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, que tu es un homme, et que moi aussi ! Et tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ! Tu rêves tout debout, là ! Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton lit, mais ne viens pas me parler de ces trucs ! Il ne sera jamais question de plus que de l'amitié entre nous ! Et estimes-toi heureux que j'accepte encore de te considérer comme un ami après ce que tu viens de me dire !

- …

- … ! Mais tu es malade, Duo ! Tu es _malade_ ! Comment tu as pu croire que j'accepterais ! Comment as-tu pu même juste venir m'en parler ! Ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est à la limite de me dégoûter de toi ! Rien que de penser à ce que tu viens d'insinuer entre nous, j'en ai la nausée ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me parler de ça ! Même par sous-entendus ! »

Et sur ce, il était sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Duo s'était écroulé sur son lit, le visage inondé de larmes.

* * *

Et voilouuuu ! La mise en place de l'histoire, les persos sont casés, en route pour mon yaoi !

Un tit prologue sympa comme je les aime, qui annonce tout plein de difficultés pour les deux tourtereaux ( chuis sadique, gnâââââââââhahahaha ! )

Vous en pensez coââââ, SVP ? Un tit review tout gentil tout mimi sympa ?

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Shin'_

**PS :** Dédicace spéciale pour Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami coupine et Louloute adorée chérie de mouâ !


	2. Actions Réaction

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **

**Genre :** Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**

* * *

**

STOLE MY HEART

**Chapitre 1 :** Action Réaction(s)

Heero est… furieux. Dégoûté. Apeuré. Trop de ces choses en même temps pour que ce soit vraiment bon.

Comment Duo a-t-il pu lui dire quelque chose comme ça ! Et comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il accepterait !

C'est dégoûtant ! Répugnant. Immonde.

Ce que Duo veut faire avec lui... !

_Je rêve de ton corps contre le mien. _..._ je te désire. _..._ Je voudrais avec une relation plus intime avec toi..._

Comment a-t-il pu lui proposer ça !

Comment Duo, celui en qui il a le plus confiance, celui à qui il se confie - pas tout, bien sûr mais… du moins un petit peu – comment son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aime profondément, a pu lui faire ça ?

Un _homme_ !

Pas question !

Les hommes lui ont déjà fait trop de mal pour qu'il se laisse encore faire ! Pas moyen ! Même Duo !

… …

… … … …

… … … … … …

… … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finalement, il est comme lui… Comme eux… Comme tout les autres ! Il ne pense qu'à… qu'à abuser de lui, et… et à le faire hurler de douleur !

Duo est un vrai salaud !

Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas Duo… Pitié, non ! Tout le monde, sauf lui… Pas celui en qui il a le plus confiance, pas celui qu'il… aime, qu'il admire, qu'il… Finalement, c'est comme pour les autres, il n'est qu'un bout de viande !

/ _Duo, je te hais !_ /

De rage et les joues humides, Heero attrape son portefeuille et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Heero s'aperçoit qu'il est dans la rue, en larmes, et que les gens le regardent bizarrement. Se tournant afin de voir son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin, il comprend bien vite le raison d'un tel intérêt porté sur sa personne. Echevelée, les yeux bouffis et rougis, ses grand yeux bleus profond agrandis, il a l'air d'un enfant perdu, vulnérable.

/ _NON ! Plus jamais je ne veux de cette vulnérabilité !_ /

Bousculant les gens, aveuglé, il s'enfuit de nouveau. Pourquoi tous les gens en qui il a confiance se retournent-ils inévitablement contre lui un jour ou l'autre ?

* * *

Ses pas affolés le conduisent vers un centre de musculation. Il reste sans rien faire pendant un moment, bêtement planté devant les portes doubles et vitrées derrière lesquels s'étalent les corps luisants de sueur des hommes et femmes bodybuildés à mort. Finalement, déboussolé et confus, il entre d'un pas hésitant.

« J'crois qu'tu t'es trompé d'endroit, p'tit. La maternelle, c'est à l'ot' bout de la ville !

Il n'entend même pas. Tournant des yeux absents vers l'homme, il continu son chemin, qui le mène au guichet. Là, une ravissante jeune femme l'accueille en souriant.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Heu… je sais pas, je… Je peux… payer une heure ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! 17,75 €.

Il paye, puis se dirige vers la salle. Ses yeux voilés cherchent le punching-ball, qu'il trouve et repère libre, tout au fond de la pièce. Marchant à grands pas, il commence à marteler le cuir de ses poings.

Le cuir brûle ses phalanges, le sable absorbe ses coups, la cible tangue au bout de sa chaîne.

Il s'effondre soudain, et une phrase en tête, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

… _Je rêve de ton corps contre le mien… _

/ _Pitié, nooooon… ! _/

/ **_Mais tu vas arrêter de chialer comme une lopette ?_**

_Quoi ?_

_**Arrête de pleurer et reprends-toi !**_

…

**_Tu es un homme, non ? Heero Yuy ! Le meilleur terroriste, le bébé de J ! Reprends-toi !_** /

Maladroitement, trop désorienté pour penser à protester, le garçon essuie ses larmes.

/ **_Bien ! Maintenant, une petite série de question ! _**

_Mais qui es-tu ?_

_**Moi ? Un peu de tout, en fait… Ta conscience, ton cœur, tes hormones, et le délire de l'autrice. **_

_Hm, je comprends… Tu vas m'en faire baver, c'est ça ? _

_**Ben ouais !**_

_Pfffff…_

**_Mais on n'est pas là pour ça ! Reprenons où en en était : je vais de poser des questions et tu vas y répondre très franchement, OK ?_**

…

_**OK ?**_

_Hn… _

**_Trèès bien ! C'est partiiiii… ! Tu as eu peur de ce que Duo t'a dit, ne ?_** /

Le visage d'Heero se ferme.

/ **_Bon, tu réponds !_**

_Oui…_

**_La _vérité**

_Un peu. _

_**La. VERITE, j'ai dis…**_

_Ouais, d'accord… j'aime pas ce qu'il vient de me dire. _

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin ? _

_**Nan merci, ça va. **_

…

… 

_Je… j'aime pas ce qui vient de me dire… J'ai peur… Nan, j'ai pas peur. J'ai la trouille. Je sais pas comment gérer… j'ai super peur, je… Duo me fait peur… _/

Tremblant, le garçon se renfonce sur lui-même.

/ **_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui..._**

_Non, je sais, mais… Sii ! Il me… me… je veux pas…_

_**Je sais. Mais… Duo n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse te faire croire qu'il était du même acabit…**_

_Oui, mais… il veut me le faire. Ça me suffit. _

**_Je ne pense pas que Duo n'ait que ce but. Je crois plutôt que c'est venu comme ça. Plus il a apprit à te connaître et plus il a apprit à t'apprécier, et finalement, il t'a aimé. C'est ce que je crois. Duo n'est pas un gros obsédé. Il fait souvent des blagues graveleuses, c'est vrai, mais… je ne crois pas qu'il pense qu'au cul. Il doit… avoir envie de te toucher, c'est vrai – il te l'a avoué – mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te sauter. Je suppose qu'il t'attendra. Qu'il… ne te forcera pas, et qu'il te laissera s'habituer à ses contacts, à sa façon d'être avec toi avant de te demander ça. Et peut-être à ce moment-là auras-tu assez de courage pour lui avouer… ?_**

_Pas possible…_

_**Quoi ? **_

_Je pourrais jamais lui avouer. Il voudra plus me parler après. _

_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vois Duo te repousser juste pour ça ?**_

…

**_Heero… Duo t'_aime_ ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. S'il te l'a dit, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi ! Et puis, tu as bien vu, qu'il te regarde, le soir. _Tous_ les soirs. Tu l'as vu, ça, non ?_**

_Oui…_

**_Et ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?_**

_De quoi ?_

_**De ses regards sur toi !**_

_C'est du désir. _

**_Je suis pas d'accord. Parce qu'il te regarde aussi quand tu es au fond de ta couette. Cet hiver, il n'a pas cessé de t'observer avant de s'endormir. Alors qu'il ne voyait de toi que tes cheveux. _**

…

**_Lorsqu'il t'observe, son regard passe du tendre à l'avide, c'est vrai. Il te regarde comme un amant, comme une beauté, donc forcément il a envie de toi, c'est vrai. Quelque part, même s'il le cache habilement, il se fait parfois peut-être du bien en pensant rien qu'à toi. Mais lorsque tu es enfouit tout entier sous ta couette, il te regarde d'un air tendre. Son regard à cet instant est doux, et il te voit comme… comme un petit enfant qu'il faut protéger. Dans ces cas-là, tu peux voir qu'il t'aime vraiment._** /

Heero cache ses yeux rougis sous sa frange. Ce que lui dit cette petite voix qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Duo-Ironique-à-donf, lui dit tout ce qu'il essaie de fuir. Il ne veut pas l'amour de Duo. Il… veut être aimé, mais pas par Duo. Par une femme. Qui ne pourra jamais lui faire mal. Une jeune femme douce et aimante. Sur qui… il aurait du pouvoir. Pour ne pas avoir peur d'être abusé. Pas un homme. C'est vil, un homme. Et pas Duo. Il est rusé, Duo. C'est un terroriste, Duo. Il est aussi fort que lui, Duo. Alors non, pas Duo.

Et pourtant… Oui, il les sent, ces regards sur lui. Les grands yeux violets du jeune homme qui décortiquent son corps dévoilé ou caché… Et, s'il veut être totalement franc envers lui-même, il doit bien avouer qu'il aime sentir le regard de Duo le parcourir. Tantôt presque avide, tantôt plus tendre, presque caressant, comme… comme un amant. Parfois attendri lorsqu'il est enfoui sous sa couette l'hiver, et plus désireux, affamé, les nuits d'été trop chaudes où il dort en boxers uniquement ( et seulement parce qu'il n'est pas tout seul, sinon les boxers ne seraient pas à leur place sur lui mais rangés loin dans le fin fond d'un placard ).

Cela cache-t-il quelque chose, cette attention particulière pour ce regard ? Cette satisfaction – pas vraiment de la satisfaction, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche – lorsqu'il sent Duo veiller sur son sommeil ? Le fait étant qu'il dort bien mieux depuis plusieurs mois, bizarrement, depuis environ deux semaines après que Duo ait commencé son petit manège…

/**_Oui vas-y, ça y est presque ! Continues ! Ça vient !_**

_Continuer quoi ?_

**_Ton raisonnement ! Allez, vas-y, reprends !_**

_Mais je sais plus où j'en étais, tu m'as coupé… !_

**_Tu allais te rendre compte que t'avais le gros béguin pour ton pote. Allez, vas-y, reprends !_**

_HEIN ?  
/ **Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde… Fallait pas qu'j'lui diiiiiiiiiiise ! Je suis pas dans la merdre, maintenant ! **/ _

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_**Moi ? Oh, rien… Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! Regarde ! Un éléphant rose volant !**_

_Arrête de jouer et réponds. _

_**Rôôôôh… J'aime les hommes forts et virils, vas-y, frappe-moi…**_

/_ J'ai une conscience SM, ça part bien… ! Chuis pas fauché, avec elle ! _/

_/ Elle… Elle a dit… que j'allais me rendre compte que j'aimQUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Non non et non ! C'est impossible, je peux pas ! C'est pas normal !_

_**De quoi mon chou ?**_

_Je ne suis pas ton chou, je suis celui de D… … ? NON !_

**_Mais _non_ quoi ?_**

…………

_**Oh, ça ! Meuuuh si ! La preuve : lui !**_

_Mais c'est pas normaaaaal !_

_**Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas normal ?**_

_Mais… deux hommes… et puis… Et… Non… ! Pas Duo… Pas lui, je ne veux pas ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà Réléna ! On sort ensemble, et je l'aime !_

…

…

…

_Tu dis rien ?_

**_Ben t'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de rien dire, hein ! Alors en fait, si je résume la situation, tu as peur de Duo parce qu'il est aussi fort que toi, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il est le seul à avoir pu te blesser ?_**

_OUI ! J'ai une trouille monstre de lui… Je… j'ai peur de lui… De ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il essaie… Je pourrai pas réagir, je sais… Je réagissais déjà pas, quand J essayait… Je pourrais pas, et Duo est peut-être encore plus fort que moi… Je veux pas - veux plus – me soumettre ! On m'a déjà trop soumit ! Pas question que ça recommence comme avec J. Hors de question ! Ça, jamais ! _

**_Mais Heero… Tu n'as jamais eu peur de Duo avant, tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, tu as dormi des fois dans le même lit que lui sans rien craindre, et maintenant, rien qu'à cause de simples mots, tu flippes à mort ? C'est comme avant, sauf que maintenant tu le sais ! Y a rien de vraiment différent… !_**

_Mais… mais là je _sais_, justement, qu'il _veut_ le faire ! Et ça me fait peur ! Je suis pas encore prêt pour ça ! _

_**Je peux te poser des questions, Heero ?**_

_Oui… ?_

**_Très bien. Tu devras répondre le plus franchement possible. _**

_Hn…_

**_OK ! Alors… Réléna. L'aimes-tu comme une femme ?_**

_Ben oui, évidemment !_

_**Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour ?**_

_Non._

_**Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ?**_

_Bientôt… euuuh… cinq ans, je crois._

_**Vous avez quel âge, rappelle-moi ?**_

_Moi, prochainement vingt-trois ; elle, presque vingt-deux._

_**Es-tu heureux de rentrer chez toi ?**_

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?_

_**Tu verras. Est-ce que vous parlez, dans votre couple ?**_

_Ben… Ça dépend…_

_**Et de quoi ?**_

_De beaucoup de choses. Des missions, de sa journée de travail, du programme télé…_

_**Ok… Ben ça promet, votre avenir…**_

…

_**Tu réfléchis ou tu dis rien ?**_

_Je ne dis rien._

_**Ok, merci ! **_

…

_**Franchement, t'as pas remarqué un truc frappant ?**_

_Lequel ?_

_/** Ben apparemment non…** /_

_**Est-ce que tu ris et/ou souris beaucoup chez toi, avec Réléna ?**_

_On ne fait pas tellement de plaisanteries…On est trop fatigués pour ça…_

**_Pourtant, chose étrange, si je me rappelle bien, depuis un certain temps, tu en fais, toi, des plaisanteries, comme tu dis, lorsque tu es en mission…Tu ne vas pas me dire que rester à te _reposer_ chez toi, c'est plus _fatiguant_ que de faire exploser une base d'Oz ? _**

…

_/ **Non, définitivement, il ne le dira pas. Remarque, il ne dit rien, donc il ne risque pas de le dire…** /_

_**Je vais te faire voir quelque chose.

* * *

**_

_Une huile… Des couleurs chaudes, pâles et fraîches, des ombres grossières, qui donnent tant de chaleur. Il fait beau. Des arbres plus loin. Quelques brins d'herbe téméraires entre les graviers gris-bleutés devant le garage. Un garçon, brun, les cheveux en bataille, veste en jean légère et jean usé. Affairé, accroupit, sur une moto noire. _

_Soudain une tornade lui saute dessus joyeusement en un cri assourdissant._

_« **HEE-CHAAN !**_

_Les deux adolescents roulent sur les graviers, jusqu'à se retrouver l'un sur l'autre, les bras du natté enserrant le cou de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de fuir ses Gros-Câlinous-de-la-mort-qui-tue._

_« Hee-chan ! s'exclame joyeusement le natté en relevant la tête pour voir le visage dudit Hee-chan. Pourquoi tu m'as pas diiiit ? T'es méchant Hee-chan ! Pour la peine, je veux un bisou ! Là , montre-t-il du doigt sa joue en lui présentant bien. _

_« Duo…appelle doucement le brun._

_- Vouiiiii ? répond innocemment ledit Duo en battant des cils avec une moue adorable._

_- Tu es sûr qu'un seul te suffira ?_

_- Venant de toi, ça en vaut cent des autres !_

_Le brun sourit, et soulève sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, le regard pétillant. Il se serre contre le brun, lequel supporte son écrasement en règle entre Duo et les cailloux inconfortables sans broncher._

_« Arigatô Hee-chan ! Je ne pensais pas que tu y pensais, j'avais même presque oublié ! Tenshi desu ka ! murmure Duo à l'oreille d'Hee-chan._

_Ce dernier comprend parfaitement bien le message, bien que ce ne soit pas du « bon » japonais. Tenshi… Lui, un ange ? C'est à voir… _

_Il reçoit un gros bisou sur le nez, puis Duo frotte affectueusement sa joue contre la sienne. Il pose une main dans les reins du natté. Et se laisse câliner.

* * *

_

_Une deuxième huile. Une chambre. Un garçon. Un autre garçon. Deux garçons, donc ? L'un qui dort dans son lit, l'autre qui épie dans le sien. Ça ne va plus tarder… Et justement, il se redresse en un cri muet, aucun son ne pouvant franchir ses lèvres, se débattant dans des liens invisibles. Le veilleur se lève aussitôt et vient près de lui. Il l'entoure de ses bras solides, le serre contre lui. Le dormeur se débat, puis, reconnaissant quelque chose, se laisse brusquement aller contre le deuxième garçon. Celui-ci ne bronche pas, et après l'avoir bercé un long moment en lui chantonnant des chansons douces, le rallonge tendrement en lui parlant d'une voix douce. Il se glisse avec lui sous la couette épaisse, et le garçon vient se musser tout contre lui, recherchant sa présence, sa sécurité. Il l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs, et l'un tout contre l'autre, ils s'endorment paisiblement. Aucun autre cauchemar ne devait réveiller le garçon._

_Le lendemain au réveil, tout n'est que douceur. Quelques paroles échangées, des caresses légères sur le visage ou les bras, deux ou trois petites blagues, puis un remerciement, un baiser tout doux, puis une séance de câlinage intensif. _

_Lorsque le petit blond vient les chercher pour le petit déjeuner, il les retrouve endormis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du plus agité.

* * *

_

_Des explosions partout. Le sang, le feu, la fumée. Ça fait un méli-mélo de noir, de gris avec la peinture à l'huile au couteau, assez morbide. Des morts. Mais aussi des vivants. Ce sont eux les plus gênants. Il doit le retrouver. Il court, armes aux poings, couteaux, guns, dans les couloirs ensanglantés et enfumés, jonchés de cadavres pour certains à moitié calcinés. _

_Et soudain, il le voit. Misérable. Mais, bonne chose, pas encore torturé. Juste un peu « préparé ». Quelques coups bien sentis là où ça fait bien mal, pour préparer le terrain à une véritable invasion. Mais… il allait être dur à libérer : les chaînes l'attachant au mur avaient l'air diablement solides, et il n'avait pas plus de temps que ça. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il n'est pas le roi de l'intrusion pour rien ! _

_Il défonce la serrure de la cellule d'une balle. Extrait une petite épingle de sa natte, et s'avance fluidement en courant. Il pose une main rassurante sur son bras nu, et surprend un brusque tressaillement ainsi q'un raidissement généralisé de tout son être. _

_« C'est moi, Hee-chan… T'inquiète, je suis venu te chercher._

_- Non… … piège, vas-t'en… _

_- Alors ça, pas question ! Je t'abandonnerai pas ici ! _

_Il insère la petite épingle au creux d'une des serrures des fers de son ami. Et, après deux bonnes minutes d'essai, doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas cela qu'il libérera son ami. Alors il change radicalement de tactique : là où la douceur ne suffit pas toujours, la force peut des miracles. _

_« Gomen ne Hee-chan. Tire sur tes chaînes, s'il te plaît. _

_Lentement, le garçon obéit, s'avance, tire sur ses fers, ramène ses bras en arrière. Il s'autorise, devant son ami, un soupir de douleur. _

_« Je sais Hee-chan, c'est dur, je suis désolé. Mais c'est pour te libérer. Après, je te ferai prendre un bain. Tu pourras dormir, c'est promis._

_Le pilote se saisit de la tête lourde de soin ami et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre son torse, cachant les yeux du garçon de son bras. Il tire deux fois. Une balle dans chaque attache des chaînes. Seul problème : il ne va quand même pas tirer sur les poignets de son ami pour le libérer de ses bracelets métalliques ! _

_« Hee-chan, tu vas devoir garder ces bracelets jusqu'à la maison, mais je vais te soulager. _

_Il relâche la tête de son ami, la repousse doucement, puis tire de toutes ses forces sur la première chaîne. Elle se détache du mur avec un bruit mat, et il s'empresse de la rattraper pour ne pas alerter le reste des soldats encore vivants. C'est la pagaille générale, mais tout de même. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il fait la même chose pour la deuxième chaîne, puis, tire à ras des bracelets dudit Hee-chan. Résultat : le garçon se retrouve avec deux magnifiques bracelets rouillés. _

_« Allez Hee-chan, on y va, tu es libre…Tu te sens de courir un peu ?_

_Acquiescement. Duo l'aide à se relever, le tracte par le bras doucement et le fait s'appuyer sur lui. Chose étrange, le garçon ne bronche pas contre cet excès de surprotection. Pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, on verra ça plus tard. Rapidement, le natté regarde si son compagnon n'a pas de grosses blessures handicapantes, puis passe devant lui. _

_« Suis-moi, j'ai un raccourci. _

_Avec un sourire, Duo s'engage dans le couloir désert de vie, mais pas de cadavres, dommage pour eux. Faut pas toucher aux amis du Shinigami. Les deux pilotes commencent à courir doucement, Duo ne voulant pas trop fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà son compagnon. Ils parcourent plusieurs couloirs, avant de parvenir à la sortie, sans trop d'encombres à part quelques pauvres soldats ayant écopé de la fureur du Shinigami format Mère-Poule et Méga-Furax qu'on ait capturé son copain. _

_Là, Duo fait monter ledit copain dans la main du DeathScythe camouflé à quelques centaines de mètres dans la forêt. Il l'y allonge aussi confortablement que possible, puis referme doucement sa main, et décolle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont à la planque. Duo libère Hee-chan de la main géante du DeathScythe, et va le repêcher. Surprise. Hee-chan s'est évanoui. Doucement, Duo le soulève, et l'emmène à l'intérieur. Là, il le déshabille, puis l'immerge dans un bain chaud. _

_Il s'y plonge avec lui, et entreprend de le laver doucement. Délicatement, sans appuyer sur ses bleus et contusions, et en massant ses muscles contractés. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'inconscient. Duo sourit. Même dans l'inconscience, le Soldat Parfait veille au grain. Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo sort Hee-chan du bain. Il le sèche doucement, puis le couche dans son lit et l'emmitoufle soigneusement dans sa couette épaisse. _

_Il tire une chaise près du lit, et le veille._

_Quand, deux jours plus tard, le garçon se réveille, il trouve son ami endormi sur lui. Il reste un moment à l'observer, et remarque que le garçon a l'air bien fatigué. Il n'a pas dû dormir pendant sa capture. Et, y repensant, tiens, à cette capture…Etonnant qu'il se soit déplacé. Et qu'il ait fait autant attention à lui lors de leur évasion. C'est vrai qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien, mais… Duo sait qu'il n'est pas à ça près, ne ? Enfin… il ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire. Le bain n'avait pas été désagréable, Duo s'était montré très attentionné, très soigneux. Et puis voir Duo prendre soin de lui comme ça… C'était…agréable… Plus en tout cas que la formation de J…_

_« Heero…Gnhm…_

_Le garçon se fige au son de son nom. Duo doit rêver de sa capture, ou de sa libération, au choix… Bien malgré lui, il sourit. Comment résister à un tel ange ? Si attentionné, si gentil, si doux, et en fait si fragile… Heero sourit. Oui, Duo a définitivement fait fondre sa carapace de glace pour lui faire connaître les miracles d'une amitié pure et forte. Il lève doucement le bras et sa main vient caresser la tête du jeune dormeur. Dormeur qui commence à émettre un ronronnement prononcé sous la caresse. Un nouveau fait à mettre sur le compte du Mystère Duo Maxwell… Le garçon ronronne sous une caresse tendre. _

_« Hm oui… plus bas plus bas plus bas…_

_Heero s'exécute, descendant un peu plus ses doigts vers la nuque du pilote. Et c'est un vrai miaulement qui s'échappe de la bouche entrouverte de l'apprenti chaton. _

_« Hee-chan, arrête ou je vais me rendormir pour une semaine… _

_Loin de plier à la demande, le brun ne fait qu'appuyer sur le point sensible, plusieurs fois de suite, faisait miauler son petit chaton de plaisir. Le sentant petit à petit s'enfoncer de nouveau dans un océan de volupté et de sommeil, il cesse enfin son petit jeu._

_« Hn !_

_-VV_

_- T'avais pas le droit…_

_- Allez Neko…_

_- Neko ?_

_- Chat/chaton._

_- Chuis un ptit chat ?_

_- Oui, tu ronronnes. _

_Rougissement monstre de la part du chaton. _

_« Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois._

_- Hn. Grâce à toi, merci._

_- De rien Hee-chan ! Tu as faim, j'imagine ?_

_- Un peu, oui…_

_- Bouges pas, j'reviens !_

_Le jeune homme se lève d'un bond et sort en coup de vent de la chambre. La chaise serait déjà tombée si Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapée d'une main. Deux minutes plus tard, Duo est de retour, avec à la main, une assiette contenant un steak ( Contrôlé viande française, attention ! ), du poulet et de la purée bien fumante. Il plante l'assiette, juste devant le nez d'Heero. _

_« Euuuh… Duo ? _

_- Hm ?_

_- Ils sont où, les couverts ?_

_- Les couv… ? Oh ! Shit ! J'reviens !_

_Duo lâche l'assiette, rattrapée de justesse par Heero. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire _ouf !_, Duo est de retour. Avec une fourchette, un couteau et une cuillère. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, et plonge la fourchette dans la purée. Il souffle soigneusement dessus, puis la présente devant la bouche du brun._

_« Et c'est pour qui la bonne puréééée… ? gâgâtise-t-il en agitant la fourchette sous les yeux bleus du garçon trop impavide, et en souriant comme un malade._

_- Tu sais, Duo, je n'ai plus quatre ans. Et même à mes quatre ans, on ne m'a jamais fait ça…_

_- On t'a jamais fait l'avion ? _

_- A quatre ans je mangeais déjà tout seul, et Odin Lowe me laissait me charger de tout lorsqu'il partait en mission, parfois des mois entiers._

_- Mais comment tu faisais ?_

_- Je gérais les factures et je me rationnais, explique patiemment le garçon en entourant le poignet de son ami de ses doigts. _

_- Mais tu n'avais que quatre ans ?_

_- Oui, et alors, répond le pilote en amenant délicatement le poignet jusqu'à sa bouche._

_- Ben… QUATRE ans ! Moi, à quatre ans, je… ! _

_- Hm ? interroge implicitement Heero en arquant un sourcil, tout en se penchant vers l'avant et en entrouvrant la bouche._

_- Mais c'est trop jeune !_

_- Toi, à quatre ans, tu vivais dans la rue, entouré de dangers. J'ai été plus protégé que toi, en quelque sorte, finit Heero en entourant la fourchette de ses lèvres tout en fixant le natté dans les yeux d'un regard à la fois sérieux et mutin. _

_Il suce doucement la purée légèrement compacte, s'amusant à passer et repasser délicatement ses doigts sur la chair tendre de l'intérieur du poignet de Duo pour lui faire oublier cette discussion ; il n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant._

_« Heeroooööôôôn… T'as pas le droit, tu sais que je résiste pas…_

_- C'est justement bien pour ça que je le fais. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Et comme je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire… Il faut bien t'occuper…_

_- Hn… ! Hm…_

_Le brun sourit, tout en fixant d'un air espiègle le natté qui, les yeux mi-clos, semble au bord de l'épuisement. Etonnant comme une simple caresse peut le faire voyager si près du pays des rêves…D'un geste vif et précis, la seconde main du pilote vient titiller délicatement le point sensible juste sur la nuque de son ami. Celui-ci se met aussitôt à miauler et à ronronner de plaisir… Retirant doucement la fourchette de sa bouche en abaissant délicatement le poignet de son ami, Heero s'autorise un sourire à la fois victorieux, joueur, amusé et attendri._

_« C'est moi qui dois prendre soin de toi Heero pas l'inverse, hm… murmure la voix endormie de Duo._

_- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, je suis un grand garçon tu sais…_

_- Mais tu viens juste de te réveiller…Et ils t'ont retenu trois jours… Tu es couvert de bleus et Aaaaaahhm…_

_Heero, sans pitié, titille les points sensibles de son ami pour le faire taire et abandonner. Finalement Duo laisse sa tête reposer sur son épaule et soupire librement. Heero pose l'assiette de purée et de viande par terre, près du lit, puis, attire Duo tout contre lui et l'enfouit avec lui sous les couettes. Il se place face à lui, sur le flanc. Il relève le visage noyé dans l'oreiller vers lui et fixe les yeux mauves mi-clos. _

_« J'ai dit que je n'avais _besoin_ de personne pour prendre soin de moi, pas que je n'avais _envie_ de personne pour ce faire._

_Sur ce, le brun enfouit avec un gémissement son visage dans le cou et l'épaule de son ami. Duo comprend parfaitement bien, et la séance de Gros-Câlinous-de-la-mort-qui-tue peut débuter.

* * *

_

_Un garçon qui court. Ses mouvements son un peu flous à cause de l'huile. C'est marrant. Un autre, appuyé contre un arbre. D'une secousse vigoureuse des reins, il se relève, et part faire quelques pas. Il le sent derrière lui. C'est pourquoi il cherche d'un pas vif une étendue d'herbe. Heureusement que les propriétés de Quatre sont spacieuses… Il s'arrête devant un bosquet, et tourne autour de lui. Une couche d'herbe épaisse, c'est convenPLAF ! Il se fait merveilleusement étalé par une chose nattée poussant son cri très reconnaissable :_

_« **BANZAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !**_

_- Duoooo… !_

_- HEE-CHAN ! Meuuh voui moi aussi ze t'aimeuuh ! _

_- Duo… _

_- Ben quoi ? T'aime plus mes Câlinous ?_

_- Duo…_

_- Hee-chan ? Tu es fâché ? demande soudain le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix. _

_Inquiet, il descend du dos de son ami étalé par terre et se met à plat ventre à côté de lui. Il relève doucement son visage écrasé par terre d'une main sur sa joue puis le fixe avec anxiété. _

_« Hee-chan ? Ça va ? répète-t-il devant le visage obstinément baissé de son compagnon._

_Heero relève la tête. Duo en reste baba. Loin d'être en colère, Heero… sourit ! Le brun se jette soudain sur lui, le retournant sur le dos, et entreprend de le chatouiller à mort. _

_Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, des éclats de rires retentissent dans la propriété.

* * *

_

_Un garçon. Debout. Un autre garçon. Assis. Le premier parle, l'autre écoute. Le premier triture nerveusement sa tresse. L'autre sent une sensation étrange s'emparer de tout son être. _

_« … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je te désire. Et… je t'aime… Je… Je te désire parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Heero.

* * *

_

_**Ce sont tes meilleurs souvenirs, les plus heureux, ne ?**_

_Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté de me refaire vivre tous ces moments ? Je m'en souviens, c'est moi qui l'es ait vécu !_

**_Pas _****que****_ toi. N'y a-t-il pas toujours une même personne avez toi ?_**

_Si. _

_**Laquelle ?**_

_Duo._

_**Eh ben voilààààà ! Ce sont tes souvenirs les plus heureux, et il en fait toujours partie ! Cela n'est-il pas un peu… étrange ?**_

_C'est mon meilleur ami, pas de quoi fouetter un chat._

_/ **Comment Mr. Canon a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Il est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules plantées dans du béton !** /_

_**Es-tu sûr que ce n'est que ton meilleur ami ?**_

_Oui ! Il n'est rien d'autre, un ami !_

_**Alors pourquoi ce plaisir à sentir son regard sur toi, qu'il soit tendre ou plus avide ? Quelle satisfaction de le sentir près de toi, quelle chaleur à chacun de ses sourires vers toi et de ses regards plongés dans le tien, quel plaisir à le sentir te toucher, te caresser gentiment pour te remercier, ou te sauter dessus joyeusement ? Expliques-moi !**_

_Mais je ne sais pas ! Je suis perdu ! Je comprends rien ! _

_**Alors, fie-toi à ton cœur. Laisses-le te guider jusqu'à temps que tu reprennes tes repères. Laisses filer tes émotions. Ne réfléchis plus. Fais ce dont tu as envie. **_

_Mais… J m'a enseigné que le cœur est une faiblesse… ? _

_**Et tu le crois encore ? A qui fais-tu le plus confiance ? J ou Duo ?**_

_Duo… ?_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Il… ne m'a jamais fait mal… Il… m'a donné beaucoup de tendresse, et il… est gentil… ?_

_**Alors fais confiance à Duo. Le cœur n'est pas une faiblesse. Bien au contraire. Fais-lui confiance. Fais-toi confiance.**_

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_**Parce que tu es malheureux, maintenant.**_

_Mais… qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte ? Tu n'en retires rien, toi…_

_**On n'a pas forcément besoin de retirer une compensation d'un acte pour le faire. **_

Hagard, les yeux rougis, bouffis, les joues humides de larmes, Heero relève la tête et fixe un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

Il a eu peur quand Duo lui a dit qu'il l'aimait… Ça oui, et bien plus que ce qu'il pourrait en dire… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu si peur ?

Duo n'est pourtant pas du genre à prendre ce qu'il veut – qui il veut --lui-- par la force ; et cela, tout le monde le sait… !

C'est à lui qu'il fait le plus confiance, à lui qu'il confierait presque tous ses secrets, et voilà que quelques malheureux mots suffissent à faire remonter à la surface les vieux démons enterrés et décomposés…

**Pourquoi ! **

Peut-être…

Peut-être parce qu'il aime Duo… ?

Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre son ami – mais Duo n'est-il qu'un ami ? – son confident ?

Heero sait que Duo ne tentera rien sur lui, n'essaiera pas par exemple de le prendre pendant son sommeil. Sûrement se contentera-t-il de l'observer dormir. Comme il le sent qu'il fait depuis déjà des mois. Et quelque part… Il… Hm… Il DOIT avouer qu'il aime sentir Duo le regarder ainsi…

La toute première fois, son cœur a semblé s'arrêter de battre un instant, et il a sentit quelques gouttes de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Comme… comme quand J le torturait, mais en même temps différent…

Un mélange… d'excitation,… et de… d'autre chose de diffus au creux de son ventre, paradoxalement très… _agréable_ et très _désagréable_…

Heero cligne lentement des paupières ; ses yeux le brûlent. Il a une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Pourquoi son visage est-il mouillé, tout à coup ?

A petits pas, réfléchissant à tout ce que sa conscience SM tarée lui a dit, Heero retourne à la planque.

* * *

Et le premier chapitre, zouuu !

Z'en pensez quoi ? On arrive déjà au nœud de l'histoire, hééé ouais !

Je pense que cette fic sera très – ou sinon très, du moins assez – courte. Sûrement un lemon, des ellipses, une grande avancée à la fin, et puis des petits sauts dans le temps… Et puis c'est tout --

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	3. Colmatage de brèches

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **Steale my heart

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **D'abord… Je suis HORRIBLEMENT DSL DE MON RETARD ! Seulement, comprenez-moi, je n'ai le net que pendant les vacances – très peu souvent donc – et fais donc tout ce que je peux ! De plus, n'ayant reçues qu'une review en plus des avis de mes bêtas chéries, ça ne m'encourage pas des masses non plus – attention, je ne suis certainement **pas** en train de vous faire du chantage au reviews – preuve en est que je publie un nouveau chapitre – simplement, un peu plus d'avis – même négatifs – ne me déplairait pas ! J'aime écrire cette fic, vous la faire partager et la continuerais donc dans la plus grande mesure possible ; mê si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis. Je voudrais juste je sais, c'est égoïste et prétentieux p-ê un peu plus de reconnaissance face à mon travail d'écriture, et ce, même si c'est pour m'adresser des critiques, que j'accepterai et prendrai en compte autant que possible ! )

ENSUITE, par la lecture très pointilleuse de ma 'Chan ( ) je me suis aperçue d'un défaut temporelle ds le précédent chapitre ! En effet, je dis qu'Heero sort depuis 5 ans ac Réléna. Ce qui est théoriquement impossible, de plusieurs points de vues. Donc, rectification faite… Deux ans seulement E partant bien sûr, comme moi, du fait que la guerre dure depuis bientôt bien deux ans ! ( sinon, c'est pareil, c'est pas crédible ! )

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

* * *

**Ariane M-Shinigami : **

Merci ma puce pour cet aviiiis ! Je sais que la conscience d'Hee-chan en sait bcp… Ms justement ! Heero _sait_ tout ça ! C'est simplement qu'il le refuse ! Sa conscience n'agit tout simplement que pour lui rappeler et l'obliger à faire face à tout ça.

Gros bisous ma puce, et voici donc la suite

* * *

**Babou : **

Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire ! Merci de m'avoir adressé un petit mot, ça fait diablement plaisir ! La suite arrive donc, presque uniquement pour toi. Bien sûr que ce sera une _happy end_, mais, bien sûr également, qu'il y aura beaucoup d'obstacles…

Merci bcp, et bonne lecture de cette suite, qui, j'espère, te plaira autant que le début !

Bizzzzz… !

* * *

**STEALE MY HEART

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :** Colmatage de brèches

Deux heures.

Deux heures qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur son lit.

Deux heures que c'est le désespoir le plus complet.

Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû lui dire, non, vraiment…

_Jamais…_

Où en est-il, maintenant ?

Il n'est pas plus avancé, si ce n'est qu'il sait qu'Heero est dégoûté de lui à jamais, et qu'il n'a aucune chance de remonter dans son estime. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait dû lui avouer. Il vient de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie – et pourtant, il en a déjà fait des pas mal !

Mais pourquoi diable Heero a-t-il réagit aussi durement ?

Duo comprend bien que se voir l'objet de la flamme d'un autre garçon doit être difficile – lui-même a eu du mal à admettre la choses lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son amour pour son coéquipier suicidaire – mais pourquoi être si virulent dans ses propos, et lui signifier implicitement qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir !

Il croyait pourtant que le brun n'avait pas de préjugés sur les autres… quels qu'ils soient… Il croyait être arrivé à s'octroyer un peu de la confiance du pilote misanthrope… et peut-être même un peu de son amitié… Il a cru que…

Oui, il _a cru_. Mais ses suppositions n'étaient pas la réalité. Il vient d'en avoir la preuve.

/ _Heerooooo… !_ /

¤-¤-¤-¤

Une main se pose soudain sur sa hanche. Un corps chaud et étrangement réconfortant se presse contre lui, et il reconnaît le toucher apaisant et la peau veloutée du petit chérubin du groupe.

« _Quatreeeeeeeeee…_

- Chhhh, Duo, chhh… Je suis là… murmure le blond en caressant doucement la tête du natté. Chhhh…

- Tu vas avoir mal à la tête, vas-t'en…

- Je ne te laisserai pas, triple idiot ! Si je suis venu, ce n'est pas pour repartir de sitôt !

- Plainte suraiguë Quatreeeeeee…

- Chhhh… Explique-moi… odronne-t-il gentimment en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille du pleureur.

_- Je… Non, il… refusé… hurle… _dégoûtes, tu… je ne veux plus avoir à…_ Oh Quatreeeee…_

- Chhh… Je suis là, je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi, je suis là… Calme-toi, et expliques-moi… Voilà, comme ça, inspires profondément, souffle… Inspire, expire… Inspire, expire… Voilà, encourage Quatre, continues… Tu veux un mouchoir ? Tiens, en voilà un. Il y a un paquet sur le bureau, je vais te le chercher.

Le garçon se lève et marche rapidement jusqu'au petit bureau coincé sous la fenêtre, où il ramasse un paquet de mouchoirs ouvert. Il revient ensuite vers son ami, et la vision de cette masse confuse de châtain, de noire et de violet lui brise le cœur. Duo semblait tellement désemparé…

Quoi de plus naturel, pense-t-il, lorsque l'amour se refuse violemment à vous ? Car nul doute que Duo, acceptant enfin ses sentiments et prenant confiance en lui et en eux, est allé tout avouer à Heero. Quatre comprend parfaitement bien sa réaction, mais malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que Duo n'a pas fait dans la finesse ! L'Arabe s'assoit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, décidé de l'obliger à entendre raison et à lui faire comprendre ses erreurs face au beau pilote farouche.

« Tiens, voilà le mouchoir. Calme-toi, c'est bien… Voi-lààà… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu lui as dit, c'est ça ?

_- Yes…_

- Enfin, Duo, tu devais te douter qu'il ne le prendrai pas comme une rose, non ?

_- Yes, but… No so… badly… !_ Plainte suraiguë Pleurs redoublés

- Chhh... Duo-Duo-Duo Duo-Duo... Duooo... Écoutes-moi… Écoutes-moi, allez, fais l'effort...

_- … ?_

- Voilà, c'est bien.

Le jeune pilote laisse une petite pause, le temps pour Duo de se concentrer exclusivement sur ses paroles. Puis il explicite sa pensée, d'une voix ferme, claire et douce, pour que Duo ne se sente pas rabroué.

« Duo… Tu sais bien – et toi sûrement plus que n'importe qui d'autre – qu'Heero n'a pas eu une enfance facile. On lui a apprit à renier ses sentiments depuis tout jeune. Il s'ouvre, il prend le temps de laisser ses envies et ses goûts s'exprimer, et tout à coup, toi en qui il a confiance, il se dit qu'il peut se laisser à ta volonté les yeux fermés, que jamais tu ne lui porteras préjudice, que tu fais tout pour qu'il se sente mieux, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes d'amour. Il… s'est peut-être sentit trahi, tu ne penses pas ?

_- Tra-hi… ?_

- Tu n'a jamais rien demandé en retour de ton amitié et de ton aide, tu prenais toujours soin de lui même s'il était parfois dur avec toi, tu précédais souvent ses désirs pour qu'il n'ait pas à les formuler, tu n'as jamais rien exigé de lui pour toi, et là, tout à coup, il te faut une réponse, là, **maintenant**, **_tout de suite_**, un _oui_ ou _non_ parce que _je sais pas_ ou _laisses-moi y réfléchir un moment, s'il te plaît_ ça suffira pas, alors qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné ce que tu ressens pour lui. … Tu viens peut-être de lui demander l'impossible… ?

- _…_

- Heero est très fort, mais… tellement fragile à la fois… Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment de la colère, plutôt… une véritable terreur. Il a soudain prit une importance démesurée pour toi, alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour, et il ne sait pas du tout comment gérer. Il a soudain entre ses mains, soit ton bonheur le plus parfait, soit ton malheur absolu. Quiconque ne s'y attend pas et n'a jamais eu connaissance de ça en serait effrayé, non ?

_- But… I've never ask that… ! I'not understand ! _

- Pour _toi_, tu viens de lui dire ton amour, tu attends une réponse, c'est tout. Mais inconsciemment… C'est tout autre chose. Heero a tout comprit d'un seul coup. Il a comprit qu'il t'avait entre ses mains, qu'il pouvait te rendre plus fort ou te briser en mille morceaux. Et, crois-moi, même le plus parfait des soldats aurait peur devant l'énormité de la responsabilité… Il a déjà eu du mal à s'habituer à ton amitié, alors à ton amour…

_- … … … … … …I didn't want that ! I didn't know I… he… it… Fucking shit ! **I didn't know !** _

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, chhhh... Il faut juste que tu ailles lui parler quand il rentrera, et que vous vous expliquiez… Ok ?

_- Fhlmnjw…_

- Hm ? _OK_ ? insiste le blond.

_- Yes… Sorry… _

- Pas grave… Allez, viens-là…

Le petit blond ouvre les bras, et Duo vient s'y réfugier avec plaisir, pleurer tout son saoul sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Il fixe le papier avec des yeux ronds, et retourne la feuille, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas écrit

« **POISSON D'AVRIL !** »

au dos de la feuille. Mais non. C'est bien… sérieux. _Sérieux_… Hm… ! Avec un point de vue étrange, cela peut l'être, mais du sien… Enfin bon… les ordres sont les ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il descend lentement l'escalier, la feuille à la main, la retournant dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, inimaginables aussi, du reste, avant de se résigner : ce n'est indéniablement pas un canular. Autre preuve : c'est le 18 octobre et il est approximativement 14 : 03 : 56. Je dis, bien _approximativement_. Il trouve Quatre, ce cher petit Quatre, dans le salon, qui serre contre lui un gros coussin. Bien étrange, ce coussin, se dit-il en le voyant agité d'une respiration saccadée. Et qui, en plus, est pourvu d'une natte comme celle de Duo… Duo aurait-il joué avec u… ? DUO ?

« Yes man… Pas en très bon état, mais c'est bien moi…

Oups, il a pensé tout haut…

« Qu'y a-t-il, Trowa ? demande Quatre avec un petit sourire.

- Mission.

- Pfffff… Fais chier… commente bien intelligemment le natté en se redressant un peu contre son soutient blond.

- Duooo…

- Hn ?

- Arrête de jurer.

- Oui Mr. le petit curé musulman.

- N'empêche !

- Mission, répète neutralement Trowa.

Les deux adolescents se calment instantanément. Le silence se fait entendre un instant, puis

« WU-FYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! braille Duo.

- C'EST _WUFEI_, MAXWELL !

- Meuuh voui, moi aussi ze t'aime mon Wuffynounet !

Et ledit Wuffynounet de dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, katana en main, et de débouler au milieu du salon prêt à tuer ce petit imbécile tout en cheveux. Il se plante, le regard ardent, juste à côté de Trowa, et donc, bien en face de Duo parfaitement calme, les yeux fermés, reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Mission.

- Hn…

- _Mission_.

- Hn…

- _**Mi-ssion**… !_

- Hm...

- Oh, Wufei ! J'ai dit qu'on avait une mission, tu vas te calmer ?

Le regard meurtrier se pose sur le Français, qui, impassible, comme d'habitude, ne sourcille pas. Finalement, le Dragon se calme, et va « tranquillement » s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, loin du natté.

« On n'attend pas Heero ?

- Pour le briefing, si. Mais… là, c'est juste la présentation, alors…

- Ok… Alors ? relance habilement Quatre.

- Infiltration sur une base mobile.

- Un tank ? suggère le blond. Non, plutôt un avion ou quelque chose de volant, non ?

- Euuh… Non, pas ça.

- … !

L'Arabe fronce les sourcils. Comment ça, _non pas ça_ ?

« … ( Wufei)

- ( Duo)

- C'est… un bateau de croisière… souffle Trowa, visiblement légèrement gêné (son sourcil droit est largement – deux mm ? – plus bas que le gauche).

- Un bateau de croisière ?

- …

-

- Oui.

- Armé ?

- Non.

- Bondé d'Ozies ? tente encore Quatre.

- Oui et non.

- Hu ?

- Il y _a_ des Ozies, mais ils ne sont pas en plus grand nombre…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui.

- Non !

- C'est un bateau de croisières de lune de miel.

- …

-

- Pour des couples, donc…

- … !

- …

-

- … !

- …

-

-** Hors de question ! Je ne tolèrerais jamais ça !**

- Mais je suis musulman !

-

- Les ordres sont les ordres. Nous nous devons d'effectuer cette mission. Briefing dans deux heures. Merci, Trowa.

Surpris par le passage éclair inattendu du Perfect Soldier ( c'est Heero qui vient de parler, au cas où vous auriez pô compris ), les adolescents restent figés premièrement, puis :

Duo se tourne sur le canapé vers les coussins, dos aux autres ;

Wufei grogne quelque chose comme quoi son honneur était bafoué, qu'il devrait se faire seppuku pour éviter ça, etc, etc, etc… ;

Trowa désigne d'un mouvement du menton Duo recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le canapé, Quatre lui répond d'un hochement de tête assuré rassurant, et enfin, le brun sort aussi.

Aussitôt, Quatre se penche sur le natté pour calmer ses sanglots silencieux. Il console patiemment son ami, répétant différemment ses affirmations d'avant, calmant la panique du garçon à l'idée d'avoir terrorisé son coéquipier.

Une fois cela fait, il l'envoie prendre un bon bain chaud dans la petite salle de bains, prétextant que la grande a une fuite d'eau depuis la veille au soir.

Direction uniquement proposée par la conviction qu'Heero occupe à cet instant la grande. Et par le fait qu'il n'est pas contre le fait d'aller lui soulager la conscience à lui aussi. Aucun doute qu'après une telle déclaration, et prit totalement par surprise, Heero est un peu beaucoup paumé dans l'obscur pays des sentiments.

Une fois assuré que son ami est bien parti vers la petite salle de bains située un étage plus haut, près de la chambre de Trowa, Quatre monte les escaliers, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'amener le Japonais à se confier à lui. Finalement, revenant toujours au fait que l'adolescent est homme d'action, il décide d'y aller franco. Advienne que pourra. Avec un peu de chance…

Comme il l'a pensé, il trouve la porte de la salle de bains fermée – mais pas verrouillée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre la porte sans frapper.

« Tu as sept secondes de retard, l'informe une voix calme.

- Imagine-toi qu'un Duo en larmes n'est pas aisé à reconstruire, réplique-t-il tout aussi calmement, quoiqu'un peu plus sèchement.

- …

Apparemment serein, le Japonais fixe un point devant lui, immergé jusqu'aux épaules dans son bain. Pourtant, et ce grâce à son empathie largement développée ses derniers temps, l'Arabe ressent son incompréhension, sa peur, ses doutes… Sa terreur aussi, et cela, il s'en étonne plus. De la _terreur_ ? De la peur, ok, il aurait compris naturellement, après tout, c'est tout nouveau pour Heero… Mais de là à ce que la déclaration de Duo l'ait _terrorisé_…

Pensif, Quatre s'assoit par terre près de la baignoire occupée. Heero doit être sacrément chamboulé pour le laisser entrer si près de lui, pense-t-il.

« Comment as-tu su que je viendrais te voir ? demande-t-il finalement, ne sachant pas par quel bout amener ses belles phrases bien préparées.

- Duo est ton meilleur ami, il était obligé de tout te raconter, quelle que soit ma réponse. T'inquiétant sûrement pour moi, il était également probable et des plus logiques que tu viennes.

- Quelle que soit ta réponse ? Tu sais donc que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal… ?

- Oui.

- Et ? le pousse le blond.

- Et il a mal, et il pleure, et moi aussi. A part ça ? réplique le garçon d'une voix acerbe.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas lui dire _oui_ ?

- Parce que j'ai peur, tout simplement ! répond le garçon d'une voix agacée, comme si c'était naturel, logique.

- Duo ne te fera jamais de mal, affirme justement Quatre. Il t'aime trop pour ça.

- Pas de Duo.

- Oh, de tes sentiments ? demande fraîchement l'empathe, enfonçant bien le clou, volontairement. Il t'aiderait à les gérer, dit-il judicieusement.

- Je sors déjà avec Réléna, fait remarquer Heero.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, contre aussitôt Quatre.

Le fils Winner voit parfaitement bien où veut en arriver Heero. Le garçon joue au jeu du chat et à la souris, éludant sciemment une partie de ses questions, se contentant de sortir quelques phrases adaptées à la demande sans vraiment y répondre ni tout dire. Mais à ce jeu-là, l'héritier Winner a plus d'expérience et plus de maîtrise qu'Heero Yuy, et le premier compte bien le démontrer à son challenger.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? attaque soudainement Heero.

- Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, et, contrairement à toi, je sais interpréter ces sentiments.

- Je sais ce que je pense et ressens tout seul.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne si sombre, puisque tu as de meilleures ampoules, le tance le brun, pas cynique pour deux sous.

- Tu aimes Réléna comme une petite sœur, tu aimes Duo comme une femme amoureuse l'aimerait, explique simplement Quatre.

- Comparaison très avantageuse, le pique le pilote du Wing.

- Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de chose sur les femmes, et ce, dans pas longtemps, assure le blond.

- Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Crois-tu ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Décidant de pousser Heero dans ses derniers retranchements, Quatre se tait, se contentant de fixer intensément son reflet. Il voit l'œil d'Heero se forcer à ne pas bouger, mais quelques signes corporels indiquent au prédateur que sa proie n'est pas si à l'aise qu'elle veut lui faire croire. Heero va craquer, il en est sûr.

Et en effet, Heero craque.

« A quoi veux-tu m'amener, Quatre !

- Moi ? Oh, nulle part… répond innocemment le blond.

- Et moi je suis Treize Krushrenada.

- Enchanté, M.

- Cesse-là ton jeu. Que veux-tu !

- Le bonheur de deux amis.

Sans plus de mots, l'Arabe se lève et file vers la porte.

« Quatre !

- Hm… ?

- … Il… est si malheureux que ça… ? demande piteusement Heero.

- Il est… pas _malheureux_, mais… il s'en veut énormément de t'avoir fait peur et mal, et il a très peur de te perdre. Il t'aime quoi… conclut finalement Quatre d'une voix plus douce.

Heero baisse les yeux, et tout au fond de son cœur, le blondinet sent sa douleur de blesser le natté.

« Et toi, l'aimes-tu ? demande-t-il au garçon d'une voix si basse qu'on l'entend à peine.

- Je sais pas…

Le brun lève les yeux vers son compagnon. Dans ce regard bleu perdu, Quatre lit tant de détresse et d'incertitudes qu'il sent la migraine le prendre.

Doucement, il s'approche de la baignoire, et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur d'Heero. Celui-ci, se recroqueville, les jambes sous le menton et les bras noués fermement autour, laissant apparaître ses doutes sur son visage.

Quatre lui sourit gentiment, se voulant rassurant. Comme il l'a sentit précédemment, malgré son calme olympien apparent, Heero est complètement perdu. Les sentiments, tout le monde sait que ça n'a jamais été pour lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas son fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens avec lui ? interroge-t-il tout doucement.

- Oh pitié, pas ça… gémit le garçon en enfouissant brusquement son visage entre ses genoux. Ma conscience tarée me l'a déjà fait, te fatigue pas…

- Ta conscience tarée ?

- Hn.

- **Ta conscience tarée** ?

- Elle est SM… explique le pilote.

- … ! Ta **_conscience_** ?

- Hn…

Quatre jure doucement à voix basse. Une conscience SM ? Tarée ? Mais c'est quoi, ce bin's ?

« Mais on parle pas à sa conscience !

- Ben moi, si.

- … !

- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver… !

- … !

- C'est bon Quatre, remets-toi, ça va… Les lecteurs vont se lasser de tes points d'exclamation, fais un effort, quoi…

- Oui, désolé…

- Hn…

- Donc, ta conscience t'a déjà fait le topo de sa présence avec toi, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- sort un petit livre qu'il cache soigneusement 2em étape : « _Laisses parler ton cœur, laisses-le te guider, fais-lui confiance… patati et patata… _» OK. range le petit livre Tu sais Heero… dans ces cas-là… je pense que le mieux, c'est de laisser parler ton cœur… Débrider tes envies, tes souhaits. Essayer de les comprendre. Suit ce que veut te dire ton cœur. Il saura mieux que personne d'autre faire son choix, et trouvera ton bonheur… Que ce soit avec ou sans Duo… Mais… m'est d'avis que ce sera plutôt la première solution… ajoute Quatre avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous tous que Duo et moi formerions un couple ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué ? demande brusquement Quatre.

- Hn ?

/ _Ben visiblement, non…_ /

« Tu es celui avec qui Duo est le plus… Il cherche à te couver, à être près de toi… Il t'embête tout le temps pour que tu t'intéresse un peu à lui, pour capter un peu de ton attention et que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec lui ; il te câline dès qu'il peut ; il fait très attention à tout ce que tu pourrais souhaiter pour te le procurer, à tes demandes et tes attentes – implicites ou explicites – etc… Et il me semble que c'est la même chose de l'autre côté… Tu cherches à être avec lui, tu veux qu'il te parle le plus souvent possible – et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, parce que je lis en toi – même si tu dis que tu n'aimes pas son bavardage, et ce uniquement pour lui cacher ce petit faible… Y a qu'à te voir en mission !

- Hn !

- Format Papa Poule très discret. Il ne s'est aperçu encore de rien, rassures-toi. Mais moi, si. Et peut-être Trowa aussi… Wufei, sûrement pas. Mais tu ne peux nier que tu recherches sa présence près de toi, Heero… Duo te manques lorsque l'un de vous est en mission, et c'est inversement vrai. Il me l'a dit à son retour de sa mission de deux mois. Il m'a sauté au cou, mais j'ai sentit une petite pointe de déception lorsqu'il m'a reconnu. C'est toi qu'il voulait voir en premier. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est monté directement te voir après, et j'ai ressenti une grande joie et un immense soulagement – des deux partis. Et pour tout dire, cela ne m'a pas surpris outre mesure, même pas du tout…

- …

- Réfléchis-y, Heero, réfléchis-y sérieusement. Plus tu attendras pour donner ta réponse – positive ou négative – et plus vous souffrirez tous les deux…

- Hm…

- Je vais te laisser…

- Quatre ? Tu pourrais lui dire que… de me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir… ?

- Non. C'est à toi de le faire. Tu es un grand garçon, et Duo n'est pas le Grand Méchant Loup.

- Mais… !

- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Heero ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il vaut mieux avancer dans la vie. Prends les devants, va toi-même lui demander de te laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Il n'a pas changé, il ne mord toujours pas !

- Mais je vais lui faire mal…

- Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? De lui faire voir que tu y réfléchis très sérieusement, ou le laisser croire que pour toi, ce n'était rien de plus que des mots sans valeur lorsqu'il est presque désespéré ? Quelle solution est la meilleure ?

- …

- Heero… Tu as plein de qualités, tu es un type vraiment bien, mais… tu es beaucoup trop timide lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Je sais que pour toi, c'est très dur, d'affronter tes sentiments. Mais justement… ! C'est en faisant des efforts, en montrant à Duo que tu travailles sur toi, qu'il aura la force de t'attendre.

- Hn ?

- _Si Heero travaille sur lui, pourquoi j'en fais pas autant ? C'est la meilleure solution pour lui prouver que je l'aime vraiment… Que je tiens à lui, assez pour faire des concessions…Pour lui prouver que je ne joue pas avec lui et que je l'aime vraiment…_ C'est en faisant preuve de force qu'il trouvera la sienne pour te laisser tout le temps nécessaire. A condition aussi d'y réfléchir sérieusement et pas de jouer à l'autruche, genre « J'aurais le temps plus tard ». Tu es en droit d'exiger un moment pour remettre toutes tes idées en ordre, mais par contre, tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'en profiter et de ne rien faire pendant ce temps où il se restreindra. Tu comprends ?

- Haï…

- C'est bien… Alors… ? Ton choix… ?

- Je… vais travailler… !

Quatre sourit devant la détermination du garçon. Lui seul a le pouvoir de les rendre tous les deux, soit merveilleusement heureux, soit atrocement malheureux.

Redevenu hésitant, Heero relève la tête vers Quatre.

« Tu m'aideras… ? Tu… _nous_ aideras… ?

- J'essaierais. Mais le plus gros du travail, ce sera à vous de le faire.

Heero acquiesce avec précipitation.

Quatre sent tout au fond de lui que le garçon est prêt à travailler vraiment sur lui pour faire plaisir à Duo, pour trouver une réponse franche et sincère. Mais il sent aussi, comme une angoisse, une ombre accrochée à la mémoire du garçon. Quelque chose qui, plus encore que la perspective d'aimer et d'être aimé par un autre homme, lui fait avoir peur et freiner les quatre fers en l'air devant Duo.

/ _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être… ?_ /

« Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ? Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Non, je…

- Heerooooo… gronde sourdement Quatre.

- T'en parleras pas, hein… ?

/ _Ah, on touche le cœur du problème… !_ /

« Non, bien sûr que non.

- Je… J'ai peur d'aller plus loin avec Duo… parce que c'est tout nouveau, ses sentiments pour moi, mais c'est surtout… parce qu'il y a un domaine où je pourrais pas le satisfaire…

- … ?

Heero lui jette un bref regard apeuré, et Quatre, en but de le rasséréner un petit peu, lui adresse un regard encourageant, et une petite onde toute douce. Le brun cligne des yeux, puis soupire, faisant bouger les mèches mouillées de sa frange rebelle, puis ferme les yeux et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« Je… Dès qu'on me touche, j'ai peur…

- Peur… ? Comment ça ?

Un sourire triste apparaît sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Quand j'avais… sept ans, Odin Lowe m'a envoyé au centre aéré de la ville voisine, pour que je prenne un peu de repos, pour que je me sociabilise. J'étais déjà un enfant très dur, à l'époque, et il voulait que j'apprenne à me détendre lorsqu'il le fallait… Les moniteurs et les enfants étaient gentils avec moi, et je m'amusais bien, j'étais heureux d'être avec des personnes douces qui jouaient avec moi. Les petites filles adoraient mon air un peu revêche qui cachait un gros nounours qui les laissait faire ce qu'elles voulaient avec lui, et, très souvent, elles m'embrassaient sur les joues, ou se couchaient sur et/ou près de moi quand elles étaient fatiguées. Les garçons me provoquaient gentiment, on jouait au foot, au basket, on faisait des bras de fer que je gagnais souvent. Tous tous ensemble on jouait à cache-cache dans la forêt, ou à colin-maillard, on grimpait dans les grands arbres. On faisait des cabanes, aussi… C'était bien… Je m'étais adouci considérablement pendant ces vacances, ajoute doucement Heero avec un léger sourire. Et puis un soir,… continu-t-il avec un frisson cette fois-ci, et Quatre sent que la suite ne va pas du tout lui plaire, un des surveillants a… demandé à me voir… Il… a recommencé… Tous les soirs. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Odin Lowe… J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi… Je veux plus en entendre parler, ça fait trop mal… finit le garçon en s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude de son bain.

- Mais… Il y a des thérapies pour ça, tu sais… dit doucement Quatre d'une voix rassurante. On pourrait facilement t'en octroyer une, pas contraignante et efficace… Je peux te faire ça, si tu veux…

- Hn ! Voir un psy ? Et à la question : _Avez-vous un exutoire à cette schizophrénie ?_ La réponse : _Oui, je défonce à coup de mécha de seize mètres des centaines de Ozies bien gras pour pas devenir fou de terreur, et vous ?_ Nan merci, très peu pour moi !

- Schizophrénie… ?

- J'ai développé une seconde personnalité plus agressive et plus forte que la mienne pour pouvoir me défendre lorsque… lorsqu'il… m'agressait et ne pas subir complètement. C'était _lui_ qui supportait, pas moi.

- Oh… Alors c'est pour ça que tu hésites autant… ?

- Haï…

- Tu sais Heero… le mieux, je pense, c'est de lui en parler, de lui expliquer comme tu viens de me le faire. Il comprendra. Duo est tolérant, tu sais… Il l'acceptera, et j'en suis sûr, t'aidera à surmonter cette terreur et ce pénible souvenir.

- Tu crois… ?

- J'en suis sûr. Il comprendra d'autant mieux ton besoin de temps, et même sans cela, pour faire ton choix, il faut que tu lui en parles.

- Mais je vais le dégoûter… Il va avoir honte de moi, il voudra plus me parler… je veux pas qu'il me haïsse… Même si je l'aime pas – je suis pas sûr – je veux pas qu'il me déteste…

- Comment peux-tu penser ça de Duo ? s'indigne vivement Quatre. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne penserait jamais ça ! assène-t-il fortement en levant la voix. Ce que tu as subi, tu l'as pas voulu ! C'est pas ta faute ! Duo te reprochera absolument rien ! Il est pas du tout comme ça, et quand bien même il le serait, il t'aime beaucoup trop pour penser ça de toi ! affirme-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction en tapant fortement sur l'email de la baignoire.

Devant le brusque écart d'Heero face à son geste et son regard bleu écarquillé de terreur, Quatre interrompt sa tirade moralisatrice. Aplati contre le rebord opposé de la baignoire à la manière d'un félin apeuré, les yeux fixés sur sa main, les iris étrécis au maximum, Heero a tout d'une victime terrifiée.

Se calmant instantanément de par cette constatation, l'Arabe tente de voir lequel de ses actes a déclanché cela. Le haussement de voix ? La main levée ?

« Heero… ?

- T'approche pas, souffle le garçon d'une voix basse et tremblante.

- D'accord, je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas…

Pour preuve qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal au garçon, Quatre s'éloigner, poussant sur ses pieds et ses bras.

« Il te battait, lorsque… ?

Aucune réponse. Mais un frisson significatif qui se passe de mots. Oui, Heero a été battu pendant que l'on le violait. Et il en garde les inévitables séquelles.

Alors, ne cherchant qu'à l'apaiser, Quatre se concentre pour émettre des ondes de douceur et de tendresse qui emplissent la pièce et résonnent sans fin sur les murs parfaitement lisses.

Se sentant lui-même partir sous l'effet de ces ondes, il se concentre sur ses sensations pour amplifier encore lesdites ondes. C'est un cercle délicieux. Plus il se concentre et plus a de bien-être, et plus il en envoie donc plus il en reçoit et…

Les yeux mi-clos et à moitié perdu dans son plaisir, il voit Heero se détendre très lentement devant lui, muscle après muscle, et fermer à moitié les yeux, comme lui. Il attend encore un peu, laissant à Heero le soin de se calmer entièrement, puis, à moitié stone, reprend en un murmure.

« Je suis désolé Heero, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…

- …

- Je ne savais pas que je te ferais peur, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait …

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi, t'excuses pas… murmure piteusement le garçon en évitant son regard.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, c'est moi qui n'ai pas fait attention. Excuses-moi.

Devant le regard étonné d'Heero, Quatre sourit avec douceur.

Il ressent la surprise d'Heero, et n'a aucun mal à la traduire : surprise d'être toujours considéré comme un être humain et pas un objet bon à faire hurler de plaisir un autre homme.

Heero est-il aussi désabusé par la vie ?

Cette constatation brise le cœur du blondinet.

« Tu vois… ? dit soudain Heero, d'une voix basse, si basse… Duo ne pourra même plus lever la main s'il en a envie sans que je me plaque contre le mur comme un fou… ! Je veux pas lui faire subir ça… Tout le temps se surveiller pour moi… Ça serait très dur pour lui, je sais bien… Et j'en mérite pas tant…

- Dis pas de bêtises, Heero… Vois comment Duo est avec toi… ! Toujours doux et patient. Il ne se fâchera pas parce que tu as peur, que non ! Au contraire… Il préfèrerait pouvoir te consoler et te voir te confier à lui plutôt que ne pas t'avoir près de lui et ignorer tout ça…

- Comment tu sais, tu n'es pas lui…  
- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que le mieux, c'est d'aller lui dire toi-même.

- Iie !

- Oh si ! De toute façon, si tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui, je vous forcerais demain. A toi de choisir.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Je veux pas lui dire ! Je peux pas ! Je veux pas qu'il… qu'il ait honte de moi, je veux qu'il continue à me parler… ! Je… **Iie… !**

Et sans prévenir, Heero éclate brusquement en sanglots.

« Heero…

- Je veux pas qu'il me laisse !

- Heero, Heero, Heero… ?

- Je l'aime, j'veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi !

- Heero… ! tonne dangereusement quatre.

Brusquement, Heero se fige, et lui lance un regard paniqué, ses yeux débordants de larmes.

« Heero écoute-moi, reprend Quatre plus doucement. Tu connais Duo aussi bien que moi, et jamais il te laisserait tomber pour ça ! Il t'aime, Heero. Il t'aime d'amour. Même s'il ne voulait plus te parler à cause de ça, son amour le pousserait à revenir vers toi ! Peut-être pas entièrement, mais tout du moins à continuer à te parler…

Mince, ça marche pas !

« Heero, murmure-t-il doucement au garçon sanglotant désespérément dans son bain maintenant sûrement froid. Heero, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi… Est-ce que toi, tu abandonnerais quelqu'un pour ça ?

- …

/ _Ils m'écoutent pas, mrde ! Encore un essai !_ /

« Heero… Quand tu t'es autodétruit avec le Wing, Trowa s'est occupé de toi, non ? Il a bien dû voir que tu avais peur quand il te touchait… ? Il a dû comprendre, non ? Est-ce qu'il ne te parle plus pour ça ? Non ! Alors tu vois ! Et Duo est trois fois plus ouvert que Trowa…

/ _Ah ! Ça marche !_ /

Heero relève la tête légèrement, fixant un œil bleu entrouvert et embué de larmes sur Quatre. Celui-ci sourit avec douceur au Japonais. Il intensifie ses ondes apaisantes, se voulant rassurant. Le garçon semble réceptif à ses vibrations.

« Heero… Tu sais qu'on t'aime pour toi. Ce que tu as pu faire ou subir dans le passé, on s'en fiche. Ce qu'on regarde, c'est ce que tu es devenu maintenant. Il faut que tu me croies, parce que c'est la vérité.

- Mais vous, vous voulez pas me le refaire ! échappe brusquement Heero en recommençant à pleurer.

- Te le refaire ? Mais Heero, Duo ne veut pas te le refaire !

- Si ! Il me l'a avoué lui-même ce matin !

/ _Mais qu'as-tu dis, Duo, qui puisse être si mal interprété par Heero…_ /

« Duo _t'aime_, Heero, il veut pas te faire de mal ! Il sait pas ce que tu m'as dit, il pouvait pas savoir comment tu allais interpréter ses propos ! Mais… Si Duo a dit qu'il voulait… te le refaire comme tu dis, il parlait pas de… de te ''forcer'', mais plutôt de ''t'aimer physiquement''. Je suis persuadé à cent pour cent que Duo ne rêve que de te _faire_ _l'amour_, te donner de la tendresse et du plaisir par l'intermédiaire de vos corps.

/ _Il répond ! Enfin ! Pourvu que ce soit positif_… /

« Comment tu peux savoir, t'es pas dans sa tête !

- Si, justement, plus que tu ne le crois. E…

- Et si lui ne sait pas tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, moi, si !

/ _Ouiiiiii… !_ /

/ _Oh non, pitié !_ /

* * *

Et voilàààà… un chap assez long ( 12 pages ) mais pour tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et à dire, fallait bien ça ! Pis faut dire que j'aime bien donner des détails et décrire précisément les sentiments. Maintenant, vous savez tout ( ou presque, niark niark niark ! ) sur moi et sur la fic, lol !

Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? ( C'est pas trop dur de deviner, vous me direz ! ) Duo va-t-il rejeter Heero ? Heero va-t-il avouer à Duo ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Vos avis, commentaires, critiques, encouragements, questions, suppositions… ? Onegaï très fort !

Gros bisous à tous !

Shin' (1x2)


	4. Premières explications

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

Je ne posterai plus avt minimum les grandes vacances de la zone A car je rentre chez moi, où il n'y a pas le net. Cependant, soyez assurés que je continue cette fic ( les chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits de tte façon ) et que je posterai plusieurs chap dès que possible pour le faire pardonner

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

* * *

**Didi TENSHI :**

Miciiiiii! Ça me fait plaisir, tes encouragements...! MARCHI TT PLEIN !

Bizzzzzz

* * *

**Ariane M-Shinigami :**

Je ne les ai pas fait pleurer, je l'ai fait pleurer, ce n'est pas la mê chose me semble-t-il ! Nah ! lol… Et ben quoi, ils pleurent, et alors ? Ils portent en eux, chacun, un lourd secret, dc ça va pas se faire du jour au lendemain dvt un croissant et trois MS explosés !

Je t'adore ma puce ! Vivement les grade vacs, paske Toulouse, c'est vraiment trop loin de moi !

Kisu Poucy!

**

* * *

Llianel : **

Kikouuuu ! Te revoilà toi, Ô lectrice la plus assidue… ! Merci de ton suivit, ça fait vachement plaisir !

Pas grave pr ta review + courte que d'habitude, faut pas que je m'habitue à trop de confort lol

Merci bcp pr tes compliments

KISU TT PLEIN !

* * *

**Hlo : **

Je n'ai pas choisi un sujet facile… Je sais ! Mais j'aime la difficulté lol Non, sans rire… Je trouve que c'est le meilleur moyen ( bon, le plus sadik aussi, ms on peut pas tt avoir ds la vie, ne ? ) de mettre en valeur leurs sentiments. Et puis, j'avais envie de rompre ac les « je l'aime ms ne sais pas cmt lui dire » Pas que ce genre de fic me déplaise, j'en suis friande. Mais je trouvais que leur rajouter un peu de difficulté, ça pouvait pas leur faire de mal niark ! faut pas les habituer à trop de facilité, ces ptits gars ! J'espère que je vais arriver à gérer Je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal pr l'instant ( 21 chap sont écrits et il me semble que ça tient à peu près la route )

Pour la suite, vilà, et marci bcp de ton encouragement !

Bisouxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ

* * *

**_

**STEALE MY HEART

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**Premières explications : Interrogations

Affolé, Heero relève violemment la tête vers le nouvel arrivant en se plaquant encore plus au rebord de la baignoire.

Duo, en pyjama – T-shirt rouge trop grand et boxers noirs un peu lâches – les cheveux encore mouillés et détachés s'échouant sur son dos et ses hanches en trempant allègrement ce même pyjama, s'avance vers la baignoire et s'agenouille devant, au plus près du rebord qu'il peut.

/_ Il a répondu !_ /

Quatre ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement. Tout va pouvoir s'arranger maintenant. Seul avec Heero, il ne peut rien faire. Il faut les deux garçons pour trouver une solution à tous leurs problèmes. Lui ne peut rien sans la coopération des deux.

Heero note un léger essoufflement chez Duo, comme si l'adolescent a couru pour venir jusqu'ici… Etrange… A moins que…

/_ Quatre ! _/

_**Te plains pas, il essaie de t'aider en t'arrangeant ton coup avec Canon !**_

_Sauf qu'il a pas à s'en mêler !_

_**Mr. est ronchon, cet après-midi… C'était mieux ce matin, c'était plus drôle quand tu comprenais rien…**_

_Va te faire !_

_**Je t'en prie, vas-y d'abord !**_

…

_/** Oups… J'aurais pas dû dire ça… **/_

Explosant soudain en sanglots lourds, Heero ne retient plus rien.

« Je vous en prie, ARRÊTEZ ! J'en ai marre j'en peux plus j'ai eu trop mal je veux plus j'ai peur je veux pas être arraché aux autres je veux pas être reformé il frappait fort il me touchait il va être déçu je voulais pas il m'empêchait de respirer excusez-moi je voulais pas je veux plus arrêtez je sais pas je veux pas le dégoûter j'ai peur gomen pardon gomen j'ai froid il va me haïr pitié arrêtez ça fait mal partout pardon excusez-moi je suis pas digne pardon anou pardon anou pardon anou gomen ne il me faisait trop mal j'ai peur gomen anou gomen gomen ça m'étouffait gomen anou gomen anou anou gomen anou gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen anou anou gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen anou gomen gomen anou gomen gomen gomen gomen anou gomen anou gomen gomen anou gomen gomen ne gomen nasaï… …

- Heero… appelle doucement Duo en s'agenouillant devant la baignoire, près de Quatre.

- Gomen gomen gomen gomen…

- Heero, Hee-kun, my love, Darling, chhhh… Wakarimashita, daijobu desu, chhhh… Tomaku, tomaku, onegaï Hee-chan… Hee-kun, Hee-chan, My Love, chhh… Je suis là, je t'aime, I love you, aïshiteru, itsumademo, Hee-kun… Tomaku onegaï… Hee-chan…

- Hontou…? murmure soudain Heero ses pleurs s'arrêtant d 'un seul coup.

- Honto ni, Hee-chan, itsumademo, honto ni… Chhh…

- **Orblhfgùlzb ?**

- Wakarimasen, Hee-chan… Eigo… ?

- _Repeat_…

- Aïshiteru… ?

- Haï… _More…_

- Aïshiteru Hee-chan… Itsumademo… I love you, tenderly, lovingly…Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… N'aies pas peur, Hee-chan… Je sais pas ce que tu crains, mais quoique ce soit, je l'accepterai, je comprendrai, je te jure… ! Hee-chan… J'aime pas te voir comme ça, s'il te plaît, arrête… Hee-koï…

- …

- Chhhh…

Doucement, le garçon imprime un doux mouvement de balancier au corps raide du pleureur, passant et repassant une main légère et ferme sur ses reins trempés d'eau refroidie. D'abord effrayé par ce contact, le garçon recule, mais, retenu tout en douceur mais fermement, il ne peut y échapper et est contraint de sentir cette main le caresser gentiment.

Reconnaissant à contrecœur et après un long, très long moment, que cette main n'est pas antipathique mais au contraire rassurante, il détend ses épaules. Juste ça. Et c'est déjà beaucoup aux yeux de Duo qui note irrémédiablement ce détail.

Alors, tout doucement, il amène avec une extrême lenteur, la tête du garçon terrifié contre son torse, l'oreille ronde posée sur son cœur battant calmement. Les ondes émises en surdoses depuis le début de l'opération rassurent légèrement l'autiste, et il se laisse faire assez docilement, totalement pétrifié.

Doucement, le natté commence à lui parler. A lui dire de belles choses, gentilles et douces, d'une voix tendre et basse aux sonorités réconfortantes.

« Hee-chan… Oh mon Hee-chan… Je t'en prie, calme-toi… Je ne sais si c'est moi qui t'ai mit dans cet état. Mais je n'aime pas te voir ainsi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais Hee-chan, jamais ! Je… ne veux que ton amour… Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi…

/ **_Mais est-ce vraiment de moi que tu as peur…_ **/

/ _Non !_ /

/ **_Mais de qui, alors ?_** /

/ _Rappelle toi ses paroles…_ /

/ _**… ?** _/

_Je vous en prie, ARRÊTEZ ! _…_ j'en peux plus j'ai eu trop mal je veux plus ça j'ai peur _/_je veux pas être arraché aux autres je veux pas être reformé _/_ il frappait fort il me touchait je voulais pas il m'empêchait de respirer _…_ je voulais pas _…_ je veux pas le dégoûter j'ai peur il va être déçu _…_ il va me haïr pitié arrêtez ça fait mal partout _…_ je suis pas digne _…_ il me faisait trop mal j'ai peur _…_ ça m'étouffait_

_/ **Oh my God ! Heero ! Raped ! ****No !**_ /

« Heero… Heero, Heero, écoute-moi, Heero… C'est pas grave, je t'assure… Vraiment, c'est pas important… Je t'assure que j'ai un moyen pour que ça ne t'arrive plus jamais si tu ne le souhaite pas. Si tu m'acceptes, je te promets que je ne le ferais jamais sans que tu le veuilles.

- **J'veux pas, ça fait trop mal !** Je t'en prie, recommence pas, s'il te plaît…

- Je ne vais pas te le refaire, Hee-kun… Je veux pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire. Si tu n'es pas prêt, j'attendrais, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Je t'_aime_, tu as déjà mon amour, rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne me fera te détester…

- Mais… Je… Tu… _Nooon…_

- Tu… ? N'aies pas peur, dis-moi…

- **Je sais paaas !** Je crois que je t'aime, mais j'ai peur… ! Je tremblerais dès que tu me toucheras sans m'avoir dit, tu pourras jamais me sauter, tu…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! T'as pas le droit ! le réprime vivement Duo, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement ; puis s'adoucissant considérablement en voyant le tremblement convulsif du corps de son amour : Hee-kun… ! Je ne veux pas te « sauter ». J'apprécierais de te _faire_ _l'amour_. Rien de plus. Mets-toi dans le crâne, mon amour, que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. De la tendresse, le désir de te faire du bien, de te rendre heureux. Tu n'es pas un joli objet fait pour mon plaisir. Tu es une personne pour qui je sacrifierais beaucoup de choses, pour qui je changerais afin de plaire, une personne avec des sentiments, des envies et des peurs, que je respecte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai moi aussi peur…

- Peur… ?

- Oui, peur… peut-être pas comme tu l'entends, mais… j'ai peur que tu me rejette, que je te dégoûte, que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami en sachant que je t'aime, que… j'ai peur de plein de choses nous concernant.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'aime !

- Tu… t'inquiètes… ?

- Oui. Beaucoup.

- …

- … ?

- …

- …

- … Tu…

- … ?

- Tu m'aimes… ?

- Oui Hee-kun… Aïshiteru…

Heero relève la tête, les yeux écarquillés et vibrants d'étonnement. C'est la toute première fois qu'on lui dit qu'on l'aime… Ça le touche beaucoup. Il a chaud dans son corps, comme si un liquide tiède bienfaisant courrait dans ses veines. Un liquide tiède, comme réchauffé par l'amour de Duo…

Donc… Duo l'aime vraiment… ? Duo ne ment pas, mais mentirait-il pas pour parvenir à ses fins ? Surtout celles-là ?

/ **_C'est de Duo dont tu parles, n'oublies pas ! Duo ne t'a jamais mentit, il a toujours joué franc jeu avec toi !_**

_Mais…_

… **_c'est DUO !_** /

Heero inspire profondément. Il ne doute plus de Duo – ou plus beaucoup. Le natté lui a prouvé à bien des reprises qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Même si… quelque part… il a encore peur de faire le grand pas. Il aurait voulu… que sa première fois se fasse avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, qui compte du moins un peu pour lui. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il n'a jamais fait le grand saut avec Réléna… Pourtant, il aurait dû. Enfin, Réléna est une fille donc n'a pas de moyen de lui faire mal, et de plus, dû au cours de ces cinq ans de vie commune, passer le grand cap avec la jeune Princesse…

/ _Rââââââââh… !Tout est si confus… ! _

**_Regarde comment il te fixe !_** /

Relevant la tête, Heero plonge dans une mer violacée, pleine de douceur et de tendresse. Heero sent son visage s'échauffer et baisse les yeux, intimidé de trouver tant de choses en même temps dans ce regard posé sur _lui_. Jamais personne ne l'a regardé avec de tels yeux… Si doux, si tendres… Si remplis de choses, de sentiments…

Doucement, Heero relève légèrement la tête, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir les grands yeux violacés au travers de ses franges rebelles, mais pas assez pour que lesdits yeux le voient. Il sonde intensément ces iris braqués sur son visage dérobé, cherchant n'importe quoi derrière toute cette douceur. Mais derrière ladite douceur, il n'y a que la tendresse. Heero sent son cœur s'étreindre à cette constatation.

/ _Duo…_ /

Avec hésitation, il se rapproche du corps de Duo, mais rencontre le rebord de la baignoire. Il l'avait oublié… Reconnaissant sa tentative, Duo lève la main, et tout doucement, presque sans vouloir vraiment le toucher, effleure délicatement une mèche de cheveux collés. Heero cligne des yeux, et rougit timidement sous ce regard si chaud. Si chaud, mon Dieu, si chaud… Et lui a tellement froid, depuis des années… Si froid à l'intérieur, si froid dans sa poitrine, en haut à gauche… Si froid… Et Duo en face de lui est si chaud… Si gentil, si doux, si tendre, si… compréhensif… Si _Duo_…

« J'ai froiiiid… murmure-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Aussitôt, le natté s'éloigne de lui, à son grand… regret ? Oui, il est déçut. Duo vient de lui dire qu'il l'attendrait, qu'il l'aiderait, l'aimerait, et là, il part sous l'influence de deux petits mots… Ses espoirs retombent. Duo lui a promis de lui laisser autant de temps qu'il lui en faudrait, mais là…

Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre ses blâmes mentaux qu'une serviette recouvre ses épaules, et que le poids d'un bras se repose en travers de ses omoplates. Surpris, il relève la tête, pour croiser le visage concerné de Duo. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et l'invite à sortir de son bain. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné ? Juste pour lui chercher une serviette ?

/ **_Tu vois qu'il ne te laisse pas. Tu vas devoir apprendre à lui faire confiance, tu sais… _**

_Oui, mais… c'est un garçon…_

**_Mais c'est _Duo**

_Oui… C'est Duo…_ /

« Quatre est sortit…

La petite voix a raison. Duo est un garçon, certes. Mais justement, c'est _Duo_. Duo qui l'aime, en qui il a confiance, Duo qu'il… aime… ? Heero a encore un peu peur du mot, mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Duo, il n'en aura plus l'inquiétude…

/ _J'espère vraiment…_ /

Il sort de son bain, tremblant. Duo l'enveloppe avec douceur et fermeté dans la serviette longue, puis dépose un tout petit léger bisou sur sa joue, lui sourit gentiment, et sort ensuite de la pièce avec un dernier regard tendre.

* * *

Sitôt sortit, le garçon s'appuie à la porte, et, glissant contre le bois froid, se prend la tête dans les mains. 

« Si j'avais su, jamais je lui aurais dit…

- Ça n'aurait rien arrangé, répond Quatre. Mieux vaut que tu lui aies dit, qu'il t'ai avoué – même indirectement – pour que tu puisses l'aider à surmonter ça.

- Je comprends maintenant sa fureur de ce matin… Et sa fuite… Oh Gosh… !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Duo. Tu vas être son principal repère à partir de maintenant. Faut pas que tu flanches.

- Hm…

/ **_C'est vrai, ça…. Il va compter sur moi pour le rassurer, et pour faire ce qu'il attend sans qu'il me le dise… je vais jamais y arriver… Exigeant comme il est, je ne devrais faire aucune erreur, sinon faudra tout recommencer du début… je sens qu'il va m'en faire baver…_**

_**Mais es-tu prêt à supporter ça pour lui ? C'est ça la question qu'il faut se poser…**_

_**Je sais pas…**_

… _**Tu dois choisir. **_

**_Mais je peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant ! Et pis, si moi je l'aide pas, qui le fera ? Il va se refermer comme une huître, personne n'arrivera plus à le toucher – pas physiquement ! _**

_**Tu dois faire un choix. **_

_**C'est salaud de me faire ça…**_

**_Je sais. Mais il le faut._** /

Le natté appuie ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées, jusqu'à la douleur. Il aime Heero, ça il le sait. Ce n'est pas que du désir. Enfin, il croit…

/ **_Je dois réfléchir sérieusement à tout._** /

1ère question : Pourquoi aime-t-il Heero ?

1ère réponse : Bonne question.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'aime… Il l'aime, un point c'est tout !

Heero est… sensible, intriguant, comme un enfant qu'il faut protéger. Je-sais-tout sur l'espionnage, les meurtres et la hacking, c'est un nourrisson niveau relations sentimentales et émotions. Il faut tout lui apprendre, tout lui expliquer, répondre à ses _pourquoi_ et ses _comment_ qui attendent une réponse bien précise, et lui expliquer pourquoi c'est comme ça même lorsqu'on ne sait pas pourquoi c'est comme ça et que c'est, point final. Guerrier insensible, il renferme au fond de son cœur et de sa mémoire des souvenirs atroces, de ce qu'il peut arriver de pire. Alors finalement, Heero, par-delà sa couche de glace érigée pour se protéger des blessures dues à l'interaction avec les autres, n'est rien d'autre qu'un adolescent attachant, avec ses doutes, ses peines, ses peurs et son cœur.

Heero est… pas très bavard, et même franchement silencieux. Assez dur quand il parle, assez… « cru ». Pas très pratiquant des formules de politesse. Avec des gestes…vrais. Parfois brusques, mais toujours sincères. En un sens, c'est en cela qu'ils se ressemblent. _I run, I hide but I nerver lie_ contre _Le Soldat Parfait ne fait et ne dit que ce qui est nécessaire_. C'est l'assurance d'une relation saine, sans cachotteries qui vous bouffent la vie.

Heero est… au final, Heero est quelqu'un auquel on s'attache plus vite qu'on n'y pense. Quelqu'un qui intrigue, qui charme, qui envoûte, qui subjugue et qui met à sa botte. Quelqu'un qui l'a intrigué, charmé, envoûté, subjugué et mit à sa botte. Tout le temps qu'il avait accepté son amour sans le dire au concerné, Duo avait tenté de remplir les moindres désirs de celui-ci, de le contenter et de le combler. Plus de demandes, et plus de petites attentions discrètes qui au final, faisaient beaucoup.

Duo savait - ou croyait savoir… qu'il aurait bien du mal à ne plus avoir son « glaçon » près de lui à chaque instant, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler tout le temps sur rien, juste pour voir son beau regard bleu se centrer sur lui et pour entendre sa belle voix grave et un peu rocailleuse. Il comprenait maintenant la tension qui habitait le corps du Japonais au seul contact d'une main – la sienne – sur son épaule. Dans ces moments-là, tous ses muscles se tendaient, roulant sous sa peau comme un moteur huilé. Oui, Duo le comprenait maintenant. Toute… cette souffrance, cet horreur, tout ça… réprimé au fond de lui-même toute ces années…

Mentalement, il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour amener Heero à lui offrir de nouveau sa confiance. Et pour qu'au final, Heero n'ait plus peur de se laisser toucher, du moins par eux cinq.

/ **_Alors tu v…_**

_**Oui. Et j'y arriverais.**_

_**Question n°2 ?**_

**_Non. Pas besoin de la question n°2._** /

Il relève la tête et sourit à Quatre.

« Je vais le faire. Et y arriver, dit-il fermement.

Ce n'est pas un projet.

C'est une déclaration.

¤-¤-¤-¤

A peine se relève-t-il que la porte s'ouvre lentement.

/ **_Heero…_** /

* * *

Alors, kes' vous en pensez ? RR… ? Siouplé ! 

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	5. Deuxièmes explications

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**Ariane M-Shinigami** :

Et bien voui, je mélange, je mêle, mais c'est pr son/leur ( notre ? ) bien ! Que veux-tu… Y a des choses nécessaires ds la vie lol

Jtdr ma puce, kissouilles tendres

**Hlo** :

Merci pr ta review !

Oui, je comprends ce ke tu vx dire rassure-toi, et paradoxalement, ben ce chap ( le précédent ) n'a pas été des plus insurmontable à écrire, car, au contraire ,c'est celui que j'avais le plus bossé dans ma tête avant de le 'peidnre' sur la 'toile' donc, ça m'est venu assez facilement. J'avais déjà le schéma et le résumé des dials.

Voici ladite suite, bisssxx !

**Llianel** :

Hello ptit vent de moi

Je change de registre, ben voui ! Toutes mes fics sont différentes ( du moins j'espère ) mê si jme suis rendue compte qu'elles tournent toutes assez autour d'un thème principal… devineras-tu lekel… ?

Heero n'est pas _soumis_, il est _effondré_, nuance mdr

Pis pr le couple… j'ai mit 1x2 paske CT ds l'ordre numérik lool Je n'ai pas de préférence pr les couples moi ( mê si les miens sont assez classik, dslll ! ) Tant que le cheminement se tient, j'achète ! D'ailleurs je bosse là sur une fic qui a des couples que j'ai rarement vu… ! de quoi chambouler mon tit vent et les trop 'clasik' ¤groooooooooooos regard sadistic¤

Merci d'avoir écrit !

Kiss mon tit vent de mwa

( Ton p'tit lutin de toi )

**Catirella** :

Toi, faire preuve de bakatise… ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hem, dsl Oo

Ton retard est tout pardonné grâce à cette review, t'as vu chuis pas rancunière lool

Heero a besoin de Duo, oui, ms… de Duo seulement ou d'amour en général.. ? ( aaaaaaaaaaarf chuis sadiiiiiiiiik ! )

La mission… dans deux chapitres encore héhé… Chuis sadik, vi, ze sais, z'assume et z'en suis fière, d'otres questions ( bêtes OoO ) ?

Bizzzz mici pr la rev' kiss à la Dounouchette infernale mdr

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ**_

**WIN/STOLE/CONQUE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 4 :**Deuxièmes explications : … 

Lentement, la porte s'ouvre, et un œil bleu apparaît. L'œil cligne, et finalement, une main se pose sur la largeur de la porte. Une moitié du corps du garçon se dessine dans l'embrasure. Heero est à demi nu, seulement recouvert d'une serviette blanche s'arrêtant à environ la moitié de ses jolies petites tablettes de chocolat noir.

/ **_Avec ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés et cet air un peu perdu, avec cette tenue qui fait ressortir sa fragilité, on dirait… On dirait un petit enfant… Un enfant qu'il faut protéger… Je VEUX le protéger… Je le ferais._** /

Doucement, Duo lui sourit. Il est juste devant la porte, à moins de deux pas, et n'a donc pas besoin de se rapprocher d'Heero. Il ne veut surtout pas que le Japonais croie qu'il l'agresse. Alors, il se contente de lui sourire gentiment, avec douceur, et de tendre une main vers l'autre garçon avec un air qu'il espère encourageant.

« Tu veux bien venir ? Ou tu veux qu'on sorte ?

L'œil bleu cligne, et la porte tremblote légèrement.

« Je…

L'œil bouge, va de droite à gauche et de haut en bas dans l'orbite, et Duo voit de la panique dans cet iris si clair.

« Si tu veux, on sort.

- Non, je…

- …

- Je sais pas !

- Ne te force pas… Fais ce que tu veux ; dis juste ce que tu penses, directement.

- Je… J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes doux et gentils, mais… vous êtes des garçons… Je… Donc… Et puis, je suis presque nu…

- Hm, je comprends… Tu veux que je te donne tes vêtements ?

Heero hoche la tête. Duo s'en retourne vers l'armoire, et extrait de celle-ci les habituels débardeur vert et short Spandex, ainsi qu'une tenue plus chaude, composée d'un tee-shirt manches longues et d'un jean. Avec un sourire, il tend les deux au petit brun, se reculant sans le lâcher du regard. La porte se rabat, mais Duo remarque qu'elle n'est pas fermée. Juste repoussée contre le chambranle. Heero lui fait quand même un peu confiance ; cette pensée fait naître un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il se tourne vers Quatre, et celui-ci lui fait un petit sourire.

Le natté écarte les bras, et yeux fermés, commence à tourner rapidement sur lui-même.

« Il est trop… ! Si mignon avec son air d'enfant perdu, ses grands yeux écarquillés… Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, et plus jamais le lâcher… ! Il est si… kawaaaïïïïï !

- Tu es vraiment amoureux, toi…

- Ben… _voui… _? risqua Duo avec une mine mi-coupable mi-heureuse. Mais j'ai quand même peur… Si j'arrive pas à me faire accepter de lui, ou si en fait il veut pas de moi, et si…

- Duo… ! Calme-toi… Lui va devoir apprendre à te faire confiance entièrement, alors montre-lui l'exemple en lui faisant toi-même confiance… ! Au moins pour ça… Je crois en Heero ; il ne se moque pas de toi.

- Oui, t'as raison. Et puis… il est si kawaïïïïïïïïïïïïï… ! hurle-t-il presque, les yeux et la bouche en cœur, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

Amusé par tant de « folie sentimentale », Quatre se laisse aller à doucement sourire, s'enfonçant paresseusement dans les coussins moelleux du lit du natté.

Heero se fige. La voix de Duo lui parvient, toujours aussi grave et virile, mais moins rude… plus tendre…

/ _J'aimerais bien qu'il me parle comme ça… Qu'il ait ce regard que j'aime tant, quand je dors… J'aimerais…_ /

Baissant la tête, il soupire longuement.

Il ne contrôle plus rien depuis quelques heures, et même s'il fait confiance à Quatre et à Duo, cela n'est pas sans le rendre anxieux…

« Il est trop… ! s'exclame soudain la douce voix du natté, filtrée par le bois de la porte rabattue.

De qui parle-t-il ?

/ **_Mais de qui veux-tu qu'il parle à part de toi ? Personne n'est ni entré ni sorti de la chambre à part toi ! Il parle forcément de toi, Heero Yuy. _**

_Mais… Mais mais mais… !_

**_Mais quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir… ?_** /

Herero rougit et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Si, bien sûr… Bien sûr que savoir que Duo dise qu'il est mignon le touche, qu'il en est content…

Mais d'un autre côté… Duo reste un _homme_ ! Un homme fort, un terroriste, un… un ensemble de muscles, de ruse, de malice et de pleins d'autres choses encore… ! C'est pas rien, quoi… !

/**_ Mais c'est DUO…_**

_Oui…_ /

« Si mignon avec son air d'enfant perdu, ses grands yeux écarquillés… Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, et plus jamais le lâcher… !

Un flash puissant s'impose à lui, une image représentant un joli natté tenant fermement dans ses bras un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, enfouit profondément dans son giron chaud et protecteur. Le natté laisse doucement tomber son front sur les cheveux de l'autre garçon, une expression tendre sur le visage. La scène est douce, et très intime. D'une promiscuité chaste. Juste de la douceur de la tendresse, un gros câlin sans arrière-pensée.

« Il est si… kawaï ! s'extasie encore Duo, d'un air émerveillé.

Heero sent ses joues s'empourprer, et devenir brûlantes.

/ **_Tu as pour vocation d'ouvrir un resto-grill… ?_**

_Oh, la ferme !_ /

« Tu es vraiment amoureux, toi…

Le cœur d'Heero s'accélère, et il relève vivement la tête. Dans son reflet, sur le côté du miroir, il peut voir ses propres yeux étrécis, et son visage où se mêlent… surprise et espoir à la fois.

« Ben… _voui… _?

/ _Kami sama !_

_**Et tu t'attendais à quoi !**_

_Ben… le sais pas, moi… peut-être… à un « chuis pas sûr » ou un truc du genre… _

_**Tu préfères – ou non – cette réponse, celle qu'il a lui-même dite ? **_

_Ben… Celle-ci, sans conteste… /_

En repensant à sa vison de lui et Duo enlacé, il rougit et sentit une douce chaleur emplir son corps. Il ferme les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Oui, il apprécie lorsque Duo dit qu'il l'aime, ou qu'il tient à lui. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il avait peur que, dégoûté par son secret, Duo ne veuille plus l'approcher, le toucher, lui parler. Ça lui aurait fait encore plus mal que n'importe qui d'autre. Duo est celui avec qui il s'entend et celui qui le comprend le mieux, et celui qui se manifeste à ses côtés toujours par de petites attentions gentilles et soigneuses, par un geste, une parole bénigne au premier abord, mais qui, si l'on y réfléchit, révèle ou déclare bien des choses.

« Mais j'ai quand même peur… continue la voix de Duo.

Hein ! Duo… ? Avoir… _peur_ ? Mais pourquoi !

« Si j'arrive pas à me faire accepter de lui, ou si en fait il veut pas de moi, et si…

Alors Duo aussi a peur ? Peur que lui –Heero- le rejette ? C'est… ça fait ça, l'amour… ? C'est parce que Duo l'aime, qu'il a peur… ?

/ _Kami sama, c'est compliqué l'amour… !_ /

« Duo… ! Calme-toi… Lui va devoir apprendre à te faire confiance entièrement, alors montre-lui l'exemple en lui faisant toi-même confiance… ! Au moins pour ça… Je crois en Heero ; il ne se moque pas de toi.

Alors c'est ça ? Duo a peur que lui, joue avec ses sentiments ? Que ce ne soit qu'un moyen pour se rapprocher de lui ? Et pour ensuite le jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

/ _… !_ /

Qu'il se serve de lui… !

/ _Nooon ! Je… je veux pas le jeter ! Si j'apprends à l'aimer, s'_il_ m'apprend à l'aimer… je l'aimerais sûrement. _

_**Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? **_

_Ben… je crois que c'est déjà bien parti…_ /

Rougissant, Heero baisse la tête de nouveau. Accepter ses sentiments pour un –garçon- aussi fort que lui, et envers qui il n'a pas beaucoup de défenses, n'est pas chose facile… c'est même plutôt difficile…

/ _Mais…_ /

Heero pince la bouche.

/ **_Mais… ?_**

_Mais malgré tout ça, je crois que… que je l'aime beaucoup. _

…

_C'est bête… !_

_**Absolument pas.** _

_Hm… /_

« Oui, t'as raison, et puis… il est si kawaïïïïïïïïïïïïï… ! répète la voix enjouée du natté.

Heero rougit une fois de plus. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il est mignon – pas physiquement, mais moralement, mignon au niveau de son comportement… Que Duo pense ça de lui… ça le touche énormément. Il… inconsciemment, il a toujours donné plus d'importance au jugement du natté…

Un sourire étire légèrement les coins de sa bouche.

Si Duo lui apprend l'amour… Ce que c'est, comment ça marche et toutes les ficelles… Oui, il… Il l'aimera sûrement. Parce qu'il croit que… c'est déjà presque fait.

Alors… ? Vous les trouvez comment, les sentiments de mes persos ?

Un tit review ? J'y ai le droit, hein ? Sioupléééééé…. !

_Gros kiss à tous !_

_Shin (1x2)_


	6. Rapprochement

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi… Où ai-je mis ma tronçonneuse… ?

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ

* * *

**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 5 :**… Rapprochement… ?

Avec hésitation, Heero pousse la porte, pour trouver un Duo allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les jambes battant l'air, plongé dans la lecture d'un de ses nombreux mangas.

Prudent, le brun l'observe un moment.

Plongé dans les aventures de deux héros – un petit brun natté aux yeux violets et un plus grand, châtain avec de grands yeux bleu Prussien, tous deux enfants de chœur dans un orphelinat – fredonnant sa chanson préférée de U2 - _With or without you_ – il semble… normal. Pareil à lui-même. Ni plus ni moins d'agitation dans ses gestes, tous calmes et mesurés.

// _Ah !_ //

Ça c'est nouveau.

Oui, maintenant qu'il s'en aperçoit, Heero peut clairement dire que Duo se… mesure. Le Japonais est touché de cette attention. Ce n'est pas dans le genre du natté de restreindre ses émotions et ses réactions – excepté en mission – et cela… lui montre encore un peu plus à quel point Duo tient à lui et est prêt à faire des efforts pour se faire accepter.

Les deux saphirs bleus glacés s'adoucissent soudainement, et parcourent doucement les courbes douces et agréables du corps du natté. Des creux, des bosses, des vallons et de douces collines… Tout en Duo inspire la détente, le calme. La sécurité. Le… bien-être…

Un instant, Heero souhaite ardemment pouvoir, un jour, se blottir dans ce bien-être, dans les bras accueillants de Duo sans rien craindre, et de laisser leurs corps entamer la danse sans ressentir une seule seconde un soupçon, si infime soit-il, de peur.

Il rougit violemment en se rendant compte de la portée de ses pensées, et fait un pas en arrière. Le contact de Duo lui fait penser et dires des choses… qu'il a cru ne jamais pouvoir penser ou vouloir… Et même imaginer… C'est tellement soudain, inattendu… étrange… Mais en même temps… c'est Duo…

// _Duo…_ //

« Oui, Hee-kun… ?

Heero sursaute, braquant ses yeux écarquillés sur le natté. Celui-ci le regarde, la tête posée sur son bras, étendu sur le flanc. Les pages de son manga se soulevant de par la perte de pression, la natte s'enroulant sur son omoplate, le second bras replié au niveau de sa poitrine. L'expression du garçon est douce, et même presque tendre. Heero sent le regard scrutateur de son compagnon l'examiner sur toutes les coutures, et gêné par l'intensité de ces iris braqués sur lui, baisse la tête et triture nerveusement ses doigts. Les joues brûlantes, il est surpris d'entendre le rire clair et frais de Duo tomber en cascade dans le silence de la pièce.

« Oh Hee-chan… ! Tu es… adorable !

- Hh ?

- J'adore quand tu rougis !! C'est… trop craquant !

Méga blush instantané.

« Mais… Ah… Je… Euh… Hn… !

Gêné, Heero baisse de nouveau la tête, pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il entend rire Duo une seconde fois.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? risque–t-il finalement, après une longue hésitation.

- Parce que je te trouve mignon.

Heero cligne des yeux, sentant ses brûlures aux joues s'intensifier. Il tente un coup d'œil vers Duo. Le natté est toujours étendu sur le lit, une expression amusée, mais en même temps douce et sérieuse sur le visage.

Le Japonais se rend soudain compte que les yeux du garçon ne sont pas fixés sur son visage, mais qu'ils parcourent rapidement l'ensemble de son corps.

Observant attentivement Duo – ou plutôt ses yeux – il s'étonne de ne pas voir dans son regard cette petite lueur qu'il a appris à haïr. Il ne remarque… qu'une très légère torsion du côté droit de sa bouche.

// _Est-ce le signe de… d'un désir pour mon corps ? Encore ?_

_**Tu sais très bien qu'il a envie de toi, Heero. Ne joue pas l'innocent. Tu as toi-même exprimé il y a peu une même envie. **_

_Mais non !! C'était… involontaire ! _

_**Pas involontaire. Ça t'a échappé, certes, mais si tu l'as dit, c'est que tu le pensais. **_

_Mais…_

**_Heero… !_** //

« Tu… Tu aimes comment je suis habillé… ? demande timidement Heero, voulant détourner ses pensées de cette voix qui a affreusement toujours raison.

- Non. …

// _Ah…_ //

Sans savoir vraiment très bien pourquoi, Heero est… un peu déçut par la réponse si franche.

« … Je n'aime pas ; j'adore, rectifie Duo d'un air très sérieux.

Réprimant un petit sourire joyeux, Heero baisse le regard sur ses vêtements. Tee-shirt noir à manches longues épousant à la perfection les courbes du corps – destiné aux infiltrations furtives nocturnes – et jean bleu délavé compose une tenue beaucoup plus habillée que d'habitude, et visiblement, cela n'est pas pour déplaire au natté. Preuve en est le regard lent du garçon sur lui.

Timidement, Heero s'avance vers le lit, s'y asseyant du bout des fesses. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Le silence, un peu pesant pour l'un ; « léger » et doux pour l'autre.

Au bout de ce silence qui lui semble aussi pesant qu'une chape de plomb, Heero sent la main de Duo se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il relève la tête, risquant de croiser de ses orbes cobalts les pierres améthystes. Il voit Duo lui sourire doucement, et la main posée sur son épaule se place sur sa joue, chaude et légère.

« J'aime comment tu es habillé, mais c'est avant tout à toi que ça doit plaire. C'est en te faisant plaisir avant tout que tu te trouveras beau, et si tu t'assumes, si tu t'aimes – ton corps, toi - alors je te trouverais encore plus beau que ça !

Heero réprime de peu de cuire comme une tomate farcie au four à combustion. Duo… Duo lui dit qu'il… qu'il veut… le rendre heureux ? C'est ça, non ? Indirectement… ? Ou peut-être se fait-il des films… ?

// _Rââââh, c'est compliqué !!_

**_Si tu te posais moins de questions, ça le serait peut-être moins, non ?!_** //

Se retenant de dire ses quatre vérités à cette conscience décidemment chiante comme pas deux, Heero se contente d'expliquer sa tenue.

« Euh, je… En fait, j'ai mit ça parce que j'ai fr…

- Chut ! ordonne doucement le natté en déposant un doigt léger en travers de ses lèvres.

Heero sursaute et cligne des yeux. Il ressent le doigt de Duo comme une montagne. On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça sur lui. Plus rien d'autre.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Je n'ai rien à te demander.

// _C'est étrange… J'aime sentir son doigt. Pourquoi ?_

// **_Y a des fois, on s'demande s'il a un cerveau, quand même… !_** //

Le brun se rend soudain compte que, loin de rester inactif, cet index commence tout doucement à naviguer de droite à gauche, très légèrement.

La légère caresse ainsi engendrée le fait rougir et baisser la tête, intimidé et gêné par le feu dans le regard de son compagnon.

Il a du mal – ou plutôt, n'arrive carrément pas – à comprendre les raisons de Duo.

Certes son corps est intéressant – on le lui a déjà prouvé bien des fois – mais à part ça… Et même si Duo s'intéresse à son physique, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la seule motivation du natté. Alors… sa personnalité ?

// _Oui, évidemment… ! Seulement… laquelle ?!? On peut pas dire que je sois très ouvert… On – il – peut tomber amoureux d'une porte de prison ?_

_**Ben la preuve que oui… !**_

_Mais… je vais pas le rendre malheureux, moi ? Si moi je suis bien avec lui, mais que j'arrive pas à le rendre heureux… C'est pas juste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais pas non plus comment faire pour le rendre heureux… Alors… Comment je dois faire ? Dire non alors… _Heero rougit de plus belle, un sourire menaçant les coins de sa bouche _…alors que j'en ai envie, ou accepter et de sortir avec lui mais aussi de le rendre malheureux ?_

« Heero… ? Est-ce que tu aimes ?

Heero relève la tête vers Duo, les mèches de sa frange sautillant et oscillant d'une manière tout à fait merveilleusement adorable.

« Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes… _ça_… ? et il refait sa légère caresse, un peu plus appuyée.

Heero cligne des yeux, son regard braqué sur le visage doux du natté. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant, analysant les sensations. Force lui est de conclure que… oui, c'est agréable.

« Bah, euuh… je… Oui, c'est… C'est plutôt agréable, souffle-t-il en rougissant, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre pilote.

- Tant mieux alors.

Il cligne des yeux.

Quoi ?!

« Tu as l'air surpris… remarque doucement Duo.

- Et bien… tu ne parles que de moi… Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait le plus besoin de soutient.

- Mais…

Heero sait que Duo a presque constamment besoin de sentir que les autres l'acceptent, pour en être sûr. Alors… ne se sent-il pas isolé – délaissé, lorsqu'il s'occupe de lui comme ça ?

« Duo… Tu vas pas te sentir… abandonné de rien avoir de moi pendant un temps… ? demande-t-il finalement, un peu timidement.

- C'est faux que je n'ai rien de toi : tu viens de me poser cette question. C'est déjà bien. Ça me fait plaisir.  
- Ma question te fait plaisir ? Juste que je te demande ça ?

- Ben oui… ! Ça me fera fortement plaisir si ça vient de toi. Forcément.

Heero cligne des yeux. Duo… l'aime tant que ça ?

D'un seul coup, son cœur est tout chaud… Chaud, lourd mais léger en même temps, et… énorme. Alors qu'un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, plus vite qu'il ne se voit et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il se jette dans les bras de Duo.

* * *

Heero est tellement mignon… !

Toutes ces multiples hésitations, incompréhensions, et son air d'enfant perdu – cette surprise, ces interrogations, et la petite ride au milieu de son front – lorsqu'il dit quelqu'un chose qui, visiblement – !!!! – l'intrigue et l'interloque, le rendent d'autant plus désirable à ses yeux. Désirable, oui, mais pas uniquement niveau physique. Bien sûr, il ne peut nier que son corps est attiré par celui d'Heero. Mais le Heero qu'il découvre aujourd'hui est encore plus mignon que celui qu'il connaissait.

Il connaissait déjà le Heero tueur capable de décimer les Ozies en deux minutes, qui a besoin de protection et de soutient le soir, dans ses nuits et au retour des missions particulièrement délicates ou violentes – Duo avait prit l'habitude de le soutenir après toutes les missions. Il le prenait dans ses bras, et restait comme ça. Heero n'avait besoin de rien d'autre qu'une présence sécurisante et réconfortante ; pas de mots maladroits qui ne serviraient strictement à rien – mais c'est véritablement aujourd'hui qu'il découvre le _vrai_ Heero.

Lui qui se targuait – pas ouvertement, bien sûr ; secrètement – de connaître Heero mieux que les autres, se rend compte en ce moment qu'en fait, il ne connaît pas tellement Heero. Et même presque pas.

Aujourd'hui, il découvre un nouvel Heero, qui n'a plus peur de tout montrer, avec certes quelques hésitations, mais c'est si mignoooon… !!!

Aujourd'hui, Duo comprend pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'Heero.

Et dans le regard d'Heero, Duo voit qu'aujourd'hui, il embrassera son amour.

* * *

Heero rougit brusquement lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Euuuh… Je… Désolé… ! souffle-t-il en serrant les paupières.

Il vient de se rendre ridicule, et devant Duo, n'aime pas ça. Il veut que Duo soit fier de lui. Et qu'il sache aussi – pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même – qu'il n'est pas un jeu, mais au contraire un terroriste capable de tuer. Alors se rendre ridicule devant lui…

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Je trouve ça plutôt mignon… lui dit Duo d'une voix douce tout en caressant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts.

Heero frissonne brutalement. Sous les doigts de Duo, il a l'impression… d'être une chose rare et merveilleuse, comme un trésor que découvre un enfant…

C'est ça, la petite flamme qui brille dans les yeux du natté, réalise soudain le Japonais.

C'est la petite flamme d'un enfant qui découvre une chose merveilleuse. Et cette chose merveilleuse, c'est lui. Lui, vu des yeux de Duo. Vu comme un être exceptionnel, et unique.

Heero rougit sous l'intensité de ce regard, si brûlant de feu et en même temps si doux, si tendre, si chaud. Si… humain.

« J'adore quand tu rougis. Tu es trop mignon dans ces moments-là…

Les joues d'Heero s'embrasent. Duo n'arrête pas de le couver – que ce soit des yeux ou de mots : il n'y est pas du tout habitué, et cette attitude le met mal à l'aise tout en faisant naître dans son ventre un étrange sentiment d'excitation et de joie – tout cela atténué par une certaine appréhension, solidement ancrée au creux de son corps.

Rougissant telle une jeune servante entrant pour la première fois dans la chambre de son maître, le brun baisse la tête. Il ne remarque qu'alors la tenue de son… presque petit ami. Le natté a revêtu un short en jean noir court, dont les bords coupés aux ciseaux s'effilochent sérieusement, et d'une chemise rouge en satin. Cela fait un peu bizarre ; un tel mélange n'est pas courant… Mais sur Duo, Heero trouve que ça va parfaitement bien.

« Je te plais ?

Heero rougit de plus belle, et détourne brusquement le regard.

« Désolé, je voulais pas… Enfin si, sinon je l'aurais pas fait mais je veux dire, je voulais pas… Enfin, je… tu…

- Chut !

L'index revient en travers de ses lèvres, aussi léger et caressant que la première fois.

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes mon corps. Mais j'aimerais bien aussi que tu n'aimes pas que ça chez moi -

- Mais non, je… !!

Il s'interrompt brusquement.

Il ne sait pas, à quel aspect de Duo il s'intéresse… Si c'est purement physique, ou plus. Si ce n'est qu'un désir pur et brut ou… de l'amour, le désir de connaître les méandres de l'esprit ouvert mais caparaçonné du natté joyeux drille de service.

« En fait… je sais pas si je t'aime, ou si… c'est juste parce que c'est toi et que tu es gentil et doux… Je sais plus grand-chose depuis aujourd'hui, en fait… murmure-t-il ensuite en se repliant sur lui-même.

// _Que c'est compliqué, l'interaction avec les autres !_ //

* * *

Duo voit douloureusement Heero se recroqueviller. Genoux contre la poitrine, jambes sous le menton, bras autour des mollets, le garçon a tout du cocon protecteur.

Duo connaît ça.

Les premiers soirs, avant qu'il ne comprenne que Heero avait besoin d'être rassuré, il l'avait regardé se rouler en boule comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire, impuissant et coupable, avec – ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore – une douleur sourde dans le cœur à le voir ainsi.

La seule solution dans ces moments-là est de prendre Heero dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui.

C'est donc ce qu'il fait.

* * *

Duo se penche vers son ami, et doucement, l'enferme dans ses bras. Il le fait basculer lentement vers l'arrière, de manière à ce qu'il repose entièrement contre lui, de tout son poids. Heero se blottit comme un chaton contre sa poitrine, il commence machinalement à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour… J'attendrai autant de fois qu'il te faudra pour te sentir à l'aise et pour… m'accepter.

- Mais je t'ai déjà accepté… ! murmure Heero en réponse, d'une toute petite voix. Je t'aime beaucoup… je t'adore, et… je sais pas trop ce qu'est l'amour, alors je peux pas juger… je sais seulement que… j'aime être avec toi. Je me sens bien quand tu es là, et… y a que toi qui m'apaises comme ça… Alors… je pense que c'est un peu d'amour, non ? demande-t-il timidement.

- Pas nécessairement…

- Mais alors c'est pas juste pour toi… !

- L'amour n'est pas toujours forcément juste.

- Si !! Moi je veux pas que tu sois malheureux avec moi ! Je suis p't-êt' pas amoureux d'toi, mais c'est pas une raison pour que j'te rende malheureux. J'sais que je t'aime suffisamment pour vouloir qu'tu sois heureux, avec quelqu'un de mieux que moi qui saura… répondre à tes attentes et te combler…

- Mais ce n'est pas d'une autre personne que je suis amoureux, Heero, c'est de toi, murmure Duo en appuyant son nez contre l'oreille du petit brun. Toi seul et uniquement, souffle-t-il. Rien que toi. Même si toi tu ne t'aimes pas. Je t'aime pour deux, ça rééquilibre les choses… !

Sans qu'il le veuille, un sourire étire les lèvres d'Heero. Se détendant dans l'étreinte du natté, il se laisse aller contre la poitrine ferme de celui-ci. Le garçon ne bronche pas, supportant naturellement la charge. Les bras solides et rassurants du pilote se resserrent autour de lui, et le Japonais quitte son cocon solitaire pour s'agripper à celui de l'autre garçon.

* * *

Lorsque son amour pose sa main sur son avant-bras, Duo aurait pu hurler de joie. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de serrer encore plus fort le garçon contre lui, au risque de lui briser les côtes et de l'empêcher de respirer.

Il appuie sa tête dans le cou de son ange, respirant l'odeur dure de la peau. C'est une odeur de poudre, de métal, de sang et… un peu sucrée derrière. Une odeur aimée, puisqu'elle appartient à son amour.

Parfois, lorsqu'Heero n'est pas là – parti dans une de ces missions dont il n'est jamais sûr qu'il reviendra vivant – Duo prend quelques vêtements dans l'armoire du Japonais, en vue de dormir avec. Le tissu porte légèrement l'odeur du garçon, et même si cela ne remplace pas la présence si particulière de celui-ci, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Duo respire fortement, s'imprégnant de cette fragrance si particulière.

* * *

Séduit par ce mélange presque… enivrant, de force – de fougue – et de douceur, Heero soupire et dégage son cou lorsque la tête du natté vient s'y loger. Il est… tout de même un peu surpris que Duo se comporte ainsi. Il savait bien sûr que le natté désirait son contact, mais étrangement, le pilote se comporte là comme il se comportait aux retours des missions, lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient pour se réconforter mutuellement : pas de connotations sexuelles, juste de la tendresse. Bien que Duo se permette là plus de libertés dans l'étreinte que tous ces soirs – ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire entièrement à Heero, à vrai dire. Se laissant complètement aller entre les bras de son compagnon, les muscles relâchés et le corps « mou », il pousse un profond soupire relaxé comme il laisse partir sa tête vers l'arrière. Sur le bras de Duo.

De ce fait, le visage du natté est délogé de son cou, et lorsque les grands yeux mauves sont découverts par les paupières fardées de longs cils épais, il se rend compte que leurs visages son juste face à face, et que même, s'il se concentre, il sent le souffle léger et chaud du natté sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…

* * *

Lorsqu'il sent le mouvement d'Heero, Duo relève la tête. Il ouvre les yeux, et aussitôt son regard croise le cobalt de son compagnon. Il plonge dans les orbes prussiens, et y discerne, là tout au fond, une petite lueur… d'envie.

// **_Envie, oui, mais de quoi ? Que je le lâche, ou autre chose ?_** //

En étudiant soigneusement leurs positions – peut-être Heero se sent-il en position inférieure ? – il s'aperçoit que leurs visages sont face à face, séparés seulement de quelques millimètres… Son cœur loupe un battement. Heero aurait-il donc envie de… ? Il espère que oui !! Depuis longtemps il meurt d'envie d'embrasser la bouche merveilleusement boudeuse – et terriblement mignonne – du pilote Japonais, mais maintenant qu'il sait toutes les épreuves endurées par son ange, il ne souhaite pour rien au monde le brusquer de ce côté-là et l'amener à lui retirer sa confiance. Pourtant… plus il reste là à observer la petite flamme d'envie, plus il a lui-même _envie_ de passer à l'acte…

// **_Pourvu qu'il dise quelque chose… !_** //

Heero cligne des yeux, rougissant à une vitesse ahurissante, et détourne le regard.

// **_Ouf… !_** //

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!? Pourquoi cette envie étrange ? Pourquoi cette envie… _d'embrasser_ Duo ?

Même si le natté l'attire de plus en plus, n'est-ce pas trop tôt ? Ça ne fait que… quelques heures que Duo lui a avoué, alors n'est-ce pas prématuré ? Et puis d'abord, est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce qu'il a le droit, en plus ? Est-ce que c'est normal, de vouloir… faire ça ? Est-ce que… ?

// **_Mais t'as pas bientôt fini, oui, de toujours te poser des questions ?! Arrête de penser un instant et AGIS, bon Dieu !!_** //

Une dose d'adrénaline brusquement envoyé dans ses veines lui fait relever la tête vers Duo d'un geste un peu brusque – il voit Duo cligner des yeux, visiblement surpris par ce revirement – et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, oubliant son anxiété et ses souvenirs douloureux, superpose d'un mouvement rapide et dur leurs lèvres.

* * *

Surpris, Duo écarquille les yeux. Il… il rêve, ou… non ? Mais force lui est de reconnaître que non, il ne rêve pas. Le visage d'Heero est juste sous ses yeux. Les iris bleus à la prunelle quelque peu dilatée, signe d'excitation.

// **_C'est bien vrai… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Il m'embrasse… ! Heero m'embrasse !!! Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… !!!!_** //

Afin de se persuader que ce n'est pas un de ses trop nombreux rêves, il pose sa main sur la joue d'Heero. Sentant la peau tiède et vivante sous ses doigts, la chaleur et la texture de l'épiderme, il est sûr que non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il presse légèrement sa bouche contre les lèvres un peu rêches de son amour. Un léger sursaut agite la bouche de ce dernier, mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Et d'un coup, alors que Duo ferme les yeux et se détend, deux lèvres s'entrouvrent.

* * *

Kami sama !! Mais que vient-il de faire ?!

// **_T'inquiète, vas-y : fonce !!_**

_Mais naan… ! Et s'il veut pas ? S'il me rejette ? Si… si… Naan ! _

**_Mais tu vois pas qu'il attendait depuis longtemps que tu fasses ça ?! Regarde-le !_ **//

Obéissant, Heero fixe son regard sur le visage de Duo. Les traits du natté sont détendus, et même, s'il regarde bien – ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire – il peut y voir quelque surprise heureuse, et de la satisfaction – de même qu'une envie d'avoir plus et plus vite, mais très peu représentée.

Touché par ces expression sur le visage qu'il adore, Heero… se dit que… Duo… est vraiment un être unique, qui mérite qu'il travaille sur lui en vue de pouvoir lui offrir autant que le natté ne lui offre – ou du moins de lui offrir _quelque chose_.

Il sent la main chaude et large de Duo se poser délicatement sur sa joue, comme si le garçon n'y croyait pas trop. Attendri par cette hésitation, Heero se détend pour voir Duo cligner des yeux, visiblement surpris.

Surpris de quoi ? Qu'il ait fait le premier pas ? Qu'il ait agit si brusquement ? Ou si vite ? Peut-être que ça lui plaît pas vraiment, alors ??

// **_Mais arrête de toujours répéter les même questions !!_** //

Agacé par cette petite voix très _très_ chiante pour deux sous, Heero l'ignore ostensiblement, préférant se concentrer sur Duo et le… baiser – il rougit davantage encore.

Le Japonais écarquille les yeux en voyant le natté fermer les yeux avec un air heureux sur le visage.

// _Duo est si beau…_ //

Il ne bouge pas, comme une statue, pourtant Heero sent bien l'envie du pilote à avoir plus et plus vite. Mais Duo ne bouge cependant pas. Pas un cil, pas un souffle ; rien.

// _Il est tellement… _lui_… ! Je le mérite pas…_

**_Imbécile ! Lui se fiche de savoir ce que tu es ! Il t'aime, point barre !! Arrêtes juste deux secondes de te poser des questions, et ferme les yeux. Arrête de penser ! Juste… ferme les yeux._** //

Intrigué par les ordres de la tite voix, Heero ferme les yeux – après une légère hésitation. Il vide son esprit, jusqu'à ne plus rien penser. Et soudain, les sensations l'assaillent. Le souffle coupé de Duo parcourant ses lèvres, petite brise chaude et agréable. Le parfum des lèvres douces du natté, sa main irradiant de chaleur sur sa joue, et… rien d'autre que Duo. Surpris par tant de sensations, il laisse sa bouche s'entrouvrir de surprise, et brusquement écarquille les yeux.

* * *

Un gémissement s'échappant de la bouche du brun, Duo se félicite mentalement.

// **_Va pas trop vite, mon gars. Reste calme. Tu dois pas le brusquer, juste le faire accepter. T'énerves pas…_** //

Doucement, Duo répète son action, caressant furtivement de la langue les lèvres d'Heero. Il étouffe un léger halètement, et ne peut que se louer : Heero n'est pas insensible à ses caresses, et même, au contraire, très sensible.

Il commence tout doucement à, du bout des doigts, caresser la joue douce d'Heero, dans le but d'accroître les sensations. Lui-même n'a pas tellement d'expérience, et n'a même jamais « laissé le chat aller au fromage »**1 **mais sait quand même que, personnellement, il préfère lorsqu'un baiser est accompagné d'autres gestes et touchés. Ça rend le contact lèvres contre lèvres moins sexuel et plus tendre. Or, pour Heero, Duo sait et sent que chaque touché doit être emprunt d'une certaine tendresse – même une main posée sur son bras.

Alors, il commence doucement à laisser vagabonder ses doigts sur l'entière étendue de la joue du jeune homme, le laissant bien sentir ses déplacements et les sensations. Et, sentant le Japonais se tendre tout entier vers ses lèvres, il sait qu'il n'a pas eu tort.

Herero ne comprend pas tout, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est _bon_.

C'est… extrêmement différent de tout ce qu'il a connu auparavant. C'est… doux, chaud, et exceptionnellement tendre.

Touché par tout le souci de lui transparaissant dans le frôlement des lèvres, de la langue et des doigts de Duo sur lui, Heero se promet de tout faire pour combler Duo.

Il n'a jamais cru qu'un baiser puisse être aussi bon. Les seuls qu'il a connus n'étaient que violence, conflits de dominance et brutalité, faits pour humilier et étouffer les cris. Mais là… Ce contact humide mais tout en retenue de la langue de Duo qui passe et repasse lentement dans le creux de ses lèvres – sans oser pousser plus loin l'exploration… Ces sensations… Cette… satisfaction… presque du plaisir… C'est tout nouveau, mais diablement _bon_.

Désireux de sentir plus et plus vite, il se rapproche comme il peut de Duo, tentant de faire passer son envie par son corps. Son cœur saute trois battements lorsqu'il sent la seconde main de Duo se poser tout aussi doucement son autre joue alors que la pression sur ses lèvres s'intensifie et que la langue de Duo pénètre prudemment dans sa bouche.

Exalté par le glissement de cette langue sur et entre ses lèvres, Heero – sidéré par sa propre audace – commence à sucer fervemment l'organe velouté, l'emprisonnant grâce à sa propre langue. Il sent Duo surpris par cette initiative, et doute un instant du bien-fondé de son geste. Peut-être est-ce trop étr…

« Grn ! grogne bestialement Duo en se rapprochant de lui.

Le lourd halètement de Duo est enfermé dans sa bouche, et il sent la main de Duo glisser en une longue et sensuelle caresse brûlante jusqu'à sa nuque où elle s'accroche. C'est à son tour de gémir. Que c'est bon…

// _Duo…_ //

Agréablement surpris et séduit par la fougue hésitante de son amour, Duo répond fervemment au baiser, mêlant un peu plus brusquement sa langue à celle, encore timide et merveilleusement touchante, d'Heero.

Il a un petit sursaut lorsqu'il sent les mains du Japonais effleurer son cou, encore effarouchées mais désireuses de contact. Facilitant la tâche de son ange, il se rapproche de lui-même, s'enfermant dans les mains dures du pilote.

Aussitôt, leurs corps se rencontrent, presque un peu violemment. Surpris par l'initiative de son Japonais préféré, Duo ne s'en recule pourtant pas. La faim d'Heero de _son_ contact le ravi, et pour rien au monde il n'ira freiner le garçon.

Il se voit pourtant être obligé d'abréger – trop vite, hélas ! – ce merveilleux instant de bonheur.

Coupable Manque d'oxygène. Solution A part mourir asphyxié ou interrompre le baiser pour respirer, aucune.

Alors, doucement, il s'écarte, ne rompant pas tout de suite l'instant, le faisant durer à son maximum, faisant inconsciemment monter la faim de l'autre en même temps.

Lorsque enfin ils rouvrent les yeux, se regardant face à face, il a à peine le temps de voir les iris légèrement plus sombres et les pupilles dilatées de son ange, que celui-ci lui resaute dessus, pour son plus grand bonheur.

C'est cette fois-ci sans aucune crainte visible qu'Heero entrouvre la bouche, et lorsque Duo ose le passage de la cavité sacrée, il a la surprise de ne pas être seul maître du terrain.

S'engage alors une lutte tendre et voluptueuse, des plus délicieuses. Car, même si Heero n'a pas l'expérience d'un adolescent normal en ce domaine – et ce, autant dû à son passé qu'à son… « métier » - il embrasse divinement bien, et Duo n'a aucun mal à y trouver son plaisir.

* * *

Heureux…

Pourra-t-il le lui apporter, ce bonheur tant recherché ? Il espère ardemment que oui. Car lui, même si ce n'est pas réciproque, lui aime passionnément le garçon somnolant paisiblement entre ses bras.

Il lui caresse tendrement le dos depuis un bon moment – les muscles tendus et prompts à se contracter se sont vus être détendus lentement – et croit que le Japonais n'est pas loin d'un sommeil… non nécessaire ? Non, plutôt « de bien-être ».

Il sourit au souvenir des minutes précédentes.

* * *

_Lorsque Heero rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva plongé dans une mer violacée qui se dévoila progressivement à son regard. Il eut d'un seul coup un flash de ce qu'il venait de faire et horrifié, ne pu que rougir. _

_« Pardon… ! balbutia-t-il maladroitement, tête de nouveau baissée et les yeux cachés par sa frange._

_Il se triturait nerveusement les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?!?_

_« Je… Excuses-moi, je n'voulais pas… Désolé… ! Je… _

_Le sourire de Duo l'interrompit. Intrigué, il passa un ange avant de risquer une question. _

_« Pourquoi souris-tu… ?_

_- Parce que tu n'as rien à te reprocher et que tu te répands en excuses ! Tu es si mignon, Hee-chan…_

_Comme à chaque fois que Duo le complimentait, ledit Hee-chan rougit violemment. _

_« Mon amour… Dans la mesure où nous le voulions tous les deux, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher ! Tu as le droit de me sauter dessus quand tu veux et où tu veux – évite quand même de le faire en mission, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences assez fâcheuses – sourire d'Heero, puis de Duo en réponse pour me faire ce que tu veux nouveau rougissement d'Heero, bien plus prononcé ; rire de Duo qui n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quoi pensait son petit ange Tu as tous les droits sur moi, Hee-chan. Absolument tout ce que tu veux faire, tu peux le faire. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Et avoir besoin d'amour et/ou de plaisir – parce que les deux sont souvent liés – n'est pas un crime. N'aies pas peur de me demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose. _

_Heero baissa la crête, puis, risquant un coup d'œil bref à Duo, ses joues s'empourprèrent significativement. Amusé et connaissant la nature de ses pensées – il les avait lui depuis plusieurs mois – le natté se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer chaleureusement contre lui. Déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe et s'installant confortablement sur le lit du brun il laissa Heero se mettre comme bon lui semblait. _

_Après une hésitation, le Japonais se coucha à demi sur lui, son torse reposant sur celui de Duo, leurs jambes se longeant, et les mains d'Heero dans celle de Duo - leurs doigts lâchement entrelacés – et sur ses abdominaux. La petite tête brune et dure comme pas deux roula sur les clavicules saillantes du pilote déconneur. Dans le silence tendre qui s'installa, Heero soupira et ferma les yeux. Il sentait la seconde main de Duo dans la cambrure de ses reins, l'autre étant agréablement mêlée à ses propres doigts.

* * *

_

Son regard se repose sur son bel endormi. Oui, il espère ardemment rendre heureux Heero. Et quelque chose lui dit que ce ne sera pas si difficile que ça.

Déjà, aujourd'hui ils se sont embrassés. Et, encore mieux que bien, c'était absolument génial.

Avec un sourire, il déplace une mèche de cheveux, qui vient chatouiller la commissure des lèvres du petit pilote sans pitié et risque de le réveiller.

« Dors mon ange… je te protègerai de tes cauchemars.

Dans sa somnolence, Heero gémit, et se musse davantage encore contre le corps chaud qui le protège.

// **_Heero…_** //

* * *

**1** : "Avoir « laissé le chat aller au fromage »" est une vieille expression signifiant que la personne n'est plus vierge --

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?? C'est pas un peu long, pour un simple baiser ? Je voulais insister sur l'importance de ce moment dans leur relation – ou du moins dans ce début de relation à peine un tout chtit mini rikiki amorcée – et les impressions de chacun. C'est assez important pour la suite, mais j'ai peur du coup d'en avoir trop fait… DITES-MOI TOUUUUT !! ( sur le zizi, le vrai le faux le gros le ptit le etc… lol )

_Gros bisous tout le monde !!_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	7. Mission, disons plutôt étrange !

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shônen-aï, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**SUMIMASEN !!! **

Je m'excuse pour mon horrible retard, sincèrement !! On a eu un pb d'orga ac mes bêtas dc les postages ne se sont en fait pas réalisés... Je m'excuse sincèrement ! Dorénavant, de tels désagréments ne devraient plus se produire... En effet, j'ai trouvé la solution, en l'existence des dossiers partagés de la nouvelle version de msn lol Vive le chat, ne ? loool

Encore désolée...

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 6 :** Mission… disons… plutôt étrange… !

« Yuy, la prochaine fois, je te jure que je te fais avaler mon sabre !! vocifère un Chinois carrément furax. Et pas par la bouche !

- Mr. CHANG, surveillez votre langage, je vous prie… ! l'interrompit une voix aiguë. Vous vous adressez tout de même à mon mari !

- Et toi Maxwell, ferme-là !!

- C'est demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ?! réplique la nattée, à peine un poil cynique.

Dignement, elle tourne le dos d'un geste vif et précis au Chinois, pour mirer son amour.

« Hee-chan, t'es magnifique ! s'extasie-t-elle.

Le Japonais cligne des yeux et rougit furieusement. Il ne s'est toujours pas habitué aux multiples compliments dont l'inonde Duo sans interruption – ou presque.

Mais faut dire qu'il est particulièrement beau. Costume noir en satin brillant à l'aspect de velours, chemise rouge sang en satin également. Duo a insisté pour lui passer au cou un bandeau de velours noir. Les épis dans ses cheveux – naturellement des plus indisciplinés et rebellitionnés – sont maintenant stylisés, donnant du relief et du charme – si tant est qu'il faille en rajouter – au jeune homme.

Heero sent le regard appréciateur de la nattée le parcourir de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, puis, lorsque les orbes améthystes accrochent ses propres yeux, ce visage tant aimé lui sourit doucement, de ce sourire que Duo ne fait qu'à lui.

Accordant un regard à la tenue choisie avec grand soin par Duo pour « habiller son auguste personne » – citation de lui – il doit reconnaît que… la jeune fille n'est pas mal du tout ! Une longue robe de taffetas noir, ornée d'un fin fil de couleur rouge vif – tranchant sur le noir si intense – dessinant les contours d'un dragon enveloppant le travesti dans sa mortelle et si protectrice étreinte. Les longs cheveux de « Nadyâ », détachés de leur habituel carcan natté ramenés par Quatre et Sally en une savante et très élégante coiffure composée de mèches libres, chignons, boucles, reboucles et déboucles encadrent son visage, l'affinant et l'enjolivant.

Les yeux de Nadyâ brillent de plaisir de se voir ainsi regardée par l'homme de ses rêves. C'est vrai que depuis le début un peu… sur les chapeaux de roues, de leur relation, elle fait extrêmement attention à son apparence. Bien sûr, elle y faisait attention bien avant, mais elle souhaite vraiment plaire à son amour. Autant elle ne demande aucun résultat à Heero quant à l'avancement de leur intimité, autant elle est très sévère avec lui-même.

« Tu es très belle.

- Merci ! sourit-elle.

Ce compliment d'Heero le touche vraiment. C'est assez rare que le Japonais exprime une préférence, et encore plus que ce soit favorablement. Elle décerne un clin d'œil à son petit ami puis s'en va sautiller joyeusement autour de Quatre.

L'Arabe l'accueille avec un sourire serein.

« Alors Nadyâ… Comment vas-tu ?

- Meeeeeeeeeeerveilleusement bien… ! souffle la nattée d'un air extatique.

- Votre conversation de la semaine dernière vous a fait le plus grand bien… remarque le blond.

Nadyâ se tourne vers lui avec un sourire affirmatif.

« Oui… Je pensais pas… qu'il se poserait tant de questions, à vrai dire… Mais je ne connaissais pas son histoire… dit-elle en se rembrunissant. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça…

- Mais maintenant c'est fait, et l'important est que tu aies pu rectifier le tir, que vous vous soyez expliqués, et visiblement, pas mal rapprochés, hein…

Loin de rougir sous l'insinuation – ce qu'une personne normalement dotée de pudeur aurait fait à sa place – Nadyâ se contente lui tirer joyeusement la langue en riant.

« Pour poursuivre sur une note un peu plus sérieuse… vas-tu lui dire ?

- Oui, répond la pilote, devenue tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse au monde et dans les Colonies. Pendant la croisière. De toute façon, vu comment je le connais, il finira forcément par s'en apercevoir…  
- Mais n'en profite pas pour ne pas lui dire sous le prétexte.

- Non… ! Si je lui dis pas, il n'aura plus confiance en moi… Je ne veux pas le perdre… souffle Duo en levant des yeux tristes vers son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce que je ne risque pas de le perdre encore plus si je lui dis ? Quelque part, je… j'ai peur. Je veux pas le perdre maintenant que je sais que… que je l'aime, et que lui aussi pourra peut-être m'aimer…

- Je comprends… assure l'Arabe d'un ton apaisant.

Duo relève la tête vers son ami, et doucement, vient reposer sa tête soudainement bien trop lourde contre l'épaule réconfortante du blond.

* * *

« Mr. Kirian Odin Lowe. Voulez-vous prendre Mlle Nadyâ Mwell ici présente pour épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Jurez-vous de vous aimer et de vous chérir dans la maladie comme dans la pauvreté, de vous jurez fidélité et de vous respecter ?

- Je le veux, dit la voix grave.

- Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il se lève et le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

La salle reste silencieuse. Faut dire qu'avec seulement cinq personnes assises sur les chaises, ben y a pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter – surtout vu l'identité des individus en question.

« Et vous, Melle Nadyâ Mwell, reprit l'homme. Voulez-vous prendre Mr. Kirian Odin Lowe ici présent pour époux ; jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la maladie comme dans la pauvreté, de lui jurer fidélité et de le respecter, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux ! fait une voix féminine.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… ! Allez-y ! souffle le vieil homme.

Avec un léger sourire, Heero se tourne vers son épouse, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, la faisant paraître presque frêle. Doucement, il relève le voile crémeux flouant les traits fins de son joli minois, et tout aussi doucement, les yeux pétillants se penche vers elle, saisit son visage fin entre ses mains rugueuses, et devant une assemblée mi dégoûtée et choquée, mi-amusée et entendue, embrasse profondément et tendrement sa nouvelle épouse.

Et Nadyâ de constater que, malgré sa timidité tenace vis-à-vis des contacts, son mari est devenu assez entreprenant, et n'a pas perdu son talent. Elle rend bien vite les armes, et se laisse aller entre les bras forts de son homme.

// **_Finalement, c'est pas si mal, être une femme… Surtout avec lui… Oh Heero… !_** //

* * *

« J'y crois pas… !! Je suis mariée avec toi… !! Oh mon Hee-chan… !!

La jeune fille se jette joyeusement sur son époux, l'embarquant dans son élan sur le lit du brun. Ils se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre. Et constatant que leurs visages ne sont qu'à un souffle – littéralement, puisqu'elle sent la respiration d'Heero sur ses propres lèvres – l'un de l'autre, Nadyâ ressent le besoin – pas vraiment un besoin, plutôt une énorme envie – d'embrasser Heero.

Mais, chose qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien malgré ses efforts, Heero, malgré qu'elle voie parfois qu'il en a l'envie, ne fait plus aucun premier pas – de quelque manière que ce soit. Aucun rapprochement, aucun contact – et encore moins de baiser.

La jeune fille ne comprend pas très bien car la souvenance de leur première – et jusque là unique – étreinte flotte dans son esprit. Certes, Heero doit travailler sur lui-même. Elle le conçoit bien, et l'accepte. Mais… Elle aimerait simplement parfois un petit geste de la main vers elle, ou une caresse sur le bras, les cheveux… En somme, quelques choses qui n'impliquent guère la responsabilité d'Heero.

« Ça ne va pas, Duo ?

- Hein ? Si si, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais…

Le sourire retombe.

« Je… Faut que je te parle de quelque chose, dit-elle en se redressant jusqu'à être assise sur les cuisses musclées de son amour.

- …

- Euuh… Je peux… ? Te parler, je veux dire… ?

- Il me semble que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon autorisation il y a une semaine encore de cela…

Elle réprime un sourire, et se détend légèrement.

Le fait est qu'elle ne sait absolument pas comment aborder la chose, et qu'en même temps, voyant son hésitation, Heero se stresse et se tend – ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier son hésitation.

// **_Bon, t'y vas ou t'attends la Saint Glinglin ??_**

**_Oui, je… Oui._** //

« Et bien, euuh… Je… ne te comprends pas trop, en fait. C'est pas par rapport à toi hein !! Seulement… la semaine dernière, le premier jour… on s'est embrassé. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup apprécié, et il me semble que ça ne t'a pas déplu non plus puisque tu as voulu recommencer de suite.

Une rougeur tout à fait adorable colore les joues d'Heero. Visiblement gêné que Nadyâ mentionne cela, le Japonais détourne le regard. Amusée par ce détail charmant, la jeune fille poursuit un peu plus sereinement :

« Mais maintenant, c'est le calme plat. Tu ne fais plus rien ; tu ne tentes plus de m'approcher. Je conviens que c'est pas facile pour toi, je sais que c'est dur. Mais du coup, moi non plus j'ose plus essayer de venir à toi… Et j'ai l'impression que ça stagne. Qu'on est redevenus qu'amis. Et même, en amis on avait plus d'interaction que ça… Alors… ben je comprends plus trop, quoi ! On se parle plus que pour dire des banalités – genre la pluie et le beau temps – et puis… ben c'est tout ! Je sais qu'on est plus intelligents que ça, qu'on peut parler de choses bien plus intéressantes, et trouver un thème qui nous aille à tous les deux… Et puis aussi… et là sa voix devient d'un seul coup beaucoup plus douce et plus triste ; elle détourne le regard, fixant un point de la couette unie j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus… Et ça je veux pas… je veux pas te perdre. J'ai déjà failli une fois, hors de question que ça recommence !!

Elle ferme les yeux, serrant fort les paupières pour empêcher cette étrange piqûre de s'intensifier.

// _Oh non !! Je voulais pas qu'il le prenne comme ça… ! Je suis le premier des __imbéciles !! Duo…_ //

« Je suis désolé… murmure Heero. Pardonne-moi… !

Elle rouvre les yeux, un peu surprise.

Les mains d'Heero montent vers son visage, et viennent emprisonner les joues douces et agréablement rebondies dans leurs paumes d'homme rugueuses et rassurantes.

Aussitôt elle cherche le contact, appuyant son visage contre les larges mains. Un petit frisson la prend. Le touché n'est peut-être pas immense, mais c'est le premier depuis plus d'une semaine – ce qui lui a paru comme autant d'années – et pour elle, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction, Heero ne peut que se fustiger. Pendant cette semaine où ses doutes l'ont martelé, il a complètement délaissé Duo. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, jamais il n'est arrivé qu'ils n'aient aucune interaction pendant aussi longtemps. Le brun réalise que, loin de se rapprocher de Duo comme il le veut, il n'a fait que se centrer sur lui-même, abandonnant le natté à son interrogation.

« Excuses-moi, Duo… je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… Seulement… j'avais un peu peur que tu me rejettes si je me montrais trop… envieux de toi… Alors je voulais pas te coller… je vais arrêter, promis ! Excuses-moi Tenshi… Gomen…

- Arrête de t'excuser, murmure Nadyâ. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi…

Doucement, sa main vient s'échouer sur la joue du garçon.

« Saches que je ne te refuserais jamais rien de ce côté-là. Je suis toujours en manque de câlins et de bisous. Alors n'aies pas peur que je te trouve trop collant, parce que…

Elle dépose doucement sa tête sur les clavicules.

« … je suis toujours en manque de toi… chuchote-t-elle tendrement. Mon amour…

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillent. Duo… l'aime tant que ça… ?

Il reste un instant figé, puis brusquement, ses bras viennent encercler le dos du natté étendu sur lui, et il le serre puissamment contre con cœur.

« Pardonne-moi Duo… ! Gomen, gomen, gomen !!

- C'est pas grave. Tant que je peux rester comme ça…

La visage noyé dans les cheveux parfumés et soyeux de son nouvel époux, Heero réprime un sourire attendri et triste en se mordant la lèvre.

« Duo… Est-ce que je peux… ? Je peux t'embrasser… ? S'il te plaît ?

J'en ai très envie, pense-t-il sans le rajouter.

« Oui… Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

// _Duo, pardonne-moi… Tu es si tendre, et j'ai été si dur avec toi… J'aurais dû me rendre compte avant de la peine que je te causais… _

« Pardon Tenshi… //

Sa prise sur le corps mince de Duo se raffermit, et il passe une jambe sous les fesses joliment rebondies et galbées du travesti, en vue de le sentir plus près de lui encore. Il commence machinalement à lui gratter les cheveux, sa main s'aventurant de plus en plus vers la nuque caramel et même les omoplates. Le ronronnant de satisfaction provenant de la gorge du natté le fait doucement sourire.

Il se détend dans l'étreinte, acceptant le corps de Duo contre le sien, leurs courbes s'épousant au lieu de se repousser. Leurs respirations se calment, deviennent plus profondes ; leurs esprits se rapprochent du sommeil.

// _Le corps de Duo semble tiède, mais des fois on dirait qu'il est brûlant… je comprends pas trop, mais… c'est très agréable… !_ //

« Duo…

- Hmn… !

- Je… t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi Hee-chan. Merci d'avoir fait l'effort…

Lançant un regard tendre sur le profil du natté, Heero détaille le visage offert. Les yeux clos, le visage détendu, les oreilles délicatement chatouillées par quelques bouts de mèches rebelles… Son regard s'attarde – involontairement ? – sur les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un léger souffle. Elles ont l'air si douces… pleines, légèrement luisantes, rose pâle…

Des lèvres qu'il aimerait tant eHh ?!?

Il rougit brusquement sous le contenu de ses pensées.

// _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?? Pourquoi je pense à Duo comme ça, moi, maintenant ?! _

_**Voyons ! Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi !!** _//

Oui, Heero le sait. Oui… Mais c'est pas facile, c'est tout !!

// **_Mais pas facile de QUOI ??_**

_Ben… de l'embrasser comme ça, directement… Sans rien dire…_

_**T'en meurs d'envie, allez !** _

_Oui, mais…_

**_C'est Duo, Heero… _Duo_…_**//

La petite voix a raison, se dit Heero en regardant Duo somnoler paisiblement sur sa poitrine : Duo ne le repoussera jamais pour ses excès de tendresse.

Un demi-sourire prend possession de ses lèvres, et alors que sa main redresse délicatement le visage où s'étend lentement un sourire heureux, alors qu'il se penche pour déposer le baiser tant voulu sur les lèvres désireuses de son compagnon, il ne peut que s'estimer chanceux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme Duo.

// _Duo…_ //

Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlent, il sent Duo se tendre vers lui. Fermant les yeux fort, il encadre la deuxième joue de sa seconde main, et sent les doigts de Duo s'accrocher durement à ses cheveux et sa nuque.

« Heero…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais… un murmure _tellement_ emprunt de _sensualité_… Toute la volupté et l'envie charnelle passent par ce seul mot…

Alors, le murmure comme soufflé à l'agonie enflammant brusquement ses sens et envoyant une décharge d'adrénaline dans ses veines, il se perd, ouvrant impatiemment les lèvres et glissant tendrement sa langue sur les framboises de Duo.

//_ Duo… **Heero… **_//

* * *

« Mr. et Mme Heavy… Le personnel et l'équipage vous souhaitent une agréable lune de miel !

- Merci, minaude une belle voix – appartenant à une charmante blonde toute menue serrée avec possessivité par son époux, un grand brun avec une immense mèche. La jeune femme, toute rouge au niveau des pommettes, est visiblement très excitée par l'annonce de cette croisière.

_¤Plus loin¤_

« Nadyâ, voyons !

- Pardon mon cœur mais franchement… tu verrais les joues de notre petite Nijmah ! Elle est rouge pivoine ! C'est tordant !! Mwhahahahaha !!!

Et une certaine mariée de se tordre de rire en voyant son meilleur ami en élégante robe noire décorée d'une immense rose couvrant tout un flanc.

« Nadyâ !! S'il te plaît… Tenshi…

- D'accord...!

Retrouvant aussitôt son sérieux, la jeune femme se tourne vers son mari, le détaillant soigneusement du regard.

Top noir moulant sans manches à col montant dessinant les muscle du torse, pantalon de cuir noir moulant les cuisses galbées et les fesses à croquer…

« Tu es magnifique mon ange !

Blush instantané dudit ange.

« Nadyâ… Arrête de me dire ça… marmonne le garçon en la regardant à la dérobée sous ses mèches.

Son épouse s'avance vers lui et écarte d'un geste élégant son rideau capillaire, sa seconde en profitant pour s'échouer sur la joue de son homme.

« Mais je ne _peux pas_ ne pas te le dire, Hee-koï… Parce que… I run, I hide, but I never say not what I think

- Tu es irrécupérable...

- C'est là tout mon charme, répond-elle, et sous un besoin pressant de protection, comme si elle était redevenue faible et fragile, se presse contre son mari.

Heero accueille cet encombrant paquet sans sourciller, et laisse ledit colis se blottir au creux de ses bras. Les yeux fixés sur le scalp de… son « épouse », il commence, dans un geste presque automatique, à caresser la natte de « celle »-ci, descendant parfois jusqu'au creux de ses reins – légèrement cambrés et extrêmement sensibles, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine – deux jours après leur conversation/câlin/bisou, et, en même temps, le lendemain de l'annonce de cette mission un peu particulière – le Japonais trouve que son ami se comporte un peu bizarrement. Comme s'il avait davantage besoin de sa protection, d'être entouré de ses bras pour se sentir bien, aimé, comme si… comme si Duo était _vraiment_ devenu femme.

// _Lui qui brandit à qui veut l'entendre un slogan machiste…_ //

« Nadyâ ! Vous venez ou vous gelez sur place ?!

- On arrive, Nijmah !! braille la jeune femme en réponse.

- Attends… demande Heero à voix basse. J'aimerai rester encore un peu comme ça.

Les joues rosissantes de plaisir, Nadyâ ne se fait pas prier et se serre contre le corps solide de son époux. Elle encercle le cou de son mari, et laisse son visage se nicher dans le creux de la nuque. Ses poumons s'emplissent lentement de l'odeur si particulière d'Heero.

// **_Hm…_** //

Le brun soupire en sentant le corps du travesti se presser contre le sien. Depuis quelques jours, son désir de sentir le corps de Duo près du sien le fait s'interroger sérieusement. Il trouve que leur rapprochement est bien trop rapide. Même si Duo lui a assuré – et Ô combien de fois ! – que jamais il ne le repoussera pour ces hypothétiques… lui a peur. Peur des implications de ses gestes, de ses émotions, de ses envies. Peur de l'attachement que lui porte Duo – et qui visiblement est très fort. Peur… Peur de _l'amour_, tout simplement.

Heero a peur de l'amour, oui. Mais il a confiance en Duo, et croit dur comme fer que les envies, émotions et sensations que Duo fait naître en lui ne sont pas néfastes – puisqu'elles viennent du natté. C'est trop contradictoire dans son esprit, et au final, cela le perd complètement. Il ne sait plus trop comment gérer tout ça, et il a l'impression que quelque chose se trame entre Quatre et Duo – très discrètement bien sûr – ce qui n'est pas pour le détendre…

// _Plus ça va et plus j'ai peur, mais en même, plus j'ai besoin de lui… Maintenant, je suis tendu quand je ne le vois pas… J'ai… je suis un peu stressé. Ce n'est pas normal – pas du tout. Et en plus, j'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser… _

_**Hésite pas : fonces !! **_

_Il va accepter ? _

_**Mais bien sûr !! C'est Duo, n'oublie pas… !**_

_Oui, mais en ce moment… il est très bizarre ! Il n'agit plus comme avant… Ça me rassure pas… !_

_**Et que tu changes de comportement ne l'aidera pas lui non plus. Si tu changes d'attitude – je veux dire, de ton attitude… « amoureuse » – lui non plus ne se sentira pas bien. Tu dois l'aider pour qu'il se rassure et redevienne « normal », afin qu'il puisse ensuite te protéger de nouveau. En gros, aide-toi toi-même. **_

_Hn…_

//_Cette petite voix est décidément bien plus sage que moi…_//

Au même moment, il sent Duo se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, et déposer un léger smack sur sa joue. L'attitude un peu enfantine de son compagnon le fait sourire, et avant que le travesti ne puisse s'éloigner, sa main vient agilement attraper le menton – en un geste précis et rapide démontrant tout la force de l'habitude Et sous l'air de surprise heureuse de Duo, il en peut que se féliciter de son initiative ; visiblement, celle-ci n'est pas pour déplaire au natté.

Preuve en est l'impatience de leurs langues à se rencontrer dans un tendre ballet, s'emmêlant, se caressant, se goûtant l'un l'autre, l'un l'autre, avalant les soupirs et le souffle de l'autre. Leurs corps désireux se rencontrent, et finalement, le simple baiser se termine en intense embrassade.

* * *

« … Ils sont mignons tous les deux… On dirait vraiment un couple jeunes mariés : incapables de se retenir trop longtemps !

- Dan !!

Le brun rie doucement, serrant contre lui – grâce à son bras judicieusement enroulé autour de la taille fine de « la jeune fille » – « sa nouvelle épouse » de plus belle. Celui-ci rougit adorablement, visiblement gêné par la proximité de leurs corps.

« Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui… ? Tu ne fais que parler… !

- Un mariage, c'est festif, non ? réplique le brun en lançant un regard malicieux du coin de l'œil à son ami.

- Oui, certes, mais…

- Chut ! Amuse-toi, ordonne le grand pilote en posant un doigt sur les lèvres rosées de son « épouse ». C'est un ordre, pilote 04 !

- A vos ordre, commandant ! Mais vous allez en payer les frais, je vous préviens !

- Ma carte de crédit est bien remplie, n'ayez crainte de cela…

Avec un rire joyeux, Quatre s'échappe de l'étreinte puissante de son mari, et le tire par la main jusqu'à l'intérieur du bateau.

// _Et bien… cette mission ne sera peut-être pas si… « terrible » qu'elle s'annonçait… !_ //

* * *

La nuit tombe doucement.

Sur le balcon, un couple en fervente discussion.

L'homme accoudé à la balustrade blanche contemple l'immensité sombre de la mer, s'étendant à perte de vue, humant l'air déjà rafraîchit. Le vent léger est plein d'odeurs nouvelles – les embruns, l'eau, les gens autour d'eux – et donne une autre dimension à la scène.

Derrière lui, la jeune femme – élégamment vêtue d'une longue robe d'épaisse soie rouge ornée de dessins orientaux faits de fils fins oranges, jaune et noirs ; coiffée simplement, les cheveux relevés sur la nuque et stylisés grâce à du gel retombant en mèches rebelles sur ses épaules nues – serre des poings.

« Muchu, viens !! dit la femme d'une voix excédée.

- Pas question, _onna_ ! tonne l'homme en se tournant – enfin ! – vers celle qui semble être son épouse.

- Je suis **_ton_** _onna_, maintenant ! Alors arrête d'être aussi macho ! T'as besoin de moi, je te signale ! Et c'est toi-même qui n'as pas voulu de l'autre candidate ! Tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !!

- Ç'aurait été trois fois pire avec cette onna qui est le sosie craché de ce shazi à natte… !

- Tu reconnais donc que je suis pas si pénible que cela !

Les deux onyx noirs la foudroient. La jeune femme soutient farouchement son regard, l'air sauvage avec sa coiffure et ses yeux noisettes lançant des éclairs.

« Voyons Muchu… ! Sois raisonnable ! Tu as besoin de moi ! On peut pas faire autrement, alors autant rendre cette croisière la plus agréable possible !

Quiconque serait intervenu à cet instant aurait cru à un mariage arrangé – ce qui n'aurait pas été tellement faux, du reste.

« On a les même origines, on devrait s'entendre ! Du moins un petit peu ! Fais des efforts, s'il te plaît ! Pour _eux_ !

Le regard noir la brûle davantage encore, puis se détourne avec nonchalance.

« Bien. Mais uniquement pour eux. Je ne te parle plus dès qu'on descend de ce bateau à la noix !

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

D'un geste brusque, il saisit le coude sa fiancée, l'épingle avec le sien, puis, raide et digne comme la justice, s'éloigne à grands pas vers la salle de réception. Victorieuse, Sally ne réprime qu'à grand peine un sourire de triomphe, bien amusée par la conduite de son petit dragon d'époux.

* * *

« Je reviens, mon amour ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, murmure-t-elle.

- Attends ! la retient rapidement l'homme en resserrant ses bras autour de sa compagne.

- Oui… ?

Aucune réponse n'est donnée quant à la raison du vœu du jeune homme, mais la jeune fille se voit honoré(e) d'un baiser à en couper les ailes d'un Griffon.

Les corps se fondent dans le seul espace de leurs deux bouches offertes, et l'espace d'un instant, rien d'autre n'existe.

« Ne me laisse pas seul trop longtemps…

- Je ne serais pas longue, je te promets…

Un léger smack plus tard et le garçon se retrouve seul au milieu de la piste de danse bondée.

Piteux, soudainement le cœur moins en allégresse, le pilote revient d'un pas morne vers une table déjà occupé par un couple conflictuel. Aux antipodes de la table, Wufei et Sally. Le brun se laisse tomber entre eux deux, avachi sur sa chaise.

Le brusque départ de son « épouse » alors qu'il nage dans le bien-être – c'est si rare qu'il aurait voulu prolonger cet instant pour cent ans encore – l'a soudainement… « déjoyeusé ».

« Alors Kirian, ta compagne t'as laissé tomber ?

- Ouais… grogne le garçon.

Le regard bleu se fixe sur la porte des toilettes où les multiples voiles froufroutants de Duo se sont dérobés, emportant loin de lui la personne qui mine de rien, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, lui est devenue la plus chère…

* * *

Dans les toilettes femmes, une jeune fille se dépêche de changer sa protection. Elle ne doit pas tarder, pour ne pas inquiéter Heero. Ou ne pas le rendre suspicieux.

C'est au choix.

Elle lisse sa jupe, s'inspecte rapidement, puis, s'estimant convenable, sort du réduit.

Elle s'arrête devant le miroir, juste au-dessus des lavabos. Elle ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude, puis légèrement, celui d'eau froide. Ses mains glissées ainsi sous le jet tiède, elle fixe intensément son reflet. Elle répugne à cacher ainsi la vérité à son amour. Mais l'aimerait-il en le sachant ? Ne le dégoûterait-elle point ? Elle ne veut pas le perdre !!

// **_Idiote ! S'il s'attache à toi en tant qu'homme alors que ce sont des hommes qui l'ont tant fait souffrir, ce n'est pas pour te rejeter comme femme, alors que tu ne peux pas le blesser sous cette forme ! _**

_**Mais… ne m'en voudra-t-il pas de le lui avoir caché ? **_

**_Ça, peut-être. Mais plus tu hésiteras et plus il y aura de chance pour que la deuxième hypothèse se confirme… Dépêche-toi de faire ton choix…_** //

Son visage prenant une expression poignante, elle se tamponne vigoureusement les joues de ses mains humides.

// **_Je_** **_vais lui faire pitié si je ressors comme ça. Hors de question !_** //

* * *

« So, guess who it's !

Aucune réponse ne vient, mais deux bras attrapent la taille du travesti et l'attirent sur les genoux de leur propriétaire – et accessoirement nouvel époux. Aussitôt, une main écarte doucement les cheveux couvrant la nuque appétissante, et deux lèvres déposent un léger baiser sur celle-ci. Duo ronronne de plaisir, provoquant un sourire du tortionnaire. Le baiser, loin d'être innocent, s'est vu être posé à l'endroit exact du point faible connu et déjà expérimenté du pilote.

« Petit profiteur, va… ! ronronne le jeune expert ès assassinats.

La phrase refroidit immédiatement les quelques ardeurs – bien chastes au demeurant – du jeune brun. Duo ne veut pas de ça ?

« Tu ne veux pas ? demande-t-il anxieusement.

- Si, bien sûr ! Simplement, tu connais mes points faibles, et tu en profites ! Pour ta peine, tu me dois une danse, et peut-être même… – tadadadadadadadadam !!! – un… BISOUUU !!

Le travesti prend aussitôt une pose Rélénesque : papillotage de cils et tendage de lèvres – en bref, une grimace qui ficherait sans problème les chocottes au fils de Dracula et Frankenstein. Amusé, le brun fait style « Beûrk !! Ou est la tapette à mouches ?! » mais Duo se penche vers lui. C'est avec une mimique horrifiée qu'Heero rend les armes.

Il savoure comme il se doit le baiser offert par son coéquipier décidément très soigneux à la tâche, guettant les brefs instants où les cheveux de l'habituellement natté caressent doucement son visage.

« Je me suis ennuyé sans toi, murmure le pilote lorsque l'échange prend fin, reposant son visage contre l'épaule de son « épouse ».

Il soupire en sentant les mains de Duo se perdre agréablement dans ses cheveux, et descendre taquiner l'échancrure de son col.

Nadyâ sourit en voyant son ange reposer ainsi contre elle, attendrie. Heero peut être si Tout-Kawaï, quand il veut… C'est _terriblement_ craquant !

« Ç'a prit plus de temps que je ne pensais, désolé…

- Pas grave… T'es revenu…

* * *

« Regarde-les… ! Ils sont _si_ **_choux_**… s'extasie des rajouts de cheveux blonds, entraînés dans un slow lent et sensuel par un certain brun grand comme un poteau de basket.

- Hm… J'ai l'impression qu'Heero… s'est soulagé d'un grand poids, murmure ledit poteau de basket.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression…

Le regard vert bouteille se fixe sur lui, légèrement écarquillé.

« Oui, Daniel… confirme doucement le blond emperruqué.

- Il… ? Vous ?

- Oui. Ça fait deux semaines.

La surprise s'efface du visage du brun, remplacée par la douceur et la tendresse. Ses bras entourent plus étroitement le corps mince de son partenaire.

« Vous êtes _vraiment merveilleux_… !

Rougissant sous le compliment, Nijmah ne peut que sourire de toutes ses dents en s'enfonçant dans le giron de son aîné.

* * *

Et voilààà… !! Le sixième chapitre de fini !!

Les sentiments se précisent, augmentant ; les persos se questionnent – ou s'engueulent, c'est au choix – et le mystère s'épaissit…

Quelqu'un a-t-il donc déjà trouvé ce que Duo tient tant à cacher à Heero et que Quatre sait ? Réponses et suppositions attendues avec joie et impatience **_Duo_** **_agaçé_** : Tout ça pour avoir des reviews !! Demande-le directement, au lieu de poser des questions à la con !! **_Moi_** : --

_Gros bisous à tous !!!_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	8. Révélations ou accident ?

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Titre : **

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ

* * *

**_

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 7 :** Révélation ? Ou accident ?

// _Chuis bieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn………_ //

…

………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

…………………………

// _Hein ?!_ //

Sursautant brutalement, le garçon ouvre les yeux sur le plafond blanc crème peint d'un cupidon rondouillard entouré de séduisantes nymphes à demi nues.

Un poids sur sa poitrine se rappelle brusquement à lui, et dans un nouveau sursaut, il croise deux grandes améthystes amusées.

« Hello… salue doucement un certain pilote américain, étalé de son long et son poids sur l'homme de sa vie. Tu as le réveil soudain, aujourd'hui…

- Oh… désolé… !

- Ne t'excuse pas. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être, assure gentiment Duo en souriant style manga – yeux fermés.

Remontant au niveau de son ange aux cheveux coiffés à la dynamite, le natté dépose sur ses lèvres gonflées de sommeil un tendre baiser, accompagnant l'échange doux de suaves caresses courtes – faut quand même pas trop brusquer Heero.

« Bonjour mon cœur… Bien dormi ?

- Oh moui… miaule ledit cœur en se bouinant dans les bras ouverts de Duo.

L'étreinte du garçon se referme autour de lui, et l'instant d'après, il s'abandonne tout entier. C'est limite s'il ne replonge pas dans le sommeil. Il sent la main du natté parcourir doucement ses reins… son dos… sa nuque… ses cheveux… la nuque… le dos… les… etc… Il soupire fortement, délassant ses muscles.

« Ça m'a manqué, souffle-t-il.

- De quoi, my sweet ?

- Ça… Tes câlins… explicite-t-il.

Tout plongé qu'il est dans les bras de son compagnon, Heero ne voit pas le regard de celui-ci se voiler un bref un instant, et une grimace menacer les lèvres entrouvertes.

// **_Il n'est pas bien à cause de ce que je lui cache… je devrais lui dire dès maintenant…_** //

Duo ferme les yeux, serre les paupières très fort.

Il a tellement peur…

Heero l'acceptera-t-il ensuite ? Voudra-t-il encore de lui ? Même comme simple ami ? Ou… au contraire… le délaissera et le méprisera-t-il… ?

Mais d'un autre côté… Heero a le droit de savoir avec _qui_ – avec _quoi_ ? – il va peut-être faire sa vie… !! Le brun doit faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause.

Les dents serrées à s'en faire exploser les gencives, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, les paupières pressées à la douleur…

//**_Heero… je ne veux pas te perdre… !!_**//

… la voix soudain cassée, Duo reprend la parole.

« Heero… il faut qu'on parle…

- C'est à propos de ce qui te tracasse ? demande doucement le brun en réponse.

- Hein ?

- Depuis l'annonce de la mission, tu es tout bizarre…

// **_Il sait… !_**

**_Ce n'était pas bien dur de le voir, aussi, hein !_** //

« … Comme si un mauvais souvenir t'obligeait à rechercher ma protection…

// **_Il n'a pas compris… Ça va être à moi de tout dire… _**

… //

_//**J'ai…**//_

« … Je suis content que tu m'en parles  !!

// **_Il est si pur ! Si sincère… ! _**

//**_…_peur_… !_**//

…

_**T'es jamais là quand il faut, toi !!**_

**_Eh ho !! C'est pas moi qui me suis mis dans ce pétrin !! Assume tes conneries !_** //

« Oui… C'est… en partie… non… _entièrement_… de ça…

Il sent Heero bouger entre ses bras, et relâche son étreinte. Mais loin de le quitter – comme il pense que ferait Heero – son petit Japonais préféré relève doucement son visage et tendrement, l'embrasse. Sa langue vient doucement encourager celle de Duo, stoïque – non, plutôt… perdue, hésitante – à venir jouer avec elle. Mis en confiance par cette douceur – et surtout le baiser lui-même, signe d'une attention prononcée d'Heero envers lui – Duo répond favorablement.

Son cœur s'allège un peu ; Heero tient à lui, peut-être qu'alors, il ne prendra pas négativement cette nouvelle… ?

Dieu qu'il l'espère… !!

Lorsque le baiser se termine – trop vite à son goût, tout comme à celui d'Heero, mais pour lui c'est à cause d'autre chose – il se racle nerveusement la gorge.

Par où commencer ? Et surtout, … COMMENT dire _ça_ ?!?

* * *

Désireux de faire passer tout son soutient à son baka natté, Heero s'enlace à lui comme une liane, reposant contre lui uniquement. Duo comprend-il par là qu'Heero lui voue une entièrement confiance ? Il l'espère ! Car le secret du garçon n'a vraiment pas l'air facile… peut-être même aussi dur que le sien…

« Prends ton temps, Tenshi… conseille-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un peu maladroitement, il commence à lui caresser les épaules. Le silence tombe dans la pièce.

Heero commence à douter de la réponse du natté lorsque la voix hésitante de celui-ci élève, basse et… timide.

« J'ai…

- **Service d'étages !!!** claironne joyeusement une voix masculine.

Duo serre les dents.

// **_SHIT !!_**

_**T'as perdu une belle occaz', là… **_

**_Shut up !!_** //

Rageur, déçu – par lui et par l'interruption du personnel – Duo se lève vite, repoussant sans ménagement un Heero qui n'a pas le temps de passer la transition.

Eberlué, le Japonais ne peut que voir la porte de la salle de bains se refermer, ma foi plutôt violemment.

// _Duo… ?_ //

* * *

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi…

- J'ai failli lui dire !! J'ai failli, mais il a fallu que ce **#§£¤** de service d'étage intervienne ! J'étais prêt !! J'étais… !

- Duo… ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !!!

- Mais Quatre… !

- **Duo !**

Le ton est implacable, et Duo se tait.

« Duo… Tu lui diras plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas… ! Je suis sûr qu'il a compris que c'était important, et qu'il se tient prêt à recueillir tes confidences…

- Mais Quatre… chouine misérablement Duo. Je voulais lui dire… ! J'étais bien – ou en tous cas, pas trop mal – et… il m'a remonté le moral de façon, euuh… plutôt encourageante, dit-il en rougissant sous le large sourire de son meilleur ami. Il m'a dit de prendre mon temps – il a fait attention à moi quoi ! J'étais… content, parce que… ben il tient un peu à moi, alors je me suis dit qu'il accepterai… Enfin j'espérai… et j'ai commencé à le dire je préparai un peu la façon dont j'allais le présenter, et puis… il est arrivé… !!

- Calme-toi, Duo… murmure tendrement le blond caressant doucement du bout des doigts la joue d'un natté à bout de nerfs. C'est normal que tu sois si énervée, elles jouent sur toi en ce moment… Mais tu sais, Heero ne comprendra pas si tu es crispée comme ça… Laisse-moi le faire…

- Naan !! T'as failli tomber dans les pommes la dernière fois !! Je refuse !

- Mais là je ne risque rien ! Daniel est à côté de moi…

- T'es sûr ? demande Duo d'une petite voix.

- Oui, assure calmement Quatre.

Duo ferme les yeux, dégageant sa nuque d'un mouvement de tête royal. Doucement, avec un sourire calme, Quatre pose fermement ses petites mimines fraîches sur la nuque et le cœur du natté, laissant son front rencontrer celui de son ami.

« Quatre… !

- Chhh… je ne risque rien… Il est ici… Pense un peu à toi pour une fois, et arrête de t'inquiéter. Si je le fais, c'est que je peux.

- Mais la der…

- La dernière fois, c'est moi qui ait été imprudent. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le faire sans me demander s'Il est là que je l'ait fait alors que _justement_, Il _n'_était _pas_ là. C'est entièrement ma faute… Ne t'inquiète pas… Chhh…

Rendant les armes, Duo baisse la tête, exposant totalement sa nuque. La soumission n'a ici pas lieu d'être mentionnée. Ce n'est que confiance et amitié… affection…

Quatre ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas peur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'y exercent, et il connaît maintenant ses limites. Il n'aura qu'à L'appeler ensuite…

Il sent comme un fluide l'emplir, remonter dans son corps par ses veines jusqu'à son cerveau. Une décharge de peur, d'anxiété – énorme, celle-ci – d'amour, de colère et de déception l'envahit avant que, la surprise de l'intensité des émotions s'estompant, il parvienne à les contrôler et à les bloquer dans un coin de son esprit.

Il sent aussitôt Duo se relaxer contre lui. La nuque se décrispe, la respiration devient plus profonde, un peu moins erratique.

Avec un demi sourire, Duo relève la tête. Il soutient son ami plus par habitude que par nécessité, et en profite pour remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux caressant irrégulièrement la mâchoire du jeune pilote. L'adolescent dépose ensuite un énorme smack sur la joue de son tit Quat-chan préféré, et l'entraîne à sa suite en souriant près de son homme.

// _Et_ _ça y est, tout est revenu dans l'ordre… Ou presque… _//

* * *

« Hors de question !

- _…_

- L'équipe est parfaitement capable de remédier à ça ! Nous connaissons nos faiblesses et nos points forts ! Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Donnez-nous simplement les ordres !

- _…_

- Non !! Aucun de nous ne partira ! Personne ne remplacera jamais un de nos coéquipiers. Si un de nous part, tout le monde part.

Rageur, le pilote écrase le bouton « Raccrocher », faisant ce qu'on appelle communément « raccrocher au nez » de son salaud d'interlocuteur.

De quel droit ce sale petit vicelard ose-t-il lui ordonner de se débarrasser de lui ?!

C'est HORS DE QUESTION !!!

C'est tout le monde ou personne, qui partira. Pas _un_ seulement.

S'il commence à obéir à ce genre d'ordre, l'équipe sera entièrement reconfigurée. Et ça il n'en est pas question.

Pour une fois qu'il a quelqu'un – plusieurs personnes – de cher à protéger, il va le faire. Quitte à devoir tuer pour ça.

Furieux, il ne doit son apaisement qu'à un corps aux formes naissantes se pressant contre le sien.

« Désolé mon amour, fallait que je voie tit Quat-chou… murmure Duo en l'enlaçant.

Oubliant sa colère au profit d'un petit câlin, Heero se dit, en regardant Quatre et Duo près de lui, en voyant Sally venir à grands pas vers eux – visiblement ravie – et Trowa sortir de nulle part au milieu de la foule, que oui… il tuerai pour eux…

* * *

« Kirian ! On a trouvé le gâteau de mariage ! Il est monstrueux ! Va falloir d'énormes fourchettes pour le manger ! (rires)

- Où est-il ? demande une nattée tout excité, dans les bras de « son mari ».

- Ben dans la cuisine, tiens ! Tu te rends compte, y a 15 assistants ! Ils ont dû en faire, de la crème fouettée !

- Z'aime pocoup ça, ça tombe bien On va jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Si tu veux ! Viens ! Muchu est resté regarder par le trou de la serrure !! C'est génial !!

Toutes excitées, les deux jeunes femmes partent d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines, leur conversation animée de nombreux gestes larges.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande une voix grave brusquement apparu juste à côté de Quatre.

Le pilote sursaute, surpris par l'arrivée impromptue. Le regarde perçant de Trowa se pose sur lui, et se fixe consécutivement sur son front, son cœur, et le côté de sa nuque. Un froncement de sourcils presque imperceptible indique à Quatre qu'il a _compris_.

// _Il est vraiment fort… ! _//

« Les filles ont trouvé le gâteau… répond tranquillement le petit brun en fixant son aîné dans les yeux.

- Et où se cache-t-il ?

- Où peut se cacher un gâteau, à ton avis ? Dans les cuisines… !

- Elles sont parties voir, j'imagine… ?

- Exact. Paraît qu'y a 15 assistant en plus du pâtissier, elles veulent voir ça…  
- M'étonne pas… Gourmandes comme elles sont !

- Dan ! Je suis aussi gourmande qu'elle, je te rappelle !

- Peut-être, mais toi c'est mignon ! réplique le grand pilote en enlaçant la jolie blonde par la taille.

Rougissement monstre de la blonde en question. Amusée, le grand pilote caresse brièvement sa hanche au travers de sa robe.

« Nijmah !! T'imagineras jamais !! C'est un gâteau absolument _é-nor-me_ !!! On va se régaler !! Venez tout le monde, on retourne le voir !! piétine le travesti en tirant son homme par la manche avec un regard Chibi-eyes-de-la-mort-abandonnée.

- Où sont Fei Ly et Muchu ?

- Ils sont partis chercher les fourchettes Alors, vous venez ?

Les deux bruns échangent un regard blasé…

« J'crois pas avoir tellement le choix…

- Thanks my sweet… ! Viens Nijmah

Courant comme une folle entre les personnes et entraînant son amie derrière elle, « la jeune fille » disparaît rapidement du champ de vision des deux garçons, qui, eux, les suivent d'un pas plus mesurés. Il leur faudra toutes leurs forces pour déguster le gâteau…

* * *

« Vous avez les fourchettes ?

- Oui. Tiens ! On a prit celles que tu utilises d'habitude, j'espère que ça ira…

- Ouais !!

Empochant ses nombreuses fourchettes aiguisées et pourvues d'une seule dent, Nadyâ sourit. Quatre lui lance un regard et recule d'un pas. Naturellement, elle vient à son côté. Quatre pose discrètement la main sur son ventre tout en armant sa propre fourchette.

Duo se change rapidement, se dépêchant ensuite de rattraper son léger retard en chargeant ses munitions pleines de cuillères (lol cherchez pas, c'est un délire).

« Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Oui !!

- A taaaaable !!!

Les Ozies ne comprennent pas trop lorsque trois jeunes filles en robes et talons aiguilles les harponnent, accompagnés de leurs Jules, pas du tout équipés de fourchettes mais bien de flingues.

* * *

« Aaaaah… !

// _Pas maintenant… ! Non…_ //

Douloureux, le garçon presse une main sur son ventre, tentant de faire diminuer la douleur. Sa vue se brouille déjà, et le décor danse autour de lui. Au milieu des balles, des gémissements et des râles, il est comme un nouveau-né. Un grand objet le fauche soudain, comme un lion attrapant son petit.

Il est plaqué avec force contre le mur, et ne retient pas un petit cri – mêlé de peur, de surprise et de douleur – lorsque son dos rencontre assez brutalement la paroi épaisse.

Le corps – puisqu'il semble bien que ce soit un être humain qui l'a attrapé – forme comme un rempart entre lui et les bruits.

Il a l'impression que son cerveau est enveloppé de coton. Les sons sont lointains… lointains…

« Calme-toi… ordonne doucement une voix grave. C'est moi… Je vais t'aider…

Ses grands yeux aveugles s'écarquillent. Cette voix… C'est…

« Tr… ?

- Oui.

Il se détend aussitôt, confiant. Le garçon ne peut que l'aider.

« Tu _dois_ me voir. Force… Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais tu dois me voir…

Le garçon force sur ses nerfs, leur ordonnant de voir, de voir de voir de voir de VOIR !!

Une image floue se dessine. Les contours du visage sont grossiers, mais les deux yeux vert bouteille sont parfaitement nets. Les prunelles intenses se fixent sur ses iris voilés laiteusement.

« C'est ça… Regarde-moi…

Il sent une main – sa main – large et rassurante, une main d'homme, forte et solide, se poser sur sa joue agréablement, délicatement, comme si le garçon avait peur de le blesser par ce seul geste, alors que la seconde – la droite – caresse doucement son front, passe juste derrière son oreille en vue de sa nuque, puis revient sur sa poitrine – son cœur. Au fur et à mesure que le geste s'effectue, sa vue revient, sa migraine s'apaise, le coton s'envole.

« Voilà…

Derrière eux – cachés dans un couloir adjacent – les balles fusent, les cris, les râles de douleur, les grognements de souffrance et de haine… Une vraie petite bataille… Bagdad en un seul couloir de paquebot… On voit des choses rares, avec eux… !

Il lui sourit doucement.

« Merci…

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention… ! commence le garçon, visiblement confus.

En effet, il a vu tout de suite que Quatre l'a fait, et n'a pas réagi avant qu'ils commencent à « déguster le gâteau ». Il a fait une grosse erreur, qui aurait pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

« Pas grave Chuis pas mort !

Estimant la conversation close, le blond reprend ses armes, de même que le grand brun.

« Allez, GO !!

* * *

« Aaaaaah… ! Rien de mieux qu'une douche pour se remettre les idées en place… ! Surtout après un bon gâteau ! (_rires_) T'en penses quoi, mon ange ?

- Hm… ?

- Je suis enceint.

- Content pour le père… **Hein ?!?**

Heureux de son effet, Duo passe la tête hors de la salle de bains. Le brun, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, visiblement tiré d'une douce somnolence dans laquelle il serrait contre sa poitrine le pull ensanglanté du travesti, a maintenant l'air hagard, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées par la fatigue, « une » « petite » tache de sang tout à fait adorable juste au-dessus du sourcil droit, et un air d'intense surprise peint sur le visage.

« Oh Hee-chan… ! Tu es trop… !

Rougissement intensif de la part dudit Hee-chan qui est trop.

« Tu devrais te débarbouiller… Ton joli visage est recouvert de sang…

- Arrête de me complimenter, Duo… je ne suis pas si bien que ça… !

- Tu ne te vois pas comme _moi_ je te vois, Hee-koï !!

Grognement peu convaincu du concerné. Le brun s'étire longuement – sous le regard avide/tendre de Duo qui retourne se doucher avec un air amusé – avec un soupire de bien-être, puis bâille intensément, et finalement, se lève pour pénétrer dans la salle de bains.

Duo est de nouveau sous le jet de douche, le rideau tiré. Dans la salle de bains sont épars robes, sous-vêtements féminins – vers lesquels est irrémédiablement attiré le regard d'Heero, outils de coiffure, brosses, etc…

Il se dirige vers le lavabo. Son reflet dans la glace lui renvoie l'image d'un jeune garçon couvert de sang séché plus ou moins épais. Attrapant un gant de toilette et le passant sous de l'eau bien chaude, il entreprend de se nettoyer vigoureusement. Les croûtes de sang se décollent, tombant dans le lavabo bientôt rougit. Essorant le gant gorgé d'hémoglobine, et enlevant son pull sombre et son débardeur, le pilote se frotte ensuite les bras, fait son torse.

« Fais attention à ne pas attraper froid, Hee-koï…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il en faut plus pour m'abattre.

- Tout le monde a ses petites faiblesses…

Secouant la tête philosophiquement, Heero laisse un rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres. Histoire de se détendre un peu, il fait jouer ses muscles dorsaux, soupirant de bien-être en les sentant se décrisper.

Il sursaute et se tend brusquement lorsqu'il sent une main fraîche et humide se poser au creux de ses reins. Dans le miroir posé au-dessus du miroir, il peut voir – outre son reflet surpris – la tête aux cheveux mouillés et ondulés de Duo.

« J'adore ton dos…

L'adolescent a la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et baissée, le regard tendre – presque contemplatif – fixé sur ses omoplates et descendant lentement.

« Il est si musclé… Quand tu bouges, tes ligaments roulent sous ta peau… On dirait… de grosses balles se déplaçant sous un voile. Comme des cordes.

Heero sent la main du jeune homme remonter très lentement vers ses trapèzes – et plus particulièrement le droit, redescendre dans ses reins, dessiner telle ou telle forme, vallée, tel creux ou pic, bref à parcourir tendrement toute la surface de son dos.

« J'aime te voir dos nu… Je trouve… que tu as un dos magnifique… On voit toute ta force rien qu'en regardant ton dos… mais on voit aussi qu'en cherchant bien, tu es doux… parce ces muscles si forts qui savent tuer et faire mal, savent aussi enlacer et envelopper de sécurité.

Et le brun de constater que, loin d'avoir peur ou d'être dégoûté par le contact, il en est même plutôt agréable… La main de Duo est légère, juste… là. Juste caressante, juste pour… pour _découvrir_, pour _apprendre_. Pour _caresser_.

Il se surprend à fermer les yeux, et à se mordre doucement la lèvre – en une expression diablement sensuelle. Ses réactions – si peu contrôlées – lui sont totalement… étrangères. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi – aussi favorablement et peu craintivement.

« Ton dos est comme toi. Il est petit, nerveux, solide comme un roc et d'une puissance phénoménale. Mais il a aussi besoin de protection, parce qu'il est plus fragile que ce que l'on voit au premier abord…

Si… Il sait pourquoi.

Parce que c'est Duo.

Duo qui le touche plus gentiment qu'aucun _homme_ ne l'a jamais touché. Duo qui est caressant, mais pas… intéressé. Duo qui l'aime…

Parce que…

« Je te trouve royal quand tu marches, quand tu bouges… Quant tu nages, aussi… Ta peau est fine, et on dirait qu'elle va exploser sous la pression du tendon si fort, mais non, elle tient bon et résiste, laissant voir le chemin et les mouvements du muscle…

La main presse tout doucement, s'imprégnant de la forme et de la souplesse de la peau, du muscle… /soupire alangui

… c'est…

« J'adore voir ça chez toi… Mais c'est que chez toi… Je trouve ça moins charmant chez quelque d'autre… C'est… plus brut, moins… élégant. Chez toi, c'est comme le maintient d'un prince arabe. C'est raffiné, fort et très gracieux en même temps…

… dessine la forme du muscle… / léger frisson – mais pas de peur

… _Duo_…

« Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime. J'adore… Quand je vois ton dos, je peux pas résister. C'est comme si on me présentait un énorme gâteau au chocolat nappé de coulis de fruits rouge et recouverts de gros choux de chantilly… J'ai constamment envie de le toucher… mais j'ai jamais pu avant…

… et finit par stationner, légère, au creux de ses reins après un passage furtif sur sa nuque.

Son dos est maintenant tout entièrement humidifié de par le passage de la main mouillée. Mais il n'en a cure. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le regard pénétrant de Duo qui le sonde par l'intermédiaire de leurs reflets.

Puis soudain, le travesti écarquille les yeux et enlève sa main vivement, reculant d'un pas. La brusque coupure dans ce silence bienveillant fait cligner des yeux d'un air totalement ahuri au Japonais.

« Oh ! Pardon, Hee-chan ! Désolé !

- Non ! coupe-t-il d'une voix forte.

En voyant Duo se figer, il sait qu'il n'a pas fait le bon choix.

« Non… répète-t-il en se radoucissant, fixant Duo dans les yeux grâce au reflet. Je… n'ai pas peur avec toi… J'ai-me… avoue-t-il difficilement, réprimant tant bien que mal un rougissement monstre. Je… J'aime bien… sentir tes mains sur moi… Elles sont douces…

Il se retourne lentement, faisant face à son camarade.

Les mots sont difficiles à sortir, ne veulent pas être délogés de sa gorge. Mais Heero, lui, a, pour une fois, envie de parler. Envie de dire à Duo qu'il lui fait confiance. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Parce Duo… est _Duo_.

« _Tu_ es doux… finit-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue que la normale, la gorge un peu enrouée.

Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres pâles de son ami. Duo a l'air le plus heureux des hommes.

// _Il est encore plus beau, heureux comme ça… _//

Le pilote l'étreint alors fougueusement, mais sans violence aucune. Heero l'encercle de ses bras, rougissant légèrement au souvenir que Duo est nu, et se détend rapidement dans les bras solides et musclés du jeune pilote. Il ferme calmement les yeux et tente de s'octroyer plus de contact en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre…

… mais lorsqu'il sent quelque chose de… pas normal contre sa poitrine, il se fige.

« Heero… ? Je te fais mal ?

- Euuuh… Y a quelque chose de pas… très norm…

Avec un petit cri, Duo se recule brusquement, cachant d'un bras ses pectoraux, et se couvre rapidement d'une serviette.

Sidéré, Heero a le temps d'entrapercevoir…

« … -al, je crois…

…ce qui semble être…

« …Au niveau de ta poitrine…

…un euuh… attribut _féminin_.

« Duo ?!?

L'air horrifié et… apeuré ? …

… le garçon baisse piteusement la tête, répandant ses longs cheveux tout autour de son torse. Ses doigts martyrisent nerveusement le bord de la serviette.

« Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle…

Le garçon relève brutalement la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

* * *

Arf, chuis sadique !! Et je crois que je vais l'être encore un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants…

Mais avouez : si vous me lisez, c'est que vous aimez ma sadismité, non ? ( J'ai inventé un nouveau mot !!! Géniaaaal… !! lol )

Des tits rewies… ?

_Bisous à tous_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	9. J'ai peur de toi

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ

* * *

**_

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 8 :** J'ai peur de toi

« Rhabille-toi. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Sur ce, sans rien ajouter à ce ton froid, le garçon sort de la salle de bains.

Nadyâ serre la serviette, si fort que ses ongles traversent le tissu et blessent ses paumes. Elle ne retient pas son petit gémissement de douleur. Une plainte.

// **_Oh mon Dieu… Il me hait… Je le dégoûte… Il voudra plus jamais me parler… Mais pourquoi je suis sortie comme ça ?!? Je suis une baka !! _Et merde !!** //

Tremblante, la jeune fille se découvre de la serviette fine et se rhabille. Elle observe sa poitrine redevenir imberbe et plate, appréciant le retour de ses pectoraux.

Le regard mauve du jeune homme se pose sur la porte soigneusement refermée par son homologue au caractère de feu.

// **_Mon Dieu… J'ai si peur… Heero… !!_** //

Un sanglot montant dans le fond de sa gorge, il détourne le regard.

// **_SHIT !!_** //

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Son regard impavide suivit le mouvement, et découvrit finalement la silhouette de Duo – mais était-ce son vrai nom ?! – qui se tenait timidement dans l'entrebâillement.

« Viens, ordonna-t-il sans violence. Je ne mange toujours pas.

Sa remarque ne tira même pas un sourire au joker du groupe. Celui-ci était donc bien chamboulé.

02 s'avança – il préférait l'appeler par son matricule que par un nom dont il ne savait la véracité – et s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds.

Heero l'observa attentivement. Tout dans l'attitude de 02 montrait qu'il était soumis. Epaules basses, nuque offerte, dos voûté, tête baissée et regard fuyant. Soumis à lui.

Un pincement le prit au cœur. 02… Duo… était tout sauf soumis. Il était impétueux, doux, blagueur, gai, fougueux, impulsif, tendre, joyeux, câlineur, graveleux – tous les qualificatifs possibles, imaginables, et même certains, inimaginables – mais PAS soumis.

« Reprends-toi… dit-il en relevant le menton fin vers lui.

Les yeux de sa victime restèrent fuyards, quoiqu'il puisse les voir maintenant.

« Je n'aime pas te voir soumis… continua-t-il en écartant patiemment et tendrement les mèches dorées, jusqu'à pouvoir contempler le visage offert sans gêne. Ce n'est pas un Duo soumis, le Duo que je connais. Quoique je ne sais même pas si ton nom est Duo…

Sa remarque tira un petit sursaut dans les franges tombantes du pilote, et Heero vit la grimace de douleur de… 02. Les yeux si expressifs s'embuèrent brutalement, et une lèvre inférieure fut mordue avec violence – tellement qu'il vit perler une goutte qui tacha la dent meurtrière.

« Si tu m'expliquais, maintenant… Alors… tu es une fille, c'est ça… ?

Duo nia lentement de la tête. Il paraissait abattu, et, sans oser retirer son menton, évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard d'Heero. De toute façon, comme il avait les yeux fermés, maintenant…

« Duo, s'il te plaît, explique-moi… Que je sache, que je comprenne…

- …_non_…

- Quoi ?

- J'veux pas te l'dire…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… tu me mépriseras…

- Bien sûr que non. C'est ton caractère que j'aime. Peu importe… ce que tu es… tant que tu restes le Duo que je connais – même sans ce nom…

Deux fentes mauves firent leur apparition, baignées de larmes. Heero lui sourit gentiment. Nul doute que le secret de l'être en face de lui était pesant. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être aussi lourd que le sien. Voir plus…

« Je… _noooon_…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Mais paske je veux pas te perdre !! Je veux pas te pe-èè-hèhè-rdre !! sanglote le natté en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, étendu par terre sur le flanc.

Un instant, Heero reste immobile. Puis les mots parviennent à son cerveau.

Il réprime une rougeur.

Duo… a peur que son secret le fasse le fuir. C'est pour ça qu'il lui cache.

C'est… GENIAL !!

Enfin non, pas pour Duo, mais… Pour _lui_, si !! Duo l'aime !! Duo l'aime au point de faire des sacrifices… !

Son cœur s'emplit d'une douce chaleur, et il se sent d'humeur à étreindre la Terre tout entière – accompagnée des Colonies, bien sûr.

Doucement, il se penche sur Duo. Il écarte les mains du natté, qui lui cachent son visage. Il a juste le temps de voir les larmes sur les joues rougies de celui-ci que le garçon détourne violemment la tête, l'enfouissant dans la moquette et se dérobant sous son rideau capillaire.

// _Kami sama…_ _Il a l'air complètement terrorisé_… //

« Duo… Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi… J'aime pas quand tu me fuis… S'il te plaît…

Le natté bouge un poil, puis se fige. Enfin, très lentement, les yeux clos et le visage fermé, le garçon se montre. Du dos de sa main, Heero essuie les larmes sur la joue découverte, continuant en une douce caresse s'échouant sur le cou du natté.

« Duo… Tu m'entends… ?

Un hochement de tête répond à sa question.

« Bien… je sas que c'est dur, d'avouer un gros secret. J'ai moi-même… eut beaucoup de mal à en parler – et je ne l'ai pas dit ouvertement. Mais… Si tu le dis, tu te sentiras bien mieux. Si tu le dis, ça passera, ça sera moins horrible. Ça sera… Ça fera plus partie du passé. On peut t'aider à surmonter ça, mais si tu nous fais assez confiance pour l'avouer. Je… je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance. J'aimerai vraiment beaucoup. Mais si tu veux, je peux appeler Quatre. Je peux lui demander de venir t'aider à en parler. Tu es plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec moi, non ? Attends, je reviens…

- … non… !

- Hh ?!?

- Quatre… le sait déjà…

- Ah…

- Et bien… je ne peux te forcer à rien…

- Tu… Promets-moi de rester au moins mon ami ! Jure-le-moi, _s'il-te-plaît_…

- Tu as ma parole d'honneur que je resterais ton ami. Rien ne changera entre nous. Parce que… je crois que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourra me faire te voir d'un mauvais regard. Je t'aime trop pour ça

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

Puis, lentement, Duo se déplia. Sans regarder Heero, il se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit – le plus loin possible de lui. Mais, pas tête de mule pour de sous, Heero alla de force se blottir dans ses bras, repoussant sans ménagement les mains qui tentaient vainement de l'éloigner. Il enserra lâchement la taille de Duo de ses bras, reposant contre lui confortablement. Il ferma les yeux, confiant et détendu. Quoique que lui dirait Duo, c'était _Duo_.

Le pilote de DeathScythe était perdu. Comment Heero pouvait-il ressentir l'envie de se blottir contre lui ? Comment… Comment… ?!?

// **_Alors_** **_ainsi… les gens peuvent continuer à m'aimer… ?_** //

Son regard embué de larmes se posa sur le garçon profondément noyé au creux de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux comme douloureusement, et ses larmes coulèrent.

_Boy's don't cry…_ Mais était-il vraiment un homme ?

* * *

« Nijmah… j'aurais besoin de te parler en privé… s'il te plaît…

- Bien sûr Kirian !

Le blond entraîne son ami dans sa propre chambre, s'éloignant de la salle de réception – reconvertie pour l'heure en simple salle de détente – où sont rassemblés tous les pilotes – mâles et femelles confondues lol.

« Entre, je t'en prie, invite le garçon en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Heero pénètre dans la cabine, qu'il remarque bien vite semblable à celle qu'il partage avec Nadyâ.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Le Japonais s'assit sur le lit du blond, puis se tait deux minutes. Patient et sentant que cela cache quelque chose d'inhabituel, Quatre s'assoit dans un confortable et profond fauteuil d'osier placé juste en face du lit, derrière une petite table basse en bois massif noir d'encre.

Finalement :

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est… les règles ?

Quatre hausse brusquement les sourcils, visiblement surpris par une telle question ( surtout venant d'Heero, moi, pour ma part… mdr ! ) Puis, progressivement, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en même temps, et il finit par bondir de son lit.

« Il te l'a dit !?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Heero acquiesce.

« Oh Allah !! Yes !! J'étais sûr qu'il trouverait le courage de te le dire !! Après tout, même si ton jugement lui fait plus peur que le mien, il est honnête, et surtout envers toi… ! Oh mon Dudule, je suis fier de toi !!

- Euuuh… Nij… ?

- Oh ! Hem, oui, désolé… marmonne le garçon en se rasseyant élégamment dans son fauteuil. Je me suis un petit peu laissé emporter par ma joie… Désolé…

- Pas de quoi. Donc, j'imagine qu'avec 29 sœurs, tu sais ce que sont les règles… ?

- Bien sûr On les appelle aussi menstruations. Les ovaires des femmes contiennent des ovules. Un par mois – en moyenne – est libéré dans l'utérus. Pour qu'un enfant naisse, il faut qu'il y ait fécondation d'un spermatozoïde, bien sûr… Mais dans le cas contraire – donc, si y a pas de spermato. – l'ovule est évacué, sous forme d'un débit de sang. Les premières fois, la jeune femme peut être perturbée par ce nouveau changement dans son corps. Et pendant cette période – variant de trois jours à une semaine environ – les femmes sont plus nerveuses. Elles ont souvent mal au ventre – certaines n'arrivent plus à marcher – et donc cela jouent sur leur humeur. D'autant plus que leurs ventres gonflent, et… en gros, c'est assez gênant… les femmes sont souvent perturbées pendant cette période. En bref, les règles, c'est comme un auto-wash interne !

- Ah… Euh… Et c'est grave ? Je veux dire… elle est blessée, quand ça se passe ?

- Non ! C'est naturel. Le seul truc… Elle te l'a dit… ? Qu'elle a ses règles à chaque fois… ?

- Ah non, je savais pas…

- Hm… Et bien, comme son corps accumule les retards, dès qu'elle se change, elle les a. C'est obligé. Pour avoir ses règles régulièrement, il faudrait qu'elle reste tout le temps comme ça. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, et ce pour des raisons inconnues, elle ne le peut.

- Ok… On n'est donc que deux à êtres… banals.

- Hein ? Ben et Daniel ?! Il a rien de spécial, lui non plus ! Enfin, j'veux dire… vous êtes spéciaux vous aussi, mais c'…

- Te fatigues pas, Nijmah. J'ai bien remarqué que Daniel est ton récepteur… !

- Hein. !?

- Nijmah… gronde sourdement Heero en regardant le travesti d'un air « Mais oui, c'est ça ; tu m'auras pas… ! »

- Ouais, bon, d'accord… C'est si voyant que ça ? s'enquit l'Arabe avec un air penaud.

- Non. Mais je vous observe. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous dès le début… et aussi le fait que chaque fois que Nadyâ est énervée, tu vas la voir, puis te dirige « au radar » vers l'endroit où se trouve Daniel… Quoique maintenant, il s'en rend compte tout seul… sa perception de toi s'affine…

Gêné, Quatre détourne le regard.

« Merci Quatre, dit Heero en se levant.

- De rien

- Si… j'ai d'autres questions sur ça, je pourrais… ?

- Venir me voir ? Pas de problème ! assure le blond en souriant.

Un bras puissant se glisse autour de sa taille.

* * *

« Chuis de retour, Tenshi…

- J'm'en serais douté

- Petite diablesse… murmure le Japonaise en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

- Dis-moi que ça ne te plaît pas…

- Je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose de tel…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Se retournant entre les bras de son homme, la jeune femme embrasse doucement celui-ci.

« Alors… ? 'tit Qua-chou a su répondre à ta curiosité ?

- Ouais. Maintenant je saurais ce qui t'arrive quand tu m'enverras sur les roses…

Rougissement de la part de la jeune file, air coupable affecté ( puissance méga chibi eyes x99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.

« Tu sais bien que je plaisante, pas la peine de prendre ton air de chiot battu…

- oO

Joyeusement, Nadyâ entraîne son époux sur la piste de danse, où ( comme par hasard, niark ! ) se joue l'introduction d'un slow célèbre – _I'll stand by you_. S'enlaçant étroitement avec Heero, Nadyâ pose sa tête sur son épaule solide, et se laisse guider.

Elle a particulièrement fait attention à sa tenue, ce soir. Une longue robe très serrée mettant ses formes en valeur, une coiffure des plus simples : cheveux lâches. Sa chevelure ainsi libérée forme un rideau soyeux autour d'elle. Un rideau qui invite au toucher, une rivière d'or liquide dans lequel n'importe qui aurait envie de plonger les doigts, le visage, d'y plonger tout entier. Lorsqu'elle bouge, comme mû par une vie propre, cet élégant rideau protecteur danse autour d'elle, telle la traîne d'une mariée.

Fasciné par cela, Heero la fait virevolter gracieusement et rapidement, fluidement, ses yeux s'abîmant dans la contemplation de son épouse – de ses cheveux.

« J'adore tes cheveux, Tenshi…

Les joues de l'intéressée prennent une charmante couleur rosée, et la jeune fille réprime un sourire d'heureuse timidité.

« Ne rougis pas devant la vérité… murmure Heero à son oreille en la pressant davantage contre lui d'une main dans ses reins.

Il dépose un baiser dans son cou, et s'octroie ainsi un frisson de sa compagne. Amusé, il remonte au niveau du visage de son épouse, et le fixe de son regard calme. Les iris vifs de sa compagne passent de ses yeux à ses lèvres, presque sans arrêts. Il sent bien son envie, mais ne l'accepte pas. Un petit jeu sensé poussé le désir de la jeune fille au maximum. Malgré son peu d'expérience, Heero est déjà bien au fait en ce domaine-là.

Finalement, le jeune homme laisse un sourire s'épanouir doucement sur ses lèvres. A ce signal, sa jeune épouse ne se fait pas prier et fond sur ses lèvres. Victorieux, Heero soumet doucement la langue fougueuse afin de lui démontrer en toute tranquillité toute l'adresse de son affection.

* * *

« Regarde !

- Hm… ?

- Muchu et Fei Ly !!

Plus loin sur la piste, un couple dense, euuuh… _raidement_ enlacé, on va dire. Autant une jeune fille a l'air parfaitement à l'aise, autant le garçon – nerveux avec des cheveux noirs – semble avoir un balai dans le - - -. Appuyé sur lui, son épouse adresse un signe et une grimace au couple appuyé sur le mur.

« Avec Fei, Muchu doit avoir du fil à retordre !

- Ouais…

Un regard vert vire discrètement sur le profil de sa jeune blondinette d'épouse. Puis un bras s'enroule brusquement autour de la taille de ladite blonde, et elle est tirée vers l'avant sur son mari.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien retordre du fil, assure le grand brun. Viens par-là…

Rosissant, Quatre se laisse emporter par les bras forts de son mari, puis enlacer fermement et presser contre le corps musculeux l'emmenant dans une danse lente. Nageant sur un ptit nuage vaporeux, Quatre ferme les yeux.

* * *

« J'ai trouvé !! « Nadyâ Mwell… »… ! Je savais bien que c'était pas normal ! Mwell Maxwell ! Ce sont les pilotes de Gundams ! Ça ne peut être qu'eux qui ont massacré la garnison et prit les armes !

Une main feuillette une pile de feuille rapidement.

« Nadyâ Mwell… mariée à… Kirian Lowe… Ils ont embarqués avec… Muchu Mulan et Fei Ly Ming… et… Daniel Bond et Nijmah Rabran… Ils sont six… Ça fait un de trop… Pas grave. S'ils sont avec les pilotes de Gundams, c'est forcément leurs alliés. On va les tirer comme des lapins… !

* * *

Et voilàààà… ! Du sadisme, encore du sadisme, et toujours du sadisme !!

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils se sont dits dans la chambre, ce que Duo a avoué à Heero ? Des hypothèses ?

Des reviews… ?? Si vo pléééééé… chibi eyes de la mort Duo Maxwell revient en force

_Bisous à tous_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	10. Ennuis ? Qui a dit ennuis ?

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ

* * *

**_

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 9 :** Ennuis ? Qui a dit « ennuis » ?

« Duo… ?

- Hm… ?

Le silence répondant à son grognement endormi, le jeune homme ouvre paresseusement les yeux.

Blottit profondément et chaudement dans l'épaisse couette rouge sang – la couleur de l'amour et de la séduction – collé contre le corps chaud de son ange, roulé douillettement en chien de fusil, le garçon se laisse caresser les cheveux depuis un moment déjà, sans succès de réveil.

Le brun ne dort pas lui, plongé dans la contemplation de son tenshi personnel. Le garçon ressemble vraiment à un ange, lorsqu'il dort…

« Tu es beau…

Rougissement adorable du concerné. Gêné mais heureux, le natté enfouit son visage rouge dans les replis épais de la couette, réprimant un large sourire.

« Ne te cache pas…

La couette bouge brusquement, et soudain le visage de Heero est juste devant le sien.

« Aaaah… ! … !!

Son cri est étouffé par une petite bouche mutine. Il gémit doucement dans le baiser, comblé par son petit Japonais préféré. Il tente de se presser contre son amour – mais où est le corps tant recherché ?!? – et sa main se voit emprisonnée par sa jumelle.

Un soupire est avalé dans leur jeu, provenant de l'un des deux, sans source exacte.

Hésitantes, mais désireuses de procurer du bien-être, les mains commencent tout doucement à se mouvoir, se posant avec timidité sur la partie la plus proche de l'autre – si Heero sait où et comment est placé Duo, celui-ci ignore tout de la position de son petit ange brun. Qui soudain apparaît devant lui, glissant son corps sous le sien.

Ainsi superposés, enveloppés dans la couette serrée autour d'eux – et qui entrave quelque peu leurs mouvements – la chaleur monte doucement, accompagnée de plus de maîtrise et de réactions.

Les mains effleurent la peau, pressent, caressent, pincent puis apaisent tendrement ; les corps deviennent lentement objets de ravissement ; les hésitation tombent, s'envolent, les excursions se font plus poussées, plus assurées ; les soupires et gémissements se multiplient, perçus par l'autre comme autant d'invitations à continuer, à pousser plus.

Un halètement étranglé résonne ; des mains répètent leur geste, tendrement ; des yeux avides scrutent le regard dans la pénombre, puis deux bras encerclent doucement un jeune homme réjouit.

« Merci… Je…

- Chhh… Je sais, je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Epanoui, heureux et confiant, le garçon se laisse envelopper des bras sécurisants de son compagnon, soupire lorsque celui-ci rabat la couette protectrice sur eux, puis se laisse bercer par les battements du cœur redevenant calmes de son aimé.

« H… ?

- Shut ! Sleep, Tenshi…

- Mais il est déjà 10h passée et on doit aller faire le rapport de miss…

- Chht !

Rendant les armes après un énième baiser doux, l'adolescent pose son oreille sur la poitrine sculptée de son coéquipier, et se laisse envahir par le sommeil.

// _J**e** l**'**a**d**O__**r**e _//

* * *

Des coups violents portés contre la porte de la cabine les réveillent brutalement. 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!?

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

- **Sortez de là !! **

- Habille-toi !! ordonne-t-il en bondissant du lit. Pourquoi voulez-vous nous voir ? hurle-t-il en sautant proprement dit dans son jean tandis que la jeune fille s'habille en vitesse.

- Ordre du capitaine !! **Sortez ou on défonce la porte !!**

- Ouais ouais, ça vient, deux secondes !! braille-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise ; son épouse, déjà dans sa longue robe cintrée, en est à mettre ses collants. Y a pas le feu, non plus ?!?

Il se tourne vers son épouse, qu'il va coiffer avec soin et rapidité.

« Merci, sourit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvre, et des hommes armés entrent dans la pièce. Les intrus plaquent sans douceur le jeune homme contre le mur froid de la cabine, écrasant douloureusement sa joue dessus. Il grogne et fusille l'homme du regard, ce à quoi répond l'homme par un sourire mesquin, un geste obscène et un violent coup de genoux entre les cuisses.

Gémissant sourdement, il voit du coin de l'œil un des hommes attraper son épouse par les cheveux et la forcer à se soumettre – se mettre à genoux et baisser la tête – devant lui, avant qu'un autre ne lui passe les menottes. Il voit le bras du soldat se lever derrière son crâne, et sait immédiatement la suite des opérations.

« **Fei Ly !!**

La jeune femme tourne la tête envers lui, et le poing de l'homme frappe sa tempe.

Elle ouvre la bouche comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, puis tombe sur le côté, inerte.

« **Espèces d'enfl… !!**

Le noir.

* * *

« **Espèce de salaud, lâche-moi si tu veux pouvoir faire des gosses à ta nana sale gros pervers !!! Tu me touches, t'es mort !! Chuis pas u… **

Le soldat riant à ses menaces, la jeune fille se fige. Dans ses yeux brûle un feu ravageur, et avec un grand sourire, elle lance énergiquement sa jambe vers euuh… une certaine partie très sensible chez les hommes. L'homme reculant et grognant comme un ours, son argenterie comprimée par ses mains pour minimiser la douleur, deux hommes ceinturent la jeune femme et la font tomber sur le flanc par terre, puis un troisième coince sa gorge entre la semelle et le talon de sa botte.

Haletante, le regard noir de feu, les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle, en robe moulante, elle semble terriblement sauvage et farouche, et est affreusement séduisante.

« Alors, poupée… susurre maléfiquement le soldat blessé. On veut pas obéir… ?

La réponse vient sur forme d'un crachat atterrissant sur sa manche – bien visé ! Visiblement passablement énervé, le soldat gifle la jeune femme violemment. Les cheveux détachés voltigent sous le coup, et d'autres soldats doivent raffermir leur prise sur un garçon fougueux voulant visiblement porter secours à la jeune femme. Le brun est vivement ceinturé et plaqué à terre sur le ventre, les bras coincés dans le dos – incapable de bouger.

« Lâche-la, enfoiré !! crie-t-il pourtant en se débattant vigoureusement.

- T'inquiète pas… intervient la jeune fille à voix basse. Ça va… Il en faut plus pour m'abattre, rajoute-t-elle rageusement en fixant son agresseur d'un regard noir.

Le brun renifle. Traduction : Mouais…

La porte s'ouvre. Un homme entre, l'allure assurée, fière, raffinée. C'est pas n'importe qui, le sait et compte le faire entendre.

A l'entrée du personnage, les soldats se mettent au garde-à-vous ( pas comme ça, espèce de pervers !! ) – du moins ceux qui ne tiennent pas les otages.

L'homme est jeune. Visiblement haut gradé.

Il s'avance sans hésitation vers un des otages – celui qui voulait aider la jeune l'adolescente battue.

« Bonjour… pilote 01.

L'individu ôte son masque, libérant quelques mèches rebelles blondes venant aristocratiquement voiler son visage.

« Lieutenant Merquise… c'est un honneur, minaude bien aimablement Heero.

Dans la tête de Quatre, la même pensée – provenant de cinq têtes différentes, plus la sienne – résonne, s'entremêle et ricoche comme un écho.

// H.D.T.Q.W.S // _On est pas dans la merde… !!_ //

* * *

« Nadyâ… Nadyâ… ? Nadyâ, ça va ? 

- 'y sweet…

- Nadyâ… Comment tu te sens ?

- Oh… génial… !

- Tu… Que t'ont-ils faits ?

- Oh, ben… Normal… coups de poings, bandeaux, couteaux… Mais ils sont moins doués que moi, ajoute-t-elle en souriant d'un air goguenard malgré ses évidentes douleurs.

- Reposes-toi, Tenshi… murmure doucement le pilote en posant précautionneusement la tête de son épouse sur ses cuisses.

Il commence doucement à lui caresser le visage, estimant rapidement les dommages causés sur sa jeune épouse.

« Kirian… ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après avoir été passée à tabac par ces connards.

- Tu veux que je l… ?

- Non. Vas pas t'affaiblir alors qu'on va y passer dans pas longtemps.

- OK.

Les cinq sont rassemblés dans une seule cellule. Bien sûr, lumière, possibilité de respirer, fraîcheur, nourriture et eau interdites. Tous regroupés dans un angle de la « pièce », ils observent la porte à barreaux de leur cage, guettant la venue – qui ne saurait tarder – de leur geôlier adepte du jeu de fléchette sur cible vivante. Nadyâ vient d'être rejetée dans leur cellule, plus morte que vivante.

Quatre sourit d'un air rassurant eux autres. Wufei tient Sally fermement contre lui, protecteur puissance max. le crâne de celle-ci est orné d'un bel œuf, dû au coup violent du soldat. Trowa et Quatre – toujours travesti et en robe – sont assis l'un près de l'autre. Ce qui fait, au final : Wufei et Sally ; Trowa ; Quatre ; Heero et son Tenshi.

« Ça va ? entend-on soudain.

Les regards se tournent vers Wufei, qui, doucement, remet une mèche de cheveux de Sally en place. La jeune femme visiblement vient de s'éveiller du coup reçu précédemment.

« Hm… moui… murmure-t-elle en réponse. On peut dire ça…

Fronçant les sourcils et le nez – et ressemblant ainsi à un petit chat – Wufei incite la tête de la jeune doctoresse à se reposer dans son cou, ce qu'elle fait avec un sourire, un peu faiblard il est vrai, de reconnaissance.

Amusés par le soudain revirement d'attitude du Chinois à l'égard de l'infirmière, Quatre et Heero échange un regard pétillant. La cinquième pilote est, lui, trop dans la choucroute pour parler, et – ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude – dort.

Une ombre se dessine sur le mur blanc, en face des barreaux de leur cellule. Aussitôt, les quatre pilotes potables plus Sally - ?!? – se tendent, s'attendant bien sûr à ce que l'un d'eux parte se faire dorloter.

// _Pourvu que ce soit moi…_ //

« Alors mes chéris ? Qui veut y aller ?

Devant le silence général, le sourire mauvais de l'homme s'agrandi nettement.

« On n'est pas volontaires, à ce que je vois, chez les pilotes de Gundam…

- Les pilotes de Gundam, comme tu dis, eux au moins tabassent pas des gosses, réplique un des pilotes en crachant vers le soldat. **_Shimata !!_** lance-t-il rageusement.

Le cou et les oreilles du soldat deviennent cramoisis, et, respirant brutalement, l'homme serre les poings. Enervé, le soldat entre dans la cellule et va empoigner rageusement le garçon, le soulevant à demi.

« Depuis quand les gosses tuent des hommes armés, hein ? Alors viens pas me faire la morale !!

- Faut bien que quelqu'un vous apprenne ce qu'est le courage et la force morale, vous avez rien entre les jambes… !

La gifle part toute seule, claquant sèchement sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Tu vas voir si on n'a rien entre les jambes, toi… Viens !!

Le soldat tire durement le garçon par son col de chemise, le forçant à se lever et à s'étrangler. Brièvement, un éclat reste indistinct dans la main du jeune pilote, et les yeux de son compagnon s'écarquillent.

« Prends soin d'elle ! articule silencieusement la proie.

Son camarade acquiesce fervemment, posant sur ses propres genoux la tête du travesti à demi réveillé par les secousses de son précédent fauteuil.

« Cchhh… ne t'inquiète pas…

- Kirian est fou !! murmure la voix de Wufei.

- Non, intervient calmement Trowa. Il veut nous sortir de là, et a un plan. De nous tous c'est celui qui tient le mieux la torture – quelle qu'elle soit – et doit sûrement savoir comment nous sortir de là.

Wufei regarde le français d'un air pénétrant, puis, soupirant, tourne son regard vers Sally, toujours dans la semoule sur son épaule.

* * *

Heero serre les dents. Il a beau être habitué à la torture, c'est pas pour autant qu'il aime ça. Le nombre de fois où il s'est fait décortiquer par ces malades… ! 

// _Chuis fou. Chuis malade. Chtarbé, frappé, fêlé, pas bien, on m'a bercé trop près du mur, j'ai les fils qui s'touchent, i'm'manque une case, on m'a trop secoué à la naissance, on… Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu y aller ?!? Chuis vraiment pas bien, moi !! Remarque, vaut mieux que ce soit moi que Duo ou Sally… Ils sont déjà assez dans la patine pour le moment… _

_**Pourquoi tu as voulu te faire triturer, alors ? **_

… _pour les protéger. _

**_Et pourquoi ?_**

_Comment ça, pourquoi ? Ben parce qu'ils sont déjà blessés ! _

_**Et que tu… ?**_

_Hn… !_

_**Dis-le. **_

_Tu le sais alors à quoi bon ?_

**_Parce que. J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire, et faut que toi aussi tu l'acceptes. _**

_Je le sais déjà. _

_**Mais l'acceptes-tu ?**_

…

_**Visiblement, non. **_

_Je les aime. _

_**Qui ? **_

_Tous. _

_**Répète-moi, ça, s'il te plaît ?**_

_Je… les aime. _

_**Hm ? **_

_**Je les aime !!!**_

_**Et qui en particulier ?**_

Heero réprime une rougeur en pensant à une personne ; rougir serait mal venu dans cette situation où son bourreau s'attache à… sa poitrine, visiblement. Pas que ça lui fasse grand-chose, mais tout de même… Les cicatrices, c'est pas très élégants…

// _Duo va pas être content, quand il verra ça… _

**_Parce que tu comptes lui montrer un jour ?_**

_Bah bien s… Eurks… !_

**_Tu t'es dénoncé toi-même, mon pote…_**

_Ouais, bon, ça va…_

_**Alors ? Qui en particulier aime-tu ?**_

_Tu le sais, j'vais pas me fatiguer à le dire pour rien. _

_**Duo ne serait-il pas heureux de t'entendre dire ça ? **  
Mais Duo n'est pas là, et ne va donc pas l'entendre. _

_**Tu l'aimes pas vraiment, alors…**_

_Mais si !!_

**_Alors dis-le ! Avoue-le sans peur, si tu l'aimes vraiment !!_**

_**J'aime Duo !!** Voilà, ça te va ? _

« **_Je l'aime et personne n'y touchera tant que je serais à côté de lui !! Je veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal !!_** //

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, c'lui-là ?!?

Brusquement Heero repousse son bourreau, brisant ses liens de cuir dans le même mouvement. Il se retrouve libre, un genou à terre. Surpris, les soldats prennent une demie fraction de seconde pour réagir, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Soucieux d'éviter toute perte de balle – ils auront besoin d'autant de munitions que possible pour s'échapper – l'adolescent s'approche de ses victimes par derrière, brisant nuques, colonnes vertébrales, genoux et/ou rotules, bref : interdisant quiconque de le suivre. Etonnés par sa rapidité, les soldats n'opposent pas tellement de résistance, à part quelques balles perdues dans le mur ou d'autres camarades.

Les armes volent à travers la pièce – souvent près du carrelage – et une fois assuré que plus personne ne peut leur nuire, Heero ramasse tout, remet son débardeur puis sort de la pièce en prenant grand soin de bloquer la porte avec quelque obstacle empêchant de l'ouvrir.

Au pas de course, il rejoint la cellule, rechargent en même temps les diverses armes récoltées – une par soldat, ce qui fait en tout huit armes, donc… six chargeurs pleins plus deux trois balles en rab.

// _Ça devrait l'faire…_ //

* * *

« Kirian… ! 

Sans prêter attention à ses collègues, le garçon pose un genou à terre, laisse choir les armes autour de lui et entreprend de forcer la serrure de leur cage.

« Attends… Chuis meilleur que toi dans ce domaine-là… murmure une voix alors que deux mains rendues un peu rêches par le sang coagulé se posent sur les siennes.

Relevant la tête, il croise le regard crépusculaire de son ami… ou peut-être plus… Un coquard farde son œil droit, mais le sourire du pilote laisse présager que ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air. Ôtant ses mains, Heero laisse les instincts du voleur revenir, et au bout de ce qui lui semble n'être qu'un demi clignement d'yeux, la porte se trouve ouverte sous leurs yeux.

Le natté sourit au brun, et profitant de leur proximité, se penche à son oreille.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, mon ange… Je veux plus que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup comme ça… Tout soldat que tu es.

Fourrant sans douceur une arme dans la main de son baka préféré, Heero répond :

« Gomen tenshi… Demo ¤ il lance une arme à Trowa, puis se penche pour attraper les autres pendant que Duo balance un gun à Quatre ¤ suki da…

Le brun se relève, enjambant le corps figé de son compagnon. Duo cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis trois et enfin quatre avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur ses lèvres.

Et lorsque tous sortent, dans les couloirs résonne un cri.

« SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES !!!

* * *

« Je veux votre rapport de mission dans deux jours au plus tard. 

La communication coupe brutalement ; l'écran de vient noir.

« Et ben, l'est toujours aussi aimable, le vieux croûton… ! lance Duo, négligemment installé sur toute la longueur du fauteuil, en train de siroter doucement une bière.

Les pilotes, revenus de leur petite cavalcade à travers les bois et du séjour à l'hôpital, sont dans une nouvelle planque de Quatre, fournie par les Mads. Aucun d'eux n'est guéri de leurs blessures, mais personne n'a rien de vraiment grave.

« C'est pas dirigé contre toi, rassure-toi, répond Heero en consultant rapidement sa boîte mail.

- Et même si ça l'était, j'm'en tape comme de ma première érection.

Pour quelque obscure raison inconnue, Wufei s'étouffe brusquement dans son verre de Coca, Quatre éclate d'un rire tout de même un peu gêné, Trowa hausse les sourcils – les **DEUX** !!!! Alléluia Jésus Marie Joseph !!! – et Heero réplique nonchalamment.

« Dommage. Ç'aurait pu être intéressant.

Wufei recrache la moitié de son verre sur le mur, Trowa et Quatre se regardent d'un air sidéré, et Duo renverse de la bière sur son menton en s'étranglant avec sa gorgée. Essuyant le liquide sucré, le natté tourne vivement la tête vers le brun, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Enfin bon… Trop tard, hein ?

Sur ce, et laissant quatre pilotes totalement interloqués et éberlués, Heero attrape son laptop adoré – éteint et fermé – et monte les escaliers menant à l'étage, vers les chambres.

* * *

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit de Duo, sur le ventre, les jambes battant lentement l'air sur un fond de _Within Temptation_, Heero n'a aucune envie de faire son rapport. Il aimerait plutôt être avec Duo. Juste ça. Même pas parler ou faire quelque chose. Le voir, savoir qu'il est là. 

Soupirant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, le garçon voit, sur l'étagère de Duo, les piles de mangas de celui-ci. A ce que dit Duo, c'est génial, les mangas…

Décidant qu'il serait bête de mourir ignare, Heero se lève, prend un volume au hasard, et se laisse retomber sur le sommier. Il ouvre une page comme ça, et commence à lire. D'après ce qu'il voit, c'est… une histoire d'amour sur fond de combat.

C'est un manga original, qui se lit de droite à gauche. Heero a l'impression de lire un japonais étrange… C'est une impression bizarre.

Il tourne la page. Le graphisme est pas mal ; peut-être un peu sombre, mais les images sont faites avec soin et souci du détail.

Deux hommes se battent, échangeant des paroles sous-entendant beaucoup, et un instant Heero s'interroge sur la nature de ce manga.

Il tourne une autre page, continuant sa lecture. Il fronce les sourcils ; ça devient de plus en plus étrange… Finissant de lire les paroles et les images, il tourne la page, et devient rouge pivoine intégralement. Sur la double page, un couple occupé à de fort intéressantes pratiques se montre sans aucune honte, dévoilant tout. Bien que pas du tout préparé à cette vision euuh… pour le moins impudique, Heero ne ressent aucun dégoût. Et même, s'il ne se trompe pas… son pouls s'accélère quelque peu, alors qu'il sent une légère excitation le gagner. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La porte s'ouvre, et il sursaute légèrement. Lançant un coup d'œil par son épaule, il reconnaît Duo. Le natté lui sourit puis vient s'étendre près de lui sur son lit. Lançant un coup d'œil à l'image du manga – un homme en train de pénétrer fervemment son compagnon exalté – preuves à l'appui « Plus vite… Prends-moi plus vite !! » … « Oh OUI !!! » etc… – un nouveau sourire naît sur ses lèvres coupées.

« Don't worry, my sweet… C'est pas pour tout de suite, assure-t-il en écartant le manga initiateur. On va se laisser un peu de temps, d'abord.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, Tenshi… murmure Heero en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Duo.

Le natté détourne la tête, présentant sa joue.

« Non… Pas que je veuilles pas, mais j'ai bu. Je sens la bière.

- Et… ?

- Et ça va pas être agréable pour toi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Ben euuuh je euuh…

Avec un sourire, Duo se rend, et finalement plonge avec gaieté sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Roulant sur le dos, Heero laisse son ami s'étendre sur lui, presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il entoure les épaules du pilote de ses bras, jouant avec les cheveux courts présents en dessous de l'épaisse natte. Duo soupire dans le baiser, le faisant frissonner.

Jamais Heero n'aurait pensé que son corps puisse être eu tel récepteur. Son corps n'a jamais été pour Heero qu'une enveloppe contenant ses muscles et ses os, et non un objet de plaisir. Mais rien qu'à sentir les petits picotements le parcourant tout entier aux caresses de Duo sur ses flancs, il lui semble soudain bien plus intéressant d'apprendre à se servir de son corps d'une autre façon que pour tuer.

Le corps dur et chaud de Duo se presse en un rythme lent contre le sien, les mains exquises du natté suivant ou s'échappant de la cadence.

Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, le Japonais commence à bouger doucement ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale du natté, faisant frissonner et soupirer celui-ci. Ses doigts tâtent, pressent, caressent puis repartent pour revenir, explorant la totalité du dos exposé. Et Heero – et Duo – de constater qu'une grande expérience n'est pas nécessaire pour faire du bien à son partenaire si on le veut vraiment.

Alors que ses mains glissent sur les hanches osseuses du garçon, il ressent une poussée plus concentrée vers une certaine région, et oublie de respirer juste une toute petite seconde.

« Oww

- Excuses-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès… !!!

- Pas grave…

Un sourire de Duo et sa bouche est reprise d'assaut par une langue volontaire pour un autre baiser.

* * *

Oui, décidément, Heero a grand besoin, d'apprendre à écouter son corps et les sensations que celui-ci lui envoie. 

// _Avec_ _Duo comme professeur, nul doute que l'apprentissage sera… plaisant…_ //

* * *

Owari ?

* * *

Ça vous dit que je finisse cette fic sans vous donner la clef du secret de Duo ? ( Croyez-moi, si personne me répond, j'en suis tout à fait capable !! niarkniark !! ) Personnellement, je trouve que ça trouble pas trop l'histoire… C'est pas handicapant pour comprendre… Z'en pensez what ? 

Des reviews please ?????? Thanks tout plein !

_Bisous à tous_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	11. Le cadeau

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, triste au début, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

**_Pensées de Duo_**

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La** **petite** **voix** **chiante** **inventée** **par** **mouâ**_

_**

* * *

**_

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 10 :** Le cadeau

_Bonjour ! Je m'appelle_ Zéro Un_. Mon nom de code est Heero Yuy. _

_Le pilote Duo Maxwell m'a offert ce journal intime pour que je puisse marquer mes impressions, histoire de ne pas les garder rien que pour moi et que ça me prenne pas la tête. _

_Il m'a promis qu'il n'y toucherait pas, et pour preuve, a même acheté un cadenas pour le fermer. C'est un petit carnet de fille, avec des cœurs dessus et la boucle en métal pour le cadenas. _

_Sur le coup, même si ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il m'offre quelque chose, je n'ai pas trop bien compris à quoi ça allait me servir. Duo m'a expliqué que ça serait un peu comme mon confident. Que je pourrais y écrire tout et n'importe quoi ( son exemple fut « _J'aime beaucoup les frites ! _» ) _

_Et après, ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir qu'il pense à ça. _

_Il est vraiment adorable, et très soucieux de moi. _

_Je comprenais pas trop pourquoi il me trouve si bien, alors que je suis une machine à tuer sans guère de sentiments ou/et d'émotions.. _

_Et puis il m'a expliqué. ( Je comprends toujours pas, mais… bon )_

_Il m'a dit que c'était ma force qui l'avait attiré en premier, ma faculté de ne jamais m'arrêter, même seul, sans personne pour m'aider ou me dire quelque chose quand ça va mal. Et puis qu'après, il avait été « _charmé_ » comme il dit, par ma fragilité. Moi, personnellement, je la vois pas trop, mais lui me dit que je suis « _comme les bonbons chocolat/caramel : dur à l'extérieur, et très doux à l'intérieur, tellement qu'on a peur de tout casser au moindre geste, à la moindre parole ; et que derrière cette douceur si fragile, il y a encore cette force latente, pas violente mais qui n'a pas peur de se battre pour s'imposer. C'est ça qui m'a séduit chez toi. Ce mélange de douceur et de force. Et puis aussi… ta naïveté. C'est pas vraiment de la naïveté, en fait… C'est juste qu'à tout, tu réponds par le soldat. Et moi, je veux te faire répondre par Heero Yuy. A la moindre occasion, tu agis comme un soldat. Une glace ? Les soldats ne mangent pas de glaces. Une grasse matinée ? Hors de question : un soldat fait des pompes et se lève tous les matins à la même heure. Tu réagis toujours comme te le dicte ton entraînement. C'est aussi quelque chose qui m'a fait tilter. Parce que moi, je sais que je suis incapable de rester le soldat devant une glace ou… ou un truc qui attire mon intérêt !! Alors que toi… toi… Toi, tu ne fléchis jamais. Rien ne t'influence, rien ne joue sur ton moral, ta force, tes plans, tes réussites. Quand tu as un but, tu mets tout en œuvre pour l'atteindre. C'est ça qui m'a intéressé chez toi. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître, à te déchiffrer, à te comprendre. Et je t'ai encore plus aimé. Et maintenant… bah… chuis amoureux d'toi… ! _» _

_Duo aussi est unique en son genre… J'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant… C'est un tueur, un voleur, un terroriste, le meilleur assassin du groupe, il a vécu des choses horribles, en a fait vivre, en a provoqué, etc… et pourtant… Oui, pourtant… devant une glace, des frites, un bonbon ou un gâteau, il est comme un gosse de cinq ans… Si innocent, et pourtant il a connu les plus horribles choses. Duo a conservé son innocence enfantine tout en étant habitué aux pires atrocités. _

_C'est peut-être en ça que Duo m'attire… Pour sa capacité à rester simple et à continuer à vivre, à jouer et à sourire, à être heureux avec de petites choses, alors qu'on tue et massacre côté. _

_Moi, je n'ai pas cette capacité. _

_Le soir, je m'endors vite, parce que je force mon esprit à trouver le sommeil. Mais si je ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est pour éviter de rêver. Car mes rêves, ils sont peuplés de cadavres, de cris, de sang et de fusillades. Parfois même de… d'eux. Et de lui. Je crois que c'est lui le pire… Lui, il le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Il a profité du fait que ce n'était pas lui le premier pour continuer, plus souvent qu'eux et plus violemment, tout simplement _plus

_J'espère qu'avec Duo, je n'aurais pas peur. Je… je crois que je voudrais le faire. Je crois… j'aime le toucher et le voir apprécier – avoir du plaisir – quand on s'embrasse et qu'on continue en se câlinant, et j'aime aussi sentir ses mains sur moi, même s'il n'est pas très rassuré – je le vois dans son regard. Sans doute craint-il de me rappeler ces moments-là, lorsqu'ils me faisaient souffrir. _

_Sauf qu'avec lui, je n'ai pas peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être… grâce à la dernière fois… La première fois où on s'est caressés… sur le bateau… C'était bien… J'ai aimé le voir… être réceptif. Je pensais pas qu'un corps pouvait être si sensible… Il gémissait, grognait, et ses joues rougissaient au fur et à mesure. Et à la fin… quand je l'ai prit dans mes bras… Il m'a remercié. Remercié de – je pense – m'être arrêté sans demander plus. D'avoir respecté son désir sans l'excéder. Duo est très sensible, je le sais. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement. _

_Je crois que lui non plus n'est pas très rassuré. Il ne doit pas l'avoir fait beaucoup de fois, voire même pas du tout. Bien sûr, ses mangas – surtout un – doivent l'instruire sur la chose et le processus. Mais de la théorie à la pratique… Y a quand même un grand pas… _

_Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt tout de suite à le franchir, ce grand pas, mais… dans pas trop longtemps… si ça continue comme ça… je devrais y arriver… Sans vraiment de problème… J'aimerais bien savoir… ce que ça fait de faire et de se voir faire l'amour… par la personne qu'on aime… En plus, Duo est un garçon… On dit toujours que c'est différent entre un homme et une femme… J'aimerais bien… faire l'amour avec Duo. Apprécier. Et peut-être même… j… ¤_pose dans l'écriture, le jeune homme rosit légèrement, puis continue résolument son mot_¤ …ouir… ? Je crois que ça serait bien… Avec Duo, ça ne peut QUE être bien… _

_Il est si… si _lui_… _

_Doux, tendre, mais sans pitié. Il sait ce dont je suis capable, et connaît mes faiblesses. Il ne… me juge pas – ou du moins du genre « Faible » « Fort »… _

_Je l'adore… _

_Et peut-être même… que je l'aime un peu ? Ou est-ce que je me rabats sur lui ? Je ne veux pas le laisser m'aimer et lui faire croire à une réponse positive de ma part, alors que c'est faux, et que je me sers de lui… Je veux pas le faire souffrir… _

_Et puis j'ai peur de lui faire mal… Je sais que je peux être brusque… Et j'ai beau faire des efforts pour m'assouplir/m'adoucir, ben… je sais que Duo n'est pas chochotte, mais il est tout de même plus sensible que moi – un cadavre serait plus sensible que moi à la douleur – et… et puis y a son secret, aussi ! Sa partie féminine le rend plus sensible, il me l'a dit lui-même, moralement, psychologiquement et physiquement_

_Je pensais pas que… que c'était possible. Pas que ça me dégoûte, non. J'ai vu trop de choses pour être dégoûté par ça – franchement, si les pires horreurs n'étaient que ça, le monde serait bien mieux – mais… il est vrai que venant de Duo… Ça m'a surpris, mais en même temps, vu son passé, ça m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Et puis… comme ça, on pourra… expérimenter plus de choses… J'espère simplement que Duo n'a et/ou n'aura pas honte. Face à moi ou aux autres… _

_J'aime Duo pour qui il est, peu importe son enveloppe charnelle… Tant que je peux… le toucher, et sentir son contact… ça me va. J'aime quand il me touche. Il est la première personne à m'avoir touché aussi doucement. Ses mains sont… sensibles aux réactions de mon corps, à mon langage corporel. _

_Duo sait quand et où me toucher, de quelle manière et comment. _

_Duo me connaît, tout simplement. _

_Il est sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir m'approcher presque en toute sécurité. Duo est celui avec qui j'ai le plus de liens. _

_J… m'a ordonné de le tuer deux fois. Et aujourd'hui… il est toujours près de nous. Toujours aussi vivant. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne peux tuer aucun d'eux quatre. _

_Même Wufei, avec son indifférence apparente, qui cache un souci pour son entourage et un presque total désintéressement pour sa propre personne. Wufei s'est engagé en mémoire de Meiran. Pas pour jouer les héros. _

_Trowa s'est engagé… pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il a été élevé par des mercenaires et a atterri dans un cirque, mais… à part ça… Trowa est presque aussi mystérieux que moi… _

_Quatre… Aaah, Quatre… ce cher petit ange, comme dit Duo. Diplomate, poli, frais, gentil, attentif, soigneux : mais que fait-il dans cette guerre pourrie ?!? Personne ne sait. Ou peut-être Duo. Moi en tous cas, je ne sais pas. _

_Et enfin, Duo. Engagé parce que ça lui promettait à manger, un toit, et de s'éloigner de L2. Cette colonie où il a tant souffert… Duo… a connu les pires pertes, a vu les pires horreurs, et fait des choses peu recommandables. A lui seul, il en a fait autant à 18 ans que toute une ville de quinquagénaires. Pauvre Duo… _

_Merveilleux Duo… _

_Duo, tout simplement. _

_Je voudrais qu'il puisse oublier toutes ses horreurs, et que ses nuits ne soient plus peuplées de ces horribles cauch

* * *

_

La porte s'ouvre, et le garçon pose son crayon. Une jolie tête nattée passe dans l'entrebâillement, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt.

« Désolé ! Je repasserai plus tard… !

Interloqué, Heero fronce les sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il pour que Duo croie qu'il le dér… ?

// _Le journal !_ //

Un sourire s'étend sur les lèvres décidément bien actives en ce moment d'Heero. Duo lui a promis de ne jamais regarder dans son journal, et pousse même jusqu'à partir pour ne pas le gêner dans son écriture.

// _Il est adorable…!_ //

Aussitôt, refermant son stylo plume, le garçon bondit de sa chaise et sort de la chambre – sans prendre le temps de refermer le journal.

Le natté en est à la troisième marche de l'escalier. Heero remarque que les épaules du jeune homme sont légèrement plus basses, un peu comme si… comme si le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler à Heero lui faisait de la peine.

Heero court silencieusement le long du couloir, et jette ses bras autour des épaules du natté. Celui-ci se redresse brusquement, mais les muscles ne se tendent aucunement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fini. Et même si j'écris, tu peux rentrer. Ta présence est plus importante que des feuilles couvertes d'encre.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te gêner…

- Don't worry, Tenshi… Tu ne me gêneras jamais. Reviens dans la chambre… s'il te plaît… ?

- Are you really sure, my sweet… ?

- Oh yes… Come on with me, Tenshi…

- OK…

Souriant, Heero incite gentiment le garçon à renverser la tête en arrière, et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre échange. Charmé, Duo répond très favorablement, s'appuyant sans retenue contre la poitrine solide de l'adolescent fermement ancrée dans la moquette.

Les très innocentes mains du Japonais descendent doucement vers ses flancs, n'oubliant pas de titiller délicatement et avec une sensualité à toute épreuve le point sensible de son jeune natté pilote terroriste baka préféré – qui se situe sur la nuque, rappelons-le – au passage. Un gémissement sourd est étouffé dans le baiser, et amusé, le Japonais délaisse les lèvres de son compagnon au profit de la peau fine et sensible placée juste derrière son oreille.

« Heero… Arrête où… Aaah… !

- Veux-tu toujours que j'arrête ? demande le brun tout en s'éloignant entièrement – ôtant ses mains et ses lèvres.

- Haaan… Oui… ! Non… ! Si… !! Je… ! C'est ta faute !! accuse alors le natté avec force, à la limite de taper du pied.

- Je sais… Alors ? Veux-tu ou non que j'arrête ?

- Heero… je… j'aime, je voudrais continuer, mais je veux pas qu'

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tenshi. Ce n'est pas au programme aujourd'hui.

- … merci…

- C'est normal.

- Je… je voudrais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Ben… c'est toi qui as le plus besoin de mon aide pour surmonter… ta mauvaise expérience, et c'est moi qui te fais des caprices…

- Mais au contraire, Duo… Voir que… que tu es anxieux toi aussi de le faire, ça me rassure. On… aura tous les deux des ratés, et on apprendra ensemble comment faire, où et pourquoi, à se comprendre et à se satisfaire. En quelque sorte, j'ai moins peur de te décevoir.

- Moi c'est l'inverse… Tu as déjà connu ça, alors… j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien…

- Duo… Tout ce que j'ai ressentit dans ces moments-là, Duo, c'était la souffrance – pas _douleur_, _souffrance_. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parce que… rien ne peut être pire. Et puis… ce sera _toi_… ajoute le garçon d'une voix basse et sincère.

Brusquement redevenu fragile – cette fragilité tant aimée de Duo – l'adolescent se presse par derrière contre son compagnon, resserrant sa prise autour de ses épaules et appuyant fort son menton contre le cou du natté. Il ferme les yeux fort, se reposant tout entier contre son… sûrement plus que meilleur ami.

Duo cligne des yeux, les paupières piquantes. Heero… Heero lui fait assez confiance pour… pour ne pas avoir peur de… de faire l'amour. Il… jamais personne ne lui a… démontré une telle preuve d'amour. Heero, qui a déjà souffert de contacts rapprochés, n'a pas peur de lui, _justement_ parce qu'il est _lui_. Heero… a…

Se retournant brusquement, Duo lance ses bras autour du torse solide de l'autre pilote.

« Je t'aime… ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime j't'aime je t'aime je t'aime j't'aime j't'aime j't'aime j't'aime !! I love you !! You're… so… _My Love…!!_

- Je sais, Tenshi… Merci…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Pardon…

- Chhh…

Et peut-être que, dans leur étreinte presque sauvage, quelques larmes se mêlent, provenant de deux personnes différentes…

Oui, _peut-être_…

* * *

Dans une chambre, enveloppées par une couette chaude et protectrice, les dérobant à d'éventuels regards, quatre mains bougent tendrement, chacun des propriétaire souhaitant donner du plaisir à l'autre, par l'intermédiaire de ces doigts baladeurs. 

Certains vêtements sont déjà abandonnés à terre, sur le sol, lâchement écartés. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes ne souhaitent pas pousser plus loin leur étreinte. D'accord pour découvrir leurs corps, les explorer et en jouer, pour faire frissonner, gémir, grogner et haleter, mais pas pour ne faire qu'un. Pas pour le moment. C'est encore trop tôt.

Pour le moment, c'est simplement… se prouver leur amour par des caresses tendres et agréables.

« Aaaah… !! Aaaaaahaah… ! Oww…

- Ça va ?

- Oh ouï… ! Hn ! Haaan… je… Aaaah !

- Du calme, mon ange… Ccch… Tenshi…

Le garçon se détend légèrement, calmé par la douce caresse sur son visage et la voix apaisante de son compagnon. Son corps continu cependant à se tortiller presque convulsivement sur le matelas, stimulé par le corps pressant au-dessus du sien. Et lorsque vient un gémissement tant attendu, deux bouches se soudent fiévreusement l'une à l'autre.

« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme… un homme heureux.

Souriant, l'adolescent enserre son ange d'une étreinte ferme, possessive et rassurante. Protectrice. Le jeune homme un peu essoufflé se glisse dans le cocon avec bonne foi, reposant sa tête et son oreille contre le cœur calme de son compagnon.

« Et moi qui voulait parler avec toi…

- Pas grave Tenshi… C'est pas grave… Dors, maintenant… On parlera plus tard…

Deux corps bougent, se frottent, se collent, s'éloignent, puis finalement semblent trouver une position correcte, agréable.

Dans un petit nid d'amour, deux adolescents s'endorment paisiblement.

* * *

Et voilou Un ptit chapitre court et tout kawaï. On se rapproche, on se rapproche… On est déjà… à… peut-être presque un tiers de l'histoire… 

Quoi ? _Moi_ ? **_Sadique_** ? Naaaaaaaaaaaan… !!! Juste… un tit peu mini chouïa… ? lol Ben si vous voulez le secret de Duo… faut me le demander… et donc attendre le prochain chapitre !! Alors ? De nouvelles idées/suppositions/hypothèses/supputations sur Duo ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?? Avis attendus avec impatience !!

_Bisous à tous_

_Shin' (1x2)_

_

* * *

_

**PS :**

_Ce chapitre sera le dernier à être publié avant les prochaines vacances._

_J'ai mit deux chapitres, comme d'habitude, parce que je pars. C'est comme un lot de consolation lol Donc voilou, les choses avancent, ça avance... Malgré que je ne sois pas "on air", je garde contact avec les bêtas... Donc les publications, et les reviews p: Je ne suis pas si seule au monde que ça lol Donc, si vous avez des réclamations à faire... ben faites-les, et je rectifierai le tir de chez moi pour les prochaines fois ! je m'excuse encore pous ces délais beaucoup trop longs... Sumimasen..._


	12. Et toi m'aime tu ?

**Auteur :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi… _(la bêta : c'est con hein... ? lol)_

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La**__**petite**__**voix**__**chiante**__**inventée**__**parmwa**_

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 11 :** Et toi… m'aimes-tu… ?

Etendu sur un lit, sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, le garçon attend. Ça ne le gêne pas. Ça lui laisse le temps de repenser à tout ce qui s'est, à ses yeux, passé si vite et comme dans un conte de fée.

// _**Finalement… j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, tiens… Même si je m'en suis voulu en apprenant son viol, maintenant il n'a plus l'air d'avoir peur.**_

// _**J'aimerais bien dormir avec lui, ce soir… **_//

_**Dormir, mais pas plus… Je pense que lui non plus… C'est encore un peu tôt, je trouve… Même si j'ai confiance et que je recherche son contact… souvent… très souvent… Hé, j'y peux rien, moi !! Je l'aime ! Et de plus en plus, même… Lui ne m'aime pas comme un amant, je pense. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de moi… Peut-être… ne suis-je que le bon copain avec qui on baise une fois de temps en temps… « Fuckbuddies »… Non !! Heero n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin… j'espère pas… parce que moi… Moi je suis sincère… Je… je l'aime vraiment… je crois que j'aurais très mal si au final j'apprends qu'il se moque royalement de moi… Mais Heero… n'est pas comme ça… Je crois pas… J'espère pas… Je…**_

// _**Heero… ! **_//

« Nan !!!

- Non quoi ? demande une voix grave.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules et les bras croisés, Heero vient de sortir de la douche.

« Non… je ne veux pas.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu ne veux pas ?

- Que… Non.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, et l'expression sur le visage d'Heero changeant subtilement, Duo regrette la dureté de son ton.

« … D'accord.

- Non, en fait… je… Viens ici, Heero… S'il te plaît…

Obéissant sans rien dire, le Japonais vient s'asseoir près de lui sur le matelas. Duo se redresse, s'asseyant également.

« En fait… j'ai peur. C'est pas gentil pour toi, je te préviens… mais… en quelque sorte… Je sais que quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, pour toi c'était pas le cas. Et même si notre relation a avancé et progressé, je… ben j'ai encore un peu peur… Je veux dire… Tu es adorable, et je sens que tu tiens à moi… Mais est-ce que c'est comme un ami ou comme… un amant ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes, ou est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? La dernière fois, en nous délivrant, tu m'as dit _Suki da_. Ça m'a fait plaisir, c'est pas le problème. Mais _Suki da _n'est pas _Aïshiteru_. C'est ça, en fait… Tout en sachant que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, je… peux pas m'empêcher de… douter. Parce que j'ai peur. Peur qu'au final, quand tu n'auras plus peur, tu partes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu me laisses, et que… que je me retrouve tout seul. Je veux pas te mettre la pression, ça serait malhonnête. Tu as le droit de partir avec la personne que tu aimes, c'est tout à fait normal et même logique. Mais… ben voilà, quoi.

Le silence. Anxieux, Duo se mord la lèvre. Il a peur d'en avoir trop fait, trop dit, d'avoir mis la pression à Heero, de le forcer dans son choix. Et peur de sa réponse.

Le brun a la tête baissée, le visage dérobé par ses mèches brunes y dessinant de sombres ombres.

// _J'aurais dû m'en douter… je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il espère… Mais comment puis-je lui donner de l'amour si moi-même ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer d'amour ? Je sais que je l'aime, mais de quelle affection est-il question ?_ //

« Je… Je suis désolé, Duo… Mais je ne sais pas comment je t'aime… je sais que… que je t'adore, ça au moins c'est sûr. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai le plus de liens… Et je sais aussi que j'aime quand tu me touches. Quand tu es là. Quand je te vois. J'aime pas trop quand tu pars dans des missions trop dangereuses… parce que j'ai toujours peur que tu reviennes pas… J'aime… quand on… se câline. Mais c'est peut-être que de la satisfaction charnelle… Je voudrais… être en mesure de plus te satisfaire, mais je sais pas comment faire, et j'ai beau me poser des questions, ben j'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors… c'est vrai que ce que tu dis, ça me fait pas plaisir, mais c'est parce que c'est juste. Tu as tout à fait raison d'avoir peur, de douter. Parce que je ne peux rien te promettre. J'essaie de trouver, mais… Je vais essayer, je te jure !! Je vais essayer…

Duo ne dit rien. D'un côté, les paroles du brun le poignardent, mais… il est attendri.

La volonté d'Heero à se comprendre, afin de pouvoir le satisfaire, lui, le touche beaucoup.

Maintenant, il est sûr qu'au moins, ce n'est pas juste pour la baise. Il… Il**s** s'aim**ent**. Peut-être pas de la même manière, mais il est sûr certain – indéniablement – qu'ils sont liés par un lien d'affection particulier.

Doucement, Duo se penche sur son amour, et relève délicatement le menton osseux du jeune homme. Leurs yeux s'ancrent, et le natté sourit doucement à son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, my sweet… Tant que tu cherches, que tu y penses un peu et que tu ne joues pas l'autruche, j'aurais toute la patience de t'attendre.

Un faible sourire étend les lèvres du jeune Japonais, et Duo ébouriffe ses cheveux.

Pour l'instant, la discussion est close.

* * *

La maison est entièrement silencieuse. Par les fenêtres, aucune lumière. Dans les pièces, aucun mouvement dans la pénombre mi-inquiétante, mi-intime. 

Dans les chambres, des lits occupés.

Un certain blond rêve d'un grand brun silencieux aux mains expertes ; un chinois trèèèès jaloux pourfend joyeusement un certain Zechs – amant de Krushrenada ; un grand brun flûtiste sauve un petit blond d'une attaque de tigre dans un cercle de feu – façon Tarzan et Jane ; un natté rêve d'une furieuse déclaration d'amour de son bien-aimé.

Bref, en un mot, tout le monde dort.

Tous ?

Non !!

Un village d'irréductibles cheveux coiffés à la dynamite résiste encore et toujours au sommeil !! (lol)

// _J'aimerais bien… aller le rejoindre… je me suis habitué à le sentir près de moi, la nuit, mine de rien, sur ce bateau… Et puis… s'il fait un cauchemar, au moins je serai prêt… Oui, c'est ça… C'est uniquement pour ça… _//

Cette certitude en tête, l'adolescent se lève, et rejoint le lit de son compagnon. Hésitant un instant, il reste devant la couche occupée, écoutant la respiration profonde du dormeur. Respiration soudain plus si lente. Il ferme les yeux comme douloureusement.

« Gomen…

- Pas grave si tu te décides enfin à me rejoindre, grogne le garçon en lui faisant une place dans le lit.

Mordant brièvement sa lèvre, le jeune homme se glisse dans le lit chaud, et sent aussitôt le corps sensuel de son compagnon s'enrouler et se presser délicieusement contre le sien.

Une petite bouffée de chaleur le fait suffoquer, et il respire un grand coup. Son bras se glisse autour de la taille du natté, sa main se posant dans les reins légèrement cambrés. Un petit soupir de contentement caresse son cou lorsque la tête de sa marmotte vient s'y nicher.

Un léger sourire étend ses lèvres.

« J'adore dormir avec toi… confie-t-il à voix basse.

- Je voulais, mais j'ai eu peur de te demander.

- Surtout pas, Tenshi…

- Hm…

Aux vue du corps chaud et boulonnant se bouinant tout contre ses propres formes, il ne doute pas que la discussion ne gagne rien à se prolonger. Et effectivement, en sentant la respiration profonde de son ami se ralentir… il opte pour, lui aussi, céder à ce sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille ce matin là et qu'il ouvre ses yeux ensommeillés, sa première vision est celle de deux magnifiques yeux bleus entrouverts, braqués sur lui. Il sourit doucement, encore un peu dans la choucroute. 

En se rallongeant de tout son poids sur la poitrine solide de son amour, il se rend compte que… deux choses qui ne devraient pas être là, ben… sont bel et bien là Rougissant furieusement, il cherche le bras pour se couvrir. Et trouve le drap déjà enroulé autour de lui.

Il lève son regard interrogateur vers son jeune adonis.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Alors… comme je pensais que tu serais gêné, je t'ai couvert.

- Merci… T'es vraiment un ange… susurre le jeune homme en se levant pour l'embrasser délicatement.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprend le brun après leur échange. D'habitude, ce n'est que quand tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah oui… mais… Peut-être que dormir avec toi… Je me sens protégé, quand tu es près de moi… Quand je dors, je ne fais pas de cauchemars, et… je sais pas, je me sens bien. Je ne me pose pas de questions, je suis avec toi. Alors… peut-être que me sentir ainsi en sécurité fait ressortir ma partie féminine… Sans jeu de mots ! ajoute-t-il en apercevant le sourire amusé de son compagnon. **Heeroooo !!**

- Quoi ? demande l'adolescent très innocent alors qu'il tente désespérément de se retenir de rire.

- Arrête donc de rire comme une baleine !

Cette fois, le garçon éclate carrément de rire, sans plus pouvoir finir. Ses yeux avides se repaissant de ce spectacle insolite, Duo ne peut, encore une fois, que se féliciter de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un tel partenaire. Malgré la guerre, Heero conserve ses émotions à brut – même s'il ne les vit pas. Et c'est ça qui le touche, Duo, chez Heero. Cette dureté, seule barrage à des émotions d'une virginité aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir ( v'là la comparaison ! lol ) En un certain sens, Heero est pur.

Alors que le rire de son aimé se calme doucement, il pose son menton sur la poitrine secouée de sursauts du pilote musclé.

Heero arrête de rire d'un seul coup en voyant l'étrange expression du natté. Mi heureuse, mi… triste ?

// _Triste ? Mais pourquoi ? Encore à cause d'hier… ?_ //

« Duo ? Tu es encore triste à cause d'hier ?

- Hu ? Oh, non ! assure le natté en souriant manga™ Don't worry, Darling !

- Alors… Pourquoi as-tu cet air… étrange ?

- Comment ça, étrange ?

- Et bien… Tu sembles triste et heureux en même temps…

- Ben non, pas spécialement… je suis heureux de te voir rire ainsi, aussi librement, c'est vrai… mais pas spécialement triste… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis quand même capable de me débrouiller de moi-même !

- …

Les yeux dans les yeux, les jeunes pilotes se taisent. Aucun ne bouge pendant un moment, puis, finalement, Duo se lève de la poitrine de son amour, et sort du lit – sans oublier le baiser du matin – enroulé soigneusement dans le drap.

Heero le regarde s'éloigner vers la salle de bains, le regard finalement attiré par les deux monts de douceur – formes bien trop féminines et insolites pour un garçon si masculin ( et même garçon tout court ! ). Il se rappelle encore leur discussion… Duo avait tellement peur… Il était limite terrifié. Que lui – Heero - le rejette à cause de ce secret si lourd et insolite, si… Il est vrai qu'au début, ça l'avait choqué. Non, pas choqué. Un peu… surpris. Mais… c'était Duo. Ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais… Sa réaction avait visiblement agréablement surpris le natté terrorisé…

// _Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…_ //

* * *

Dès qu'il entre dans la salle de bains, Duo laisse tomber le drap. Il regarde son corps aux formes féminines et masculines, acceptant que cela fasse un curieux mélange… Le haut d'une femme et le bas d'un homme, c'est… hem ! 

//_** Enfin… Quand je pense que j'ai eu une peur bleue de lui avouer, et que maintenant… c'est presque normal… Il n'a pas de réactions dégoûtées, et je crois même qu'il conçoit ma dualité… autant physique que psychologique… C'est vraiment un amouuuur… **_//

Distraitement, il regarde son buste redevenir aussi plat – excepté les pectoraux – que possible ( pour un garçon ).

// _**Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de cette discussion…**_ //

* * *

_Il ouvrit la porte lentement, désireux de retarder au maximum sa confrontation avec le pilote au tempérament de feu glacé. Heero, justement, était assis sur son lit, visiblement préoccupé. Il se plaça dans l'entrebâillement, épaules basses, dos voûté. _

_Il avait… _tellement **peur**_… !_

_« Viens, ordonna Heero d'une voix sans intonation. Je ne mange toujours pas. _

_Malgré ses réticences, il s'avança lentement. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Heero… ! Pas comme ça, en tout cas… _

_Le regard bleu l'étudiait soigneusement ; il le sentait. Heero ne se cachait pas, bien au contraire. Etait-il désormais pris pour une bête de foire ? Comme un spécimen bien intéressant à étudier ?_

**// Non !! Pas lui //**

_Il s'assit devant le lit, silencieux, attendant les coups, les cris, le dégoût, la peur._

_Mais rien ne vint. Cette attente plus que tout lui faisait peur, et les larmes menaçaient de remplir ses yeux à tout moment._

_Deux doigts se posèrent délicatement sous son menton, et le relevèrent avec douceur vers un Heero qui n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, mais curieux de savoir et… doux, patient. Il fuit immédiatement le regard inquisiteur de l'autre garçon._

_« Reprends-toi… dit le Japonais en continuant de chercher ses yeux. _

_Il sentit une main écarter sans violence et même avec une certaine douceur les mèches humides de ses cheveux, qui lui servaient de protection. Il n'aimait pas cette position. Heero avait l'ascendant sur lui. Son visage était exposé comme un trophée, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner en cas de réaction violente, et… était horriblement mal à l'aise. _

_« Je n'aime pas te voir soumis… Ce n'est pas un Duo soumis, le Duo que je connais. Quoique je ne sais même pas si ton nom est Duo… _

**// Oui, bien sûr… Je ne suis plus Duo, maintenant. Il doute de tout ce que je lui ai déjà dit… de mon nom… Mon amour ? Il ne me fait plus confiance… Je l'ai perdu //**

_« Si tu m'expliquais, maintenant… Alors… tu es une fille, c'est ça… ?_

_Il hocha négativement la tête. _

_« Duo, s'il te plaît, explique-moi… _

_Il ne supportait pas cette douceur feinte dans la voix d'Heero…_

_« … Que je sache, que je comprenne…_

_Peut-être… n'était-ce pas faux ? Cette douceur dans ses questions, ses gestes ? Il ne le dégoûtait pas ? Mais s'il lui avouait… Ne serait-ce pas là qu'il le dégoûterait… ?_

_« …_non_… murmura-t-il faiblement._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'veux pas te l'dire… développa-t-il._

_- Et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Parce que… tu me mépriseras…_

_- Bien sûr que non. C'est ton caractère que j'aime. Peu importe… ce que tu es… tant que tu restes le Duo que je connais – même sans ce nom…_

_Il… ? Vraiment… ? Avec hésitation, il entrouvrit les paupières. Heero lui sourit gentiment, comme s'il voulait l'inviter. Il referma les yeux. _

_« Je… _noooon…

_- Pourquoi… ? demanda l'autre pilote – il ne comprenait visiblement pas le refus._

_- Mais paske je veux pas te perdre !! Je veux pas te pe-èè-hèhè-rdre !! dit-il soudain, assez fortement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. _

_Il ne voulait pas… pas de cette pitié… pas de cette fausse amitié… NON !! Il voulait qu'on l'acceptât ! C'était pas sa faute, lui ne faisant qu'endurer !! _

_Ses mains furent écartées doucement mais fermement, découvrant son visage ravagé de larmes. Il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero le voie dans un tel état. _

_Le mouvement trop vif vit basculer son équilibre précaire, et son visage s'enfouit dans la moquette. Il ne l'en enleva pas. Il était plus que jamais soumis, et n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… _

Kami sama… Il a l'air complètement terrorisé…

_« Duo… Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi… _

**// NON //**

_« J'aime pas quand tu me fuis… S'il te plaît…_

_Il ne voulait pas le voir… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était… être accepté. Et le rendre heureux. Mais… ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas se voir fui__s__ ? Pour le rendre heureux, il faudrait donc qu'il le regarde ? Non !! C'était trop idiot…_

_Pourtant, sans qu'il sût pourquoi il tourna son visage vers le garçon. Une main chaude vint tendrement glisser sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes puis s'échouant dans son cou. _

_« Duo… Tu m'entends… ?_

_Un hochement de tête répond à la question. _

_« Bien… je sais que c'est dur, d'avouer un gros secret. J'ai moi-même… eut beaucoup de mal à en parler – et je ne l'ai pas dit ouvertement. Mais… Si tu le dis, tu te sentiras bien mieux. Si tu le dis, ça passera, ça sera moins horrible. Ça sera… plus dans le passé. On peut t'aider à surmonter ça, mais si tu nous fais assez confiance pour l'avouer. Je… je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance. J'aimer__ais __vraiment beaucoup. Mais si tu veux, je peux appeler Quatre. Je peux lui demander de venir t'aider à en parler. Tu es plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec moi, non ? Attends, je reviens… _

_- … non… !_

_Le gémissement sortit tout seul lorsqu'il senti__t__ la main le quitter. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero parte… Contradiction… Il voulait le garder près de lui mais pas le regarder. _

_« Quatre… le sait déjà… expliqua-t-il._

_- Ah… Et bien… je ne peux te forcer à rien… _

_- Tu… Promets-moi de rester au moins mon ami ! Jure-le-moi, s'il te plaît… _

_- Tu as ma parole d'honneur que je resterais ton ami. Rien ne changera entre nous. Parce que… je crois que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourra me faire te voir d'un mauvais regard. Je t'aime trop pour ça _

_Un silence suivit ses paroles. _

_Puis, lentement, Duo se déplia. Sans regarder Heero, il se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit – le plus loin possible de lui. Mais Heero le força à accepter sa présence entre ses bras, repoussant ses mains fébriles qui voulaient l'écarter. Il ne voulait pas… il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ne voulait pas, en fait. Il était complètement perdu… Les bras du brun enserraient maintenant ses bras, pas trop durement, mais assez pour qu'il les sente. Sans savoir pourquoi, il interpréta cela comme un encouragement plutôt que pour une menace implicite. _

_Et en même temps… _

_Il était perdu. Comment Heero pouvait-il ressentir l'envie de se blottir contre lui ? Comment… Comment… ?!?_

**// Alors** **ainsi… les gens peuvent continuer à m'aimer… //**

_Son regard embué de larmes se posa sur le garçon profondément noyé au creux de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux comme douloureusement, et ses larmes coulèrent. _

**// Boy's don't cry… Mais suis-je vraiment un homme //**

_Avec hésitation, le garçon commença tout doucement à parler, avec de multiples arrêts et pauses dans son récit._

_« J'ai vécu sur L2 pendant presque 14 ans… Même si Papy Champignon-Transgénique-Hallucinogène m'a prit sous sa tutelle. Et… L2 est une vraie poubelle, c'est la pire des colonies. Pas d'eau – l'eau potable coûte des centaines de billets, toujours du soleil et de la chaleur. Y a pas trop de saisons – comme sur toutes les colonies tu me diras. Et… avec la bande, on faisait des cash pour se nourrir. Donc, forcément, parfois, c'était pas très… c'était pas top, quoi. _

_Doucement, Heero frotta sa joue contre le plat de l'épaule du conteur. Faire mention de son passé douloureux et meurtri – meurtri/meurtrier ? – ne devait pas être des plus faciles et joyeux pour le pilote. _

_Sa récompense vint sous la forme d'une caresse sur la joue, qu'il savoura pleinement. _

_Duo fut heureux de voir que le garçon ne rejetait pas ses contacts, et semblait même toujours aussi friand de ses caresses._

_« On faisait des mélanges de temps en temps pas très catholiques si tu me passes l'expression. Plusieurs en sont souvent tombés malades, et du coup, on leur donnait des médocs. Ce qui, au final, faisait que parfois, soit ça empirait, soit ils étaient… un peu bizarres – spéciaux – pendant un moment. Moi, une fois, je suis tombé malade après un cash des réserves militaires de la garnison qui était là. Et donc on m'a soigné, avec des médocs volés quelques mois plus tôt pour un autre p'tit de la bande. Le problème, c'est que chez moi… bah c'est resté. _

_Sentant l'hésitation de son compagnon, Heero lui sourit gentiment, déposant un smack sur ses lèvres et se collant contre lui pour un câlin. Il avait un peu peur de la suite, mais si c'était comme lui, plus Duo en parlerait et mieux ça irait. Les plus lourds secrets étaient souvent les plus durs à avouer, mais c'étaient ceux qui méritaient et qui __devaient__ être révélés. _

_« Ça s'est pas estompé, et même, ça a empiré, continua le__ natté. Si tu trouves que… que je suis bizarre depuis l'annonce de la mission, c'est normal… chez moi, le mélange des substances a fait que… je peux… je peux contrôler mes hormones, finit rapidement le garçon. _

_Anxieux, Duo se mordit la langue. Comment va réagir Heero… ? _

**// Je ****t'en _prie_ Heero ne me crie pas dessus s'il te plaît je t'en prie je t'en prie je t'en prie je… //**

// Contrôle d'hormones… Modifications physiologiques entraînant des transformations physiques… Changements de caractère…

_« Je crois que je commence à comprendre, murmura Heero. _

_Duo tressaillit, ses muscles se tendant comme autant de cordes prêtes à rompre. Ses yeux devinrent plus brûlants que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc, et il serra les dents à la douleur. _

**// Heero… JE T'EN PRIIIIE //**

_« Tu peux continuer, s'il te plaît ? demanda Heero, toujours aussi doucement._

**// Je t'en prie Heero… S'il te plaît...! ****Accepte-moi !! Je t'en conjure //**

_« Quand je veux… je peux… me transformer en fille… Mon corps, mais aussi… vu que mes hormones changent… mon caractère s'en ressent également… __**Je t'en prie Heero me rejette pas !! **__hurla à moitié le garçon - _?!? _– en repoussant presque violemment le brun pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même – en une position de défense et de protection. _

_Eberlué, les quatre fers en l'air sur le moelleux lit deux places voir même trois, Heero ne put, pendant un moment, qu'observer Duo se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière. A peine le choc de la révélation arrivait qu'un deuxième lui succédait… ! Fallait pas trop lui en demander, non plus, hein… !!_

**// Mais réfléchis un peu !! Tu vois pas que Duo est terrorisé ?!**

Terrorisé ? Mais pourquoi ?

**// Il est con où il le fait exprès ?!? //**

**Mais c'est comme toi !! Autant toi tu as eu peur qu'il soit dégoûté, qu'il te prenne comme un objet, etc… autant lui a aussi peur que tu le repousses à cause de sa différence ! Que tu le considères comme une chose immonde, et plus comme un être humain ! **

Mais… Duo… ! Non… //

_« Duo… Nadyâ… ? Eho, écoute-moi…_

_N'obtenant aucune réponse du natté (?!?) tremblant(e?), Heero s'avança, et doucement, le (la) prit dans ses bras. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Duo – il décida de considérer l'être en face de lui comme Duo, puisque la personne avait une forme masculine. L'appuyant confortablement contre lui, Heero commença à lui murmurer des choses apaisantes à l'oreille. _

_« Duo… Ou quel que soit ton nom féminin… Je ne vais pas te rejeter pour ça… j'ai connu ça moi aussi, et je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir… haï, de se détester soi-même, d'avoir peur que plus personne ne te voie comme un être humain… Et ça fait si mal que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça, et surtout pas à toi, surtout pas venant de ma part. Alors tu peux être sûr que jamais je te rejetterai pour ta… euh, dualité… Je vais peut-être avoir un peu de mal à m'y habituer, il va sûrement me falloir un temps d'adaptation, mais… si ton caractère ne change pas du tout au tout – si tu reste blagueur, doux, tendre, si tu reste le Duo que je connais même sous ta forme féminisée – il n'y aura aucun problème. Et… de toute façon, c'est de ton caractère, que j'aime. Je ne crois pas en ces codes comme « Tu aimes les garçons gay » ou « Tu aimes les filles hétéro ». Tu n'aimes pas _les_ filles ou _les_ garçons, tu aimes _une_ fille ou _un_ garçon. Tu aimes _une_ personne. Que celle-ci soit homme ou femme. Alors… que tu sois homme ou femme, ça ne change rien pour moi. Ton caractère est toujours le même. C'est ça qui compte. … C'est… C'est comme ça que je le vois… _

_- Heero… ? croassa peu élégamment Duo. _

_- Haï, Tenshi…_

_- Tu… ? Je ne te dégoûte pas… ? demanda la petite voix, incrédule. _

_- Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute, et même, ça fait partie de toi. Je ne dis pas que sans mon v… passé, ça ne me ferai__t__ pas bizarre, mais… avec des _si_, on peut refaire le monde. Donc non, tu ne me dégoûtes __pas. C'est une chose encore à mettre sur le compte du désormais très légendaire mystère Maxwell…_

_Sa boutade tira un sourire un peu faiblard à son__ patient. _

_« Tiens, en parlant de Maxwell… Quel est le nom de ton Moi féminin ?_

_Après un léger pouffement de rire, Duo consentit à répondre : _

_« Nadyâ. _

_- Ce n'est pas ta couverture ?!_

_- C'était Nicole. Mais comme c'était moi la femme, j'ai préféré prendre mon « vrai » prénom. _

_- Tu as eu raison ! Je préfère Nadyâ à Nicole. C'est plus doux, ça te ressemble bien plus ! _

_Rougissement monstre du concerné. _

_« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? _

_- Les hormones… marmonna le garçon, rouge jusqu'aux cheveux. _

_- Oh ! Ça joue tant que ça sur ton caractère ?_

_- Ben… Je suis plus… « fragile » qu'en tant qu'homme… le moral et la psychique sont un peu moins solides… J'ai un peu moins de force physique pure, la poitrine est un peu handicapante dans les courses poursuites, avoue-t-il avec un méga blush. Et puis… je suis indisposée, aussi… _

_- Indisposée ?_

_- Ben… les menstruations ? tenta le natté d'une tit voix. _

_- Hn ? C'est quoi ?_

_- Les règles… ?_

_Voyant son ami/amie devenir de plus en plus cramoisi(e), Heero se promit d'aller demander quelques explications au diplomate et stratège du groupe… Nul doute qu'avec 29 sœurs, le jeune Arabe saurait lui apprendre quelques trucs bien utiles. _

_« La première fois, j'ai eu peur… j'ai vraiment cru être blessée… J'avais mal, et puis y avait beaucoup de sang… _

_- Comment as-tu su que… ce n'était pas grave, tenta Heero ; hé, c'était pas facile de poser des questions sur quelque chose dont on ne savait rien !_

_- Et bien… Quatre a senti que quelque chose allait pas bien… Il est venu, et… j'étais en pantalon, mais j'avais pas de protection, donc… on a parlé, j'ai dis que j'avais rien, et tout et tout… Puis au final, quand il m'a regardée tout entière,… ben il a vu le sang. J'avais débordé, et le jean avait aspiré le sang… C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a su. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il y avait à faire, et… m'a même conseillé de prendre la pilule pour que ce soit moins douloureux… ! Mais comme je ne me transforme pas souvent, ça va, je n'ai pas mal trop souvent. Et puis, maintenant que je sais, je supporte mieux… _

_Rouge pivoine intégrale, Duo jeta un coup d'œil gêné au Japonais. Celui-ci, amusé par le trouble visible et apparent (lol) de son ami, ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux pétillants. Le regard étant de trop, Duo grogna et, encore plus pivoine si c'est possible, enfouit son visage brûlant dans ses genoux. _

_« Mais si Quatre le savait déjà et qu'il ne t'a pas rejeté, pourquoi avais-tu peur de me le dire ? _

_- Quatre et toi, c'est pas pareil… Vous comptez pas de la même façon… Kitty, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais toi tu es celui que j'aime… Je pourrais renoncer à Qua-chou pour toi – même si ça me peinerait énormément… _

_Doucement, Heero déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Duo. _

_« C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai les cheveux longs, reprit soudain le pilote. J'ai beau me les couper… ils repoussent tout le temps. Une fois, sur L2, Solo me les a coupé à la garçonne – fallait que je reste viril pour qu'il m'arrive pas de tuile – et ben moins d'une journée après, ils étaient revenus aussi longs qu'avant, et même plus ! La bande était éberluée… ! Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu le même regard sur moi après ça… murmure-t-il, soudain plus triste. Quelque part, il y avait toujours une hésitation avant de m'étreindre… J'étais une fille, eux des garçons, ça allait plus. _

_- Moi je n'ai plus le même regard sur toi. Moi je n'ai pas un regard différent sur toi. _

_Duo sourit tristement, et soudain les larmes explosèrent. Se retournant, il étala Heero sur le lit – frappant dans son mouvement la tête d'Heero contre le mur de la cabine – et s'étendit furieusement sur son homme. Le natté se serra contre le brun de toutes ses forces, étouffant ses pleurs contre sa peau, destinant ses appels à son cou et ses clavicules. _

_« _Boy's don't cry_, murmura Heero en essuyant doucement ses larmes. _

_Aussitôt, il sentit quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant se presser contre sa poitrine. Quelque de chose de… doux et… euuuh… étrange !_

_« Maintenant je peux… ! lança une voix plus aigue que celle de Duo – la voix qu'il croyait que Duo se forçait à adopter pour simuler être femme._

_Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il constata le renflement assez conséquent présent au niveau des pectoraux de… _

_« Nadyâ… ? croassa-t-il, incertain. _

_- Yes… _

_- Alors… en fait… depuis l'annonce la mission… tu étais bizarre parce tu n'étais plus Duo, c'est ça ? Tu étais Nadyâ…_

_- Oui…_

_- Mais comment ça se fait que… je t'ai enlacé plusieurs fois, et j'ai jamais rien sentit… _

_Il obtient une réponse assez inattendue, lorsqu'il sent le torse imberbe de… Duo ? se plaquer au sien. _

_« Même si j'arrive à transformer mon corps à volonté, je reste un moment sous l'emprise des hormones femelles – j'augmente fortement leur taux pour parvenir à changer mon corps. Ça dure à peu près… environ un jour, parfois plus, parfois moins… Donc… après les… « séances de camouflage », je redevenais homme, mais mon caractère restais influencé par les hormones femelles. Je suis donc plus doux et fragile qu'en temps normal… _

_- A chacun ses petites faiblesses… _

_Troisième rougissement du natté. Un léger gloussement filtra de la bouche du brun, et le natté observa son aimé rire avec une flamme avide dans le regard. _

_« Duo… ? demanda le Japonais, interrogateur._

_- Je t'aime, dit simplement l'interrogé, faisant rougir derechef son ange ( vengeance assurée !! ). Tu es… merveilleux… ! assura le natté en quémandant timidement un baiser de__(à ?)__ sa petite merveille personnelle. _

_Loin d'être timide, Heero, lui, lui inflige un échange d'une délicieuse fougue contrôlée et très habile par rapport au peu d'expérience du garçon… _

_« Va te changer, Tenshi… J'aime bien te voir dans tes grandes robes, et on doit aller retrouver les autres… J'ai quelque chose à demander à Quatre. _

_- Oki :p_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le natté sauta sur ses pieds, et, sautillant gaiement, rassembla ses affaires, chipa un dernier baiser à son compagnon, puis alla dans la salle de bains. Ne résistant pas à un dernier contact, Heero se leva, se rendit à la porte et observa le garçon balancer joyeusement ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Lorsque ledit garçon passa à proximité, il se saisit de son bras, l'amena contre sa poitrine, le souleva légèrement, et l'embrassa avec bonne volonté. _

_« Petit coquin…_

_- Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas, répliqua-t-il aussi sec. _

_Duo rougit brusquement, visiblement pri__s__ en faute. Charmé par tant de… délicatesse, Heero le fit voler joyeusement et l'embrassa de nouveau, chaleureusement. Lorsqu'il le reposa enfin, ils avaient tous deux le tournis, mais étaient heureux. _

_Duo vira son ange à coups de bottes joyeux _(lol)

* * *

« Tenshi ? 

- Yes ?

- Es-tu prêt ?

- Moui… !

Pour preuve, le natté sort de la salle de bains, de nouveau entièrement homme, et est aussitôt prit d'assaut par la bouche de son amour.

« J'avais trop envie de t'embrasser, confie Heero, alors occupé avec une charmante petite oreille.

- Je ne m'en plains pas, murmure un natté alangui par tant de douceurs.

La suite ne regarde qu'eux…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils descendent au rez-de-chaussée, Quatre les accueille sobrement. 

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui ! assure le natté avec un clin d'œil complice et plein de sous-entendus.

- Bien, très bien, approuve le blond en riant. Parce que nous avons une nouvelle mission prévue ce soir, à minuit.

* * *

Et voilouuuuu… !! Le fameux secret de Duo est enfin percé !! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça répond à vos espérances ?

Oui, je sais, une si longue attente pour juste ça… ! Mais c'est la vie lol

_Bisous à tous !_

* * *

**PS : **_je ne pourrai certainement pas m'adonner à cette plaisante chose que l'on apelle RAR... Je m'en excuse d'avance, car c'est indécent envers vous. mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je vous embrasse bien fort, et m'incline bien bas. Merci de supporter mes manquements !_


	13. Que fais tu de moi ?

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen, triste au début, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La**__**petite**__**voix**__**chiante**__**inventée**__**par**_

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 12 :** Que fais-tu de moi ?

_La mission s'est bien passée. Rien n'a dérapé, et nous avons même fini avec quelques secondes d'avance sur les comptes à rebours. Cette réussite éclatante nous a remonté le moral, après le total fiasco de la dernière fois. Même si nous savons que tout ne pourra pas se passer comme sur des roulettes, se faire capturer comme des bleus est toujours difficile… _

_Chacun de nous a attaqué discrètement une partie de la base ( hangar des MS, salle des ordis, centrale, usine, et les installations souterraines ) et nous avons fini avec une joyeuse partie de têtes en vol dans les couloirs. Perchés à l'abri sur une colline à un ou deux kilomètres, nous avons regardé la base exploser._

_C'était magnifique. Le jaune, le rouge, l'orange… Un énorme nuage monta dans le ciel tel un champignon tricolore. Nos visages étaient éclairés par les lumières vives et chaleureuses (lol) de l'explosion tandis qu'un souffle chaud -brûlant- nous caressait la peau. C'était… terriblement beau. Et cette beauté était amplifiée par cette question : comment quelque chose de si meurtrier pouvait être si _beau

_De manière générale, en fait… tout ce qui est assassin est beau… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'exemples à donner, mais… je trouve fascinant la façon dont la nature fait des choses des plus belles, de vrais fléaux. Le feu… les explosions… le désert… les tempêtes… les fauves… l'eau, parfois… Duo… _

_Il est certainement… le garçon le plus beau que j'ai jamais rencontré… peut-être simplement parce que je fais attention à sa beauté, ou que je la vois… _

* * *

_Sitôt rentré de mission, l'adrénaline et l'euphorie formant un curieux mélange des plus explosifs, je me suis littéralement jeté sur mon baka, l'étalant de son long sur mon lit. Je crois que… j'ai jamais eu aussi envie de l'embrasser. Je ne me suis pas privé, du reste… _

_Avant Duo, je ne croyais pas que… qu'un baiser, ça pouvait être… bon. Tout simplement _bon_. Chaud, humide, sucré, et diablement _bon_. Mes expériences n'étaient que… luttes farouches. Violentes et sauvages. Moi pour ne pas plier et souffrir plus, eux pour me soumettre et m'humilier._

_Alors… le premier baiser avec Duo… C'était également mon premier _vrai_ baiser. Un de ceux des films à l'eau de rose. _The_ baiser. Le baiser du siècle, le patin artistique façon Candeloro, le Petit Paradis._

_Je me rappelle que Duo a été très attentif à moi. A mon désir._

_Il a été très lent, et c'était… assez frustrant de ne pas tout avoir d'un seul coup mais avec un tel compte-goutte, mais en même temps… c'était rassurant, et j'ai pu analyser et savourer pleinement chaque sensation._

_C'était… terrrrriblement bien._

_Maintenant c'est presque moi qui lui demande des bisous et des câlins à profusion. J'ai parfois peur d'en faire trop, de trop l'impliquer dans la relation. Mais son regard me dit que non, et je ne l'en aime que plus. _

_Il est si… malléable. Je veux dire… Il s'adapte exceptionnellement vite à tous mes changements d'humeur, d'état, etc… Et pourtant, Dieu – J – sait que ce n'est pas facile… _

_Mais lui, sans coups mais avec douceur et patience, y parvient, et semble même en être heureux… je ne comprends pas comment il fait. C'est une des choses qui me fascinent chez lui. Lui, si plein de vie, toujours joyeux, gai, blagueur, et magnifique dans tous les sens et les états ; je ne comprends pas comment il peut s'intéresser à une porte de prison telle que moi…_

_Ça m'est inconcevable. Je ne parle pas, n'ai aucune vie privée, aucunes préférences, aucune opinion. Que veut-il de moi ? Je n'ai pas de personnalité ! J'ai été créé pour tuer, détruire, massacrer. Et il m'_aime

_Comment ?_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire…. Je pense tellement de trucs en même que mes phrases auraient plus aucun sens… Mais c'est pas grave, j'me lance… De toute façon, ces lignes, y a que moi qui les lirais, alors… _

_Duo… est Duo. Il est adorable, joyeux, parfois un peu chiant de par sa bonne humeur continuelle, plus fort que nous tous, toujours là pour chacun de nous en cas de coup dur, mais refuse tout aide. Il est beau, embrasse divinement, a des mains de dieu grec, des cheveux d'or, un regard à tuer Frankenstein, une ruse et une absence de pitié phénoménales. Duo… est très fort. Je l'aime pour ça. Lorsqu'il bouge, lorsqu'il exécute un mouvement, je sens ses muscles se tendre, se contracter – se durcir – et c'est… un spectacle que j'aime. Avec Duo, j'ai, et pour une fois, cela ne me fait pas peur, l'impression d'être à la fois prédateur et proie. Proie, parce qu'il me domine généralement – niveau positions – lors de nos câlins, et prédateur parce que je sais que j'ai un immense pouvoir sur lui : celui de le briser. Je sais – _ça_, ça me fait énormément peur – que si je lui parle trop durement ou vivement, je peux lui faire mal, et même, si je le refoule trop violemment, faire tomber toutes ses barrières._

_J'adore lorsqu'on se câline. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps tout doucement, réchauffant ma peau et faisant palpiter puissamment le sang dans mes veines. Mais j'ai toujours dans ces instants le sentiment que beaucoup plus pourrait arriver. Quelque chose d'énorme qui pourrait… tout emporter, tout dévaster. Mais qui serait en même temps extraordinairement libérateur._

_J'ai… aussi remarqué quelque de chose de… très étrange… Mais j'ai peur d'en parler avec Duo… Je sais pas ce qu'il va en penser… Le matin… parfois… quand je me réveille… je… ne suis pas toujours… euuuh… « détendu »… Et même, souvent, en ce moment… très tendu. Dans un certain sens._

_L'ennui, c'est que… je sais pas vraiment comment arrêter ça, ni pourquoi ça vient, ni… ben voilà… Ça me gêne ! Je suis pas habitué à avoir de telles réactions, moi… Ça me fait tout bizarre… Mais d'un autre côté… ça m'intrigue. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi soudainement, pourquoi pas avant, et pourquoi tout court ?_

_Kami sama, je… je comprends plus rien… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il remarque tout de suite euuh… un détail plutôt… hemhem, _troublant_. 

Et lui de se reposer encore et toujours les mêmes questions : Pourquoi ? Comment ? ( Où, quand et à quelle époque lol )

Il sent le corps endormi de Duo contre le sien, douce source de chaleur. Il aime toujours autant sentir leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Celui de Duo est fin, noueux, musculeux, mais devient bouillotte et oreiller parfaits lorsqu'il dort. Ses formes s'adoucissent, pour laisser place à l'adolescent qui se cache en lui, derrière le terroriste – qui se cache en chacun d'eux – et qui doit être réprimé.

Et il sent _ça_.

// _Peut-être… est-ce lié ? J'adore dormir avec Duo, et ça m'arrive presque toujours les matins où il est en _Sangsue Powa_, tout contre moi… C'est ça ? C'est lui ? Mais… pourquoi ?!_ //

Il laisse sa tête partir en arrière sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés.

Il sent la peau douce et tiède du garçon contre la sienne ; sa respiration sur sa clavicule ; son corps bouger régulièrement, toujours de la même façon, au rythme lent de ses respirations calmes et profondes ; ses cheveux d'or attachés en une queue de cheval lâche s'enroulant autour de son cou, son oreille, son bras, son épaule… Tout en Duo inspire… le bien-être. Le calme. Et même – il se remémore leurs embrassades – le… plaisir… ?

// _Mauvaise ligne de pensées !!!_ //

En effet, il sent… que sa réaction se renforce. Le sang lui monte aux joues. Ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable en soit, mais… c'est plutôt gênant !! Surtout juste à côté de Duo ! Comment réagirait le natté s'il voyait… ça… ?!

Intérieurement, Heero se dit que jamais, au grand jamais il ne montrera ça à Duo. Il a trop peur de sa réaction.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la première chose qu'il remarque, c'est que sa position n'est absolument pas confortable. Son bassin repose lourdement sur le côté de celui d'Heero, et la hanche osseuse cogne sur la sienne, ce qui est assez douloureux quand ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on est dans cette situation. 

Il grogne de mécontentement, et aussitôt, une main vient se noyer agréablement dans ses cheveux. Le grognement se transforme en ronronnement de contentement, surtout lorsqu'un doigt merveilleusement vicieux vient titiller le point situé juste sur sa nuque…

« Hnm… !

Son inconfort endormi par ces caresses, Duo se presse – plus confortablement, bien entendu – contre le corps chaud et détendu de son ange câlineur super doué.

« Gomen ne, Tenshi… mais faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain, demande Heero en déposant un agréable baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Seulement si tu finis ton œuvre ensuite…

- Arigatô Tenshi…

- Doitashimashite…

Souplement – et trop vite à son goût – Heero s'extrait du lit, et par la même, de l'étreinte de Duo sur lui.

Encore assoupi, Duo se redresse sur un coude, juste à temps pour voir une jolie petite paire de fesses moulée dans un boxer noir disparaît dans l'embrasure de la salle de bains. Soupirant, il se laisse retomber, et s'enfouit bien chaudement sous les couvertures, attendant le retour de son Apollon pour la fin de son câlin matinal.

* * *

Quand, bien plus tard, Duo entre dans la salle de bains, joyeux et mis de bonne humeur par on ne sait quel brun aux yeux tueurs, et qu'il se place sous le jet d'eau, qu'il ouvre comme à l'habitude sans vérifier la température de l'eau, il pousse un cri strident lorsque l'eau gelée frappe son corps tiède et n'aspirant qu'au douilletisme d'un lit.

* * *

Duo ne comprend plus. 

Depuis plusieurs jours – trop à son goût – Heero refuse presque toujours de partager leurs nuits, et les rares fois où il accepte, il le fuit dès le réveil, pour il ne sait quel motif.

Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Ils avançaient bien, les progrès étaient assez rapides et… agréables ; puis, soudain, Heero freine des quatre fers, et même, régresse brusquement, recule encore plus loin que leur situation de départ.

Le brun s'éloigne de lui, jusqu'à ne plus oser le toucher. Il sent bien le regard d'Heero sur lui, mais lorsqu'il tente de capter les yeux bleus, l'adolescent détourne la tête et l'ignore ostensiblement. Duo ne comprend strictement plus rien. Pourquoi un tel éloignement ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Et _pourquoi_, tout court… ! Il a beau chercher, chercher encore et toujours, se creuser les méninges, les neurones et la cervelle, il ne trouve aucune explication un tant soit peu convaincante et/ou potable…

// _**Heero… Qu'as-tu… ?**_ //

Dans ces moments-là, Duo a une furieuse envie de pleurer. La conduite du brun le blesse profondément. Pour lui, qui s'est habitué à son contact nuit et jour – autant en corps à corps qu'en baisers, caresses et regards langoureux – c'est particulièrement difficile de faire sans.

Il lance un regard au Japonais, attablé devant son laptop adoré. Un éclair de tristesse passe dans les yeux violacés. Le natté pince la bouche, et replonge dans la lecture de son manga.

* * *

Heero se mord la lèvre. S'éloigner de son ange lui fait mal… Mais il a tellement peur que le natté le rejette en apprenant ses… activités… 

Si Duo venait à regarder l'écran de son ordinateur, il aurait vu un alignement de lettres et de chiffres sans aucun ordre. L'on distingue certains mots avec des fautes de frappes, et d'autres lignes entières où l'on ne comprend rien. Seuls quelques mots son « lisibles » ou du moins… identifiables.

// _Duo… Tenshi… Gomen ne… Pardonne-moi Tenshi… Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… je t'aime trop pour ça… Sumimasen…_ //

* * *

Quatre s'inquiète. Après que Duo et Heero se soient énormément rapprochés, ils semblent maintenant s'éloigner, encore, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le lien entre eux ne casse. 

Et ça, Quatre sait que ce n'est pas normal.

Jamais Duo ne laisserait Heero s'éloigner de lui à cette envergure, et Heero semblait enclin à en faire de même – ne pas quitter Duo ou le laisser partir de lui-même – à peine un mois avant.

« Mon amour, rendors-toi…

- J'essaie, mais… ce n'est pas normal…

- Cesse de t'en faire pour eux. D'un, ils sont tout à fait capables de se dépêtrer de cette situation tous seuls, et de deux… ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Tout de même, si tu tiens absolument à t'en mêler,… j'irai parler à Heero, et toi à Duo. Maintenant, dors.

Un peu détendu par son compagnon – ou plutôt, par son insistance à vouloir le faire dormir – Quatre se renfonce confortablement dans les couvertures, à la recherche du corps boulonnant de son bien-aimé. Un bras musclé se niche dans ses hanches nues, et une masse de cheveux vient chatouiller son cou. Soupirant profondément, Quatre laisse ses formes se couler contre celles de son amant.

« D'accord. Tout à l'heure…

- Tu comptes te rendormir ?

- Ben… c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

- Hm…

Le blond ouvre de grands yeux.

« Me dis pas que…

- Tu croyais quand même pas t'en sortir indemne ?

- Oww… ! Ben visiblement, non… Tu es en forme ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Hm, nan…

Un sourire mutin s'épanoui sur les lèvres fines du blondinet.

« Laisse-moi te montrer…

- Me montrer quoi ?

- Que je suis trèèèès gourmand.

Sur ce, le garçon plonge sous la couette.

Peu de temps après, son compagnon hurle littéralement de plaisir. Heureusement que les murs sont épais…

* * *

« Duo ? Je peux te parler ? 

- Bien sûr, Quat-chou

Les deux adolescents sortent dehors, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur matinale.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Heero ?

Le natté se renferme.

« Chais pô.

- Allons, Duo…

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit… ! Du jour au lendemain, il s'est éloigné, ajoute-t-il en se radoucissant. Et j'arrive pas à le récupérer.

- …

- Ça… me fait peur.

- Je m'en doute…

- Je… ne veux pas qu'il me quitte… Je… l'aime trop pour ça…

- …

- Tu comprends, Quatre ? C'est comme si Trowa se désintéressait soudain de toi.

- Comment tu sais ?!

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Quatre. Et tu oublies aussi qu'à cause du mélange médicamenteux, je peux me changer, mais également que je suis plus sensible aux ondes – grossières – que les gens émettent. Or, toi, avec ton empathie, tu en émets des tas. Mais les tiennes ont une empreinte chaude et douce… C'est facile de les reconnaître… Et puis en ce moment… elles respirent le bonheur et le plaisir à plein nez…

- …

- Donc,… Imagine que Trowa ne t'accorde soudain plus aucune attention. Plus de baisers, de caresses, de sport, rougissement monstre de Quatre plus question de dormir avec lui. Il refuse tout contact. C'est encore trois fois pire qu'avant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui fait peur à ce point là. Je croyais avoir fait assez attention à ne pas le brusquer pour… ne pas le presser et le faire reculer, justement…

- Mais peut-être… n'est-ce pas _**vraiment**_ _toi_.

- Hu ?

- Peut-être qu'il a peur de quelque chose de lui, ou sur lui.

- Mais comme quoi ?

* * *

« J'ai honte… 

- Il n'y a pas lieu.

- Mais… c'est

- … tout à fait normal.

- …dégoûtant !

- Tous les adolescents ont ces réactions. C'est primordial pour plus tard. Et il n'y a aucun mal à… se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Tu crois quoi ? dit-il en voyant Heero relever la tête vers lui, visiblement stupéfait par ces paroles. Que ça m'arrivait pas de temps en temps ? Oh voyons, Heero ! C'est… presque obligatoire ! Ou en tous cas, tout à fait normal. Parles-en à Duo, il saura mieux te désinhiber que moi

- Non ! Il… Je vais le dégoûter… Je veux pas… Pas – plus - maintenant…

- Heero… C'est normal. Même pour un terroriste. Et surtout, pour un terroriste. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il nous faut des exutoires. Ce moyen permet d'évacuer les tensions.

- Mais… c'est sale…

- Non, Heero… Pour toi, sûrement, car c'est à cause de ces réactions que tu as souffert. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun sentiment ni but autre que de prendre leur plaisir en se servant de toi – désolé de te dire ça. Mais lorsque l'on se sert de cela pour procurer du plaisir à l'autre, pour partager un moment de bonheur, pour… s'aimer, ce n'est pas vulgaire. Lorsque c'est fait uniquement pour le plaisir, ça l'est – et encore, cela dépend du point de vue – mais dans ces situations où les deux partenaires s'aiment sincèrement, c'est… noble. Être capable de donner de l'amour, du plaisir, par le simple intermédiaire de son corps, c'est formidable… !

- Mais… moi je n'ai pas ce don. C'est juste… la manifestation de… d'un désir physique. C'est sale.

- Non. Parce que ce désir vient de l'amour – ou de l'immense affection – que tu portes à Duo, et qui te pousse à rechercher plus d'intimité avec lui.

- Mais… il ne sera pas dégoûté si je lui en parle ?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu du bruit dans son lit, certains soirs ?

- Euuuh ben… si, confie timidement Heero en rougissant.

- Que faisait-il, à ton avis ?

- Rougissement accrû Mais c'est Duo…

- Et toi, tu n'y as pas le droit ?

- … Je ne veux pas… murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Finis tes phrases, Heero. Je sais que ça cache quelque chose.

- Je ne veux pas…

- …

- …être comme eux…

- Je m'en doutais. Mais tu ne seras jamais comme eux, Heero. Est-ce que tu prends… du plaisir à tuer, quand on infiltre ? Pourquoi le fais-tu ?

- Parce que… je ne veux pas que… Qu'ils vous touchent. Pas… comme ça. Mais… quand je me bats… ce n'est pas vraiment moi… C'est… _lui_…

- Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué, quand je t'ai soigné.

Heero tremble sur son lit.

Il était en train de taper sur son ordi lorsque l'autre pilote a pénétré dans la chambre sans s'annoncer. Il a jeté un coup d'œil négligent sur l'écran – juste pour voir qu'Heero n'écrivait que des suites de lettres et d'espaces sans queue ni tête, sans même de mots – puis l'a forcé à se lever, pour le pousser sur son lit. L'ordi éteint, plus de musique, la porte fermée, le grand brun s'est posté devant son cadet, poings serrés sur les hanches et a entamé la conversation.

Peu à peu, la langue d'Heero s'est déliée sous ses questions – même s'il doit encore pousser le Japonais – et il s'est assis près de lui, à gauche, son bras tendu juste derrière le flanc droit du premier pilote – soutient implicite.

« Quand… je me bats… c'est aussi un peu par plaisir… il est sadique, et il veut faire le plus de mal possible… Tuer, torturer… Mais pas…

- …violer.

- Nan… ! rejette Heero en frissonnant. J'veux pas !!

- Mais si… il ne fait pas ce que tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse, c'est que, même inconsciemment, tu as de l'emprise sur lui, du pouvoir. Tu te sers de lui comme d'un exutoire à ta peur, à ta violence contenue, mais aussi… tu l'empêches de faire des choses que tu trouves monstrueuses. Je ne pense pas que tu prennes du plaisir à tuer, ou à faire mal. Tu n'es pas cruel. Tu es plutôt… même si tu ne veux pas qu'on le voit ou l'être tout simplement, très attentif à ce qu'on souhaite. Sous tes airs d'ours polaire, tu es… tu as conservé cette fragilité, et cette sensibilité aux autres. Différente de celle de Quatre, différente de celle de Duo. Et pour en revenir au sujet principal… ce n'est pas le fait de se donner du plaisir qui est sale – ou douloureux – c'est plutôt que… ça dépend de l'état d'esprit dans lequel on le fait. Si tu y vas… comme un gros bourrin, c'est sûr que l'autre aura mal. Mais si tu es doux, et amoureux – si tu veux lui faire du bien, tout se passera bien.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais le faire !! Va pas si vite !

- Heero… Tôt ou tard, si ça continu à ce rythme entre Duo et toi… tu exprimeras le désir d'avoir un contact physique beaucoup plus poussé. Moi aussi, je disais que non, j'attendrai, que c'était pas si important que ça, et tout le tralala. Et puis en fait, on n'a tenu que trois semaines, avec Quatre…

- Quoi ?!?

- Ben quoi ? Tu as l'air sidéré…

- Ben je savais pas que… que… ben voilà, quoi !

- Quatre n'est pas un saint… Bien au contraire… ajoute le pilote avec un sourire et une petite lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas de détails !

- Et tu n'en auras pas Seulement… je tiens à te dire certaines choses… Oh, ne sois pas gêné, recommence le pilote en voyant Heero rougir de manière impressionnante. Lorsque… Quatre me prend rougissement instantané du Japonais c'est toujours… merveilleux… C'est vrai que ça fait un peu mal, mais de moins en moins. Et le plaisir qui suit, le bonheur de savoir qu'enfin, je ne suis plus qu'un avec lui… c'est formidable. Ça vaut trois fois la douleur endurée un tout petit instant. C'est une grande preuve de confiance, que de faire l'amour. Tu sais mieux que moi que ça peut être douloureux…

- …

- …Et… j'aime à me dire que… lorsque Quatre m'offre cette preuve confiance, je le récompense par… ce plaisir immense. Ce n'est pas un conflit de domination, mais de l'échange, du partage. Et en cela… ça dévulgarise… Moi aussi, la première fois, j'étais terrifié. On l'était tous les deux. Et puis… tu affines, tu apprends. C'est comme… doser un explosif. La première fois, ça te saute à la gueule, alors après, tu fais plus attention, tu es plus sérieux. Et bien là, c'est exactement pareil. La première fois, c'est… génial. Même si en fait, c'est pas « le coup du siècle ». Ma première fois… restera toujours là-dedans, dit-il en désignant sa tempe.

- Et… ça fait pas bizarre ? Nan, oublies ma question !

- Au début c'est bizarre. A vrai dire… j'étais tellement étonné et concentré sur ça, que j'ai ressenti le plaisir assez tardivement. Pourtant, c'était très bon (lol) cramoisissage d'Heero Mais… Tout ça pour te dire, Heero, que le sexe est plus une histoire d'amour et d'échange que de domination. Et qu'avoir des envies charnelles – sexuelles – n'a rien de honteux ou de dégoûtant. Surtout pas à notre âge. Tu as seize ans, toute ta vigueur, et… une forme éclatante, si je puis dire Et ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on disait, au XXI° siècle, que la main droite était la meilleure amie des hommes !

Heero ouvre la bouche comme un poisson, puis continue de rougir furieusement.

« Et, Heero… ! Parles-en à Duo… D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder…

- Me dis pas que… Quatre… ?

- Huhum…

- Non !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va rien lui dire, rien lui avouer. Il a juste pour mission de… lui dire de ne pas te brusquer. Duo sait très bien qu'il devra respecter ton propre rythme. Seulement… vu votre rapprochement, il l'aura sûrement oublié.

- C'est de ma fa…

- Chhhut ! Ne t'éloigne pas de lui, Heero, c'est la meilleure façon de le perdre pour de bon… Si tu ne lui dis rien de tes problèmes, il sera blessé. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles…

Sur ce, le garçon se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Euuuh… Merci…

L'acrobate se tourne à demi vers son cadet, souriant avec malice.

« J'arrive plus à dormir, lorsque Quatre est pris par des problèmes - vos problèmes - et dans ces périodes là, plus question non plus de… _jouer_.

Le pilote sort, laissant un Heero souriant, avec la tête pleine de questions, et de quelques réponses.

* * *

_J'ai un peu plus de réponses à mes questions, maintenant… Trowa m'a bien aidé. Je m'étonne tout de même de sa facilité à parler de… sexe aussi librement. Après tout, il n'a jamais montré un grand intérêt envers l'interaction, et les relations sociales. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire… il m'a surpris, aujourd'hui. Et aussi, bien aidé. _

_Je… j'ai moins peur, maintenant. Je peux peut-être l'avouer à Duo… Ça reste encore un peu bizarre et… pas normal, mais ça va mieux… Et puis, c'est vrai que ça arrive à Duo aussi… Quoique ces temps-ci, plus tellement… Enfin bref ! _

…

_Bien que je ne pense pas être capable de me _¤pause ; le crayon se lève un long moment¤_ masturber… encore… pas maintenant… je l'accepte déjà un peu plus. Visiblement, c'est normal. Y a pas que moi qui l'ai. Je suis déjà plus prêt à le faire voir – ou dire – à Duo. J'aimerai__s__ qu'il m'aide… _

_Et surtout, je veux plus être éloigné de lui plus longtemps… ! _

_C'est trop… différent, sans lui. J'aime pas. Je le veux. Lui. Tout entier – son contact, ses mains, ses yeux, ses caresses, ses regards et ses baisers. Je suis presque tout le temps en train de chercher sa présence – physique. Son corps, sa peau, ses cheveux. La nuit, je dors heureux avec lui, je ne fais pas de cauchemars ; je n'ai pas peur lorsqu'il m'embrasse, pas peur de fermer les yeux, de me laisser aller, de lui faire confiance. En quelque sorte, j'aime à être sous « sa domination ». Être protégé par cette domination. Mais avoir aussi quelques obligations envers celui qui m'accorde cette sorte de protection. _

_C'est bizarre, et pas très normal comme conception. Mais c'est la mienne. Avec Duo, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas peur d'être… proie. Vulnérable. Presque… inférieur. _

_Et j'espère que… le moment venu, quand – si – un jour, le sexe sera envisagé… j'aurai pas honte de ça. Trowa m'a dit que c'est merveilleux. A le voir –l'entendre- c'est la meilleure chose qui existe… Et si tant de gens aiment ça, y a peut-être une raison, ne ? _

_J'aimerai__s__ bien… parvenir à abaisser toutes mes défenses, et à faire confiance à Duo, assez pour qu'il puisse… me « donner du plaisir par l'intermédiaire de son corps » _

_J'aimerai__s__… ne sentir que lui. Oublier tous les autres pour lui. Qu'il efface ces souvenirs et les remplace par les siens, par ceux que nous nous forgerons. Ensemble. _

_J'ai encore un peu peur de l'avouer, mais indirectement… j'aurais envie de faire l'amour avec Duo. Je… j'aime ses mains sur moi, ses caresses, ses baisers. Cette envie de plus que je sens – ce désir -cette faim, en quelque sorte- qu'il éprouve à mon égard – mais réfrénée, toujours, pour moi. Quelque part, et c'est tout étrange pour moi, j'aime savoir que mon corps lui fait envie. Que peut-être, le soir… il « se fait du bien » en pensant à moi. _

_Je suis présomptueux, parce qu'il n'y a pas lieu que ce soit vrai. Mais… j'aimerai__s__ bien… Pour une fois, le contexte sexuel ne me rebute pas. Parce que Duo n'est pas comme eux. Et parce que je l'aime. _Suki da._ Peut-être plus, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je voudrai savoir, discerner, comprendre, trouver. Mais plus je tente de saisir la chose, plus elle s'enfuit. Alors, j'abandonne. C'est lâche, je sais. Mais… je pense n'avoir pas d'autre choix pour le moment… _

* * *

Lorsque Duo rentre dans la chambre, il a dans la tête plein de questions. Une insolite tristesse l'assaille depuis la fin de sa conversation avec l'ange blond, mais une étrange sérénité également. Sérénité brisée lorsque, brusquement, un corps brun noueux se jette sur lui pour lui administrer le baiser le plus chaud et le plus… « goulu » jamais reçu. 

Il se hâte de répondre à l'échange, satisfait de retrouver ce qui lui a tant manqué depuis trop longtemps.

Le baiser est tendre, mais dans leur impatience, la fougue s'y présente également.

Il sent soudain Heero se détendre entièrement contre lui, rechercher son contact au maximum, pressant ses formes contres les siennes. Duo lui agrippe les hanches, appuyant leurs bassins. Il n'est aucunement question de plus pour l'instant. C'est juste pour faire comprendre à Heero que… qu'en quelque sorte il n'a pas le « droit » de s'éloigner de lui de cette manière. Pas sans donner de raison.

Heero grogne et se laisse faire, se déplaçant juste de façon à… s'exposer, de manière à signifier à Duo qu'il se soumet de bonne volonté, qu'il n'a pas peur.

Le baiser semble ne plus en finir, chacun prolongeant l'instant au maximum de ses possibilités. C'est Duo qui rompt l'échange intense, largement soumit au manque d'oxygène. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il plonge dans les deux orbes cobalts de son amour. Il a rarement vu – jamais ! – ces yeux bleus si illuminés. D'une clarté peu habituelle, brillants comme jamais, les grands saphirs le contemplent comme une petite chose merveilleuse. Heero a à cet instant l'air d'un enfant quelque peu avide, et ça lui va à ravir !

« Désolé, Tenshi… murmure Heero à voix basse sans ciller du regard. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine. Mais je réfléchissais… à quelque chose. Je suis désolé… ! Je suis pas encore prêt à te le dire, mais bientôt… tu sauras. Tu veux bien attendre… ?

- Bien sûr mon cœur. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça. OK ?

- Haï !

L'affaire est conclue avec un sourire, une caresse sur la joue, puis un baiser fondant aussi rapidement qu'un aigle sur une bouche désirée. Un léger rire s'élève, et empêtrés l'un dans l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes basculent sur le lit.

La suite est une histoire de draps, de baisers, de mains et d'amour.

* * *

_Et voilouuuuuuu !! Au prochain épisode de _Amour sous les Gundams_, Stessy parviendra-t-elle à avouer à son fiancé qu'elle est amoureuse de son beau-frère, qui sort avec la petite sœur par alliance de Fred ?!?? ( mais QUI est Fred ?????? ) mrdmdrmdrmdr_

_**Gros bisous à tous !**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_

_PS : Il est scientifiquement prouvé que les os ont besoin de reviews pour adhérer au cerveau… Alors, un tit review SVP ? ¤chibi eyes supra-attack¤_


	14. Le voile s'écarte

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, triste au début, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La **__**petite **__**voix **__**chiante **__**inventée **__**par **__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 13 :** Le voile s'écarte…

Heero est stupéfié. Loin de se plaindre, Duo a parfaitement accepté sa requête. Ils dorment ensemble, s'embrassent et se câlinent un peu ; bref, tout est revenu à la normale. Heero se sent très heureux de cette attitude. Cela lui prouve – encore une fois – que Duo l'aime vraiment, et est prêt à respecter son rythme. Que le natté le respecte _lui_.

Et franchement, ce sentiment, ça, c'est génial !

* * *

Il a décidé de l'attendre. Le voir s'éloigner de lui lui a fait bien trop mal pour qu'il risque de retrouver cette sensation trop désagréable. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Et puis, visiblement, il s'interroge sérieusement, en ce moment… Peut-être est-ce… sur leur relation ? Sur la nature de ses sentiments à son égard ? Rien que d'y penser, il est tout heureux. Joyeux, il se penche vers son compagnon, et l'embrasse chaleureusement. 

« Kimi wo aïshiteru, Tenshi !

Il voit un rose tout à fait charmant colorer les joues mates du premier pilote, et n'en sourit que plus largement. Séduit une fois de plus par cet aspect d'Heero, méconnu de presque tout le monde, il fond et entreprend de l'embrasser, de lui faire sentir son amour. Ils échouent finalement sur un matelas, et il se laisse bercer par les petits soupirs de son compagnon, ces indications l'aidant à satisfaire le jeune terroriste.

// _**Je t'aime tellement…**_ //

* * *

« Tenshi… Tenshi… 

- Hum, 'ro…

- Tenshi, faut te réveiller…

- Pas question… Reste comme ça…

- Je voudrais bien, Tenshi… Mais… je te rappelle qu'on a une mission…

- En roulant à 120 km/h en moyenne pendant une demi-heure puis à 90 durant 18 km, on peut y être en trois quarts d'heure. On peut donc se permettre encore une heure et demie de sommeil… Alors profites-en… Hm grrrmlmlnhn…

Etonné de voir à l'action tant de professionnalisme pour un simple câlin, Heero bat en retraite. Gigotant presque timidement, il se musse contre le corps chaud de son compagnon, et repose sa tête lourde dans son cou, savourant un instant ces sentiments de sécurité et de bien-être emplissant ses entrailles.

// _Qu'on est bien, dans les bras de Duo… !_ //

* * *

Comme l'a prédit Duo, il ne leur a fallu que trois quarts l'heure pour parvenir à la base. Ils ont savouré une bonne heure de câlin en plus, enveloppés bien au chaud dans leur couette, soudés l'un à l'autre mutuellement. Une feuille de papier ne serait pas passée entre leurs deux corps. 

Heero a découvert le bonheur des grasses matinées ; et Duo a profité de la présence de son Hee-chan pour s'octroyer une part de rêve.

Comme d'habitude, Heero s'est enfermé brièvement dans la salle de bains dès le lever, cachant habilement – il est devenu roi en la matière – sa réaction à son Tenshi. Une petite douche froide le temps de calmer une certaine partie, et il ressort frais comme une rose, se boulonnant entre les bras de Duo pour une séance Baiser d'Excuse.

* * *

La mission est un succès – comme d'hab, quoi. Il n'y a que Wufei qui ait un bras cassé, et une balle perdue dans la cuisse d'Heero. Je disais bien : la mission est un succès 

Sitôt de retour à la planque, Duo se métamorphose en infirmière particulière. Pas question pour Heero de toucher sa cuisse. Il glisse un de ses couteaux, fermement serré dans son épais carcan de cuir incrusté – cadeau de Noël de Quatre, entre les dents puissantes du premier pilote, puis, le plus délicatement possible, il entreprend d'extraire la balle. Heero – ou du moins, sa jambe opérée – ne se tend même pas sous la douleur, permettant au natté une extraction plus rapide. Soucieux de faire le moins de mal possible à son cœur en sucre solide comme le Mont Rushmore, Duo se dépêche, pinçant les lèvres et ridant son front. Il finit, à force de triturations, par retirer, ses doigts sanglants fermement crispés dessus, le petit bout de métal si meurtrier, réchauffé de sang et de la chaleur de la cuisse d'Heero.

« Daijobu ka, Tenshi ?

- Aa… Aaaah…

- Heero ?!?

Le garçon, loin de son comportement habituel, a l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Hee-chan… ?

- Hanche… droite… Du-oooo…

- Heero ?!? T'as une autre balle ?

- Haï…

- **Shit !! **'scuses-moi Darling, j'vais devoir… te faire mal…

Sitôt dit, Duo glisse ses mains sous le corps trop détendu de son compagnon, et d'une poussée, retourne le pilote. Dans son dos, un peu plus haut que sa hanche droite, une tache de sang s'élargit. Sur le drap blanc recouvrant le canapé, la même marque rouge s'étale.

Duo sent son anxiété s'accroître considérablement. Pour qu'Heero soit si proche de l'inconscience, c'est que la blessure est très sérieuse. Un instant, il s'inquiète de ce que la balle pourrait être logée dans un organe – vital ou non, c'est grave – du Japonais suicidaire.

Avec ses mains poisseuses de sang encore chaud, Duo remonte ses manches jusqu'à ses épaules, et tente d'attraper le mortel petit poisson de métal. Mais rien à faire ; l'anguille se soustrait, se laisse frôler pour mieux fuir. Sous ses mains, le natté sent Heero se tendre de douleur, et l'entend gémir de douleur.

« Pardon Heero, pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon… Je suis désolé, mais il faut…

- Ten-shiii…

- Chhhhhhhut… J'suis là, c'est moi.

- Pas… J… onegaï…

Trop préoccupé pour s'interroger sur la requête plutôt étrange, Duo accepte sans réfléchir.

« Promis Hee-chan, promis ! I run, I hide, but I never lie… Il te touchera pas… Putain d'merde j'arrive pas à l'avoir… !

- Sumimasen Tenshi…

A l'instant même, le corps d'Heero semble se tendre entièrement, emprisonnant ses doigts dans l'étau poisseux, et puis soudain, le corps puissant se relâche.

Duo écarquille les yeux, soudain tout pâlot.

« HEERO S'EST EVANOUI !! APPELEZ SALLY !!!

Trowa est le premier à dévaler les escaliers.

Dans ses yeux, de l'inquiétude.

Dans ses bras, Quatre.

Dans le dos de Quatre, un peu au-dessus de sa hanche droite, dans le dos, une tache de sang colle le tissu de ses vêtements.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que les garçons attendaient. 

Pendant que l'un d'eux était dans une chambre, un épais pansement serrant fortement son torse perforé à cause de son lien psychique, l'un était chouchouté – on pansait son bras soigneusement – et l'autre se faisait charcuter dans une salle d'opération, sous les mains expertes d'une certaine Sally Pô.

Dans le couloir, un grand brun à mèche et un plus petit, mais tout de même élancé, pourvu, lui, d'une longue natte dorée. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire les cent pas entre les chambres. Ils ne savaient rien. Personne n'était venu les voir afin de les informer sur le sort de leurs compagnons.

Ou plutôt, de leur compagnon.

Ils savaient tous – les quatre (trois ?) encore lucides, quoi – parfaitement que Quatre se remettrait miraculeusement lorsque Heero sortirait enfin du bloc opératoire, et Wufei n'avait qu'un bras cassé – rien de bien méchant au demeurant, donc lol. Il n'allait pas en mourir. Plus maintenant, tout du moins. Mais pour le Japonais… C'était totalement suicidaire de sa part d'avoir caché une telle blessure ! De toute évidence, le projectile avait heurté, perforé ou voir même occupait un organe.

« Mais quel idiot ! Et puis, eux, qui nous disent rien… Ça m'énerve, puta…

La gifle rencontra sa joue sans qu'il s'y attende, et une poigne surpuissante le colla contre le mur blanc du couloir. Ses yeux étonnés se vissèrent à ceux, plus froids et même… franchement tueurs et trucideurs.

« Arrête de te plaindre !

- …

Duo resta muet.

Seule la pointe de ses chaussures frôlait le sol, et il était presque entièrement dominé par Trowa. Il se doutait que c'était en partie voulu, pour qu'il obéisse. Mais malgré tout, Trowa savait que le coincer entièrement ne servirait qu'à le faire se braquer, et semblait le respecter, car il n'était pas _totalement_ soumis.

Silencieusement, comme choqué, le natté inspecta minutieusement le visage fermé de son compagnon.

Et dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Trowa aussi avait peur, même s'il ne le montrait pas de la même manière. Chez le français, l'anxiété se manifestait plutôt par une attitude plus prompte à s'énerver que d'habitude ; il n'extériorisait pas énormément.

Dans la prise du grand bun, le corps de son cadet se détendit d'un seul coup, et comme un bébé fauve devant le chef de la meute, Duo exposa sa gorge ; Trowa préférait le langage des grands maîtres félins plutôt que celui des humains.

« Pardon… Je suis stupide, je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes toi aussi énormément pour Quatre.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Quatre.

- Je ne suis pas aveug…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Quatre, répéta l'autre, plus fort. Je sais que s'il est blessé, c'est à cause d'Heero. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'Heero se remette le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir lui coller la raclée de sa vie.

- Heero est plus fort que toi au combat rapproché…

- M'en fous. On fera combat de Gundams.

- Wing est également plus puissant que HeavyArms au combat rapproché.

- Ta gueule.

Duo rit.

« Trowa… Fais en sorte que ni lui ni toi ne soyez blessé… Je vous aime trop tous les deux pour en perdre un des deux…

- T'inquiète. S'il s'abîme, j'le camisole.

Duo rit de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvre au même moment sur une Sally visiblement épuisée par l'opération. La jeune femme tourne vers eux son regard épuisé, et la surprise remplace la fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, comme ça ?

* * *

« Elle était où ? 

- En fait, il y a eu deux balles. L'une a traversé juste pour dire _bonjour_ vers la hanche, et l'autre s'est attardée prendre un café et faire la causette entre deux vertèbres, juste à gauche de sa moelle épinière.

- Eûrk…

- Comme d'habitude, il a eu une chance de cocu…

- Quand sortira-t-il ?

- Le connaissant, dans deux jours… Même si je préfèrerais au moins trois semaines… Voir même cinq, ce serait parfait…

- Ça peut se faire… affirma Duo avec un large sourire.

Sally haussa un sourcil, pendant que Trowa réprimait un sourire.

* * *

La douleur lui vrille le cerveau, à un point tel qu'il se perd dans cette souffrance, aveugle. Plus question de « repérage télépathique » ou d'analyse objective de la situation. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que là, il a _mal_. 

Il tente de bouger, mais tous ses muscles sont paralysés par il ne sait quoi. Peut-être les substances qu'il sent être drainées par ses veines dans tout son organisme.

Il se rappelle vaguement les évènements passés… mais vraiment très vaguement. La mission… les blessures… le retour de mission… Duo qui le soigne… Duo qui extrait les balles… Duo qui lui parle… Duo… _Duo…_

« Duo…

Sa voix résonne étrangement dans la pièce. Il n'y a visiblement presque rien dans cette salle, car

1) Personne ne répond ;

2) Un écho assez prononcé lui est renvoyé suite à ses paroles, signe qu'il n'y a pas de meuble.

Il perçoit une odeur de désinfectant, qu'il sait depuis longtemps associée aux hôpitaux. Ce qui signifie logiquement que, suite à son tombage dans les pommes, Sally l'a opéré et qu'il est dans une chambre de repos.

Rien de plus… angoissant pour lui. Et énervant.

Désorienté par cette situation, il cède aux sentiments de manque et de… peur ? qui l'étreignent sourdement.

« DUOOOOOOOOO !!!!

* * *

D'un pas sautillant, le natté parcourt les couloirs sereinement. Jamais Heero n'a fait de rechute, même lors de situations plus sérieuses. 

Ils ont peaufiné leur stratégie avec grand soin, avec Sally et Trowa. Il est dorénavant convenu que Duo demanderait avec toute la force de son attaque chibi eyes de la mort à Heero de rester « encore trois semaines ici ! Je t'en prie… Tu es gravement blessé, et tu me fais peur… Les missions seront de toute manière arrêtées pendant un temps ! S'il te plaît Heero, je veux pas que tu… »

Ses pensées sont brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il voit deux infirmières – encore adolescentes – sortir d'une chambre, visiblement effrayées, et se précipiter aussitôt dans les bras d'une troisième, apparemment plus âgée.

« Alors ? Il vous écoute ?

- Non !! répond vivement une brune aux cheveux mi-longs. Il réclame un truc, je comprends pas trop…

- C'est tienne-zi, tienne-tchi, quelque chose du genre… ajouta une rousse

// _**Tenshi ?!? Heero !!**_ //

« Il me fait peur !! J'veux plus entrer dans cette chambre ! Il est _fou_ !!!

// _**Oh Heero… ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!**_ //

Courant les derniers mètres, l'adolescent parvient bien vite à côté des trois infirmières.

« Laissez-moi faire, ordonne-t-il calmement. Je vais arranger la situation.

- Vous êtes malade ! hoquete la jeune brune. Il est complètement… dément !

- Vous avez bien dit qu'il appelait… Tenshi ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclame la seconde adolescente. C'est ça qu'il appelle !

- Et bien… Tenshi, c'est moi. Il ne me fera rien.

Les infirmières sont visiblement éberluées de l'aveu. Duo profite de leur trouble pour enchaîner.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé ?

- Trois heures.

- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenue le Dr Pô ?!

- Faut qu'on s'occupe du patient avant !! s'indigne la plus âgée – environ la vingtaine.

- Mais là on peut pas ! Il nous laisse pas s'approcher !

- Normal. Quelles injections devez-vous lui faire ?

- Un calmant…

- Pas la peine ; il se calmera dès qu'il me touchera. Quoi d'autre ?

- … il faut remplir sa poche de liquide physiologique. Et des gélules pour activer la production de plaquettes, de sang, de plasma. La totale, quoi…

- Bien. Donnez-moi tout ça, ordonne le pilote en désignant du menton le plateau près des jeunes femmes.

- On n'a pas le droit, vous n'êtes pas un membre du person…

- Donnez-moi tout ça, allez dire à Mlle Pô que M. Maxwell prend en charge le patient. Vous verrez bien sa réponse.

- On n'a pas le droit de vous laisser seul avec l…

- Marie, c'est un pilote de Gundam ! intervient une jeune infirmière, une brune à bouclettes. Duo Maxwell, le Shinigami… ! Le DeathScythe lui appartient. C'est le pupille de G…

La plus âgée semble réfléchir un instant. Les sourcils froncés, elle étudie sérieusement le visage décidé du natté en face de lui. Puis, elle se dégage des deux autres, et se dirige lentement vers le chariot. Elle sépare plusieurs bouteilles, des bandages, des flacons d'un côté.

« Tout est là.

Elle donne les indications rapides et précises nécessaires pour les soins du brun, puis fixe intensément le pilote.

« Bien… Maintenant,… partez, ordonne-t-il fermement. Partez de là. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous avez vu. Si c'est le cas, je vous ferai renvoyer. Allez !

Acquiesçant rapidement, les jeunes filles se hâtent de disparaître, courant dans le couloir. Tous savent que lorsqu'on est renvoyé d'une organisation comme ça, c'est souvent les pieds devant et déjà froids. Leurs blouses et jupons blancs voltigent autour d'elles.

Duo se tourne vers la porte. De l'extérieur, aucun bruit ne parvient de la pièce où un Heero apparemment incontrôlable est retenu contre son gré.

// _**Voilà**_ _**de quoi le rendre encore plus fou… Lui qui, comme nous tous, adoooore l'hôpital…**_ //

Soupirant, Duo ouvre la porte.

La pièce éclatante de blanc est rendue noire par la présence néfaste du pilote. Des perfusions, des tubes, des tuyaux, des barres en fer et des fils forment un enchevêtrement inextricable autour du lit immaculé. Là-dessus, les cheveux noirs et la peau mate du garçon contrastent violemment.

Dès que la porte s'ouvre, Heero tourne la tête vers elle. Un instant, Duo est peiné de voir cet adolescent si fort ressembler à ce point à un petit animal perdu et effarouché.

Attrapant le chariot pour le faire passer par la porte, le pilote entre dans la chambre.

* * *

Heero su immédiatement qu'une personne poussant quelque chose à deux étages entrait dans la pièce. L'individu faisait entre… un mètre cinquante et un mètre soixante, aux alentours du mètre cinquante-cinq. Pesait une quarantaine de kilos. Et vu la démarche, c'était un garçon. 

// _Duo… ?_ //

Le garçon s'avançait doucement. Il n'était pas dans ses objectifs de braquer Heero encore plus. Il sentait le regard aveugle du Japonais le sonder, et savait que le garçon n'avait pas besoin de voir pour l'identifier.

Il plaça le plateau dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, puis revint se poster près du lit du patient.

Le regard vide de l'autre pilote suivait ses déplacements, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta à son côté, Heero leva une main, visiblement difficilement.

Le lit était un vrai champ de bataille à lui tout seul ; Heero s'était visiblement tourné et retourné entre ses draps dans l'espoir de le trouver, et avait arraché certaines de ses perfusions dans ladite bataille, ce qui lui faisait perdre du sang, et affaiblissait peu à peu son organisme. Déjà qu'il s'était évanoui…

Duo se sentit… attristé de voir ce pilote si _fort_ et _meurtrier_ tellement _faible_ et _fragile_. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre… C'était dérangeant.

« Tenshi… murmura le blessé.

Sa voix était… à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et l'incertitude.

Ses doigts écartés tremblaient, son bras n'était pas sûr.

Doucement, lentement, Duo leva la main vers celle de son amour.

« Tenshi, dis-moi que c'est toi…

Ses doigts se rapprochaient lentement.

Il hésita un instant, puis finalement, emmêla souplement ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon.

Au même instant, il prononça les premiers mots.

« C'est moi.

Les doigts d'Heero broyèrent les siens, et il couvrit la seconde main du premier pilote avec la sienne.

* * *

Quand, bien plus tard, les infirmières sensées oublier la scène réapparurent, elles ne virent qu'un jeune homme inoffensif, noyé dans le giron protecteur d'un certain natté tueur assassin des plus tendre. 

Le natté était assis à la place de l'oreiller du brun, dans le sens de la largeur. La tête du patient désormais doux comme un agneau reposait calmement sur les cuisses de son coussin. Une main caressait tendrement ses cheveux, alors que le second bras du Shinigami entourait ses hanches.

« Tu m'as fait peur, mon ange… Me refais plus jamais ça.

Heero leva son regard aux images floues vers lui.

« Gomen nasaï, Tenshi…

- Pas grave ; tu es en vie. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça… OK ?

- Hm…

Avec un soupir de bien-être, le blessé se mussa contre son ami. Le retrouver avait été un soulagement.

La seule chose qu'il se rappelait clairement des évènements précédant son évanouissement, c'était Duo.

Duo qui le touchait, lui parlait, le calmait.

Duo qui l'aimait.

_Duo. _

Et se réveiller sans lui… ajouté au choc du réveil dans ce lieu inconnu et trop froid…

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il haïssait les hôpitaux. Il en avait… une peur bleue. La seule mention de ces chambres froides et impersonnelles – pas qu'il y aie une déco spéciale dans la sienne, mais c'était _son_ territoire – suffisait à le faire cauchemarder. Après son séjour à Marie Maria(?), il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant des semaines.

Ainsi, donc, la combinaison du réveil à l'hôpital, de la douleur et de l'absence froide de Duo, l'avait conduit tout près de la panique.

Même quand on était terroriste, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait changer.

* * *

Sous l'effet des somnifères, le garçon s'est endormi comme une chape de plomb. L'empêchant par la même de se retirer. L'étreinte de fer de l'adolescent l'oblige à demeurer près de lui, chose qui ne lui est pas si désagréable que ça… 

Il détaille tendrement le visage de son compagnon, imaginant son corps nu sous les protections de la couverture fine et du pyjama blancs. Etonnant comme ce garçon résistant aux pires tortures ressemble à un ange lorsqu'il dort, ainsi relâché sur ses cuisses.

Le visage tourné vers son aine, ses cheveux écrasés contre sa hanche gauche et son nez appuyant très légèrement sur la dureté de la fermeture Eclair, Heero a encerclé de ses bras durs sa taille fine, et replié ses genoux de manière à plaquer ses cuisses contre les siennes.

Bref, en un mot, si Heero avait pu s'enrouler littéralement autour de lui, il l'aurait fait.

Mais ses perfusions – que Duo lui a délicatement refaites – ses bandages et ses blessures l'empêchent de se contorsionner de la sorte.

Doucement, Duo passe sa main sur ce qu'il peut atteindre de cheveux, descendant sur le cou, l'épaule, puis s'enfonçant sous la couette, suivant les courbes douillettes du corps si meurtrier.

Il sent un léger soupir être expulsé des poumons de son amour sous sa main caressante.

//_**Dommage que tu ne sois pas en état, mon cœur… **_

…

_**Mais je ne crois pas perdre au change. Tu es tellement mignon, abandonné ainsi au sommeil… jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisse un jour me faire confiance à ce point… Surtout avec ce secret si lourd… Je pensais pas faire de tels progrès en si peu de temps, mon ange, mais je te remercie de t'impliquer autant. Et rien que pour ça, c'est promis, je t'attendrai. **_

_**Je ne te le répèterai jamais assez, mais Heero, je t'aime !**_ //

* * *

« Mais Heero… ! Tu _ne peux pas_ sortir dans cet état ! T'as failli y passer, merde ! Tu comprends pas ? T'as failli _mourir_, péter la durite, passer l'arme à gauche, aller dire _Bonjour_ au Père Maxwell, clamser, trépasser, décéder, oublier de respirer, tirer ta révérence, bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, faire la bise à Ma Mère, casser ta pipe, succomber, _crever_, bon Dieu !! 

- Je sais, Tenshi, mais j'aime pas les h…

- Moi non plus, mais quand je suis trop faible – et G sait que j'aime pas cette expression – ben j'y reste ! Parce que j'ai pas le choix si je veux pas vous mettre en danger !

- C'est surtout parce que tu as peur des seringues maléfiques de Sally la Sorcière…

- Oui aussi en partie, mais… Et puis MERDE, Heero, tu comprends pas ? J'ai peur ! J'veux pas que tu sortes d'ici avant d'être sûr que tu n'aies pas de rechute ! Ça prendra que trois semaines et demie, pas grand-chose !

- Déjà trop.

La gifle part toute seule, et surpris, il bascule sur le lit.

« Heero Yuy, t'es un gros con !

Sur ce, le natté tourne vivement les talons, et sort en courant de la chambre.

Heero se redresse lentement, et alors que ses doigts frôlent délicatement sa joue douloureuse, ses yeux trop bleus se fixent sur la porte entrouverte.

* * *

« Oh Duoo… ! 

- Quatre… !!

Le blond s'est, comme prévu, miraculeusement remis dès la reprise de conscience du brun, et est maintenant capable de se déplacer comme d'habitude, et, bien sûr, de les couver, comme d'habitude aussi… !

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Heero… Heero veut revenir à la planque dès maintenant…

- Et toi tu ne veux pas… finit le blondinet.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il est tout juste assez remit pour se mettre en position assise ! Alors imagine le trajet, les escaliers, les entraînements, les missions… ! C'est du suicide !

- Tu connais Heero… murmure le blond, l'air vaguement distrait.

- Oui, mais… j'espérais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ! Il cède un peu plus à mes « caprices » maintenant, et je voulais que ça marche !

- Mais s'il se juge apte à repartir, c'est qu'il doit l'être… !

- Oh Quatre, j't'en prie ! S'il veut pas rester ici, c'est qu'il veut pas voir sa faiblesse en face ! Il veut pas se voir dépendant de cet hôpital ! On est tous dans ce cas-là, mais nous, on l'accepte ! Wufei a un bras cassé, et sait qu'il pourra pas aller en mission pendant un mois ! Les missions seront interrompues tout ce temps-là, parce que de toute façon, à trois pilotes seulement, on peut rien faire ! Sans compter que tu es quand même affaibli, un peu par la faute d'Heero. Alors… de toute façon, pendant ces trois/quatre semaines, on n'a _rien_ à faire ! Ça sert à rien qu'il vienne ! On n'est pas équipés pour le soigner, chez toi !

- Chez nous.

- Oui, chez nous, rectifie Duo. Je suis prêt à coucher avec lui pendant le temps de sa remise en forme, s'il faut ! S'il me le demande – et même s'il le demande pas, du reste. Sally m'acceptera, je sais. Tout à l'heure, il a terrorisé trois infirmières. Il me cherchait, il me voulait. Dès que je suis venu, il s'est calmé. Il était adorable. On aurait dit un ange… il dormait sur moi. Tu sais, comme dans les films. Ses bras autour de ma taille, et son flanc en travers de mes cuisses. Il était si mignon… Je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas l'accepter, cette part si mignonne de lui. Je sais ce qu'il est et ce qu'il n'est pas, ce n'est pas le voir à l'hôpital trois semaines de plus – il y a déjà été si longtemps auparavant, alors un peu plus un peu moins… – qui changera mon point de vue sur lui… ! Et puis surtout, je veux pas qu'il risque une rechute à cause d'une fierté mal placée…

- Et s'il veut pas ?

- Je vais lui casser la jambe pendant qu'il dort.

- Tu rigoles ?!?

- Non. J'y ai déjà sérieusement réfléchi. C'est mon plan B. Le seul moyen de l'empêcher de quitter l'hôpital, c'est de le rendre invalide, donc de lui briser les genoux. Comme l'une de ses jambes est déjà pas mal amochée, j'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de l'unique encore valide.

- Duo !!

- Ben quoi ? S'il accepte pas volontairement de rester dans ce lit, j'vais le forcer à le faire !

- Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

- Mais paske j'l'aime !! Ça se voit pas ?!? Je veux pas risquer un problème… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je l'ai vu s'évanouir… putain, j'veux pas qu'il meure, moi !! Il est totalement maboul !

- N'est-ce pas une part de lui que tu aimes également ?

- Si, bien sûr… mais pas en ce moment…

- Retourne lui parler. Je crois qu'il va avoir changé d'avis…

* * *

Une voix emplit soudain sa tête. Ses oreilles n'entendent rien, mais… quelqu'un lui parle. 

// _C'est bon, j'deviens maboul…_ //

Il lui semble connaître cette voix, mais elle paraît… lointaine. Comme dans du coton. C'est une sensation tellement étrange… !

« …naît Heero… dit quelqu'un d'un air peu intéressé.

C'est une voix douce, qu'il connaît ; il en est sûr.

« Oui, mais… j'espérais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ! Il cède un peu plus à mes caprices maintenant, et je voulais que ça marche !

Cette voix-ci aussi, il la connaît. C'est une voix plus grave que celui du premier garçon. C'est plus un timbre d'homme.

« Mais s'il se juge apte à repartir, c'est qu'il doit l'être… ! argumente le premier garçon.

- Oh Quatre, j't'en prie !

// _Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix !! C'est celle de ce cher ange blond, comme dit Duo… Et Duo, au fait… Où est-il ?_ //

Quelque part, Heero a l'impression qu'il a la réponse juste sous son nez, sous ses yeux.

« S'il veut pas rester ici, c'est qu'il veut pas voir sa faiblesse en face ! Il veut pas se voir dépendant de cet hôpital ! On est tous dans ce cas-là, mais nous, on l'accepte ! Wufei a un bras cassé, et sait qu'il pourra pas aller en mission pendant un mois ! Les missions seront interrompues tout ce temps-là, parce que de toute façon, à trois pilotes seulement, on peut rien faire ! Sans compter que tu es quand même affaibli, un peu par la faute d'Heero. Alors… de toute façon, pendant ces trois/quatre semaines, on n'a _rien_ à faire ! Ça sert à rien qu'il vienne ! On n'est pas équipés pour le soigner, chez toi !

- Chez nous, rectifie Quatre.

// _C'est vrai qu'on habite souvent dans ses propres planques…_ //

« Oui, chez nous, accepte l'autre. Je suis prêt à coucher avec lui pendant le temps de sa remise en forme, s'il faut ! S'il me le demande – et même s'il le demande pas, du reste. Sally m'acceptera, je sais. Tout à l'heure, il a terrorisé trois infirmières. Il me cherchait,

// _Tenshi… ? C'est Duo… ? Duo ?!? … Je savais bien, que je connaissais cette voix ! Mais comment ça se fait que j'entende ça ? C'est moi qui l'imagine ? Ça m'étonnerait ! A moins que… Quatre !! C'est encore une de ses magouilles, chuis sûr ! C'est pour me faire flancher !_ //

« …il me voulait. Dès que je suis venu, il s'est calmé. Il était adorable. On aurait dit un ange… il dormait sur moi. Tu sais, comme dans les films. Ses bras autour de ma taille, et son flanc en travers de mes cuisses. Il était si mignon… Je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas l'accepter, cette part si mignonne de lui.

// _Je dois pas être mignon !! Faut pas ! Je dois être fort, et meurtrier ! Un soldat, une machine ! Pas un garçon mignon qu'il faut protéger ! Être mignon, c'est être faible. Je _ne veux plus_ être faible !!_ //

« Je sais ce qu'il est et ce qu'il n'est pas, ce n'est pas le voir à l'hôpital trois semaines de plus – il y a déjà été si longtemps auparavant, alors un peu plus un peu moins… – qui changera mon point de vue sur lui… ! Et puis surtout, je veux pas qu'il risque une rechute à cause d'une fierté mal placée…

- Et s'il veut pas ?

- Je vais lui casser la jambe pendant qu'il dort.

// _Oow. Faut que je fasse gaffe._ //

« Tu rigoles ?!?

// _Euuuuh… je crois pas, non…_ //

« Non.

// _Ben_ _tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais…_ //

« J'y ai déjà sérieusement réfléchis. C'est mon plan B. Le seul moyen de l'empêcher de quitter l'hôpital, c'est de le rendre invalide, donc de lui briser les genoux. Comme l'une de ses jambes est déjà pas mal amochée, j'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de l'unique encore valide.

- Duo !!

- Ben quoi ? S'il accepte pas volontairement de rester dans ce lit, j'vais le forcer à le faire !

- Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

- Mais paske j'l'aime !! Ça se voit pas ?!? Je veux pas risquer un problème… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je l'ai vu s'évanouir… Putain, j'veux pas qu'il meure, moi !! Il est totalement maboul !

- N'est-ce pas une…

A partir de là, les voix s'emblent s'estomper, et c'est dans un brouillard qu'il… perçoit et devine plus qu'il n'entend, les dernières paroles.

« …part de lui que tu aimes également ?

- Si, bien s…

Plus rien.

Heero reste un instant scotché. Ça, il n'y a pas pensé, au moment de répondre. Il a compté qu'avec sa répulsion des hôpitaux, sans penser à son Tenshi.

Tenshi qui s'inquiète pour lui, comprend-il maintenant.

Duo s'inquiète pour chacun d'eux, chaque fois qu'ils sont blessés.

Et _lui_ a failli _mourir_.

De quoi quadrupler la surveillance et l'angoisse du natté à son égard.

// _J'ai été égoïste, en lui répondant ainsi. J'ai pas pensé à son inquiétude, et au total, il est blessé. Je dois trouver un moyen de m'excuser. Mais quand reviendra-t-il ? _//

Rien qu'à l'idée d'être privé de la présence douce et joyeuse de Tenshi, il a mal.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre. Le garçon qui entre court se jeter dans les bras de celui, qui, étendu dans son lit blanc, guette son retour. 

« Mon amour… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils se disputent encore pour rien…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure le plus grand en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son cadet. Ils doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble et à prendre l'autre en compte. Duo est peut-être plus malléable dans ses choix, mais Heero va devoir apprendre que ce baka n'est pas négligeable. Et pour qu'il comprenne ça, il y aura forcément des coups de gueule sévères… Duo devra « casser » Heero en lui montrant que lui aussi, il peut être chiant et intraitable.

- Mais Duo semble si faible lorsqu'il est question d'Heero…

- Duo est tout sauf faible. Il a un caractère de cochon, est macho comme une queue de pelle, et lui seul a le pouvoir de s'imposer à Heero. N'oublie pas qu'il est le seul à avoir battu une fois Heero en corps à corps… Heero, la seule chose qu'il comprend, c'est les coups. Quand Heero comprendra la douleur qu'il ressent lorsque Duo l'évite, il arrêtera de jouer les rhinocéros… Duo n'est pas violent, mais ne rechigne pas. En ça, ils se ressemblent.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison…

- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr… Es-tu en forme ?

- Hm, vouiii… Complètement remis…

- Ça tombe bien…

Deux mains mutines se coulent vers une certaine partie, et un certain jeune homme réprime un hoquet.

« Non Trowa, c'est un hôpital, faut paaah… !

- Prends ça comme un check-up un peu poussé… je dois vérifier que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités…

- Oww ouiiï… !

« Heero Yuy !!

Il sursaute, tiré de sa rêverie nostalgique par cet appel. Il pousse un petit cri lorsqu'il voit le garçon entrant.

// _Duo…_ //

Le natté, visiblement toujours aussi décidé, se tient devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

« Pilote 01 ! Je t'ordonne de rester ici pendant au minimum trois semaines, sinon je jure sur tous les Saints que je te brise ta seconde jambe !

Il ne répond pas. Se contentant de le regarder en souriant progressivement. Intrigué, Duo se désarçonne et s'avance vers le lit, à environ vingt centimètres.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

Heero tend la main, tirant doucement le jeune homme. Le natté s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et le brun lie aussitôt sa main aux siennes – si chaudes si douces si belles.

« Tu es trop mignon en mode papa Poule. Mais t'as pas besoin de ça pour me convaincre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai repensé à tout ça. Et j'ai donné ma réponse sans penser à toi. J'accepte. Je resterai un mois ici.

- Merci Hee-chan !

Duo enserre son cœur en sucre brun dans une étreinte étouffante, l'embrassant sans retenue.

« Mais je ne veux pas que J soit au courant… Donc, pas les profs.

- D'accord ! On cachera ta présence. J'expliquerai à Sally, elle comprendra.

- Ne veux-tu pas connaître la raison de ma demande ?

- Non. Si tu ne veux pas, ça me suffit.

- Et si je te le dis quand même ?

- J'écouterai. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Un instant, Heero fixe le visage de son compagnon, puisant dans ses yeux tendres tout le courage nécessaire à l'aveu. Duo mérite bien qu'il fasse cet effort. Même si…

« Je n'aime pas aller à l'hôpital… parce que ça reflète ma faiblesse. Ma vulnérabilité. Et… tu vas pas aimer, dit-il en souriant faiblement, pâlissant légèrement. Mais… J… en profitait pour…

Avant même que Heero ne finisse sa phrase, Duo connaît la vérité.

J a violé Heero.

Ce salaud a touché son amour, son petit cœur, son ange tueur, son démon aux ailes blanches.

Jamais il ne le lui pardonnera.

Jamais.

« … me… me violer… ! souffle rapidement un brun tout crispé.

Tremblant sous l'aveu, Heero recherche la protection de Duo, se mussant contre lui. Le natté referme tendrement ses bras autour du corps tremblant, le berçant amoureusement.

« Pleures, mon amour… Ça fait du bien parfois. Laisses-toi aller. Il n'y a que toi et moi… Tu peux pleurer ; soulage-toi mon cœur…

- Je suis désolé… ! Je voulais pas, je… ! Je savais pas quoi faire ! C'est mon mentor !!

- Je comprends, mon ange. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais maintenant, tu y penses, tu réfléchis et tu analyses. Tu es plus âgé, plus mûr. C'est à toi de faire le choix, les analyses et les conclusions qui s'imposent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi, et pour ça, je ne peux t'aider. Et même, je ne me permettrai pas. Cela dit, si jamais tu as une soudaine envie de paroles, je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter attentivement. Tout ce qui te touche m'intéresse.

- Mais là… C'est rien ! Y a rien à raconter, rien à dire, rien à… rien… !

- Oh non, Hee-chan, il n'y a pas rien. Ce que tu as subi fait parti de ton passé, de toi. Tout ce que tu as vécu avant maintenant fait partie de toi, et ainsi, mérite que l'on s'y attarde. Afin de te comprendre. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un – moi, par exemple – apprenne à vivre avec toi si ladite personne – toujours moi – n'est pas au courant de ça ? C'est impossible ! Alors, oui, vraiment, Hee-chan, je veux tout savoir de toi – même ça. Mais je ne te forcerai pas non plus. Ce sera à toi, quand tu te sentiras assez en confiance pour venir me voir, de, justement, venir me voir. Je sais que c'est dur, de faire ça. Mais que je te demande tout le temps si tu veux en parler ne fera que te mettre la pression et te… complexer. En tous cas, je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera. Après, si toi tu penses que si, je veux bien essayer…

* * *

C'est… un amour. Duo, semble penser à lui de tous les côtés, dans tous les sens et… tout le temps, quoi ! 

Tant de prévenance et d'attentions le touchent énormément. C'est si mignon et si agréable de voir que quelqu'un se préoccupe de vous à ce point… !

// _Je me jure de tout faire pour, un jour, avoir le courage d'aller le trouver et de raconter mon… viol. Je veux au moins le lui dire. A lui._ //

* * *

Oubliant ses blessures, Heero se jette fougueusement au cou de son Apollon. Pas de baiser, mais un gros câlin. Dans cette étreinte, Duo verra ses remerciements muets, et ne l'en aimera que plus. 

Heero allait travailler sur son mental pour Duo ; Duo allait travailler sur ses ardeurs pour Heero.

Ça s'annonce plutôt bien…

* * *

_On en apprend un peu plus, toujours plus… ! Je trouve la fin un peu naze, pas vous ? Pour moi, ça se finit un peu beaucoup en eau de boudin… Je suis p-ê une éternelle insatisfaite mais là y a des limites, ne ? Et vous, z'en pensez quoi… ?_

_Vos avis svp, j'ai l'impression que mon écriture se dégrade de plus en plus...!!_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Shin 1x2_

_

* * *

_

**PS : ¤¤grande avancée technologique¤¤** La **semaine prochaine**, le **chapitre suivant** !! ( Yeah, ça y est, j'ai le net !! ¤à genoux, les bras tendus vers le ciel, le visage ruisselant de larmes¤ Ooooh merci, cher Dieu en lequel je ne croyait pas ! ( ya des conversion miraculeuse, comme ça, on se demande pourquoi... mdr )


	15. et certaines barrières tombent

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, POV

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La **__**petite **__**voix **__**chiante **__**inventée **__**par **__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 14 :** … et certaines barrières tombent…

« Aaaaaah… Ben pas mécontent de quitter cet hôpital du diable, même si ça nous faisait voir Sally… Je l'aime bien, mais elle et sa manie des vaccins… ! Brrrr !

Le compagnon du jeune homme qui vient fort élégamment de s'exprimer sur une certaine dose de virus injectée à des fins immunitaires laisse un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

Duo l'a certes forcé à demeurer pendant trois longues semaines à l'hôpital, mais semble aussi heureux que lui de le voir en sortir enfin.

Portant ses « valises », le natté le précède joyeusement. Il s'arrête soudain et penche la tête vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il tend un bras encourageant vers lui – l'incitant à accélérer. Lorsqu'enfin il se retrouve au même niveau que son Tenshi, il se sent happé par le bras musclé de celui-ci, puis tendrement embrassé. Il se laisse faire bien volontiers, profitant sans retenue de ce qui ne lui a été que trop peu – à son goût – offert durant ces trois dernières semaines.

Certes, Duo venait tous les jours, et les deux autres – Wufei séjournait à l'hôpital à cause de son bras cassé et plâtré – plusieurs heures au minimum trois fois par semaine, mais sa condition d'impotent et de grand blessé lui assurait une absence presque totale de contacts. Duo s'asseyait sur le lit près de lui et lui tenait la main ; Quatre et Trowa se permettaient moins de familiarité, mais l'on voyait clairement que l'intention y était aussi. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, de choses existentielles ou moins importantes – ils avaient débattu, s'étaient confrontés. La politique, le but de leur « carrière » les fêtes, tant de choses auxquelles on ne pense pas, mais auxquelles _lui_ avait eu tout le temps de penser.

Il demandait des nouvelles de Wufei, et Wufei des siennes – plus par politesse, car chacun savait que l'autre se remettait aussi bien que lui ; ils étaient tous deux -- tous les cinq -- d'une résistance hors du commun.

Lors de cet arrêt, tous avaient appris à un peu mieux se connaître – sauf Wufei, qui passait son temps à méditer sur le pourquoi de sa défaite – son bras cassé – et à se faire examiner par Sally – nul doute que pour lui aussi, cette cure de repos se révèlera très instructive et des plus bénéfiques.

Heero a appris à se détendre, à discuter d'autre chose que de missions et de guerre. A partager un simple moment entre amis, des opinions, des idées, des questions. Et sa récompense, son encouragement fut l'air radieux de son Tenshi, qui ne cessait de sourire, les yeux tout pétillants.

Ses amis et son petit ange avaient réussi à lui faire oublier – du moins quelque peu – son horreur et sa panique des hôpitaux au profit de relâchement – tout relatif, entendons-nous bien.

* * *

« J'étais impatient de te voir sortir… 

Il est vrai que depuis quelques jours, Duo était intenable. Encore plus que d'habitude. C'est pour dire… Sally avait dû menacer plusieurs fois de lui interdire les visites pour qu'il se calmât – et encore, il avait été interdit pendant trois jours, ce qui, au final, avait également privé Heero, qui lui, n'avait rien fait.

« On va pouvoir rattraper tout notre retard. En premier lieu… dans ce style là.

Se voyant embrassé à pleine bouche sans retenue, la pensée que, si chaque retour était ainsi – aussi… avec autant de touchés et contacts corporels poussés – il voulait bien aller à l'hôpital trois semaines après chaque mission effleure l'esprit d'Heero – et même, manque de s'y installer pour de bon.

Il entend le bruit indiquant que la « valise » contenant ses affaires est tombée, juste avant de sentir les mains de son Tenshi se porter dans ses reins, et le soutenir tendrement – pressant également à l'occasion les corps ensemble.

// _Que c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi_… //

* * *

« Home sweet home… Vas-y mon cœur, entre 

Amusé par la tête de son Tenshi, Heero lui attrape la natte et le tire à sa suite.

« Oh oui, vas-y, j'aime les hommes forts, virils et brutaux… !

- J'vais te brutaliser quelque chose, moi, tout à l'heure… !

- Hmmm… !!

A ce petit son d'appréciation, Heero voit une image d'une qualité incomparable ( Stylus Lexmark Canon Epson ©®™ ) format 200x399 traverser bien touuuuuuuuuut lentement son cerveau – décidément plus pervers et désinhibé que ce qu'il n'a jamais cru, et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« Alors… ? Tu ne me brutalises pas… ? susurre sensuellement un natté bien joueur – ben voui, il a pas eu le droit de jouer pendant trois semaines, alors… RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrr'hhh !!! – à son oreille.

// _Kami sama… !!!_ //

Le corps du natté est bien trop tentant !! Enfin, pas vraiment tentant, plutôt… euuuh… comment dire… « énergisant », d'une certaine façon bien précise. Rougissant encore plus, Heero grommelle :

« Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Puis il se précipite dans leur chambre – ou du moins, y marche plus vite.

Silencieux, Duo le suit à allure réduite, portant toujours ses affaires. Songeur, il cherche sa faute. ( ndla : Remarquez que depuis le début, il n'impute jamais rien à son Hee-chan, mais toujours à lui… Pôv' tit chou, il fait un complexe d'infériorité… !! lol ) A-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Ses paroles – pouvant être interprétées concupiscement(!!!) ? Ses actes – tous aussi concupiscents si on cherche un peu – même sans chercher ?

// _**Eeeeeeet merde !! Moi qui voulais le laisser détendu… SHIT !!**_ //

Là, par contre, ça commence mal.

* * *

Il trouve Heero planté au milieu de la chambre, à – il le sait sans avoir besoin de se poser la question – analyser la chambre, son mobilier, l'humidité, la poussière, etc… 

« J'ai laissé toute ta partie comme quand tu es parti de mission.

En effet, le bureau du Japonais est impeccable.

« Merci…

Duo passe devant Heero pour déposer sa valise au pied de son lit, en profitant pour lui signifier d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant qu'il n'y pas de quoi le remercier.

« Y a sûrement un peu de poussière, paske vu que j'étais presque jamais ici… Enfin bon, voilà, quoi

Se redressant, Duo va se bouiner lentement dans les bras de son cœur pour un gros câlin – ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il en veut un.

Et Heero de remarquer instantanément qu'il a l'air plus hésitant. Comme si sa réaction de toute à l'heure – y a pas trois minutes – l'avait perturbé, avait ébranlé ses « certitudes ». Aussitôt, Heero s'en veut. C'est une chose que Duo lui a apprise. S'en vouloir automatiquement chaque fois qu'il voit que son Tenshi n'est pas au top du top du plus mieux meilleur de sa forme.

« Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure… murmure une petite voix identifiée comme celle de Duo Maxwell ( alias Super Bouillotte POWAAAAA… !!!™©®)

Et voilà. Il avait raison. C'est de sa faute.

« Non, Tenshi… ne t'excuses pas… C'est de ma faute. C'est que…quand tu as fait ce son… enfin, le… l'espèce de… truc, là…

- « Hmmmmm… ! »… ?

- …ouais, ça, ben… j'ai pensé à… certaines choses…

Duo éclate de rire.

Heero ne s'est pas attendu à cette réaction.

« C'était le but, mon Hee-koï Pas de me faire passer pour un pervers, mais… ben de te faire peut-être un tit peu penser à ça… ?

Rougissement monstre du principal concerné. Rire du compagnon de celui-ci. Duo n'arrivera jamais à tenir devant les airs tout mimi tout kawaï de son sucre d'orge.

« Mon koï… Tu…

Un baiser sur l'épaule.

« …es…

Un baiser à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

« …vraiment

Un baiser juste sous l'os de la mâchoire, là où la peau est fine et sensible.

« …trop

Un baiser sur le nez.

« …adorable… !!! C'est pour ça que je t'aime…

Ces derniers mots, justes à peine soufflés, font grandir les yeux d'Heero. Il sait que Duo l'aime, mais l'entendre dire de manière si chaude et tendre lui fait toujours cet effet-là.

Un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne se prive pas d'en profiter naturellement.

* * *

_Bonjour ! C'est encore moi ! De toute façon, vu que c'est mon journal, à part moi, y a personne qui écrit dedans… Enfin bon, bref !_

_Je suis enfin rentré. Même si je ne considère pas ces murs comme une maison – à la prochaine mission, on partira sans états d'âme – j'ai l'impression d'être rentré chez moi. A l'hôpital, ils venaient tous me voir souvent, mais je ne m'y sentais pas bien. Vous me direz, c'est normal, c'est le propre des hôpitaux. _

_Même. _

_Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais là j'ai l'impression d'être revenu… en lieu sûr. Dans le confort, la sécurité. Comme un enfant auprès de ses parents. J'ai senti un nœud se décrisper dans mon ventre, une petite vague de joie m'envahir. J'étais content. Voir même presque heureux. _

_Je ne comprends pas. Je sais seulement que ça vrai, que c'est ça. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Certaines choses n'ont pas de réponses. On ne peut que « subir ». _

_Exemple_

_Question sans réponse : Pourquoi Duo m'aime-t-il ? Parce que. C'est tout._

_Question à réponse : Pourquoi me suis-je laissé violer ? Parce que j'avais peur et n'étais qu'un enfant. Pour cette question, y a plusieurs réponses. Certaines – toutes – sont des excuses pitoyables ou plus… affinées, potables. Mais ce sont des réponses. _

* * *

_C'est encore moi._

_Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je suis revenu. _

_Duo m'a donné mon premier câlin. _

_Y a rien eu de sexuel. Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a caressé les cheveux, m'a embrassé, et je me suis endormi contre lui. _

_Le soir, son corps est chaud et invitant, et je dis rarement non _

_J'adore le sentir contre moi. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il me fera rien. Alors je m'endors, et je rêve parfois de lui, de ses rires, ses sourires, sa natte, sa bouche – ses baisers – ses mains, sa manière de marcher -- de _lui

_Et le matin, quand je me réveille, soit j'ai le privilège de l'observer dormir – on dirait un ange tombé du ciel – jusqu'à son réveil, soit la première chose que je vois est son regard immense et captivant qui me noie toujours avec douceur. Il me dit « Bonjour » de sa voix douce, il me caresse le visage et/ou les cheveux, et m'embrasse. Et la journée commence bien. _

_J'ai un peu hésité, au début. Je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser, le câliner, mais je savais pas trop si Duo allait… accepter. Après tout, ça faisait trois semaines qu'on n'avait plus été seuls et dans la capacité de s'embraser ou tout le tralala, alors peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, avait-il pensé, réfléchi et s'était aperçu de son erreur… _

_Mais en fait, dès que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, il s'est fondu dans mes bras et s'est relâché entièrement. J'aurais pu lui faire n'importe quoi qu'il m'aurait laissé continuer, j'en suis sûr. _

_Je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai serré contre moi. J'ai touché ses cheveux. Je l'ai regardé. Il avait les yeux fermés, et il était beau. Alors j'ai recommencé. _

* * *

Duo est enchanté. Heero a gardé cette « faim » de lui qui le fait tant frissonner lorsqu'il y pense, et l'a même « accumulée » – comme lui et la sienne d'Heero ; comment ne pas désirer ce corps dur, nerveux et rapide comme l'éclair ?!? 

Il avait clairement senti les hésitations d'Heero à son retour, certainement à l'égard de leur lien. Il avait voulu le rassurer, lui montrer que pour lui, c'était pareil, rien de changé, mais Heero n'avait visiblement pas vu. Il s'était soumit – niveau positions, ou d'autre petites choses.

Depuis longtemps – à peine deux semaines après le début de la cohabitation –, Heero était pour lui apparenté à un loup. Un loup alpha. Ils étaient tous alpha dans l'équipe, mais Heero encore plus que les autres --eux-- – quoique, avec Wufei… Heero ne faisait confiance qu'à ceux qui se laissaient enfermer dans sa protection et ses ordres.

Duo avait donc essayé de lui montrer qu'il était « inférieur », qu'Heero avait du pouvoir sur lui – ce qui, d'un certain côté, était complètement vrai. Mais Heero était resté aveugle.

// _**Il a tellement peu confiance en lui… **_//

Alors Duo l'avait confronté, l'avait câliné, embrassé, lui avait sourit.

Et Heero avait vu.

Il avait essayé de l'embrasser, s'était assuré, et avait poursuivi.

Et ç'a été… très bien.

Avec Heero, il le saura à présent, rien ne servait qu'il se soumette. Il fallait l'aimer.

* * *

Il fait nuit. Pourtant, personne ne dort. Tous sont censés, aux yeux des autres. 

Dans l'une des trois chambres, une main droite bien gentille fait rêver un célibataire bientôt plus si célibataire que ça ; un couple passionné – et en forme pour faire tout ça, parce que, la vache… ! – se livre à des jeux d'adultes tendres et fougueux ; et deux âmes privées l'une de l'autre trop longtemps rattrapent le retard dans la dernière chambre. Nous nous intéresserons à celles-ci je vous prie.

« Heero…

- Hm… ?

- Tu veux ?

- Maintenant ?

- Non, avant-hier

- Rrrrr…

- Désolé mon ange. Oui, maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas, te force pas.

- Et bien… C'est que… J'ai bien envie, mais…

- Pas trop

- Hem, haï…

- Don't worry, my sweet ! I think I'm be able to wait for you… Because I love you…

- Arigatô gozaimasu, Tenshi.

- De rien mon ange Y a pas de quoi me remercier.

- Moi je crois que si.

- Hn…

- Parce que… grâce à toi, c'est la première fois que j'ai pas eu peur de rester à l'hôpital. Et tu es extraordinairement doux et patient. Tu es véritablement un ange, avec moi.

- C'est toi qui me donnes la force d'être comme ça. Et je ne crois pas être si i…

- Si. Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ça de toi. Tais-toi.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de me réduire au silence…

Cédant à la proposition triplement tentante, Heero pense que vraiment, embrasser Duo est le seul moyen de le réduire au silence. Et en plus, ce n'est pas déplaisant !!

// _Il_ _est parfois bon de joindre l'utile à l'agréable…_ //

* * *

« Hello… ! 

- Ohayô… !

- How are you ?

- Daijobu desu ! Kimi, daijobu ka ?

- Oh, yes !!

Duo éclate de rire. Les yeux attentifs d'Heero étudient les mouvements gracieux de ses cheveux détachés, la rondeur un peu gamine de ses joues lorsqu'il sourit ainsi, et son visage radieux.

« On devrai faire ça plus souvent… affirme le natté une fois qu'il a ri tout son saoul.

- Ça va poser quelques problèmes… Surtout en mission…

- On s'en sortira

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je me mette en danger ?

- Qui te dit que tu seras en danger ?

- Me protègeras-tu ?

- Si besoin est, oui.

- Hors de question que tu prennes un seul coup pour moi.

- J'y suis prêt.

- Mais pas moi.

Les deux adolescents se regardent silencieusement pendant un long moment. Puis, doucement, les yeux s'illuminent étrangement, les visages se rapprochent. Et enfin, les bouches ne font plus qu'une. Les yeux se ferment, les traits s'épanouissent, les langues jouent, se caressent, se meuvent et s'entremêlent.

// _Je suis chez moi…_ //

* * *

Duo était ravi. Depuis son retour, Heero avait manifesté plus d'assurance à son égard. Plus de regards, de baisers, de gestes tendres. Des caresses sur la joue, des regards longs, des demandes de câlin… 

Mais…

Hier, il avait reçu un ordre de mission. Toute simple. Pilote n°2 aux ordres, n°3 en soutient. Pose d'une bombe dans une petite base peu protégée. Puis retrait et appuyation sur le bouton de boumage. Heero n'avait pas eu l'air très approbateur. Il s'était aussitôt attablé à son portable et avait pianoté comme un furieux. Surpris, Duo avait préparé ses bagages ; ils partaient le soir même. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint son Gundam pour les dernières vérifications et pour s'envoler, Heero l'avait suivi. Pendant toutes ses manipulations, il était resté à la porte du hangar. Mais sitôt le natté libéré, le Japonais l'avait rejoint, les yeux graves.

« Cette mission ne me semble pas saine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il me reste quelque chose à terminer, assura le natté en remettant doucement une mèche rebelle de son amour.

Lequel comprit sans mal que c'était lui, l'œuvre inachevée. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de son Tenshi.

« Je t'en prie, fais attention. Reviens entier… Reviens en vie.

- Heero… Cesse de te faire du souci pour moi…  
- Je peux pas.

La réponse franche et claire, venue si rapidement, surprit quelque peu Duo. Puis, avec un sourire, il se pencha – il était sur l'articulation de la cheville du Daisy – et l'embrassa tendrement. Tant de sollicitude à son égard le touchait, mais qu'Heero se fît des sangs pour lui, lui donnait à ressentir un petit pincement au cœur paradoxalement assez… désagréable.

« Tenshi…

- Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que cette mission est un test. Adaptation, réaction – ce vieux fou malade cybernétisé et totalement chtarbé n'attend que ça pour me faire à sa sauce. Mais je serais à la hauteur. Et au pire, Trowa est là.

- Mais Trowa n'est pas moi.

- Pourtant, tu as confiance en lui.

- …

Duo savait qu'il passait sous silence beaucoup de choses par ces paroles. Et il savait également qu'il devrait, après sa mission, faire parler longuement ces choses passées sous silence.

// _**Et une motivation de plus, une… !**_ //

« Duo, Heero ! Désolé, mais… on doit partir dans un quart d'heure.

- Oki Mon ange… Je te promets sur Shinigami lui-même que je reviendrais en vie : je n'ai pas encore épuisé toutes tes merveilles.

- Ten-shi…

- Chhht !

Heero semblait trop contrarié à son goût.

« Viens ! incita-t-il en tendant la main. Il nous reste encore quelques minutes.

Heero céda à « la tentation » et grimpa sur la jambe du Daisy mamour de son Tenshi jusqu'au cockpit de ce gros nounours en guimauve ferraillé. Il lui laissa à peine le temps d'entrer qu'il referma la porte et le prit en charge. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui grimpant dessus, et enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux rebelles de son ange brun. Celui-ci le soutint doucement en plaçant ses mains dans ses reins, et l'amena plus près de son corps.

Le baiser était bon, mais ce n'était semblait-il pas assez pour que son cœur oubliât son anxiété.

Il ne pouvait lui reprocher.

A lui non plus, cette mission ne paraissait guère sûre… Il savait que suite à leur hospitalisation, et surtout à leur mission sur le bateau, J surveillait son pupille de trois fois plus près. Après tout, n'était-ce pas à cause lui -Duo- qu'Heero s'était sacrifié dans la mission « Lune de Miel » ? J voyait mal les rapprochements entre _son_ pilote – sa machine à tuer parfaite et bien réglée – et les autres – inférieurs, inutiles, moustiques – Duo, tout comme les autres, le savait parfaitement. Cette mission, il en était presque certain, n'était qu'un test. Pour sa rapidité, sa faculté d'adaptation. S'il mourrait, chouette ; s'il en ressortait blessé, J proposerait de le ré-entraîner.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le temps du câlinage.

Alors, câlinons.

* * *

Ça y est. Tenshi est parti. Un nœud s'est fermement installé dans son estomac. Il n'a vraiment pas confiance. Un mauvais pressentiment lui dit que cette mission aura pour conséquences quelque évènement macabre. Il a peur de ça. 

// _Tenshi…_ //

Prit d'une brusque envie, il remonte jusqu'à leur chambre, extrait rapidement son petit carnet du tiroir où il le range, attrape un crayon, et assis sur le lit de son ange tueur, commence à écrire.

_Je ne suis pas rassuré. Je sens que cette mission va capoter façon sévère. J n'attend qu'une erreur de Duo pour nous séparer. Il n'a pas pu louper mon « sacrifice », ni les visites trois fois plus fréquentes de Duo pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas pu ne pas le remarquer. _

_Même si la perte d'un pilote peut faire pencher sérieusement la balance pour l'issue de la guerre, J préfèrera tuer quelqu'un qui me touche trop – émotionnellement et moralement – ( quoique physiquement aussi ) plutôt que de gagner la guerre. Ce conflit, je le sais depuis longtemps, n'est pour lui qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir continuer et mener ses expériences. _

_Je suis le résultat de nombreuses manipulations, et s'il pouvait, il en aurait fait d'autres, et réessaierait sur d'autres. Alors, franchement, que Duo meure… il s'en fout. _

_Mais pas moi. _

_Si Duo meurt, je… au minimum, je le tue et je démissionne. Au pire, je le tue et je me tue._

_J est tout à fait capable de causer la mort de Duo, ou de m'envoyer en Alaska afin que nous ne puissions plus nous fréquenter. Qu'importe, les lettres et les téléphones, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. On trouvera bien un moyen de continuer à se parler… Y a les visiophones, les lettres, les photos, les portables, les mails, les… _

Il suspend son geste, mâchonnant distraitement son crayon. Il hésite, se mord la lèvre. Puis, lentement, il repose sa mine sur le papier.

_J'ai peur. Reviens-moi, Duo. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi._

D'un geste fatigué, il ferme le carnet. Il se lève, ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, y dépose précisément le journal. Il referme le tiroir d'un coup sec, les yeux sombres, choquant le bois.

Son visage se tourne vers la fenêtre, où, dans le ciel trop limpide pour les circonstances, il ne voit même plus l'ombre des Gundams.

Ses épaules s'affaissent.

* * *

Un visage apparaît sur son écran de communication. Il n'a même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'est. 

« Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- On peut… parler ?

- Moi non plus, je ne sens pas cette mission.

- Ça me rassure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassuré.

- Je sais, c'était ironique. Je sais que c'est un test. J voudrait que je me fasse, au mieux, tuer, au pire bien éborgner, voir estropier à vie, afin qu'il me vire des pilotes. Je me suis trop rapproché d'Heero à son goût.

- C'était trop visible… Il l'a su sans difficulté.  
- Et il aurait fallu que quoi ? Que je lui dise « Je t'aime » le soir dans notre lit et « Dégage ! » le jour ? Je peux pas.  
- Ce n'était pas un reproche.

- Sorry.

- Tu crois donc que G est de mèche avec J ?

- … Je sais pas. C'est pas trop de son genre de me faire ça, - il m'aime pas mal – mais J… est très persuasif…

* * *

« Quatre, pourrais-tu me passer ma limace, s'il te plaît ? 

- Euuh… elle est déjà partie, professeur G…

- Partie ?

- Ben oui, Duo et Trowa sont en mission… Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Je n'ai eu connaissance d'aucune mission…

// _…_

_Allah !!!_ //

Brusquement Quatre raccroche au nez du Champignon. Il compose le numéro d'appel du HeavyArms – qui, pour une raison inconnue, est celui dont il se souvient le mieux. Mais n'arrive pas à le joindre. Fronçant les sourcils, il appelle cette fois le DeathScythe. Peine perdue.

// _Ils doivent être en train de parler de la mission…_ //

Il attrape son portable, et appelle Trowa.

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

// _Répoooooonds… !!_ //

Trois sonneries…

Quatre sonneries…

* * *

« Je pense pas que mon pépé aurait faibli devant J, mais qu'il ne soit pas non plus au courant serait tr… Trowa, c'est pas ton portable ? 

- Hn ? Ah, si…

Le brun fouille dans son cockpit, pour finalement trouver l'objet sonnant et vrombissant dans les tréfonds perdus de son sac à dos.

« Allô, oui ?

- …  
- Ah, Trésor, dit-il en français, reconnaissant la voix de son amant.

- …

- Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien !

- …

- La mission, oui… ?

- …

- **Merde !!**

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Duo – il avait assez écouté Trowa parler en français à ses contacts du cirque pour apprendre quelques mots, souvent des injures et des jurons, évidemment.

- G a appelé. Il voulait te parler. Et ne savait pas pour la mission.

- Le salaud…

- On fait demi-tour. Retour au bercail, annonce Trowa à Quatre par téléphone.

- Pas question ! J veut me tester, je vais relever le défi.  
- Duo, c'est du suic…

- Je ne reculerai pas !!

- Duo,

- Que tu me suives ou non, j'irai. Je ne vais pas laisser J se jouer de moi. Je sais qu'il va y avoir beaucoup plus d'effectif que prévu, j'ai prit toutes mes armes – couteaux et flingues. Je suis prêt.

- …

- …

- [ Trowa… ?

- Ne dis rien aux autres.

- [ Vous y allez quand même ?!?

- Oui. On va lui aire péter son peace-maker, à ce vieux chou !!

- Bien dit Tro-chou !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On reviendra.

- [ Faites attention à vous.

- Promis.

Duo coupe la communication. Inutile pour ses deux amis d'être espionnés pendant leur échange de petits mots d'amour.

* * *

Deux jours… 

Ça fait deux jours qu'il tient le secret. C'est de plus en plus dur, car il voit Heero se renfermer au fur et à mesure. L'éloignement total de Duo le rend morose, triste ; Quatre le voit, le ressent dans son cœur, là où chacun d'eux a sa petite place. Il n'aime pas être prit entre ces feux. Heero ne doit pas être au courant de la trahison de J, sinon il se ferait des sangs – toute une piscine olympique ; mais ne rien lui dire lui pèse sur le cœur, et voir ce brun si nerveux et si impitoyable en mission être si lent et complètement déphasé…

Se mordant la lèvre, les yeux aigue-marine se fixent gravement sur le liquide chaud et sucré, liquoreux, de son thé à la menthe.

* * *

Les explosions. 

Le sang.

Les éclairs des lumières crues se reflétant sur ses lames meurtrières.

Son regard impitoyable.

Son visage maculé de sang, ses vêtements poisseux et collants.

Il n'y a plus personnes autour de lui. Par terre, des monceaux de cadavres encore chauds et saignants.

Comme dirait Heero…

// _**Mission accomplie. **_//

* * *

Deux détonations. 

La douleur.

Un visage qui se crispe.

Des yeux qui s'écarquillent.

Il se retourne. Abat le soldat.

Il doit sortir, maintenant. Il court. Il a mal, il court. Il glisse, sent qu'il perd son sang, qu'il s'affaibli.

Mas il _doit_ sortir.

Il a promit à quelqu'un de revenir vivant. De revenir… vivant…

Il voit la sortie. Ses jambes se dérobent.

Une ombre sombre avance vers lui. La seule chose qu'il voit distinctement, c'est l'arme qu'elle tient dans sa main droite.

// _**Shin-igami… ?**_ //

« Alors te voici, petit Dieu de la Mort… ?

//_** Je vais… mourir… ?**_ //

L'ombre se penche au-dessus de lui, étalé misérablement par terre.

« He_e__**ro…**_//

* * *

Quand Quatre entre dans la chambre d'Heero, celui-ci relève la tête. Il sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. 

// _Tenshi… !!_ //

« Où ?

- 37.

Aussitôt, Heero se lève et, courant, sort de la chambre. Il est retenu au moment de passer la porte par Quatre. Le blond lève les yeux vers lui – des yeux teintés de pourpre vers la pupille.

« Heero… ne sera pas content, dit-il faiblement, avec un triste sourire.

Les yeux du Nippon se glacent. Libérant son bras, il se rue dans l'escalier.

* * *

_Je trouve que ce chapitre est mal ficelé – surtout la fin, pas vous ? J'ai essayé de le modifier, mais plus j'essaie, pire c'est, alors… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je dois le reprendre ?_

_Gros bisous à tous, et A LA SEMAINE PROCHAIIIIINEUUUH !!_

_Shin' (1x2)_


	16. Qui est le renard, et qui est la belette

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, triste au début, POV

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Pour une fois la suite arrive plus vite, bon, c'est tjrs pas régulier, mais je vais faire un effort pour poster à intervales constants. Pardonnez mon manque d'organisation SVP Merci

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_Pensées d'Heero_

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La **__**petite **__**voix **__**chiante **__**inventée **__**par **__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

** STOLE MY HEART**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** Qui est le renard, et qui est la belette ?

* * *

Des perfusions, des câbles, tuyaux et poches de liquides pendaient de partout. Le garçon faisait peine à voir. Cette immobilité forcée lui seyait terriblement mal. Lui était d'habitude bondissant, plein de vie et d'énergie.

Heero ne pouvait le concevoir aussi immobile et figé que cela.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien devant ses yeux.

/ _Tenshi…_ /

* * *

« Heero.

Il tourna la tête vers Sally.

Le jeune femme était accroupie devant lui, assis sur un siège en plastique moche et inconfortable depuis ce qui lui semblait être une longue éternité.

« Il faut que tu ailles dormir… Ça fait cinq jours que tu le veilles… Rentre chez vous ; va voir Trowa…

- Je peux pas…

- Si, tu peux. Il suffit que tu te lèves. J'ai appelé Trowa.  
- Je peux pas…

- Heero…

- … le laisser seul.

Sally fut choquée par les yeux si tristement expressifs de son ami qui se levèrent vers les siens.

« Je… ne peux pas.

- Mais tu dois dormir.

- Je pourrai pas.

- Si, tu peux.

- Mais… _Tenshi_…

- Duo va s'en sortir.

- C'est… sûr… ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment… ??

- Oui, Heero. Duo va survivre. Il va falloir qu'il reste bien sage pendant un certain temps, et qu'il se repose. Pendant au minimum sept semaines. Alors… ce sera dur, mais il va s'en sortir.

- Heero.

La voix était grave ; calme, ferme.

Le jeune pilote tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Trowa…

- C'est moi.

Comme au radar, Heero se leva et s'avança à pas lents vers son aîné. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et parla d'une petite voix complètement inconnue.

« Trowa… Duo est…

Heero semblait presque fragile ; son petit corps nerveux et fatigué contre celui, vif et tout en longueur de son aîné calme et presque… étranger à la scène.

Trowa ne répondit pas. Il leva lentement la main, la posa sur l'os de la hanche de son cadet. Il sentit celui-ci se tendre durement, brièvement puis se détendre aussitôt ; la nervosité d'Heero était poussée à son comble, péjorativement.

Le charmeur de fauve alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur un des horribles sièges en plastique inconfortables qu'ont tous les hôpitaux – même privés et appartenant à une agence gouvernementale secrète. Il planta ses yeux calmes dans ceux, véritables ouragans déchirés, d'Heero. Les lèvres du Japonais se pincèrent, puis il se jeta presque sur le flûtiste. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, et même au contraire l'accueillit. Il souleva Heero et le plaça de manière à ce qu'il fût en travers de ses genoux, appuyé de son flanc contre son buste.

« Pleurer fait parfois du bien… murmura presque tendrement l'acrobate à l'oreille de son cadet.

Heero fondit en larmes. Son corps se souleva par soubresauts plutôt brutaux, son visage crispé par la douleur et les larmes dévalant ses joues tendues.

« Duo est… Il a failli… Je veux pas… !!! Je l'aime trop pour ça !! hurla presque le pilote, s'attirant les regards des employés curieux – voir le légendaire pilote froid comme l'iceberg du Titanic craquer et fondre en larmes était plutôt exceptionnel.

Il lança ses bras autour du cou de son grand ami…

« Merci Trowa…

… et l'embrassa durement – amicalement – avec toute la force de sa reconnaissance, de sa peur et de sa détresse.

Trowa passa une main lente et ferme dans les cheveux embataillés de l'autre pilote.

Deux secondes plus tard, Heero dormait à poings fermés, inconfortablement placé sur ses genoux.

* * *

Une ombre… se penche sur lui… La douleur… une main – c'est sûr ? – sur son épaule, la peur un instant puis la douleur. Une détonation allant vers l'arrière. La douleur… L'obscurité. Le rouge, le noir. Un instant le vert… Le gris…

J'ai mal…

Pourquoi tout est-il si noir ? Si froid ? Si douloureux ? Si insensible ? Si neutre ? Si brûlant ? Pourquoi entend-il le silence total ? Pourquoi… ces cris ?!? **POURQU**

« …

* * *

« Urgence en bloc II !! Le patient a une…

La jeune femme sort en courant de la salle de repos, abandonné son café tout juste sorti du micro-onde.

« … reprise intense de l'activité cérébrale …

Ses mains encore humides et par endroits, ensanglantées, reboutonnent en hâte sa blouse tachée de rouge.

« … mais un arrêt de la fonction…

Son visage est tendu, crispé, et fatigué. Faut dire que trois heures d'opérations non-stop, c'est quand même usant…

« … cardiaque. Docteur Pô !!

/S// _Duo, je t'en prie, me fais pas encore une crise cardiaque !!_ //

* * *

_L'état du garçon était pitoyable. Outre deux balles – dans le bras et la jambe – les blessures les plus sérieuses étaient au nombre de deux. Deux balles parfaitement logées, l'une dans la colonne vertébrale, l'autre dans la nuque. Quasiment impossible que le jeune homme remarche un jour. Il sera au minimum paraplégique ; au maximum, mort._

_Bouger le corps endommagé du terroriste aurait nuit à ses chances de survie, mais le laisser dans une telle position limitait et entravait les mouvements du chirurgien – elle-même. Celui-ci – donc toujours elle – avait donc dû faire plusieurs manœuvres délicates et parfois malhabile afin d'extraire les quatre petites vicieuses, ce qui était fort dangereux car bistouri et scalpel avaient plus d'une fois frôlé – ou plus – une artère, un nerf ou un organe._

_Le terroriste en était ressorti dans un profond comma, sous perfusions – sang, plaquettes, globules, nutriments et antibiotiques, sérum physiologique en petite quantité – isolé dans une salle équipée du nec plus ultra en matière de technologie hospitalière._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, son regard est tout de suite accroché par le corps aux muscles tendus du garçon qui se tortille sur le lit. Le jeune homme retombe lourdement sur le lit, puis se soulève de nouveau. Tel un serpent.

/S// _Il va me faire un arrêt !!_ //

« Duo, t'as pas le droit !! Heero va me tuer s'il t'arrive quelque chose !!

S'approchant du garçon, elle tente de le calmer…

« Duo, calme-toi.

… en posant ses mains sur lui, appuyant doucement mais fermement dessus.

Soudain, un chariot entre bruyamment dans la chambre, apportant avec lui morphine, sédatifs, seringues, pilule et pochettes de sérums divers, infirmiers ( infirmières ). Rapidement, la doctoresse prépare plusieurs seringues contenant des sédatifs, et une de morphine au cas où. Quelques minutes après les injections ( la première étant le plus général des calmants ) le corps sinueux s'apaise, tremblant par à-coups, hésitant à continuer de se tendre ou se reposer sur le lit blanc. Elle attend un peu, espérant l'issu de la bataille.

Brusquement le buste du garçon se repose, mais sa poitrine se soulève brutalement, arrachant tout.

«

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible… Non… Pas ça… C'était impossible… Pas lui…

Médusée, stupéfaite, la jeune femme regarde le garçon. Elle sent sur elles quatre regards.

Tous interrogateurs.

/S// _Non… // _

Elle ne peut les supporter pas davantage.

/S//_NOOON !!!_ //

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit, bousculant un infirmier et courant à travers les couloirs.

// _Duo…_ //

* * *

« **Quoi ?!?**

Personne ne répond à son exclamation.

« Mais… C'est pas possible !!

Quatre pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Heero…

- Non !! Je refuse !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après tout ça !!

- Heero… ?

Le garçon blond peut sans difficulté lire sur le visage de son compagnon. Il était juste en train de le réconforter lorsque le téléphone a sonné. Il lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons que Duo sorte « endommagé » de son séjour à l'hôpital, et que sitôt rentré, il pourrait lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Ses efforts commençaient à porter ses fruits – lentement mais sûrement- et là… tout s'effondre…

// _Heero…_ //

* * *

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien…  
- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes en soins intensifs…

- Et n'en ai pas besoin… !

- Oooh que si !

La voix est ferme et ne souffre aucune contradiction. Le garçon tourne la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

// _**Sally…**_ //

Il fronce les sourcils : tout aussi amicale qu'elle soit, cette doctoresse talentueuse ( surnommée la Grande Méchante Sally ) n'en est pas moins chiante et barbante niveau durée de sa convalescence.

« Tu restes là tant que je n'ai pas dit le contraire !

La jeune femme semble fulminer, poings fermés sur les hanches et visage peu amène – pour ne pas dire, pas du tout, bien au contraire. N'étant pas complètement suicidaire ( faut pas non plus pousser pépé dans les orties ) le jeune assassin juge sage de se la fermer purement et simplement.

« Hm…

En tant qu'inénarrable boudeur gamin, le natté se retourne, offrant comme champ de vision à la doctoresse son dos et ses fesses, cachés par le drap blanc ( transparent, alors… il cache pas des masses non plus )

* * *

La nuit tombée, une ombre silencieuse longe les murs ocres de l'hôpital.

Se sentant trop oppressé dans cet endroit bon pour les fous et les masos, il s'est enfuit.

Cette Sally – pas ce qu'on fait de pire comme infirmière, au demeurant, mais tout simplement _infirmière_ – commence à lui taper sur le système. S'il dit qu'il va bien, c'est qu'il va bien, non mais… !! Il sait encore mieux qu'elle ce dont il a besoin ! Or, à part cette étrange impression de ne plus être en sécurité nulle part…

Il ne sait pas où il va, mais il sent que, là ou ses pas étrangement silencieux le conduisent, il sera en sécurité. Ainsi, poussé par ce sentiment d'urgence angoissant, il détourne ses yeux de l'hôpital pour partir en courant, se fondant étrangement facilement dans les ombres, ses pas souples et longs le faisant avancer sans efforts.

* * *

Il aurait peut-être dû s'habiller plus chaudement que le pyjama blanc de l'hôpital, avant de partir… Mais où trouver des vêtements civils, dans un tel endroit ?!

Peu importe. Il sait que là où il va – il ne sait toujours pas où – il y aura de la nourriture, de la chaleur, de l'apaisement et un bon lit – pas celui, dur comme une planche de bois, de l'hôpital.

Là où il allait, il se sentirait bien.

* * *

Il avait couru presque toute la nuit, à un rythme régulier, et n'était quasiment pas essoufflé. Pas de point de côté, pas de raideur dans les jambes. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Pas trop de temps pour les questions, pour le moment. Il verrai ça plus tard. Quand il serait arrivé à cet endroit qu'il savait de plus en plus proche.

Au loin, il vit les phares jaunes d'une voiture. Il s'aplatit sur l'herbe, cachant sa natte. Le pyjama de l'hôpital, sans être discret, n'était pas non plus trop voyant. Avec un peu de chance… si le conducteur n'était pas trop porté alentours et un peu fatigué – vu la couleur de ciel, il devait être près de 2h du matin.

Il se doutait que Sally, le voyant disparu**(1)** allait lancer des recherches. Il se méfiait donc de toute voiture - bien que ce fût la première qu'il croisait en chemin. Le sentiment d'urgence dans sa poitrine le pressa davantage encore à rejoindre sa cachette.

Avançant plus aisément sur la route que sur l'herbe détrempée et glissante d'humidité de cette campagne sans arbres, il sauta sur le goudron et se remit à courir. Sa natte flottait comme une traînée d'or, scintillant parfois sous un éclat lune.

Il n'avait plus froid, et même beaucoup trop chaud, selon lui.

* * *

// _**Enfin !**_ //

Il s'était arrêté devant un grand arbre s'appuyant sur le mur de ce qui semblait être – dans la nuit, rien n'était sûr – une immense maison, entourée d'une tout aussi immense propriété. Aucune lumières n'éclairaient l'endroit, laissant à supposer que, soit tout le monde dormait, soit tout le monde en question était parti

Il prit le temps de se poser deux secondes, puis, avant de se refroidir, escalada sans efforts l'arbre, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Sa natte se balançait à chacun de ses sauts, de branche en branches, et quand il fit le cochon pendu en vu d'atteindre la branche la plus prête de la fenêtre qui venait d'apparaître.

Pas de lumière à l'intérieur. Il ne sentait aucune présence ; visiblement, il n'y avait personne.

De quelques réflexes et astuces dont il se souvenait parfaitement, il crocheta le battant de la fenêtre, et le remonta. Il s'accrocha des deux mains à sa branche, et balança ses jambes à l'intérieur. Il lâcha tout et se réceptionna un genou à terre sur la moquette épaisse. L'ambiance était chaude, douillette. Il distinguait vaguement ce qui devait être un futon près de la fenêtre.

Il avait trouvé un bout de sa chaleur, et son lit. Ne lui manquait plus que la sécurité.

Il se releva, se retourna et referma la fenêtre, la refermant comme il l'avait crocheté.

Il avait sa sécurité.

Lorsqu'une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, il en douta sérieusement.

* * *

Ses muscles se tendirent comme autant de cordes, et il lança simultanément son bras droit – son épaule gauche supportait la main ennemie – et sa jambe en une prise qu'il savait mortelle. Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses doigts attrapant son adversaire à la gorge. Sa jambe faucha celui-ci dans le creux des genoux, et ses doigts se resserrèrent tandis que l'autre tombait sans cri. Presque sans bruit. Comme lui auparavant.

La tête de l'autre fut amenée devant la fenêtre, et à être de ce fait éclairée. Un malaise soudain le prit lorsqu'il distingua des cheveux en bataille, bruns et courts ; visage osseux – non plutôt carré.

Il vit que le jeune homme – son âge à peu près – ne cherchait pas à le contrer, bien qu'il le pu vraisemblablement – y avait qu'à sentir sa musculature ! Or, lui la sentait, puisqu'il était à genoux en travers des jambes de l'autre, et sa seconde main bloquait les poignets – et même… qu'il était limite soumit.

Le garçon semblait accepter son attaque. L'accepter _lui_.

Sa gorge s'assécha brutalement et une douleur sourde tamponna ses tempes.

« Qui es-tu ?

L'autre ne parut pas surpris de la question.

Il ne fit qu'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Il sentait que son mal de crâne empirait doucement. Le geste du garçon était trop lent ! Puis soudain, deux orbes d'un bleu intense et presque tendre se dévoilèrent, et il eut la migraine.

Une douleur intenable éclata dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser comme un melon. C'était un sifflement, un marteau-piqueur, un brouhaha, des éclairs blancs… Il allait mourir… !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se sentait partir ailleurs – vers le noir.

Sa dernière vision fut celle du garçon le regardant avec douceur, et le contact de ses mains sur ses flancs – un contact doux, comme si l'autre le connaissait et l'aimait.

// _**H… ?! **_//

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière douce se fit voir.

Il sentit tout de suite une immense présence près de lui. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde agressive, mais ne cherchait pas à se cacher.

Sa tête reposait sur une surface ferme mais douce. Une main caressait doucement son ventre et le haut de sa cuisse, alors qu'une seconde enserrait lâchement sa propre main.

Aussi étrange que fût la situation, il se sentait bien. Absolument pas en danger – le sentiment pressant d'angoisse avait complètement disparu, détendu, et ces mains qui le touchaient l'aurait fait ronronner de plaisir.

« Hm…

Il su vaguement que l'autre souriait.

« As-tu toujours mal à la tête ? demanda une belle voix grave.

- Non… Ça va beaucoup mieux.

- C'est bien, alors.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ?

- Parce que j'ai de l'affection pour toi.

- On se connaît… ?!

- Oui. Et même… très bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Le lit en face de celui-ci… c'est le mien. Mais celui-là – sur lequel nous sommes – est le tien.

- On dormait ensemble… ?!

- Oui.

- …

- J'ai l'impression que… on est proches, non… ?

- Oui.

- Proches comment ?

- Proches… meilleurs amis.

- Ah…

- …

Un instant, il s'étonna de ce que ledit meilleur ami lui tînt la main… C'était plus une attitude amoureuse que fortement amicale… enfin bon, peut-être ce garçon avait-il une manière bien à lui d'exprimer son affection…

Doucement, il se leva. Aussitôt, les mains fortes de son compagnon vinrent le soutenir au creux des reins. Il se laissa se relever sans broncher puis se tourna vers l'autre.

C'était un garçon bien bâti, musclé et compact. Ses réactions devaient être très nerveuses. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir vachement moulant – il sentit un petit feu au niveau de ses joues – et la surface sur laquelle reposait sa tête peu de temps avant n'était autre que sa cuisse repliée – il était assis sur ses talons.

Un battement de douleur sourde lui prit les tempes lorsqu'il vit les deux grands yeux si – trop ! – bleus être fixés sur lui, tendres et patients.

_Un garçon brun rougissant devant lui, torse nu et allongé sous son propre corps_

// _**Ce garçon ressemble beaucoup à celui qui est devant moi. C'est sûrement le même… Des cheveux bruns et de tels yeux bleus, y en a pas des masses non plus… J'ai l'impression de le connaître affreusement bien mais en même temps, je ne me souviens de rien… C'est horrible… !!!**_ //

En face de lui, le jeune homme semblait interrogateur. Il tenta un sourire de Joker pour le rassurer, mais l'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Ne cherche pas à retrouver ta mémoire tout de suite, conseilla le brun d'une voix douce. Elle reviendra peu à peu, surtout si tu vis avec nous.

- Nous ?

- Nous sommes cinq dans cette maison. Quatre – un petit blond tout choupi, Trowa – un grand brun mystérieux, Wufei – un Chinois teigneux et nerveux comme une puce, toi – un beau jeune homme à natte gai comme un pinçon même après une mission, et moi.

- Mission ?

- Nous sommes des guerriers. Un mélange d'espion, de terroristes et de… soldats.

- Je me souviens d'une guerre… violente et… meurtrière… Très longue…

_Un garçon brun voyant dans une glace un autre garçon, châtain aux cheveux longs, qui lui caresse tendrement le dos, avec contemplation et émerveillement_

// _**Pourquoi toutes ces images ? J'ai de nouveau mal à la tête… Et… ce brun lui ressemble, et l'autre, on dirait moi…**_

……

_**Mais c'**_EST **moi**_** !! C'est quoi, ça ?!?? **_//

_Un garçon brun tendrement enlacé à une jeune fille radieuse_

// _**Qui est cette jeune fille ? Elle me ressemble… Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux… Et puis la même manière de parler… J'ai une jumelle ?! **_//

_Un garçon brun aux yeux de braises lorsqu'une jeune femme est brutalisée par ce qui semble être des soldats, seule, à terre au milieu des adultes ricanant_

// _**Pourquoi ces hommes la battent-ils ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Et pourquoi ce garçon est-il aussi furieux ? C'est sa petite copine ? Ma jumelle est sa petite amie ? C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis son meilleur pote…**_ //

_Je t'aime _

// _**Ce n'est pas sa voix… Alors de qui est-elle… ? Et pourquoi je vois quelqu'un dire ça une autre personne ?? En quoi ça me concerne, tout ça… ???!!**_ //

_Un garçon brun apeuré dans une baignoire, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés_

// _**Pourquoi est-il si terrifié ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi je vois ça ? Je suis rentré dans la salle de bains quand il prenait son bain ? C'est pour ça qu'il a peur… ?**_ //

_Un garçon brun dans un lit d'hôpital, blessé_

// _**Il dit vrai… Il a été blessé dans l'une de ces… missions… Pourquoi ? **_

//_** Visiblement, je le connais bien… Très très bien… Je suis –presque- toujours avec lui, dans ces visions… Ce sont mes souvenirs… ?**_ //

_Un petit journal rose avec des cœurs et un cadenas _

// _**C'est mignon Mais c'est pour les filles, ça ! Il m'en a offert un ? Ou c'est moi à lui ? Pourquoi ??**_ //

_Une large blessure, un garçon brun au bord de l'évanouissement _

// _**Ça fait mal, de voir ça… J'ai l'impression de… d'avoir mal avec lui… Et d'avoir peur. Très peur. Je crois que… quelque chose me revient… J'ai eu peur, et mal lorsqu'il a été à l'hôpital, j'en suis sûr… Mais pourquoi ? On est donc si bons amis que ça ?!?**_

_Une armure monstrueuse, noire – cruelle – mais diaboliquement belle. Magnifique de dangerosité _

// _**C'est quoi, ça ??? C'est… horrible !! Elle est monstrueuse, cette armure mobile !! **_

// _**Hein ?? Comment je sais que c'est une armure mobile ? C'est lui qui me l'a dit… ? Non, je crois pas… Alors on est vraiment des soldats…**_ //

_Un petit blond souriant, un visage d'ange, qui se durcit gentiment _

_« Duo, arrête de manger toutes les frites !! _

_- Pourquoi, Qua-chou ??_

// _**Un petit blond… ce garçon m'a dit qu'il y avait un blond… Un dénommé… Quatre, je crois… C'est donc lui ? Il a l'air adorable… Il est choupi**_ //

_Hee-chan… Je t'aime…_

// _**Qui est ce 'Hee-chan' ? Y a pas d'image… Je le connais… ? Et qui lui dit qu'il l'aime… ?**_ //

Un instant, il éprouva une étrange jalousie envers celui qui osait dire _je t'aime_ à ce… Hee-chan.

_Un grand brun silencieux riant un peu, de la joie et du bonheur devant cela _

// _**Il est bien mieux lorsqu'il ri…**_

// _**Comment ça, **_**mieux**_** ?? Je le connais aussi, celui-là ?**_ //

_Un sabre courant à une extraordinaire rapidité derrière lui, orné d'une touffe de cheveux noirs ultra lisses et hurlant qu'il n'est qu'un petit shazi incapable imbécile et qu'il va leee tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!!!! _

// _**Lui, j'imagine que c'est ledit Wufei Comment l'a dit l'ot' coco, là, il est vraiment teigneux… ! **_

_**Donc, logiquement… Y a ce Hee-chan ( Heero… ? ) que je connais pas… Quatre, et Wufei… Donc, le grand brun qui rigolait, c'est… Trois ?**_ //

_Deux grands yeux bleus fiévreux, ne regardant que lui. Lui et rien d'autre. Lui est son monde _

// _**Son regard est troublant, comme ça… On dirait… soit qu'il a fait l'amour avant – ou est en train de le faire… ou… qu'il est à moitié dans la choucroute, peut-être à cause d'une autre blessure… ? En tout cas, même comme ça, il est diablement sexy… J'adore cette petite flamme qui danse dans ses yeux…**_ //

_Deux mains fortes démêlant doucement ses cheveux mouillés, le faisant ronronner de plaisir _

// _**C'est un contact si doux… Mais qui me le fait ? Ça doit être quelqu'un que je connais, et en qui j'ai confiance, pour le laisser toucher mes cheveux. Ce garçon ? Il semble très bien me connaître… Et puis, si on dort ensemble… On doit bien s'entendre, s'apprécier… Qui est-ce… ? Qui est ce garçon… ? Et mieux… qui suis-je… ??**_ //

_Un tendre baiser, lent et soigneux _

// _**C'était bon… Ça je m'en souviens. C'était un super… baiser. Mais je ne sais pas avec qui je l'ai échangé… je sais seulement que c'est un garçon. Un beau garçon viril, fort et tout mimi… Mais qui ?? Ce petit blond, là, qui est tout choupi… ?**_ //

_Deux yeux bleus étonnés dans un visage tout aussi surpris, puis l'étonnement fait place à une expression plus douce, plus tendre. Les yeux bleus se ferment alors qu'une bouche suave vient réclamer l'entrée à la sienne _

_**On est**__**meilleurs amis, ouais ouais… Alors, c'est lui, le garçon de mon cœur Vu comment il me regarde, ça m'étonnerai pas…**_

_Un combat sanglant. Des cris, des explosions. Des courses. Des balles, des blessures. Un cri couvre tous les autres : SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIVES !! _

_**C'est… une de ces missions ? C'est affreux !! Et qui est ce gars, qui braille un truc au milieu de tout ce carnage ?! Ça vole de partout, là-dedans !!**_

_Des moments doux. De la musique, pas de paroles, mais une caresse dans les cheveux, et deux personnes comblées, volant sur leur petit nuage – pour l'un des deux, en tous cas _

Il releva la tête vers celui qui lui faisait face, un peu beaucoup très légèrement perdu. Il sentait toujours la main du brun qui le touchait, rassurante et apaisante – elle circulait régulièrement sur son genou et sa cuisse. Ce contact le calmait, et il sentait que peu importait le moment où il comprendrai tout, tant que ce brun aux yeux si captivants restait à ses côtés.

Il croisa les orbes bleus si purs Hee-chan, je t'aime une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit, des centaines d'images se succédèrent et il su _qui_ était ce brun si doux et attentif à lui.

« Hee-chan !! Je suis désolé !!

Il se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, l'étalant sur son lit.

« Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen !!! Hee-chan… !!

Les mains fermes du terroriste se portèrent dans ses reins, comme si le jeune homme n'osait y croire.

« Duo…

- Oui, Hee-chan… !!

- Tenshi… !

Les paumes fortes se firent plus lourdes, et Heero enfouit son visage dans les cheveux détachés de son compagnon.

« Tenshi…

Duo sourit.

* * *

Tendrement, un jeune homme quémande l'entrée à une petite bouche mutine qu'il sait joueuse et accueillante.

Dans un soupir d'abandon et un relâchement total de ses muscles, l'autre lui offre bien gentiment cette entrée. Ils laissent ainsi leurs langues se prouver leur joie de ces retrouvailles, alors que leurs mains agissent pour sentir l'autre toujours plus près de leur propre corps. Les corps commencent à se mouvoir doucement, hésitants mais heureux de retrouver le contact de l'autre. Quelques soupirs. Le pyjama d'hôpital si peu seyant est bien vite enlevé au profit de douces caresses tendres et contemplatives sur le torse et le dos, arrachant ronronnements, soupirs et légers gémissements à l'un des garçons tandis que l'autre s'émerveille de la vision.

Le natté se laisse rouler sur le dos, profitant allégrement des caresses lui étant si agréablement prodiguées. Le corps dur de son amour se presse contre sa hanche, ne souhaitant pas rompre le contact.

« Hee-koï… Watash…

Une bouche l'empêche de terminer son début de phrase.

« Stop your chatting. I was missing you. And I don't want to you make that once again… Whenever…

- Hee…

- Shut up !!

- But… I would to you are able to be proud of me…

- I'm always proud of you… Ever…

Le brun met à profit le soudain silence pour un long et langoureux baiser, savourant le plaisir de ces retrouvailles tendres et… tactiles Il n'est qu'en boxers, mais n'a absolument pas peur. Ni froid.

Il entreprend doucement de combler son ange tueur aux yeux d'Enfer, satisfait de le sentir se contracter sous ses lèvres ou ses doigts, de l'entendre soupirer ou respirer plus fort.

* * *

Deux petits quarts d'heure plus tard – soit, une demi-heure lol – deux jeunes terroristes descendent les escaliers se tenant la main limite à se broyer les doigts.

Le natté a retrouvé ses plus commodes shorts en jeans ultra courts et top noirs moulant lui seyant à merveille ; Heero a retrouvé son baka Tenshi aux cheveux d'or.

Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine en premier – le Japonais n'est pas sans ignorer l'appétit légendaire de son Pantagruel personnel, et n'a rien contre le fait de remplir ledit appétit Pantagruélique – et donc, de vider les magasins de la ville de tout leurs contenus.

Ils se dirigent donc vers la pauvre cuisine bientôt dévastée, Heero en vue de préparer un plat de son cru à son chapardeur national. Il referme la porte derrière eux, alors que ledit chapardeur national personnel a déjà la tête plongée dans le frigo. Il l'attrape par la natte, et le tire contre lui.

« Reste là, toi, ordonne-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son ange.

Il presse doucement son bassin contre celui de Duo, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Ce contact si doux lui a tellement manqué, durant ces quelques jours où il le savait en danger… Ne plus le voir, lui parler… le toucher…

Ces si tristes pensées l'incitent à se presser davantage encore contre le corps chaud et merveilleusement présent de son compagnon.

« Don't worry, my sweet… I've good learnt the lesson…

- Hm...

Un moment de silence passe. Puis :

« J'ai faim.

Heero rit.

* * *

Se détachant de son compagnon, il s'attelle aux fourneaux, sortant deux sachets de riz ( 250g chacun ), trois œufs, des petits pois – venant des parcelles cultivables des propriétés Winner – et du jambon – cochon-Winner™.

Il met de l'eau à bouillir dans deux casseroles différentes, puis jette le riz et les épis de maïs dedans. Il laisse mijoter pendant qu'il bat les œufs dans un bol. Il rajoute du lait, un peu de sel. Vidant la moitié de l'eau la casserole de riz, il remue légèrement les épis de maïs, en empalant un pour en éprouver la tendresse.

Il place une poêle sur un nouveau brûleur et patiente en sortant un grand plat blanc japonais – presque pas creux – où il fait couler un mince filet d'huile – d'olive. Il pose le plat sur la table, et vide le bol d'œufs battus dans la poêle.

Assis à table, Duo regarde son chéri lui préparer un bon petit plat avec amour. Un instant, il loue le Ciel de lui accorder le droit de toucher cet ange si pur.

// _**Heero… You're really… **_**you**_**… Thanks…**_ //

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de ce corps si doux, le garçon se lève et va enlacer tendrement son compagnon affairé.

* * *

Le brun réprime un sursaut en sentant deux bras fermes et puissants encercler fortement sa taille et un grand corps tiède se presser contre le sien par derrière. Le menton de son tenshi se pose dans son coup, lui offrant de le chatouiller à chaque respiration ou expiration.

Il ferme les yeux et s'appuie doucement contre Duo, heureux de retrouver ces contacts si tendres, ces contacts à présent quasi nécessaires dont il a été privé pendant trop longtemps.

Comme une récompense, les lèvres du natté l'embrassent lentement dans le cou, leur pulpe sucrée effleurant infimement la peau mate. Il frissonne et se tend tout entier vers ce trop léger attouchement, réprimant limite un gémissement de frustration. Un petit borborygme sourd et loin dans les basses fait pourtant vibrer sa gorge.

Aussitôt, une main presque dure s'empare de sa mâchoire, la tournant vers le jeune homme abrité dans son dos. Il ne réagit pas : c'est Duo. Deux orbes mauves brillantes croisent ses saphirs alanguis, et un souffle chaud caresse ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il cligne des yeux à ce contact, un bref éclair d'envie passant dans ses yeux de Prusse.

Taquin, Duo souffle de nouveau sur les lèvres rosées de son amour, observant avec amusement et tendresse les réactions de son tit cœur en chocolat noir. Amusé à cause de l'intensité des réactions d'Heero envers de si petits gestes ; attendri de par cette même intensité. Voir le légendaire Perfect Soldier frissonner au moindre de ses touchés, démontrer autant d'envie de son corps – de ses caresses et de ses baisers – autant d'envie de lui, le touche énormément.

Cédant partiellement à leurs envies communes, il caresse du bout de la langue les lèvres de son ange, le défiant du regard de céder le premier. Il poursuit sur la lèvre supérieure, puis repasse trois fois – avec une lenteur exaspérante ou exacerbante, selon la situation – sur la lèvre inférieure, naturellement plus propice aux jeux et effleurements tendres et amoureux.

Une petite flamme s'allume brièvement dans les yeux bleus, avant qu'Heero ne lui saute brutalement dessus – au sens propre – l'étalant sur le carrelage froid et dur de la cuisine.

Il a déjà trop longtemps patienté pour avec son baiser. Duo n'avait qu'à bien se conduire.

Heero de démontrer avec force persuasion qu'il ne faut pas jouer sur ça avec lui, et le natté de subir ses délicieux affronts avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Ce n'est que le bruit de quelque chose qui coule et qui cuit qui interrompt leur embrassade passionnée. Heero analyse le bruit sans difficultés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'… ?

- Rien, rassure-toi…

Couper la parole avant de couper le souffle, pourquoi pas ?

Duo se laisse embrasser majoritairement, laissant les initiatives à son chéri, mais ayant quelque répondant tout de même. Ce Heero-là – désinhibé et beaucoup plus libre – lui plaît beaucoup… Et Ô combien, pense-t-il alors que les mains chaudes du pilotes remontent le long de ses flancs.

Au moment où il lève les bras pour enfermer son bienfaiteur, ledit bienfaiteur s'enfuit, l'abandonnant légèrement tremblant et sans bien tout comprendre, sur le sol froid.

« Ben… ?

- Ce n'est rien, mais seulement si on s'en occupe vite…

Un instant pour que les informations montent jusqu'au cerveau, puis encore un autre pour qu'elles soient analysées.

// _Un…_

_Deux…_

_Trois…_ //

« NANI ???

Heero sourit. Et continue de touiller ses épis de maïs.

* * *

Sans un mot, Heero s'assoit sur une chaise sans égard pour son compagnon – étrangement, totalement furax – posant le plat rempli de riz cantonais de son cru sur la table. Il sert une assiette généreuse – très généreuse. Et plante sa fourchette dedans.

En face de lui, Duo tape des pieds, bras croisés. Après l'avoir savamment échauffé, ce goujat l'a tout simplement abandonné, sans égard pour sa personne ! Il ne lui pardonnera jamais… !!!

Calmement, ledit goujat se lève et sans mot dire, ses yeux sereins ancrés dans le violet furieux, il attire délicatement le natté toujours plus près de lui. Jusqu'à, finalement, lorsqu'il se rassoit, l'attirer sur ses genoux, ses bras toujours liés autour de sa taille. Il appuie son front contre l'omoplate du jeune assassin, murmurant quelques mots d'excuses.

« Aurais-tu voulu que ton si bon repas brûle ?

- … Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Heero se retient de rire. Quelle mauvaise foi évidente… !

Il attrape sa fourchette, et la présente devant la bouche affamée de Tenshi. Celui-ci hésite un moment, puis, ne résistant pas, ouvre la bouche. Heero reprend la fourchette, et tendrement, entreprend de donner la becquetée à un enfant de 15ans bien sage.

Au bout d'un moment de silence – étonnant pour le natté, celui-ci se tourne sur ses genoux, s'installant en travers, et noue ses bras autour de son torse, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule solide du Japonais. Celui-ci accueille gentiment l'étreinte, déposant même un baiser léger et protecteur sur le front chaud de son ange.

Il entame, en un geste spontané, une longue caresse tout le long du dos trop tendu à son goût de son Tenshi. Il a la satisfaction de sentir assez rapidement lesdits reins s'assouplir, et le corps invitant de leur détenteur à peser plus sur ses genoux. Guidant gentiment la tête de son compagnon dans son cou, il recommence à lui donner la becquetée.

Duo ferme les yeux, laissant Heero le prévenir d'une fourchette par une pression un peu plus insistante sur le chemin de sa caresse. Il est étrangement épuisé. Pas épuisé fatigué mais épuisé mou. Il sent qu'il ne pourra plus rien faire aujourd'hui, à part profiter des bras accueillant de son trésor.

Les fourchettes s'enchaînent, et toujours cette ambiance tendre. Il ne saurait la décrire **(2)** mais il s'y sentait bien. Heero était tendre avec lui, et semblait accepter sa faiblesse, la considérer comme normale.

« Heero…

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il, à moitié endormi.

- Merci Tenshi… articule doucement Heero en embrassant le front de sa marmotte.

- … Gomen ne…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il ensuite.

- J'ai pas tenu ma promesse…

- Bien sûr que si… murmure tendrement le brun à l'oreille du fautif. Tu vas pouvoir achever ton œuvre : tu es en vie, susurre-t-il d'une voix belle et grave, un peu sérieuse.

Cette phrase choque étrangement le natté. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, le visage crispé par la stupeur, puis, soudain, il se jette sur son amour, l'embrassant à l'en faire suffoquer.

* * *

Dans ce baiser, Heero devina mille mots d'amour.

* * *

**Tzuzuku...**

* * *

**(1)** : Ma phrase est un peu… ironique, là, non ? Pas vraiment ironique, plutôt paradoxale lol

**(2)** : Moi non plus, du reste, mais j'espère que vous saisissez le truc et que vous voyez la scène comme moi je la vois, c'est-à-dire toute choupi tout mimi tout kawaï desu XD

* * *

_Finiiiiii… !!! Vous en pensez quoi ? 16 pages, ça vous convient __? lol_

_Dsl pr la mise en page, le site bousille tout en ce moment, c'est pire que d'habitude, 'doit pas m'aimer ¤pleure fort, très fort¤_

_Là chuis crevée alors jvais me coucher… J'vous pondrai le 17 demain…_

_**Gros bisous !!!**_

Shin 1x2

* * *

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : je remercie chaudement toues les personnes qui m'envoient leur avis, positifs ou négatifs ( avec une préfrérence pour le posifitif, qd mm XD Moi folle, ms moi PAS maso !! loool ) Ca fait réellement super plaisir !! Certains reviennent, vous étiez là au début, vous êtes encore là, ça me comble sincèrement, alors MERCI, vraiment, c'est encourageant et... enfin volà, koi ! Sincèrement merci, parce que sans vous finalement je suis pas grand chose, et GROS BISOUS a tous !!!**


	17. Difficultés

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, POV, pensées sombres, très sérieux

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

* * *

**WARNING !!**

Dans ce chapitre : idées --très-- noires, pensées de suicider les autres, etc… Si ça gêne quelqu'un, qu'il passe au prochain chapitre, qui n'est pas encore écrit

* * *

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La**__**petite**__**voix**__**chiante**__**inventée**__**par**__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 16 :** Difficultés

L'assiette délestée de son contenu par l'action associée de Duo et Heero reste abandonnée sur la table, sans plus personne pour y prêter attention.

Après avoir installé son compagnon à califourchon sur ses genoux, Heero a tendrement sollicité l'entrée de sa bouche, noyant ses mains dans ses cheveux après les avoir fait fermement remonter le long de son dos.

Frissonnant sous le contact, le natté ouvre la bouche, laissant les lèvres d'Heero épouser les siennes et les caresser, laissant la langue assurée du garçon le charmer et lui offrir un petit nuage. La bouche d'Heero a la saveur du riz cantonnais. Ce n'est pas un goût très fort, mais qui laisse comme un manque lorsque le garçon se retire.

Duo rouvre des yeux feignants, pour regarder le visage de son amour. Il lève les mains, et commence doucement à tracer les contours du faciès tant aimé. C'est des caresses du dos des mains, des doigts solitaires mettant l'accent sur tel ou tel particularité…

Il voit Heero fermer à demi les yeux sous son contact, puis sent les paumes fermes du pilote le presser davantage encore contre son corps lorsqu'il finit.

« Are you tired ?

- No… I don't think… But… In fact, I don't know. It's fairly my body which is tired, not me personally… It's strange…

- I think I understand you. We will going to our bedroom.

- No… I want to stand by you…

- And if I go there also ?

- Hm… !

Souriant devant le peu de réaction de son Tenshi, Heero lui caresse tendrement le visage. Il noue ses bras sous les fesses du garçon, et se relève doucement, contrôlant son balancement et analysant les retombées du poids supplémentaire de Duo sur ses mouvements. Il sort ensuite de la cuisine, laissant tout en plan – wok, plats, casseroles, paquets et sachets déchirés, assiette et fourchette.

// _Désolé, Quatre…_ //

Il monte doucement les marches, sentant la natte battre sa cuisse à chaque oscillement. Dans ses bras, Duo ne bouge pas, pantin endormi, Belle au Bois Dormant majestueuse et mortelle.

Le visage de son partenaire reposant sur son épaule, Heero a le privilège de pouvoir contempler son profil. Et, tout bon Heero Yuy Perfect qu'il est, il n'en s'en prive bien sûr pas.

Les lèvres un peu gonflées par leurs baisers et la fatigue, les joues ornées d'une taches rouge également due à la fatigue, la bouche entrouverte, les mèches de sa frange caressant le front lisse et le coin des paupière fermées, laissant les longs cils épais caresser la pommette et épouser la forme de la joue un peu rebondie – signe révélateur de sa condition d'adolescent.

Duo a en cet instant l'apparence de ce jeune homme qu'il devrait être. L'apparence d'un garçon de 15-16 ans, fait pour l'amour, les amis et le bonheur, et non pour cette guerre stupide déclenchée pour la conquête d'autres richesses et l'asservissement de peuples. Heero sent son cœur se serrer à cette constations, et une étrange tristesse le prendre.

// _Pourquoi les pires choses avent-elles toujours aux meilleurs Pourquoi sont-ce toujours les gens biens qui doivent se battre et souffrir à cause de pourris incapables de lever leurs culs de leurs chaises ? Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi Quatre ? Ils sont si doux… pas faits pour la guerre… Wufei non plus… Trowa… malgré son masque de froideur… a un cœur énorme, et ne demande qu'à ce qu'on lui montre un peu d'attachement à sa personne. On demande tous ça… Wufei qui culpabilise pour Meiran, Trowa qui se bat à cause de son passé d'orphelin élevé par des mercenaires, Quatre qui… a fuit le cocon maternel pour faire quelque chose de sa vie, comme il nous a dit… Duo… qui n'a pas comprit que ce que G lui demandait, c'était de tuer et de massacrer… Et qui, maintenant, ne peut plus reculer. Duo… Il a manqué de peu d'être paraplégique, et de rester amnésique à vie… La vie est vraiment pourrie._ //

Il pose son regard de tueur sur le garçon endormi entre ses bras.

Un instant, il pense au suicide collectif.

Tous les suicider, et lui ensuite…

Tous les libérer…

Pourquoi pas… ?

* * *

Dans une chambre sombre, un jeune homme arme quatre balles.

Le plus silencieux possible, car sur ses genoux repose un jeune homme auquel il tient énormément. Il ne tient pas à le réveiller.

Ce jeune homme-là partira sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'on tranche la jugulaire, on a l'impression de s'endormir.

Il fera juste une longue sieste.

* * *

Tendrement, le jeune terroriste caressa le visage confiant de son compagnon. Il lui sembla que sous sa main, le garçon ronronnait de plaisir. Sûrement une illusion vu que ledit garçon était endormi.

Doucement, sans bruit, Heero se saisit du couteau reposant près de son genou, sur le couvre-lit rouge et noir du Shinigami. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait, après tout. La lame s'approcha de la gorge de l'adolescent.

« Tu vas voir, Tenshi… Ce sera bien mieux là-bas. Tu n'auras plus mal. Tu retrouveras tous tes souvenirs. Ce sera merveilleux. Oyasumi, Tenshi…

Il contempla encore juste une demi seconde la beauté endormir sur ses cuisses, sereinement. Comme si le jeune homme croyait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en sa présence.

// _Qu'il_ _est beau… C'est pas possible d'être… aussi beau…_ //

La lame dans son poing tremblota. Mais se rapprocha de la pomme d'Adam de l'assassin apaisé.

« Je ne sais si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour… Mais je t'aime, c'est sûr… C'est parce que je t'aime que je vais te libérer… On se retrouvera peut-être là-bas… Au revoir, Tenshi…

L'autre respira plus fort, soudain, et Heero se stoppa. Les yeux figés, il attendit, analysant le rythme cardiaque de Duo pour voir s'il dormait. Plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait le faire souffrir.

//_** Mais mourir, n'est-ce pas souffrir ?**_ //

Le visage d'Heero se tordit de douleur.

« Nan… Je veux pas… le faire souffrir… Je veux pas… qu'il ait mal…

Le couteau tomba sur la poitrine de l'endormi. Les bras d'Heero serrèrent brutalement le corps de l'être qu'il chérissait, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je peux pas… Pardonne-moi Tenshi, pardonne-moi… je suis désolé, je peux pas, j'y arrive pas… je suis lâche… Désolé mon ange, pardonne-moi…

Et alors que le pilote explosait en sanglots lourds, les bras de son compagnon vinrent l'encercler.

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il pardonnait Heero. Comment lui en vouloir ?

« Chhhh… My Sweet… Calme-toi… Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis lâche, moi aussi… J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois sans réussir à le faire…

- Tenshi…

- Chhhh… Arrête de pleurer, tu vas avoir mal à la tête, après…  
- Tenshi…

- Oui, mon cœur… Je suis là…

- Tenshiii… !!!! Sumimasen !!

- Non, non… Ne t'excuse pas… Tu ne voulais pas nous faire de mal…

- Mais… j'ai pas réussi… J'arrive pas à… à… Je peux paaas… !!!

L'étreinte du brun se renforça, faisant glisser le couteau sur le lit, puis par terre. L'objet tomba presque sans un bruit sur la moquette de la chambre.

« Hee-koï…

Duo brisa l'étreinte étouffante d'Heero, pour se retourner vers lui. Sanglotant silencieusement, le jeune homme se mordait la langue. Il était piteux, ainsi ; dos voûté, assis sur ses talons, ses cheveux lui dérobant son visage, les larmes dévalant ses joues et tombant sur sa poitrine se soulevant trop rapidement. Duo s'avança, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas idiot.

Ni sourd.

Il avait beau dormir, lui comme les quatre autres, se réveillait au moindre bruit un tant soit peu suspect. Ainsi, lorsqu'Heero avait armé les balles – quatre – il était sorti du sommeil.

Comptant une balle manquante, il avait d'abord pensé que J avait ordonné à son ange tueur de tous les descendre. Heero refusait maintenant certains ordres de son mentor, mais peut-être était-il arrivé en son absence quelque chose qui avait tout changé.

Puis, entendant la voix grave de son amour lui promettre monts et merveilles, il avait su que ledit amour avait prévu une autre fin pour lui.

Avec un autre moyen.

Il avait attendu.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire – il ne se remémorait qu'eux deux, lui-même et Heero ; pas beaucoup les trois autres, mais savait cependant qu'Heero était sensé ; et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il aimait Heero, et était prêt à mourir de sa main plus que de celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Et puis finalement, Heero s'était effondré.

Et Duo de comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le tuer – le libérer – qu'Heero avait voulu faire.

En quelque sorte, il avait voulu… laisser aller ses émotions. Son inquiétude, son angoisse pendant son absence.

Tout ça c'était de sa faute.

« Mon Amour… je suis désolé.

- C'est pas toi…  
- Si. Si, c'est moi. C'est à cause de moi. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps, et tu supportes plus. Je suis désolé. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine. Mais ne culpabilise pas… Je sais à quoi tu as pensé… Moi aussi, il m'arrive souvent d'y penser. Moins depuis que je t'ai, mais avant… Notre vie est parfois pourrie, c'est vrai. Mais quelqu'un a dit que la vie ne valait d'être vécue que si elle comportait des risques. Notre vie à nous comporte énormément de risques. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle nous est si précieuse. Que lorsqu'on peut, on en profite un max. Mais moi, je ne regrette pas cette vie. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne la regrette. Car sinon, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Je ne t'aurais jamais aimé. Quatre ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de Trowa, Trowa n'aurait jamais découvert la joie d'avoir des amis et un amour. Wufei aurait trois fois plus de mal avec le deuil de sa femme. Et toi… J te martyriserait encore. Alors non, franchement, je crois que personne ici ne regrette sa vie.

- … Tu te rappelles des autres ?

- Non.

- Ah…

- D'eux, non. Mais de ça, oui. Juste de ça. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à m'en rappeler, à me souvenir d'absolument tout sur eux.

Duo se pencha pour ramasser le couteau gisant à terre.

« On va faire une promesse.

Méthodiquement Duo s'ouvrit le poignet.

« Donne-moi ta main.

Sans hésitation, Heero fit ressortir ses veines, exposant son poignet. Duo trancha doucement ses veines, puis superposa les coupures. Chacun sentit une brûlure le traverser au contact. Mais chacun l'ignora.

Ils se regardaient silencieusement, et chacun pu lire dans le regard de l'autre une détermination semblable à la sienne de tenir cette promesse.

Finalement, rompant l'ambiance trop lourde, Duo se jeta sur Heero, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

« Tu m'en veux… ?

- Non.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était pour m'éviter de souffrir. Je t'aime.

Désireux de faire oublier à Heero ce petit passage de déprime, Duo l'embrasse de nouveau, mettant dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il voudrait dire à Heero sans mots. Beaucoup de choses, quoi.

Il ajoute quelques tendres caresses sur la nuque – parce qu'il souhaite le contact du corps de son amour – et s'allonge doucement sur lui, de tout son long.

« I'm very tired. Therefore, we'll sleep

- But I'm not t…

- Oh yes, you're. I don't think we talk about the same kind of tiredness, but… you will sleep. With me. In the same bed. And… it's all

- Tenshi…

- Hm… ?

- Kss kss… It's not very serious...

- I know-- It's that you like on me.

- All right...

- Me ? Always...

- Ben voyons… T'es pas un Saint non plus…

- Oh non !! Et même… si tu veux, je peux te montrer, susurre-il tendrement à l'oreille de son Hee-chan, léchant tendrement par la même la peau fine située derrière ladite oreille.

- Hn ! I thought you were tired, no… ?

- Any more now...

Les yeux bleus de son ange s'ouvrant malicieusement, il a la surprise de se sentir basculer et être cloué sur le lit par le poids d'un Heero assis sur sa poitrine.

« Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de me venger…

- Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être… ça, suggère le natté en posant doucement sa main sur le cœur affolé du jeune brun.

La main calleuse du même brun vient recouvrir la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, assure-t-il en se penchant sur lui en vue de l'embrasser. C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps.

- Et ? Tu as peur que j'aille trop loin ? demande Duo en incitant d'une pression de ses bras dans ses reins Heero à s'allonger de nouveau sur lui.

- Non. J'ai surtout hâte que ça commence… soupire le terroriste en entamant un suçon royal dans le cou de son baka.

- On n'a pas arrêté de s'embrasser, de se câliner et d'être ensemble depuis tout à l'heure…  
- Mais j'ai failli te perdre…

- Non, contre fermement le natté. Même dans ma mort, explique-t-il ensuite en voyant la surprise prendre possession du visage qu'il aime tant, je serai revenu te faire chier

- Ça ne me suffirait pas… soupire Heero en posant son oreille sur le cœur de son Tenshi.

Il sent la main dudit Tenshi venir s'emmêler aux mèches un peu bouclées de sa nuque, en un geste familier si tendre et apaisant. L'autre main de Duo, posée dans ses reins nus, dégage une agréable chaleur. Peut-être a-t-il froid, finalement… Se balader en boxer dans la maison l'hiver, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'attraper des coups de soleil…

« Alors je ne mourrai pas, lui assure Duo.

- On dit tous ça… Et pourtant…

- Il y a toujours l'exception qui confirme la règle…

- Toi… ?

- Non. Nous

- … Youkaï… Youkaï desu ka…

- Arigatô

Heero sent Duo bouger, ce qui ne l'incite pas à en faire de même Puis finalement quelque chose le recouvre.

« Ta peau est glacée, explique Duo.

Il commence à frictionner vigoureusement Heero au travers de la grosse couette. Comme un bébé souriant, Heero se laisser faire. Bien mal lui serait donné de protester, non ?

Les bras de Duo repassent sous la couette, pour que les mains douces parcourent la presque totalité de son corps en une longue et agréable caresse devant être, à l'origine, être une sorte de petite inspection. Puis les bras réchauffeurs le serrent solidement contre le corps invitant de son Tenshi.

// _Visiblement, le câlin sera pour plus tard…_ //

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il ne croit pas perdre au change…

Décidant d'en profiter pour se reposer un peu lui aussi il ferme les yeux, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son compagnon. Il ne tarde pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, enfermés dans ceux d'un certain adolescent, Américain d'origine et expert assassin de son état.

Attendri, Duo passe une fois ses doigts dans les cheveux explosés de son amour, puis s'autorise de fermer les yeux. Il est fatigué… !

* * *

Le réveil est d'une incroyable douceur – celle-là même qui lui a tant manqué pendant cette infernale semaine. Empli de cette chaleur, de ce confort. De cette intimité qui lui plaît de plus en plus et dont il a de plus en plus besoin.

Doucement, ne désirant pas réveiller son compagnon toujours endormi du sommeil des justes, il se met sur ses coudes.

// _Comment une telle beauté peut-elle exister… ? Et s'intéresser à moi… ??_

…

_En tous cas, si je veux le garder… je dois le satisfaire. Donc progresser. Je dois… lui donner… du sexe… ?_

_**IMBECILE !!!**_

_Bhé kôâ ??_

_**Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !!! Si Duo était comme eux, il t'aurait tout de suite violé !!! Surtout qu'il en a la capacité physique ! IMBECILE !! **_

_Mais j'ai pas dit qu'il était comme eux, j'ai juste dit que pour le garder près de moi, faut que je l…_

_**« lui donne du sexe ». Ce qui revient au même. Tu comprendras un jour que Duo t'aime ??!?**_

_Non. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je connais la définition du dictionnaire, les réactions chimiques du corps humains et tout le tralala, mais pas… l'amour. Pas le sentiment. _

//_** En effet, vu comme ça… **_//

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire, ce qui intervient dans la cadre d'une relation sérieuse à deux, ou pas.  
__**Tu considères donc cette relation entre Duo et toi comme une relation sérieuse… ? **_

_Ben oui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. _

// _**Y a des domaines où il a régressé, hein… **_//

_**Mais toi… l'aimes-tu ?**_

_Oui. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais oui. C'est sûr. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas le laisser me toucher comme ça. Je ne pourrai pas l'embrasser ou envisager le sexe avec lui. Faut que je l'aime. Même si j'ignore de quelle manière encore…_

// _**… Dans une certaine mesure, je le comprends. C'est normal qu'il se complique la vie s'il ignore tout de ses sentiments et de ce qu'est l'amour – le sentiment ressenti…**_ //

_**Heero…**_

_Hm… ?_

_**Tu aimes le regarder ?**_

_Oui. Il est très beau…_

_**Tu aimes le toucher ?**_

_Oui !! --Il a la peau douce malgré les combats et les cicatrices…_

_**L'embrasser ?**_

_Oui !_

_**Dormir avec lui ? **_

_Oui _

_**Le voir sourire et l'entendre rire – lui faire du bien ? **_

_Ouais_

_**Interroge-toi là-dessus. **_

…

_T'es vache !!_

_**Je sais. Comme je sais qu'il en faut parfois. Et toi aussi, tu le sais.**_ //

Songeur, le garçon laisse sa main exécuter un lent mouvement d'aller et retour sur le poignet de son compagnon endormi.

Il sait que ses sentiments ont amplifié et qu'ils continueront sûrement de croître au fil de temps. Ça, il sait. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est le genre de ses sentiments. Puissamment amicaux, fraternels, ou amoureux ? Aime-t-il Duo comme un garçon avec qui il est super complice, comme un petit frère à protéger sur lequel il peut tout de même compter en cas de besoin, ou comme une femme éperdue d'amour l'aimerai ?

// _Que c'est compliquéééééééé… !_ //

« Hmmm…

- H ?

- Hmm !

Là, pas de doute, Duo a gémit

Heero n'arrête pas sa caresse, laissant la peau douce et lisse défiler sous ses doigts trop calleux.

« Hmm… Encore…

- Où ?

- Juste là…

Heero remonte un peu ses doigts, limitant sa caresse au creux des veines coupées de son amant. Nul doute que la coupure doit le faire souffrir. La sienne le lance, mais lui sait gérer et ignorer la douleur. Pas Duo. Ou beaucoup moins que lui.

Les bras de Duo soudain le tirent de la couette, et les lèvres de Duo rencontrent les siennes, d'abord rudement, puis elles deviennent aussitôt douces et tendres, savoureuses et sensibles à ses peurs. Il fond dans le baiser, entrouvrant la bouche et gémissant faiblement lorsque la langue de son compagnon profite de l'ouverture. Son palais est caressé tendrement, lui envoyant milles petits picotements.

« Hnnnn…

// _**Sensible, hein … ?**_ //

D'humeur joueuse, Duo glisse ses mains un peu plus bas, destinant quelques caresses au ventre tiède de son – il espère – futur amant. Sous l'effet des chatouilles et du bien-être associés, Heero se cambre et se tortille lentement, frottant son corps souple contre celui, encore endormi et chaud, du natté.

« Hm Hee-koï…

// _**Y a pas que lui qui est sensible, hein… ?**_

Heero se presse contre ses mains, voulant apparemment plus de contact. Dans cette poussée, il donne à ressentir au pauvre Duo une secousse au niveau de l'entrejambe, qui ne fait qu'échauffer son esprit endormi et encore peu au courant de tout en ce moment – tous les neurones sont pas encore trop trop connectés. Ainsi donc, avec un grognement plus bestial, il retourne Heero et le plaque presque brutalement sous son propre poids, abandonnant sa bouche pour son cou où il commence à le marquer, avec douceur et fougue.

Bien que surpris pas les actions de son tenshi, Heero ne dit rien. Il fait confiance à Duo. Et puis… il ne cherche pas particulièrement la domination de son baka. Faut-il ajouter que les actes de celui-ci ne sont, en plus, pas déplaisants ?

« Hee-chan…

Ne comprenant pas trop que cette appel ronronnant lui est destiné, Heero saute sur la bouche offerte de son compagnon pour un baiser à faire fondre l'iceberg du Titanic. Lorsque celui-ci prend fin, c'est Duo qui prend la parole. Accompagnant sa demande de baisers doux et chauds dans le cou, sur la gorge et derrière l'oreille du brun, il ronronne tendrement sa question d'une voix chaude.

« Tu as peur ?

- Naan… soupire Heero, détendu par les cajoleries octroyées à son cou.

Duo le récompense de sa réponse en léchant sensuellement sa veine jugulaire, le faisant ronronner à son tour.

Il accroche ses mains aux épaules solides et musclées du jeune homme, lorsque enfin celui-ci stoppe cette délicieuse torture.

« Embrasse-moi… ! demande-t-il impérieusement, les yeux brûlants.

Et bien sûr, Duo étant Duo, il ne peut que céder à cet appel – assez charnel, disons-le bien. Il revendique fougueusement cette petite caverne recélant des merveilleuses de douceur, de chaleur, sa petite sucrerie, la friandise dont il ne se rassasiera jamais.

Heero se cambre, désireux de sentir le corps dur de son compagnon contre le sien. Il sent son corps et son esprit s'échauffer, des pensées de plus en plus violentes prendre place dans son esprit. Il veut plus – bien plus – de contacts. De contacts, de caresses, de baisers.

Plus de Duo.

« Haaan… !!

Surprenant son presque amant, il ravit violemment sa bouche, le soumettant brusquement et le faisant basculer, son corps exigeant surmontant celui de Duo.

* * *

Brusquement, les battements de cœur de Duo s'accélérèrent. La fougue d'Heero, d'un seul coup, lui faisait un peu peur. Sa fougue, son empressement. La flamme puissante dans ses yeux, qu'il ne savait identifier. Ce poids brusquement plus lourd l'immobilisant sans qu'il pût s'échapper. Lorsque les mains d'Heero s'unirent dans son cou alors que le visage tant aimé se penchait sur lui, il décida de tout arrêter.

« Heero ça va… ?!

- Haï… souffla langoureusement l'interrogé, caressant ses lèvres avec son souffle chaud.

Duo savait comment identifier la flamme dans les yeux normalement bleus, maintenant. De l'envie. C'était de l'envie. L'envie de lui, de son corps… ?

« Tu es étrange… poursuivit Duo, tentant de calmer un peu la fougue un peu violente d'Heero.

- … J'ai chaud, consentit finalement Heero, ayant soudain l'air un peu perdu.

- Chaud comment ?

- Chaud… étrange. C'est une nouvelle sorte de chaleur. Dans mon esprit, aussi. Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Calme-toi, ça ira mieux… Viens là, fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Heero vint s'y réfugier comme un mouton, fermant les yeux, son corps tremblant par moments.

« Chhh… Daijobu, Hee-koï, daijobu…

Bercé par sa voix douce et chaude, Heero sentit son cœur effréné se calmer, la chaleur baisser…

Duo, lui, se sentit un peu ridicule. Pour une fois qu'Heero laissait libre cours à ses envies et à… à ses instincts plus primaires, il les avait réprimés, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'y amener le jeune homme timide depuis plusieurs mois ! Quel idiot !!

« Gomen ne…

- Nani ?

- Gomen ne, répéta Heero.

- Demo… nan'de ?

- Parce que… je t'ai fait peur.

// _**Oï, merde !!**_ //

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Heero. C'est de ma faute.

- Non, c'est moi qui n'aie pas su gérer.

- Tu ne sais peut-être pas gérer, certes. Mais c'est normal. Tu n'as jamais connu ça, donc tu ne sais pas comment faire. Mais moi, j'aurais dû être plus subtil. Je t'ai allumé sans faire très attention à toi.

- Ben si, tu m'as demandé si j'avais peur…

- Oui, mais je veux dire… Après, j'y suis allé à la truelle. J'ai été heureux que tu te lâches, mais je me suis si bien demmerdé que tu… as perdu le contrôle.

- … Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Oui et non. Oui parce que tu es fort et puissant, et que tu as eu des gestes auxquels je ne suis pas habitué, avec beaucoup de fougue.

- J'étais trop violent… ?

- Non. Tu n'étais pas violent, mais j'ai eu peur quand même. Je ne sais pas, j'ai… je sais pas trop, en fait. Bon, bref. Et non, parce que je reconnais ma faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et j'avoue que tu es plutôt habile avec ta bouche et tes mains, mon ange ajoute plus gaiement Duo, embrassant tendrement les cheveux de son amour.

Ledit ange rougit tout kawaïement, le faisant rire.

« Tu as dit que… tu n'étais pas habitué à mes gestes… Je… peux te poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr On sort ensemble, après tout.

- Eeuuh… et bien… Tu… as déjà eu… une petite copine ?

- Non. Etant donné que j'aime les hommes, …

Heero rougit de nouveau.

« Tu es adorable, Darling… Pour répondre à ta question… oui. Un. On a cassé y a… un an.

- T'avais que quatorze ans ?

- Quinze. Et lui… dix-sept.

- C'est limite un détournement de mineur, non ?

- Oh non Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- J'ai pas dis que je m'inquiétais !

- D'accord mon ange, d'accord

- … Hem… pardon…

- Pas grave. On est tous les deux à bouts de nerfs, de toutes façons… Faudrait qu'on latte une bonne vingtaine de Ozies, pour destresser, là…

- Ça me fait penser qu'il faut aller voir les autres… plus vite tu retrouveras l'intégralité de ta mémoire et mieux ce sera…

- Ouais…

- …

- …

- …

- On y va ??

Heero sourit.

* * *

Quatre lisait tranquillement un roman de capes et d'épées, sa tête reposant bien sagement sur les genoux de son brun personnel qui regardait un documentaire sur les panthères des neiges en Afrique Terrienne.

« Ah…

- Ils arrivent ?

- Oui.

La main large et rassurante de Trowa lissa doucement ses cheveux dorés. Il ferma les yeux, plissant le nez comme un chaton.

* * *

Plongé dans une profonde méditation après avoir fracassé son sommier sous un coup de colère – dû à la pensée que Duo ne recouvrirait peut-être jamais la mémoire, même s'il était ici – Wufei entendit quelqu'un qui demandait à lui parler. C'était comme si une présence assez forte et… imposante attendait, juste derrière la limite de son esprit, se faisant sentir mais attendant qu'on la laissât gentiment entrer et qu'on lui proposât le thé avec les petits gâteaux. Thé à la menthe façon arabe, bien entendu

/W// _Quatre…_ //

// _Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu méditais… Cela dit, j'adore l'ambiance de ton esprit… c'est très calme, mais chaud et confortable…_

/W//_ Trowa ne va pas être en colère que tu trouves mon esprit confortable… ?_

// _Beeen… je sais pas Son esprit à lui aussi est très agréable, et pas que son esprit…__  
_/W//_ Pas de détails, je te prie…_

//_Ben pourquoi ?_

Wufei s'étonna de ce que cette petite voix pû affecter à la perfection le petit air d'ange innocent de ce garnement…

/W//_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?_

//_Ils descendent._//

/W//_ … J'arrive._ //

* * *

Lorsque Duo entra dans le salon, les bras de son mamour tendrement liés autour de sa hanche, il découvrit un petit blond sagement étendu sur le canapé, sa tête aux cheveux dorés reposant sur les genoux d'un second garçon, plus grand et plus maigre que le premier. Ce brun long et fin avait une main fermement posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et celui-ci semblait aux anges.

Aucun des deux ne sembla faire attention à leur arrivée. Heero s'avança sans hésitation vers le canapé et tapa vigoureusement les genoux du blond.

« Bouge tes miches de là, Quatre.

- Pas de familiarités, j'te prie. Lesdites miches de ce petit violoniste ne sont qu'à moi.

- Et moi ? Si je n'veux pas ?

- Tu crois qu'Heero te ferai les mêmes choses que moi ? demanda calmement Trowa, plantant son regard perçant dans les yeux clairs de son petit amant.

La peau délicate du blond rougit rapidement sous ce regard – ou plutôt sous les sous-entendus salaces dont il était question. Quatre grogna d'un air agacé et ennuyé, mais néanmoins amusé, se déplaça de manière à laisser une place pour Heero.

Lequel se désintéressa de la place pour aller chercher son Tenshi, resté dans l'embrasure du salon et hésitant visiblement à venir les rejoindre.

« Ne fais pas ton timide… Ils ne mordent toujours pas, plaisanta-t-il gentiment. Et puis, ça ne t'est pas habituel…

- Mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux !

- Et alors ? Crois-tu qu'ils vont se vexer pour ça ? Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs. Laisse-toi juste un peu de temps… Allez, viens t'asseoir, l'incita Heero en léchant tendrement ses lèvres, ce qui fit que Duo lui quémanda un baiser.

Enlaçant sa taille, il l'attira doucement vers le divan, où il s'assit à la place libérée par Quatre. Duo n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer sur ses genoux. Souhaitant le rassurer, Heero l'installa confortablement entre lui-même et l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Détends-toi Tenshi…

- Hm…

- Heero a raison, Duo. On ne mord pas le moins du monde. Ni moi, ni Trowa. Ni même Wufeï, du reste…

- Wufei… ?

- Ici, intervient une voix grave.

Duo tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée du salon. Un jeune homme était adossé au chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la tête penchée sur l'avant. Il avait de brillants cheveux noirs tombant en fin rideau sur ses épaules solides. Son corps – comme celui des autres – était petit et semblait très nerveux, compact mais délié en même temps. Ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène le fixaient intensément. Ce n'était pas une couleur naturellement chaude, mais dans ce regard rivé au sien, Duo ne sentait aucune menace, et même peut-être un soupçon d'affection.

_**Jvais**_ _**t'tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!**__ - Rêves toujours, mon tit Fyfy !! - MAXWELL !! - Yes, Wu-man ? Un rire joyeux suivit la course des deux garçons dans les escaliers, puis dans le bois bordant la propriété. Derrière le rieur, un tueur en herbe, visiblement furieux et écumant. La lame acérée de son katana était dressée, prête à tuer l'emmerdeur_

« Fyfy… murmura-t-il pensivement.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent légèrement.

// _**Yops !**_ //

L'éclat de rire du blond et le baiser tendre qu'Heero déposa sur sa tempe le surprirent.

« Tu t'en souviens, de ça, hein… lança le petit blond, après avoir ri tout son soul.

- Et bien…

- Wufei a horreur d'être appelé ainsi…  
- Et toi, tu y prends un malin plaisir. Après Yuy, c'est moi que tu préfères emmerder.

- Oh…

- Mais j'avoue que cela m'a manqué pendant ton absence.

- Trois heures d'entraînements quotidiens en plus, confirma le blondinet. C'est bien simple : on ne le voyait qu'au repas.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… pourquoi, juste parce que j'ai eu un petit problème – les yeux d'Heero se durcirent – ça vous a tant affecté ?

Personne ne répondit. C'était un silence surpris.

Puis, Quatre se releva – s'assit, et le regarda dans les yeux, le visage ni léger ni grave.

« Mais… parce qu'on t'aime ! déclara-t-il naturellement – d'un ton d'évidente évidence.

Alors que les bras d'Heero se resserraient tendrement autour de lui, Duo ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour parler, à la limite des larmes.

* * *

Il était assis sur le lit depuis une demi-heure, déjà.

« Tenshi…

Il se tourna, seulement pour voir Heero sortir de la douche, avec une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Le garçon brun le contemplait, nonchalamment adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« A quoi tu penses ?

Il détourna la tête.

« …

Heero voyait bien que son ange était totalement déboussolé. Ils étaient retournés à un semblant de normalité toute relative pendant juste une petite heure, puis tout avait été chamboulé par une petite phrase de Quatre.

« Je ne sais pas…

Heero souffla. Dos voûté et épaules basses ; tout le langage corporel du natté montrait qu'il a perdu tous ses repères.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que l'on t'aime ?

Il vit la tête châtaigne se baisser, voulant visiblement échapper à quelque inquisition.

// _On dirait un petit chiot… Il est adorable… !_ //

Attendri par ce petit être dangereux et si sensible, il fit le nécessaire pour que son ange de Mort reprenne son rôle.

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il _ne voulait pas_ admettre qu'on puisse l'aimer, non.

C'était qu'il _ne pouvait pas_.

Comment réagiraient-ils tous s'ils savaient que lui-même n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'eux à part une vague impression de temps en temps ? Qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à eux durant son enfermement à l'hôpital ? Qu'il ne se rappelait de _rien_ les concernant ?

Comment réagiraient ces personnes qui l'aimaient si elles savaient que lui, pour cause de cette absence total de mémoire, ne les aimait pas du tout ?

Il était loin de les détester, oh que non, mais était loin de les aimer également.

Il sentit une vague montante d'angoisse amplifier lentement pour l'engloutir, lorsque deux bras durs et solides – un rempart – se nouèrent autour de sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte, y trouvant tout le soutient dont il avait besoin.

La force d'Heero était impressionnante.

Autant mentale que physique. Capable de tuer et torturer aussi bien qu'embrasser tendrement**[1** et faire vibrer un corps ; capable de tenir sous les viols et de réconforter comme une mère.

Duo se sentit être tiré vers l'arrière, doucement – tellement que c'était plus suggéré qu'ordonné – et il ne résista pas plus. Sa tête se posa sur les cuisses d'Heero, recouvertes de la serviette. Il soupira, les yeux toujours fermés. Il aimait les bras de Heero. Il s'y sentait au chaud, en sécurité. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir calmement. Il laissa ses mains s'accrocher aux poignets meurtriers de son amour, et détendit les épaules.

« C'est si dur que ça d'admettre que l'on puisse t'aimer ? Toi qui as tout fait pour nous lier et nous faire s'apprécier les uns les autres… ?

- Nan, ce n'est pas ça…  
- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La main dure entama une douce caresse le long de sa joue et s'échoua sur ses clavicules, avant de remonter et de recommencer. Duo se tu un instant avant de détendre le haut de son corps.

Il enfouit soudain son visage dans l'aine d'Heero, et sa confidence fut plus un souffle échappé qu'une phrase prononcée clairement.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas… ! Pas du tout…

- Et alors ?

- …

- Ça reviendra, assura le brun.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua Duo, un peu brusquement.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Premièrement, t'imaginer sans tes souvenirs m'est inconcevable, deuxièmement, Sally nous a juré que tu recouvrirais ta mémoire, et troisièmement, c'est J qui m'a formé.

- Mais… ça ne les vexera pas quand ils se rendront compte que je ne me souviens pas d'eux ?

- Ils l'ont déjà réalisé. Sally nous l'a dit. Et tu es un peu différent du Duo que l'on connaît.

- Je ne suis plus le même, murmura pensivement le natté.

- Il te faut juste un peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, ne sois pas si exigeant avec toi. Laisse les informations revenir peu à peu. Ça prendra du temps, mais ce sera sûr, et quand ce sera là, ça restera.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Le natté se tu. Il semblait réfléchir, et Heero se contenta du touché de sa peau toujours douce sous ses doigts, défilant alors qu'il caressait sans s'en lasser la joue, le cou et l'épaule de son Tenshi.

« Heero… ?

- Haï ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et adressa un sourire éclatant à son compagnon.

« … Merci

Les bras de l'assassin montèrent vers son cou alors qu'il se penchait lui-même, et leurs lèvres s'unirent.

Duo n'avait pas recouvert toute sa mémoire, mais sa malice n'avait, elle pas disparue. Preuve en était sa langue qui fuyait celle d'Heero comme la meilleure des anguilles.

* * *

_Tzuzuku_...

* * *

**[1** Le premier sens d'embrasser est l'action de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras – en/bras/ser - embrasser ; je ne parle donc pas du fait d'embrasser relié avec la langue et la bouche

* * *

Un autre chapitre de fini !!! Z'en pensez quoi ??? RR pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!

Je m'excuse pour la mise en page, buge pas mal sur ça en ce moment je trouve... Tant pis !

Bisous !!

_Shin 1x2_

**PS **: ma twin jtm


	18. Ninmu kanryou… demo… ninmu ryoukai ?

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **POV, yaoi, drôle, romance, sérieux… ET...!! On progresse un tantinet !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi… ¤pleure FORT¤

* * *

Je m'**EXCUSE platement** pour mon retard de publication !! Le fait étant que j'ai eu des imprévus dans la semaine, donc je ne peux poster qu'aujourd'hui, mais en compensation j'en poste deux ! Dites merci à **Llianel**, sans qui vs ne les auriez pas du tout, héhé

Je m'excuse encore…

De plus j'ai constaté que le mélange Japonais/Anglais avait gêné beaucoup de monde ; je ne réitèrerai pas, si c'est comme ça

* * *

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La**__**petite**__**voix**__**chiante**__**inventée**__**par**__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** Ninmu kanryou… demo… ninmu ryoukai ?

Quand Duo se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait enveloppé dans une douce étreinte chaude et protectrice. Son compagnon, blottit tout contre lui sous la couette, dormait encore, sa respiration lente et profonde. Ses bras liés autour de sa taille comme une ancre pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir de nouveau, le retenaient dans le lit chaud et douillet, sans brutalité, fermement mais délicatement. Heero lui montrait par ce simple geste sa volonté de le garder près de lui sans l'entraver, en lui laissant sa liberté de mouvement et d'esprit. Duo en fut touché. Heero était génial, tout simplement.

Doucement, Duo se dégagea du cercle solide autour de ses hanches et sortit du lit, reposant la couverture et effectuant le moins de gestes possibles pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il avait envie d'être seul juste deux minutes, pour faire une mise au point. Trop de choses s'étaient passés en trop peu de temps pour qu'il puisse tout assimiler d'un seul coup.

Il sortit de la chambre en silence, refermant la porte, puis descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, évitant de faire craquer les marches en bois, en marchant sur les côtés. Il voyait par les fenêtres le petit jour se lever, la lumière de la nouvelle aube pénétrant dans toutes les pièces, celles-ci étant équipées de fenêtres larges. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Il soupira comme ses muscles se détendaient.

Sa main gauche monta pour venir jouer distraitement avec le bout de sa natte, comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux ou pensif. Ce petit geste l'aidait à faire abstraction du reste et à se concentrer sur l'objet de ses pensées.

En l'occurrence, celui-ci était aujourd'hui sa perte de mémoire, son hypothétique remise à l'œuvre de celle-ci, et l'affection que ces trois garçons presque inconnus lui portaient.

Comme il l'avait dit à Heero, ce n'était pas le fait d'être aimé par les autres qui le gênaient. Non, loin de là. Il avait enfin trouvé des garçons forts qui défiaient La Mort, et à qui il pouvait dire « je t'aime » sans avoir peur qu'un jour la personne meure pour son aveu. Heero était toujours en vie, Quatre aussi. Wufei était en excellente santé, et si Trowa ne disait rien, c'était qu'il allait bien.

Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne se souvenait de rien concernant ce p'tit teigneux aux cheveux noirs, le petit blond conciliant aux allures d'ange, et ce grand brun silencieux qui apaisait de par sa présence. Il voulait leur parler, réapprendre à les connaître. Seulement… et s'il réagissait mal à une de leur parole ? S'il les blessait ? Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il savait qu'ils étaient sa seule famille, qu'il les appréciait de différentes manières. Et s'il manquait de tact, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser les dernières personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur. Mais en même temps, le meilleur moyen de ne pas les blesser et de retrouver sa mémoire était de les fréquenter, de leur parler. Ce qui impliquait de risquer de les faire souffrir.

// _**Râââââââh c'est compliquéééé… !!!**_ //

Rageur, il se leva d'un seul coup et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison, constituant une carte 3D dans sa tête. Il retourna finalement dans la cuisine, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il commença à cuisiner. Des gaufres. Quoi de mieux que des gaufres bien indigestes au réveil, accompagné de café, thé ou jus d'orange ?

Oubliant ses soucis dans sa tâche, il sortit tout son matériel et débuta son chef-d'œuvre.

* * *

Le jeune terroriste descendit les marches d'un pas léger, récapitulant tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

« La lessive… parce que, bien sûr, les autres ne le feront pas, et le linge se lave pas tout seul non plus… la vaisselle… parce que ça, c'est pareil… Et puis… j'ai mon rapport à faire… Jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ordi… Mais surtout… mon **café** !!

Il entra dans la cuisine et fut frappé par une délicieuse odeur. Une odeur, sucrée, chaude, et appétissante. Il se retourna, pour voir Duo occupé à faire couler de la pâte à gaufre sur les plaques prévues à cet effet, une assiette déjà pleine, et une seconde, prête à l'être. Le garçon avait noué sa natte sur son crâne bizarrement, ce qui, ajouté à son visage sérieux et concentré, ses gestes mesurés et calculés, lui donnait un air comique.

Il s'arrêta et observa un instant le garçon plongé dans ses recettes. Il était très soigneux, dosant avec précisions les divers ingrédients – il préparait simultanément ce qui pouvait être identifié à une pâte à crêpes et sifflotait un air s'apparentant plus ou moins à « Schnappie », secouant la tête et le bassin en rythme.

Nul doute, c'était bien Duo !!

Le natté exécuta un tour sur lui-même, le petit bout de natte pendant suivant son mouvement souplement, pour s'écraser sur la joue brusquement fixe de son propriétaire.

« Oh… je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé… s'excusa le garçon avec un sourire contrit.

- Pas grave. J'aurais pu également manifester ma présence…

Duo haussa les épaules. Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et s'avança vers son compagnon, lui tendant ladite main. L'autre garçon haussa un sourcil, et Duo rougit délicatement.

« Voyons Duo, tu ne m'as jamais salué comme ça.

Le garçon se jeta sur son ami, le serrant à l'en étrangler.

« Dis bonjour à ton Qua-chouuuuuuu !!!

Duo rit et lui rendit l'étreinte, se sentant… normal, et ne doutant plus de la réaction de ces personnes qui l'aimaient tant. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsque le blond posait un baiser sonore et puissant sur sa joue ; ils l'accepteraient, il en était sûr maintenant.

* * *

Pouvait-il le rejoindre, maintenant ?

Heero avait bien sûr sentit son ange déchu se dégager et sortir de la chambre, silencieux comme une plume en plein vol – mais lui était le bébé de J, et pour qu'il ne repère pas le moindre geste, il fallait ne pas le faire.

Il avait donc parfaitement sentit le jeune homme dégager prudemment son corps chaud et si apaisant de ses bras possessifs, replacer avec attention la couverture sur lui, et le quitter sans bruit.

Mais il avait comprit que Duo avait besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul, pour tout remettre en place et réfléchir posément. Le Duo qu'il connaissait en avait tout autant besoin, mais ne le faisait pas voir. Le nouveau Duo avait seulement comme différence de plus laisser passer ses envies. Donc Heero s'était laissé envahir par une somnolence apathique, plus ennuyeuse qu'autre chose mais qui l'occupait et lui permettait de ne pas aller couper Duo dans son moment.

// _Puis-je le rejoindre, maintenant ? Savoir qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé – c'est très étonnant vu ses blessures – me pousse à vouloir être toujours avec lui… Sentir sa présence, entendre sa voix, respirer son odeur, toucher son corps et recevoir ses baisers… _

/_**Et après il osera dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux…**_/

_Il me manque déjà --_ //

Etendu sur le ventre, étalé confortablement sur le lit tout entier, un pied dépassant du matelas et serrant l'oreiller contre son visage – comme attendant un hypothétique amant – il soupira dans les plumes. Il voulait faire au mieux mais ne savait pas comment agir, et cela l'agaçait, le troublait et le faisait douter de lui.

* * *

« Tu aimes ?

- Hm oui… Tu as des mains merveilleuses

- (rires) N'en rajoute pas non plus… ! Hey, ne suce pas trop fort non plus… !

- Mais si, c'est vrai… Désolé… mais – _Hn !_ – c'est tellement _booon_… !!

Le garçon lécha l'index de son compagnon avec délices, dévorant la pâte sucrée et fluide se désintégrant sur sa langue et émoustillant ses papilles.

« Hm, Duo, c'est super bon…

Le natté fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon. Il se pencha très sérieusement sur lui, collant leurs nez.

« Tout le secret, souffla-t-il, réside dans… la farine proclama-t-il en s'éloignant, vidant le paquet de poudre blanche et vaporeuse sur le blond.

Avant que celui-ci se fût reprit, il quitta la pièce en vitesse, se réfugiant derrière le canapé.

« DUOOOOOOOOOOO… !!!!!! hurla Quatre dans toute la cuisine.

Il s'étouffa à moitié avec toute la farine qui lui rentra dans la bouche, mais il n'y prit garde et, format bonhomme de neige sous la poudreuse, se rua dans le salon à son tour. Il sauta sur le canapé, attrapant Duo par l'épaule et le faisant passer par-dessus le dossier en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

« Petit sacripand !! siffla l'Arabe en commençant à chatouiller son ami.

Paralysé sous la torture, Duo ne put que se tortiller et rire mécaniquement, la respiration coupée et laborieuse.

« S't'eu plaît Quaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha !!!tre !!

- Non.

- Mais j… !

- Même pas en rêve.

Duo commença à avoir mal au ventre et aux poumons à force de rire, et lorsque son compagnon arrêta son supplice, il soupira de soulagement. Le souffle haletant, il respira fort, étendu sur le canapé comme une loque humaine.

Ses cheveux libérés de leur lien étaient éparpillés autour de lui et sur son torse ; jambes placées n'importe comment, bras de même : pas de doute, c'était Duo !

« Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? demanda une voix grave bien connue.

- Hm nan…

- A un homme prêt pour l'amour du corps… répondit son compagnon en aspirant délicatement son oreille, ses mains caressant les hanches étroites emprisonnées dans le pyjama serré.

- Hnnn… Je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir inculqué mon esprit pervers…

- J'ai développé une troisième personnalité… Elle domine de temps en temps.

- Je sens qu'elle va me plaire… Hn ! grogna l'assassin alors que les mains douces de son ange se glissaient sur son ventre pour de tendres caresses charmeuses. Mais n'est-elle pas encore timide ?

- Elle progresse, elle progresse…

Heero quémanda langoureusement les lèvres de son ange, les léchant amoureusement avant de glisser sa langue dans cette petite caverne chaude et n'appartenant qu'à lui.

Le corps de Duo commença doucement à se cambrer pour sentir son compagnon plus près de lui, ses mains emprisonnant légèrement les poignets englobant chaudement ses joues.

« Bon, moi j'ai faim.

Sans plus de manière, le brun abandonna son presque amant pour se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine, où flottait toujours cette délicieuse odeur de sucré.

Quatre se gondolait discrètement, amusé de la façon dont Heero menait Duo avec un petit doigt. Mais c'était trop choupi… Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble…

« Tu veux une gaufre, Quatre ?

- Hh ? Ah, oui, volontiers ; merci Heero.

Le blond rejoignit son coéquipier dans la cuisine, suivit du plus grand râleur de la Terre et des Colonies.

« Et moi, j'compte pour du beurre ??

- Nan.

- Mon Hee-ch… !!! brailla Duo avec des petites étincelles tremblotantes style manga dans les yeux.

- Toi t'es la boîte vide.

- Salaud.

- Merci du compliment.

Spectateur discret de la scène, Quatre explosa de rire, s'écroulant sur la table.

« Finalement, j'aurais sûrement dû prendre Quatre comme amant au lieu de toi… Après tout, il est plutôt mignon, le p'tit choupi… susurra Heero en attirant un Quatre effarouché mais consentant vers lui d'un air sensuel et prédateur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors que le blond soupirait et se détendait d'un air sexy entre ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais si je l'embrasse ? demanda Heero en frottant de son nez le cou du blond.

- Essaie seulement. Je me suis découvert un côté très jaloux.

- De moi ou de lui ?

- Connard.

- Je sais ! Et j'en suis fier !

Le Japonais esquiva le coup en balançant le choupi blond dans les pattes de son amant, et rejoignit le sien, qui le bouda tout le reste de la matinée, et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux plus confortables d'un Wufei au bord de l'évanouissement tant il avait perdu de sang à voir les postures – largement plus que suggestives – que prenait Duo sur ses cuisses, ou les airs sexy et gourmands qu'il affichait en le regardant.

Tout ou presque était rentré dans l'ordre ; et ils étaient même limite plus complices et soudés.

* * *

Le clou de cette matinée arriva lorsqu'Heero attira son amant à lui de ses doigts dans ses cheveux renattés pour lui rouler le patin le plus sexy des Colonies, affirmant aux yeux de tous, leur relation. Aux anges, Duo changea d'avis et resta collé à lui tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

« Alors Tenshi ?

- Baaah… je ne me rappelle toujours rien, mais ça va venir.

Heero sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Duo lança ses bras autour de son cou et s'appuya contre lui, noyant son visage dans son épaule. Le brun ferma ses bras comme un écrin protecteur autour de son petit démon, caressant machinalement la natte bien sage. Il sentit peu à peu son compagnon se couler contre ses propres formes, ronronnant doucement de plaisir sous sa caresse.

// _Il n'a pas tellement changé que ça, en fait…_ //

« J'ai l'impression, commença alors le natté, que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui… J'ai tort ou raison ?

- Explique-toi un peu plus.

- Et ben… l'ambiance était différente de quand je suis parti, je crois…

- …

- ?

- Tu as raison. Je pense qu'on s'est tous rendu compte à quel point on tenait à toi, et ce que ça nous ferait de te perdre. Quatre se sentait très mal parce qu'il ne te sentait plus ; Wufei a triplé les heures d'entraînement, je crois qu'il voulait se fatiguer assez pour ne plus y penser ; Trowa était redevenu presque aussi silencieux qu'à nos débuts.

- … Et toi… ? Ose timidement le châtain.

- Moi j'avais mal, répondit le brun en frottant sa joue contre le crâne de son Tenshi noir** [1**.

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, dit Heero, plus comme un rappel que comme un reproche, mais ça fit mal à Duo quand même.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je ne veux pas m'en chercher. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

Son visage se voit doucement relevé, et il croise le regard touchant de son ange tueur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuilles… ?

Vous voulez répondre _**quoi**_ à _ça_ ??

Le garçon l'attire plus près de lui, collant leurs bassins, et demande doucement l'entrée de sa bouche. C'est un baiser tout mignon, fait de caresses tendres et d'étreintes réconfortantes. Une fois l'échange interrompu, le Japonais se colle contre son compagnon, le serrant fort, très fort. Les mains de Duo montent pour se poser sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Je partirai plus mon ange. Je t'aime. Tu sais ça, hein ?

- Haï Tenshi…

- I love you, Angel…

Le natté glisse ses bras autour du corps de son amour et le presse puissamment contre lui, de toutes ses forces, son coude agissant afin que la petite tête brune restât dans son cou. Heero ne bronche pas, acceptant l'étreinte et son réconfort ; la force de Duo sur lui, contre lui, en lui ; la sensation douce au creux de son ventre et la chaleur du corps solide – une ancre – de son compagnon. Il ferme les yeux, une soudaine envie de pleurer l'assaillant.

// _Tenshi…_ //

« Je t'aime Heero… je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… Heero, Hee-chan, Hee-koï…

Le natté embrassait inlassablement les cheveux explosés de son ange de la mort, répétant encore et encore ces petits mots d'amours tombant en cascade brûlante dans le cœur froid du garçon brun. Celui-ci sent une barrière céder, quelque chose de trop puissant le submerger, et il ne peut que s'accrocher de plus belle à Duo pour ne pas sombrer, les larmes dévalant son visage en torrents cristallins.

« Duo… ! Duo, je…

- Je t'aime mon ange, souffle tendrement son natté sur ses lèvres, avant de demander l'accès à ce petit monde plein de douceur et de promesses.

Heero se tend vers lui dans le baiser, les larmes glissant sur sa peau, sur leurs peaux.

« Je t'aime…

Le plus doux de tous, murmuré tout près d'une oreille, à peine un souffle mais assumé pleinement, et le brun voit défiler dans le coin encore conscient de sa tête des images de douleur, de viols, de torture, d'entraînements, de sang et de guerres, repoussées peu à peu par l'image, plus grande et colorée, d'un Duo au visage concerné, penché sur lui et protecteur.

Il sent l'étreinte du natté se modifier légèrement, lui permettant de tenir debout sans efforts et de pleurer tout son soul.

* * *

Le natté serre fort son amour contre lui, le nez enfouit dans la forêt de soie de ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux, se détendant et prenant solidement appuie sur ses jambes, prêt à tenir autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Rattraper seize ans de larmes en une seule fois, ça prend du temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, force lui fut de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'étreinte possessive de son compagnon sur ses hanches ne lui permettait pas de bouger plus que le confort minimal. Amusé, il décida donc de rester dans le lit et d'attendre son réveil. De repenser à la scène de la veille. A un Heero fragile et adolescent pleurant simplement dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qui avait fait céder la protection de son amour. Sa disparition, son retour, les deux, ou quelque chose de totalement autre. Il remerciait tout de même le fait qu'Heero se fût enfin laissé aller.

Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire progresser ou régresser le Japonais. S'il se montrait trop protecteur, Heero se vexerai et se refermerait. S'il ne montrait strictement rien, de même. La seule solution était de rester égale à lui-même. Attentionné, câlin, mais pas plein de pitié.

Heero avait certes vécu des choses horribles dans son enfance, et en vivait encore – la guerre n'était pas, par définition, une partie de plaisir – mais il s'en était sorti et s'en sortait sans avoir besoin de l'apitoiement de personne.

// _**Il est fort mon ange**_ //

Un court instant, il observa le garçon endormi contre lui, sous la couverture.

Il ressemblait à un enfant, comme ça. Un enfant mature, masculin et marqué par un grand sérieux, et, qui plus est, --très-- sexy. Endormi ainsi contre lui, Heero retrouvait toute son innocence et sa fragilité, ajouté à… une sorte de confiance sereine. Une expression indéchiffrable sur ce visage tant aimé, qui le sublimait et le rendait plus désirable encore à ses yeux.

Duo se mordit la lèvre comme il se sentait avoir de plus en plus envie d'Heero. S'il ne coupait pas court à cet élan, Heero allait se réveiller avec une surprise « désagréable » – de son point de vue. Et le natté ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa confiance et son affection pour si peu.

// _**Si peu… Mais c'est en même tant si peu et tellement… Pour moi ce n'est rien, mais pour lui… Est-il prêt à assumer ça de ma part ? A le savoir, le voir ? Hm… je ne sais pas… Et dans le doute, je ne m'y risquerai pas.**_ //

S'efforçant donc de penser à J – le moyen le plus sûr pour couper court à cela – il ressentit une profonde rancœur, et une vengeance inassouvie l'envahir. En plus de l'avoir mit en danger volontairement, ce gros salopard avait profité de son ange de mort, l'avait brisé et traumatisé à vie, tant et si bien que même lui n'arriverait peut-être jamais à lui faire oublier la douleur et l'horreur de cet acte si répugnant. Pour deux minutes de plaisir immonde !

J paiera ses méfaits un jour, ça, Duo s'en fit la parole. Il ne supporte pas que l'on fasse souffrir ceux qu'il aime. Or, un viol fait rarement du bien, et sa tentative d'assassinat – c'était exactement ça, mais déguisée – avait visiblement pas mal blessé ses amis, et aurait pu leur faire encore plus mal s'il était vraiment mort.

// _**J est un gros salaud.**_

// **_Au moins il se souvient de ça - -'_** //

_**J'te crèverai, gros fou. **__**I run, I hide, but I nerver lie.**_ //

Un gémissement sort Duo de ses pensées, le faisant recentrer son attention sur quelque chose – quelqu'un – de bien plus attrayant que ce connard cybernétique de J. Le corps chaud et détendu de son compagnon se presse contre le sien. Une paupière dévoile légèrement un œil bleu qui le scrute pendant quelques instants, puis se referme, et le garçon se rendort.

Sidéré, Duo reste comme un poisson pendant quelques instants, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Heero réveillé était un Heero incapable de se rendormir pour une durée de plus de trois heures, et ce au bout de seulement, au moins, dix-huit heures d'efforts – étirements, entraînement, réglages du Wing, missions. Alors le voir se rendormir tout simplement après s'être assuré de sa présence, c'était en même temps limite du fantasme, et trop choupiiii… !!!!

Attendri, le natté commence à jouer tout doucement avec les cheveux rebelles de son ange, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Ses yeux se perdent le long de la silhouette un peu découverte du garçon.

Heero dormant toujours en boxers à présent – il s'est vu avoir une compagne appelé bouillotte qui lui procure toujours une agréable chaleur – il peut avoir accès à la peau lisse et mate du Japonais en toutes circonstances. Il n'en profite bien sûr pas, ressentant un grand bonheur à voir Heero se mettre si à nu que ça en sa compagnie – Heero a beau dormir très légèrement, il reste plus vulnérable dans son sommeil qu'en journée.

Errer ses yeux peuvent donc, et errer font-ils.

Partant de la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, les lèvres tournées vers lui et le visage si beau ;

Descendant sur les épaules solides, les bras forts, les mains aux longs doigts habiles – la main gauche du jeune homme est posée sur sa propre poitrine découverte ;

Le torse couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins marquées, plus où moins estompées ;

Les hanches fines et sèches, mais en cet instant rondes et pleines – la position d'Heero faisant ressortir son bassin vers le haut ;

Pour conclure sur les jambes musclées et longues qu'il devine sous la couette…

// _**Seigneur, quelle beauté ! Oh Heero, tu es tellement gracieux…**_ //

Pas de doute, Heero est magnifique.

Un canon en puissance, qui n'a pas perdu son innocence malgré les abus physiques subis.

Ce n'est pas rare que Duo capte une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux cobalt lorsqu'il murmure à Heero qu'il l'aime ou le trouve beau.

Cette pureté innocente – un peu naïve parfois – le fait craquer chez Heero, et fait que – il le sait – le jeune homme peut le mener par le bout du nez quand il le veut. Mais il accorde son crédit à Heero pour ne pas en jouer.

Il souffle tendrement dans les cheveux désordonnés de son maître, détendant tout son corps dans l'étreinte de celui-ci. Il lui semble que les formes de son amour se coulent dans les siennes pour les épouser et les compléter, mais Heero dort, c'est donc impossible.

Il rêve un instant, à un jour qu'il espère sûr, où leurs corps se mêleront et s'accorderont. Il essaie d'imaginer le visage d'Heero reflétant le plaisir, les yeux affamés, sombres comme la suie, la sueur au front et la respiration haletante. Il imagine son corps contre le sien, ondulant et se frottant contre lui, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un, le plaisir montant, brûlant et glacé, leurs mains se parcourant et leurs lèvres s'apaisant…

// _**Hmmn… !**_ //

Heero doit être tellement sexy pendant l'acte du plaisir du corps… ! La bouche dilatée, entrouverte ; les joues rouges ; le corps luisant ; les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur.

// _**Seigneur, il doit être tellement… érotique !!**_ //

Il imagine la peau lisse et sensible sous ses mains aventureuses, qu'il sait vouloir et pouvoir utiliser. La voix d'Heero est naturellement rauque et ensorcelante, et aux vues des réactions extrêmes d'Heero lors de leurs baisers et étreintes, il ne doute pas que son brun aux cheveux explosés fera fi de la petite épaisseur des murs[2.

// _**Hum…**_ //

Pas qu'il souhaite particulièrement un compagnon bruyant, bien sûr que non – sans se cacher, il a tout de même une certaine pudeur – simplement, imaginer cette voix grave et envoûtante gémir de façon étranglée sous le plaisir et – il l'espérait – murmurer son prénom délicatement… Ce devait être… terriblement excitant… !

// _**Oh merde !!**_ //

Et oui ! Sa réaction précédente modérée mais non escamotée revenait en force, plus puissante et impérieuse.

Il ne voulait pas s'aider maintenant – pas avec Heero pressé contre lui qui lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser maître de lui ; pas moyen de trahir sa confiance de quelque sorte que ce soit. De plus, ses mouvements réveilleraient forcément le jeune brun, et le natté ne voulait vraiment pas le choquer par une image de lui comme ça. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Heero qu'il n'éprouvait aucun besoin physique pour l'instant – autre que leurs baisers – et tenait à ce que le Japonais garde de lui cette image « pure » afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur lui-même sans se poser mille questions en dehors.

// _**Ptain, c'est… ! Shit, pas maintenant !!**_ //

Duo serra les dents, et pensa à une bonne douche froide. Une douche qui le calmerait. L'eau tombant en rafales glacées sur son corps brûlant, coupant tout élan…

// _**Ouais, chuis dans la bonne voie, là…**_ //

Puis, soudain, de glacée l'eau devient brûlante, et un Heero nu et sans aucune inhibition le rejoint. Heero soudain lui sourit avec gourmandise, se baissa et…

// _**Aaaaaaah nan**_ _**!! Ptain faut pas que j'pense à ça – ouais mais c'est trop bon d'y penser – sinon j'arriverais pas à m'arrêter…**_ //

Il serre les dents comme une pointe de plaisir le transperce lorsqu'Heero se rapproche de lui, frottant son sexe turgide contre le tissu de son pyjama.

// _**Nan Heero éloigne-toi… Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas trouver si tu te réveilles maintenant nan nan nan nannan !! Heero s'il te pla… Aaaaaaah mouiiii… !**_ //

Le corps endormi d'Heero se frotte lentement au sien, semblant chercher une position plus confortable que celle qui était sienne.

// _**Oww non non-non Heero !!**_ //

« OhM… 'uo…

Ce petit murmure glace Duo. Heero était tellement pur… Il n'imagine même pas que lui-même puisse le désirer au point que ça en fait presque mal. Le natté ressent brusquement un nœud douloureux lui tordre les tripes, et quelque chose remonte tout au bout des lèvres.

N'est-il qu'un fieffé salaud sans aucune mémoire de ses saloperies ?

* * *

Heero n'était bien sûr pas sans noter la petite poussée de croissance de Duo. Etait-ce envers lui ? Étrangement, il se plu à imaginer que oui.

L'ancienne conversation avec Trowa avait porté ses fruits ; il assumait – du moins, un tout petit peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien – et tentait de mieux comprendre le désir physique qu'il se sentait éprouver pour Duo.

Et savoir qu'il en était de même pour Duo envers lui-même, bizarrement, loin de l'effrayer comme le jour de sa fameuse déclaration qui avait tout déclanché, l'aurait de peu fait ronronner de plaisir. Il étouffa un soupir de bien-être.

Il sentait le corps chaud et détendu de Duo contre le sien, plus, maintenant, une certaine raideur pressante contre sa cuisse. Il avait encore quelque appréhension quant au fait de voir ou de toucher ces parties du corps de Duo – pour lui, ce n'était que des atours inutiles auxquels il ne s'intéressait absolument pas – mais peu à peu, l'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

Il repassait différentes scènes de leurs câlins, leurs baisers et leurs conversations. Et plus ça allait et plus il se disait que, vraiment, Duo n'avait rien fait pour lui signifier une quelconque pression charnelle de sa part, pas « d'incitations à la débauche ». Il savait que Duo fantasmait sur lui – selon Trowa, c'était même presque obligé – mais jamais, ô grand jamais, le garçon ne le lui avait signifié. Il tenait à faire des efforts principalement à cause de ça. Duo se retenait et se bridait pour lui, il était normal qu'il lui donne enfin quelque chose lui permettant de se lâcher et se dépenser.

Il se rendit compte tardivement que la réaction de Duo était passée, et cela le troubla bizarrement. Duo ne voulait pas le désirer ? Il avait renoncé à lui ? Était dégoûté ?

Il avait enfin prit conscience de ce qu'il était… ?

// _Duo ne… Le désir physique vient de l'amour, non ? Donc, s'il ne me désire plus, c'est qu'il ne m'aime plus, c'est bien ça… ? _

_**Mais tu vas arrêter de te poser des questions ?!?**_

… _Mais…_

_**Comment tu aurais réagi il y a à peine un mois en découvrant ça à ton réveil ?**_ //

Heero prit le temps de la réflexion, pour être le plus sincère possible.

/ _Uh…_ /

// _Mal, je crois…_

_**Exactement… ! Essaie juste un instant de penser ce que peut penser Duo. En prenant en compte tous les facteurs.**_ //

Oh. Il fallait qu'il jouât les profilers… J l'y avait entraîné, pas de problème. Alors…

Il récapitula soigneusement tout ce qu'il savait de Duo dans le cadre de leur relation.

Instinct de protection + attentions + prévention + amour + désir + dualité + grande patience + douceur et tendresse à volonté Trop de choses pour pouvoir tout utiliser ! Faire le tri, maintenant… Instinct de protection + attentions + prévention + amour + désir…

// _Il a peur de me choquer et de me perdre ?!_

_**C'est possible. Lui est sûrement pas très loin d'être prêt à faire le grand saut, mais pas toi. Dans son esprit, vu qu'il n'est pas dans ta tête, tu es peut-être encore au stade du « je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on se touche, mais pas qu'on s'aime ». **_

_Oh… Il faut donc que je lui montre que… je ne suis pas encore prêt à coucher avec lui, bien sûr que non, mais que… que je suis prêt à considérer la chose et que j'ai accepté ses besoins physiques…_

_**Ouep… ! **_

_Merci, la p'tite voix !!_ //

Il fallait donc qu'il montre à Duo qu'il a évolué ? Ok.

// _C'est bien beau, mais comment ? Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire « Salut, j'ai remarqué que tu avais une érection ce matin, juste pour te dire que ça me gêne pas, à la prochaine !! » Je me vois pas vraiment lui dire que j'aime sentir son éréthisme, ça serait trop bizarre… Pis j'me ferais l'idée d'un gros pervers… !_

…

…

_Bon, bref, passons… !_

_Donc, comment je lui fais remarquer que ça ne me gêne plus ? Le dire, c'est trop direct… Je ne veux – peux – pas… Lui montrer ? Le fameux « langage du corps » ? Mais s'il ne comprend pas ? Oh, c'est pas un idiot non plus ! Ok… Donc, langage du corps… Oui, mais quel geste ? Si j'y vais trop franco il va peut-être comprendre que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui – et je ne suis pas encore prêt – mais faut quand même qu'il soit rassuré… _

…

……

……

_JE N'AIME PAS L'INTERCATION AVEC LES AUUUUUUUUTREUH !! C'est trop compliqué, tous ces codes et ces règles… Pfff…_

…

…

…

_Oh… ! _//

Visiblement, Duo était en forme… Et nerveux, parce qu'il se tendait comme un pic…

// _Ça le stresse tant que ça ?!_ //

Se voulant rassurant, Heero se rapproche de son natté trop tendu, le sexe dur s'enfonçant comme une épée dans le creux de sa hanche. Il remarqua que c'était chaud et vibrant, et hypersensible s'il en croyant le fait que tous les muscles de son compagnon s'étaient raidis d'un seul coup.

Il réprima un sourire. Voir Duo essayer de résister à ce point à ces besoins était une immense preuve d'amour et de respect.

Il commença doucement à se tortiller légèrement, frottant lentement son corps contre celui de Duo – contre la tension de Duo – espérant que l'adolescent comprenne le message. Il capta un halètement microscopique, si léger que même Duo ne devait pas s'être aperçu de l'avoir lâché.

Heero retint un soupir de satisfaction, savourant la présence du corps chaud contre le sien.

// _Uhmm, Duo…_ //

Puis soudain ledit corps se glaça et Heero feinta de se coucher sur le garçon – joua la somnolence, tout simplement. Pourquoi Duo se figeait-il ? Ce n'était pas une réaction positive, il en était sûr. Il discernait un certain malaise chez son ange…

// _Parce_ _qu'il aime le… les… les sensations ? Il a peur que ça me fasse peur ? Il s'est pas rendu compte que je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je dormais ??_ //

OK. Visiblement, l'interprétation du langage de Duo était encore à améliorer. Manifestement perdu dans ses questions et la préoccupation d'en diguer sa réaction – qu'il s'amusait lui-même à provoquer – le natté n'avait pas comprit qu'il n'était plus endormi.

Au diable le langage du corps. Savoir parler, c'était pas fait pour faire joli.

* * *

**1** : _Dark Tenshi_ est aaarrivéééééééééé… !!! Oohéohéééééééé !!!! lol Dsl, simple petit délire de mouâ sur a musique de Zorro gomen ne !!

2 : J'ai l'impression que cette expression est un peu vulgaire – ou possède un sous-entendu vulgaire… Ça me gêne (sans jouer les prudes, je veux bien décrire des horreurs, mais avec les mots appropriés et pas prosaïques ou grossiers lol) Qu'en pensez-vous – du sous-entendu vulgaire de la phrase ? SVP répondez-moi !! (j'aime pas poser des questions dans le vide lol )

* * *

Je sais, chuis sadique Mais comme je suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre, je préfère arrêter le massacre ici. Et puis, ça fait déjà 12 pages, jusque là…

Que pensez-vous du déroulement ? Dans les prochains chapitres, tout s'accélère !! Préoccupations physiques, recherche de mémoire, et… Surprise !! Que suggérez-vous pour la fin de la conversation ? Des hypothèses ? Des suggestions ? Des questions restées en suspens ? Tout dans les REVIEWS !!

Shin 1x2, à votre service…

**PS :** merci à tous de me lire…


	19. Un petit pas pour les Gboys

Auteur : Shin'

**Auteur :** Shin' 1x2

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, POV, yaoi, drôle, romance, sérieux, action… beaucoup de choses, quoi ! --

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La **__**petite **__**voix **__**chiante **__**inventée **__**par **__**mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**WIN/STOLE/CONQUE MY HEART**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** Un petit pas pour les G-boys, un grand pas pour Heero

Lorsque Duo vit son ange brun brusquement ouvrir des yeux clairs et déjà lucides, et se relever sur les coudes, il comprit qu'Heero s'était réveillé il y avait plusieurs minutes, et qu'en plus, il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Il déglutit difficilement…

Allait-il perdre Heero… ?

Il se mordit la lèvre anxieusement. Violence ? Cris ? Larmes ?

A quoi devait-il s'attendre de la part de son ange ?

Le brun le regardait calmement, à moitié allongé sur lui – sa position l'empêchait de _ne_ _pas_ sentir sa réaction – ses coudes sur sa poitrine nue, l'observant d'un regard paisible avec une respiration tout aussi paisible.

Cet air serein était pire que tout…

Si Heero s'était réveillé avec cette réaction comme première impression de la réalité, le Japonais, d'un point de vue personnel, avait tous les droits de le haïr ou tabasser.

/ _**Shit shit shit shit-shit-shit !! **__**Mais pourquoi il fait rien?! C'est de la guerre psychologique, à ce niveau-là !!**_ /

Mais pourquoi Heero s'insurgerait-il alors qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son ange tueur ? Il voyait clairement l'anxiété de son assassin dans les orbes violines. Finalement, il se déplaça, s'étendant entièrement sur le corps doux de son compagnon, amenant le doux épieu de chair dure à rencontrer son propre membre, au repos mais qui sembla pétiller d'une vie propre en sentant contre lui un de ses congénères si animé.

Duo cligna des yeux et se mordit plus fort la lèvre. Le mouvement lui avait donné à ressentir quelques petites pointes délicieuses…

Et Heero de superposer son visage à celui de son Tenshi. Il souffla un instant sur les lèvres qu'il savait exquises, fermant les yeux de bien-être. Il sentait le corps vivant de son ange palpiter doucement sous le sien, et cette vultuosité impérieuse trépider également à ce même rythme, lentement, faiblement, reposant contre sa cuisse.

Il esquissa un faible sourire relaxé. Se sentir désiré et aimé le comblait d'une façon bien particulière. Il se cambra vers le haut, soupirant lentement une dernière fois de bien-être. Puis il rabaissa sa tête sur le garçon émerveillé sous lui.

Duo avait observé toute la scène avec surprise tout d'abord, puis plaisir face à l'expression contentée de d'Heero lorsqu'il bougeait sur lui – sur sa réaction. Le terroriste… ne lui en voulait donc pas… ?

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était, qu'en effet, Heero était beau dans le plaisir.

Le Japonais vissa ses perles cobalt si pures dans ses propres yeux, qu'il devinait plus affamés et obscurcis. Il ne vit dans l'eau bleue infinie que confiance et chaleur. Le regard franc était intense, mais calme et… Merde, il était beau, quoi ! Duo se sentit proie sous ce regard, proie protégée et proie aimée.

Un instant aux yeux d'Heero, le visage lisse du natté perdit tout autre sentiment que pureté et innocence. Il redevint l'espace d'un instant seulement et uniquement un adolescent couché dans un lit avec l'homme qu'il aimait tendrement. Ledit homme qu'il aimait tendrement abaissa lentement son visage jusqu'au sien, ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. Son souffle chaud caressa ses lèvres ; le natté ferma les yeux. Il avait une envie folle d'embrasser Heero, de l'étreindre et de le remercier.

« Ça ne me gêne pas… » murmura tendrement Heero au visage offert et expressif de son Tenshi. « Ne me gêne _plus_, » rectifia-t-il ensuite, du même ton, alors qu'il offrait lentement une poussée ferme de son bassin contre la preuve de la virilité de son Plus-que-meilleur-ami.

Duo n'enregistra pas forcément la nuance apportée, parce qu'il était trop occupé à plonger ses mains dans les cheveux si doux de son ange, et à dévorer tendrement sa bouche merveilleusement suave et sucrée. Il ne pensait plus beaucoup, peut-être plus assez. Il appuya sur la tête de son amour pour appuyer ses lèvres, sa bouche contre les siennes, la sienne, pour se mêler plus intimement avec lui, plus loin, plus fort. Il tenta de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais entravé par la couette, ne parvint qu'à libérer une de ses cuisses.

Heero gémit dans le baiser, et laissa aller ses 45 kilos de muscles sur les 41 kilos de muscles également de Duo. Il glissa ses mains sous la nuque délicate de son ange déchu et commença doucement un lent mouvement. Duo crut mourir, et redoubla d'ardeur dans le baiser.

Quand l'oxygène vint à manquer, ils tentèrent au maximum de prolonger l'échange. Heero en étant bien sûr capable, mais Duo… Il abdiqua, et Heero éloigna aussitôt son visage.

« Je suis désolé Tenshi, mais je ne suis pas encore habilité à t'aider plus que ça…

- Ça ne fait rien, my sweet love… assura Duo en caressant tendrement les mèches rebelles de son promis. Savoir que tu as accepté me fait déjà très plaisir.

Heero plongea dans le regard brillant de tendresse de son jeune compagnon. Duo ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Une petite étincelle brillait puissamment derrière la tendresse, la joie, et le plaisir de savoir qu'il progressait. Après une hésitation, il sourit en réponse, et Duo se suréleva pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, comme un remerciement.

Heero aimait les petites gestes doux de Duo. Duo ne l'embrassait pas exclusivement sur la bouche, et c'était mieux. A son sens. Il avait l'impression d'être protégé quand Duo lui caressait le visage ou l'embrassait sur le front ou dans les cheveux, l'impression que le natté faisait barrage de toutes ses forces entre lui et ses souvenirs douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux, et plissa le nez sous la caresse des lèvres sur sa peau, se tendant tout entier vers ce contact lent, posé et long.

Duo le regarda ensuite, si beau dans le lit, étendu sous lui, les yeux intensément brillant, un air serein et joyeux sur le visage, et ses mains douces reposant légères sur ses reins nus. Lui était appuyé sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser Duo – et pour ne pas se faire embrasser une deuxième fois. Pas que cela le gêne – bien au contraire !– seulement il avait une petite question à poser à son diablotin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, Tenshi ?

Ledit Tenshi piqua un fard monumental, et piqua du nez dans l'oreiller pour se cacher. Heero le trouva si choupi qu'il éclata de rire. Duo releva aussitôt la tête. Voir Heero rire, c'était étrange. Pas anormal, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. Sourire, de plus en plus, oui, mais rire…

Ça lui faisait des petites rides au coin des yeux, et des pommettes gonflées comme un hamster. Mais ses yeux pétillaient, et Duo s'y perdit.

Heero était tellement beau dans tout ce qu'il faisait…

Puis Heero arrêta de rire et le regarda avec un sourire malicieux du coin des lèvres, et Duo l'embrassa sur le bras – dur et tendu près de sa tête, y frottant ensuite sa joue comme un chaton. Heero frissonna un instant sous le contact, puis son regard s'attendrit. Duo format Neko-powa était _kawaïïïïïï desuuu_ !! Heero s'abaissa un peu sur ses bras pour se rapprocher de son petit chat, et sentit ainsi le doux épieu poignarder chaudement l'os de sa hanche. Il ronronna faiblement, clignant brièvement de l'œil.

Duo eut le souffle coupé par un petit picotement pas désagréable du tout et ferma les yeux. La main douce d'Heero vint encercler sa joue.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans la salle de bain ?

Ah oui, c'était vrai… Sa question…

« Ben… peut-être que si… souffla-t-il presque timidement en devenant plus qu'écarlate.

Heero lui sourit gentiment, sentant encore l'hésitation de son Tenshi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me gênait plus, Duo. Et c'est vrai. Seulement je ne suis pas encore capable de t'aider plus que… que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Donc, si tu veux… euh… te « finir », y a pas de problème ! Tenshi, ajouta-t-il ensuite doucement.

Duo le fixa intensément, sondant son regard. Heero était peut-être le roi de la non-expression, mais il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments. Les annihiler, oui, mais pas les cacher. Il ne trouva rien dans le regard cobalt offert à son inspection.

« Hee-chan… Tu es un ange

- Non… déclina le Japonais en déniant de la tête.

- Si ! insista Duo, puis il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de le nier. Je t'aime

Il le repoussa ensuite doucement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tentant de lui cacher discrètement sa réaction.

Prélassé sur le lit, Heero ferma les yeux, respirant calmement, attendant le retour de son compagnon. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que faisait Duo – inconsciemment, il le savait – mais s'appliqua à composer un plan pour le faire se recoucher et l'embrasser.

* * *

« Mwaaaa, s'écria le natté, il reste plus **une** gaufre !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

- Chais pô.

- Oh Hee-chan mets-y plus de force !!

- Je me demande qui a bien pu exécuter tel sacrilège !! S'exclama soudainement le brun, horrifié.

- Mais t'es pas crédible, là !!

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être crédible.

- Ooooooh toi… !! »

Avec un air carnassier au possible, Duo se jeta sur son compagnon, le plaquant sans douceur ni violence sur le mur couleur café, près de la porte ouverte. Il entreprit de le torturer tendrement, le chatouillant et léchant sensuellement sa jugulaire. Heero se figea et profita de la caresse, chaude et humide sur sa gorge. C'était doux, bon, et emprunt de gentillesse.

Le natté suça avec application la pomme d'Adam sensible de son amour, lentement, transformant ses chatouilles en caresses tendres. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull – il avait insisté pour le lui faire enfiler vu la fraîcheur saisonnière et réussit au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, à la fin de laquelle il avait promis de se « laisser faire ce soir » – de son homme. Il aimait voir Heero réagir doucement à ses caresses.

Il sourit et demanda doucement l'autorisation d'investir la douce caverne secrète. L'accès lui fut dégagé, et sa torture se transforma en échange. Heero cambra les reins, poussant contre Duo qui appuya doucement son torse contre la poitrine musclée de son ange. Les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux, intensifiant l'étreinte.

Heero replia une jambe, permettant au corps dur de son compagnon de se rapprocher du sien. Il se sentait bien. Pas du tout menacé, ni emprisonné même s'il était très fortement entravé. Duo était si doux et si humainement chaud que c'était impossible de prendre ça comme une menace. C'était bien plus un soutient et une envie de contact poussé qu'une tentative de domination.

Il se laissa un peu plus aller, laissant ses bras reposer contre le mur au niveau de son crâne, et tourna la tête, arrêtant le baiser pour exposer sa gorge – sa jugulaire. Il avait aimé quand Duo avait léché son artère. Duo ne se fit pas prier et y alla de bon cœur, et ses mains tombèrent d'un seul coup au niveau du fessier d'Heero. Le brun se tendit brièvement, avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte. C'était Duo, et il faisait confiance à Duo.

Il rougit quand Duo pressa très doucement ses fesses, quelque peu effarouché par le contact si intime. Puis il accepta et trouva que ce n'était pas désagréable. A vrai dire, il ne sentait pas grand-chose, donc, ça ne _pouvait pas_ être désagréable…

Le natté était très rassurant dans sa vitesse ; il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Heero ferma les yeux, savourant les attouchements calmes de Duo. Il gémit subtilement lorsque Duo happa tendrement sa pomme d'Adam et commença à la sucer avec fort grande application. L'Américain avait fermé les yeux, et profitait allègrement des délicieux gémissements d'Heero.

Celui-ci commençait à haleter doucement sous le contrôle de Duo quand une voix rude et masculine les interrompit.

« Vous pourriez pas finir votre analyse gastrique plus tard ?!

Duo s'appliqua à lécher lentement sa jugulaire et son muscle trapèze, semblant ne pas prendre en compte l'intervention d'un de leur coéquipier. Heero lui-même n'avait pas trop enregistré, sachant seulement que ladite intervention l'énervait car elle allait empêcher Duo de le toucher encore.

La langue du natté remonta de son trapèze à son oreille, puis humidifia l'os de la mâchoire, pour remonter sur le menton. Heero happa doucement cette langue taquine et chercha les lèvres y étant attachées ; il ne voulait pas voir cette embrassade si douce et agréable se terminer si vite.

Le baiser qui lui fut offert lui fit oublier cet inconvénient, et le corps de Duo rencontra le sien sans douceur, plongeant dans l'ouverture de ses jambes pour se sentir plus proche du Japonais vibrant. Les mains de Duo chutèrent sensuellement de ses cheveux à ses tempes, puis ses joues se trouvèrent englobées dans les paumes chaudes et masculines.

Il soupira dans le baiser, et Duo relâcha sa bouche pour embrasser tendrement ses paupières, un contact doux et presque trop léger, mais si tendre…

« Tu es si beau… murmura Duo en mordillant très légèrement son lobe d'oreille.

Il prit feu d'un coup, et baissa la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait toujours… étrangement chaud de l'intérieur quand Duo lui disait ça. Une main douce lui releva de nouveau la tête, comme si souvent depuis qu'il était avec Duo.

« Ne sois pas gêné de la vérité, lui conseilla une voix douce aux accents suaves et bas.

- Duo…

L'assassin rit de la gêne visible de son compagnon, s'émerveillant de cette pureté enfantine. Puis il attrapa le poignet levé de son ange et le tira à lui pour un baiser volé, avant de le tirer vers une chaise. Il s'y assit et installa le brun sur ses genoux, enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille. Heero laissa son dos se caler contre la poitrine solide de son fauteuil. Il aimait également les bras et les étreintes de Duo.

Ils regardèrent le Chinois qui se servait une tasse de café. Heero fronça les sourcils ; Duo aussi. Il semblait au natté que les gestes de l'Asiatique étaient plus lents, et qu'il avait une posture un peu raide. Enfin, par rapport à la journée d'avant… Il lui avait semblé la veille que le jeune homme était plus alerte et plus vif dans ses déplacements, quels qu'ils fussent. En fait il ne savait pas trop, c'était juste… son instinct de… terroriste, non ?

/ _**J'ai le droit de lui demander pourquoi ? Et s'il n'accepte pas… ?**_ /

Heero soudain pouffa étrangement, ses épaules se secouant par soubresauts. Duo s'en étonna. Il pressa gentiment ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon pour l'interroger.

« Hee-chan ?

- Hm…?

- Ca va ?

- Aa

- … Ok…

Et oui Heero se gondolait joyeusement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de découvrir la cible de la prochaine fureur de son diablotin.

/ _Pauvre de lui… je le plains…_ /

Il essaya de se calmer deux secondes, et releva la tête, à peu près calme. Et repartit dans ses gloussements lorsqu'il croisa le sourcil haussé de Wufei.

/ _Quoique, pas tant que ça, en fait… (mdr)_

_**No comment**_

_Allez Heero, reprends-toi Tu es un pilote de Gundam ! _

…

_Muahaha il va s'faire déchirey XD_

_**No more comment**_ /

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, aujourd'hui, Wufei… lâcha innocemment le brun lorsqu'il se fut reprit.

Le Chinois le foudroya du regard et posa sa tasse de café sur la table, face à sa chaise.

« Je vais _très_ bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Heero nota une légère crispation de sa bouche dans son action.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu as une légère crispation… Aurais-tu une quelconque douleur… ?

Wufei lui renvoya un regard clairement suspicieux. Que cherchait donc à faire Heero ? Il sentait que toutes ces questions avaient un but bien précis… Qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter… Quoique peut-être… nan, pas juste ça, quand même ?! _Si… ?_

Duo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Heero d'employer ce ton là ? Limite condescendant, qui sous-entendait clairement que Wufei aurait quelque chose à avouer. Ce n'était pas lui qui… ? N'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne suis pas blessé, Yuy… répondit lentement Wufei, sans quitter le Japonais de son regard soupçonneux.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de blessure, j'ai parlé de _douleur_… Tel… un mal de crâne, de jambe… de _ventre_… Non ?

Wufei plissa les yeux. Merde. Il voyait où Yuy voulait arriver.

/W/ _Connard !!_ /

/ _**Attends attends attends, là…**_ /

/ _J'aime jouer l'entremetteur du Diable Enfin, là, ce serait plutôt les désentremetteurs du Diable_ /

« Je n'ai mal nulle part, Yuy, répliqua lentement Wufei, en le fixant bien dans les yeux.

Heero ne mit pas parole en doute, acquiesçant bien gentiment.

« WUFEI TRAÎTREUUUUUUUUUUUH !!

Heero se fit expulser sans aucun autre avertissement, et Duo se jeta littéralement sur le Chinois, renversant chaise et siégeant.

Et oui. Wufei était d'habitude très matinal – juste après Quatre – et à cet heure-là, il était communément en train de faire des étirements avec son katana ; de plus, sa façon de marcher et le tout petit pli sur son front ne trompait pas : il avait mal. En accordant toutes les données du problème, on arrivait sans trop de difficulté à la solution : prit d'une fringale nocturne, Wufei avait fait une razzia gigantesque dans les gaufres préparées avec soin et amour par Duo la veille au matin.

Le natté s'assit confortablement sur le ventre arrondi de son coéquipier, et le sentit se contracter.

« Humpf !!

- Aurais-tu mal, Wufyfyyyyy… ? s'étonna candidement l'assassin, d'une voix sensuelle.

- Maxwell… haleta l'Asiatique, cesse de… m'appeler ainsi…

- D'acc, Wu-man

- Yuy… J'vais t'crever… ! siffla le Chinois à son condisciple Asiatique.

- Il s'en serait rendu compte tout seul… contra calmement le Japonais en s'adossant au mur.

- Mouais…

- Wuwu !! s'exclama le natté en sautillant sur le ventre de son prisonnier. Ce « mouais » insinuerait-il que je n'ai pas de cerveau ?!

- Pas que tu n'en avais pas, simplement que tu ne…

Duo pressa légèrement l'abdomen de son compagnon, de manière menaçante.

« … pouvais p… que nous surpasser de ta brillante intelligence, finit le Chinois dans une superbe envolée lyrique.

Duo battit des mains et se dandina sur son ventre.

« MAXWELL !!

- Désolé Fyfy… dit-il et il paraissait sincère. Attends, je vais te cherche un cachet !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le garçon se releva et grimpa les marches comme une fusée. Direction : la pharmacie de Monsieur The Perfect Soldier et Soigneur.

/W/ _Bien. J'avalerai jamais son cacheton, mais au moins, il n'est plus sur mon ventre… !_ /

Heero aida Wufei à se relever gentiment.

« Je te hais, Yuy.

- Je sais.

Le Japonais se pencha soudain vers son compagnon aux yeux noirs, approchant son visage si près de celui de l'autre que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Il vit Wufeï écarquiller les yeux et tenter de reculer sa tête, mais Heero avança son cou pour qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

« Et si je t'embrasse, tu me pardonnes ?

Les yeux du Chinois s'agrandirent, et ses joues rosirent de manière tout à fait adorable.

« Si tu le papouilles, moi aussi je veux, intervient une voix.

- Hum…

/W/ _Mais c'est quoi ces tarés ?! Maxwell ?! Yuy ?! Ils nous les ont échangés en magasin ?!_ /

Duo reposa la boîte de cachets sur la table et contourna les deux garçons pour se mettre derrière Heero. Celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, trop occupé à souffler doucement sur l'oreille d'un Wufei tétanisé, qui, lui, fixait ses yeux indigo d'un air horrifié.

Le Chinois ne pigeait pas tout. A vrai dire, rien du tout, en fait… Pourquoi ils lui faisaient des avances, comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Que ses amis soient homos ne le gênait pas plus que ça – vu son physique, il n'avait aucune chance de leur plaire**1**, et de toute façon, ils étaient déjà casés – mais de là à accepter de coucher avec eux parce qu'ils fantasmaient… ben nan.

Duo posa sa main sur le dos d'Heero, que Wufeï ne vit pas. L'opération : _Absorbage de cachet à CHANG Wufeï_ pouvait débuter…

* * *

Heero planta ses yeux trop bleus dans les orbes sombres de son coéquipier, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Wufeï commença à se débattre, doutant sérieusement de ses compagnons… Duo le regardait en souriant, malicieux. Mais Heero était plus fort, et le pressa contre son torse. Le Chinois fut poussé contre le mur lentement – il résistait tant qu'il pouvait, gigotant et forçant sur l'étreinte de l'adolescent. Puis il fut plaqué au mur, et là il commença VRAIMENT à avoir peur. Les mains de Duo tenaient les hanches du pilote de Wing, et il lui souriait gentiment par-dessus l'épaule du brun, tentant visiblement de l'apaiser.

/W/ _Comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à me faire je sais pas trop quoi ??_ /

Heero le regardait fixement dans les yeux, écrasant un bras sur sa poitrine pour le clouer au mur. Et puis Duo s'approcha avec un sourire, et introduisit de force deux doigts dans sa bouche. Wufeï s'apprêta à morde, mais le natté retira aussitôt ses doigts et plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique. Celui-ci déglutit nerveusement, et s'étrangla légèrement.

Ce quelque chose qui le faisait s'étrangler lui racla méchamment l'œsophage, et il eut mal, un peu. Il chercha à identifier la chose tout en tentant de l'ingérer et de la repousser en même temps, ce qui bloqua son œsophage et lui fit mal plus qu'autre chose.

/W/ _Des cachets ?!_ /

Quand il eut finit de tousser – et d'avaler – il releva la tête pour voir un Duo format petit garçon coupable, à se triturer les mains et le bout de la natte. A côté de lui, un Heero format tout à fait normal.

« Ça va Wufeï ? fit Duo d'une petite voix.

Une petite lueur d'inquiétude dansait dans ses yeux.

« C'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour te faire avaler les cachets… Si tu es comme Hee-chan – et tu en as l'air – t'accepterais jamais de prendre un cachet…

Wufei s'avança d'un pas vers Duo, qu'il considéra silencieusement. L'adolescent avait agit ainsi pour son bien, en quelque sorte. Et c'était vrai qu'il n'acceptait de soins que lors des cas extrêmes – blessures de retour de mission. Un doigt coupé ou une indigestion de gaufres ne le préoccupaient pas… Ils n'auraient donc de toute façon pas pu lui demander gentiment d'avaler ces cachetons et le voir obéir bien convenablement comme le petit garçon bien sage qu'il n'était pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder quelque grief contre les deux garçons… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la coincer contre un mur pour lui faire prendre un maudit concentré de produits chimiques !! Alors…

**CLAC !!**

Duo leva des yeux ébahis vers le Chinois. Il l'avait _**giflé**_ ? Il porta lentement une main à la joue qui le brûlait. Giflé ?!

Wufeï sembla percevoir quelque chose, puisqu'il se rapprocha du natté et avança la main pour rependre la sienne. Le garçon se recula par réflexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait giflé. Lui ne voulait que l'aider à aller mieux. Et il l'avait frappé.

« Wufeï, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, grogna Heero près de lui.

Le brun entra dans son champ de vision, et l'entraîna par le bras hors de la cuisine. Toujours tétanisé par la surprise, Duo se laissa faire. La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle d'un Chinois tout aussi surpris que lui.

* * *

Heero ne pouvait en vouloir à Wufeï. Lui-même aurait peut-être réagi de la même manière. Mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte certains facteur : d'une, Wufeï n'était PAS Heero ; de deux, il ne devait pas oublier que Duo ne les connaissait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il trouvait donc la conduite du Chinois abusive et inappropriée.

Il jeta un regard de biais. Duo avait l'air vraiment choqué. Il savait que le natté n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions, dans son désir de faire « comme avant » et de s'intégrer au groupe.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Duo s'assit du bout des fesses, les mains sagement sur les cuisses.

« Tenshi ?

- Hm ?

Il soupira et s'assit près de lu, enroulant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès, tu sais.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a frappé ? Moi je voulais… j'sais pas, lui faire du bien… C'est pas agréable d'avoir mal au ventre, si ?

- Non Duo, c'est pas agréable. Mais Wufeï est fier, plus fier que moi. Il n'accorde pas de voir ses faiblesses, même à nous.

- C'est parce que je ne suis plus… plus le vrai Duo ?

- Arrête. Tu dis des bêtises. Bien sûr que si tu es Duo. T'es bête.

- Mais… Wufeï n'aurait pas giflé Duo, j'en suis sûr.

- Wufeï a agit sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'aime pas être… soumis. Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'on a fait.

- Mais…

Herro le coupa en l'attirant contre lui.

« Shht, Duo, shht… Te tracasse pas avec ça.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le brun plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du natté alors que leurs bouches se liaient avec délices.

* * *

Lorsque Wufeï entre de nouveau dans la cuisine, songeur, il ne remarque pas Duo, attablé avec une tasse fumant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ces quelques mots provoquent un brusque sursaut du Chinois, qui se tourne rapidement vers le natté.

« Quoi ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Pour la gifle.

- Oh.

La gifle. Wufeï ne pensait pas que le sujet reviendrait si vite sur le tapis. A vrai dire, il n'est pas encore bien préparé pour cette conversation. Le regard du châtain semble le sonder, et il n'aime pas ça. Ça le rend mal à l'aise. Trop.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… si tu promets que tu ne le referas plus. Je n'ai pas les souvenirs de Duo, mais je mérite quand même le respect. D'autant plus lorsque je ne veux qu'aider un ami. Mais normalement, les amis ne se frappent pas.

Bon.

Wufeï respire, expire lentement. Duo… Duo lui en veut, malgré ce qu'il semble assurer. Et bien, le Chinois doit avouer qu'il a bien raison. Des amis ne se frappent pas. De simples coéquipiers non plus, normalement. Il n'a donc aucune excuse, sauf celle de la surprise, de la colère. Mais quand on est terroriste, cette excuse n'en est pas vraiment une.

Il s'avance jusqu'à la table, et tire une chaise pour s'y asseoir. En silence. Juste en face du tressé. Calmement, il s'assied, se rapproche de la table et croise ses mains sur le meuble, entrelaçant ses doigts. Son regard cherche l'indigo de son… compagnon.

« Je suis désolé.

- …

- Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, et j'ai aucune excuse. Je peux simplement dire que je n'aime pas être forcé.

- Quand un de mes _amis_ a mal, moi, je le soigne ! rétorque Duo avec force.

Plus de force que ce à quoi s'attendait le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais il n'en prend pas note. Un petit sourire rêveur ourle ses lèvres, et son regard, posé sur son coéquipier, s'adoucit.

« Oh oui, ça je le sais… !

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demande-t-il sincèrement, perdant d'un seul coup toute sa fougue.

_/ W / Il fait ce petit geste qui a toujours séduit Quatre, il penche sa tête sur son épaule avec une mimique perplexe… /_

« Ça veut dire que tu m'as déjà veillé plusieurs fois parce que tu étais sûr et certain que je ne me soignerai pas dans mes convalescences. Tu m'engueulais, me sautais dessus pour me faire me coucher, me forçais à ingurgiter ces infâmes sirop, pilules et cachets – tu m'as même mit un suppositoire !! La honte ! – et… tu dormais avec moi pour pas que je m'en aille. Je trouvais ça très agréable. Et très surprenant.

- Surprenant ?

- Oui. Même Meiran n'a jamais montré un tel esprit de protection et d'abnégation pour moi. Je n'aime pas être blessé car je me sens inférieur et indigne de vous, mais quand tu me veilles comme tu le fais toujours, je ne me sens pas vulnérable. Parce que tu es là et que tu cherches à m'aider au lieu de me faire voir ma faiblesse. Les premières fois je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. Te voir dans mon espace lorsque j'étais blessé me mettait encore plus hors de moi. Je ne connaissais pas la mesure de tes possibilités, et je n'aimais pas voir un garçon si fort et si mystérieux rôder près de moi dans mon sommeil, à des moments où j'étais si faible. Puis j'ai appris à m'habituer. Tu ne me demandais rien, tu restais juste avec moi. Soit en lisant, soit en écoutant de la musique. D'une certaine manière, ça me rassurait et me calmait de savoir que quelqu'un restait près de moi et me surveillait. Des fois aussi tu polissais tes couteaux. J'aimais bien te voir faire. Tu as une telle dextérité quand tu manies tes lames que c'est presque fascinant…

Wufeï se trouve juste à côté de Duo, maintenant. Il s'est rapproché tout du long de son speech. Duo le fixe intensément, les yeux brillants de… quelque chose qu'il ne croit pas lui avoir jamais vu. Il lève la main, et une expression touchée – vulnérable – apparaît sur le visage lisse de l'assassin lorsque la main du Chinois englobe sa joue dans la chaleur calleuse et soutenant de sa main. Il s'y appuie légèrement, cherchant plus de pression, et tente d'esquisser un sourire timide, plusieurs fois, sans grand succès.

Les yeux noirs le scrutaient avec attention, aucune animosité et au contraire une étrange chaleur inondant les lasers sombres.

Puis le natté se lève brusquement et serre brusquement son ami contre lui. Wufeï recule sous la surprise puis accepte l'étreinte possessive et fervente, fermant les yeux. Oh oui, il n'aurait jamais du le gifler.

Car Duo, d'une manière bien précise, était nécessaire à son équilibre. Lui est _devenu_ nécessaire.

* * *

« Excuses-moi Wufeï !

Le Chinois resserra ses bras. Même si quelque part, ça le blessait un peu, ce n'était pas la faute de Duo s'il ne se souvenait pas de ça. S'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, pas de lui. C'était de la faute de J. Intérieurement, Wufei se promit un jour de le faire payer au centuple.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il sentit Duo se détendre d'un seul coup entre ses bras, et se fondre tout entier contre lui.

« Je t'aime

Wufei rougit. Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, cette phrase pouvait être si étrangement interprétée…

Malgré tout, il était heureux de voir que même amnésique, Duo gardait cette affection particulière à son égard.

« Wufeï …

- Hm ?

- Tes cheveux sentent la pêche.

Blush instantané.

« Et bien oui, euh… J'ai pris le shampooing de Quatre…

- Faux. Celui de Quatre sent la vanille ; celui de Trois, c'est « fraîcheur des pins » et Heero c'est selon l'ampleur de son geste une fois par mois.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je vous ai observé. Je ne me souviens de presque rien, sauf des trucs les moins importants… des petits détails comme ça qui n'avancent à rien pour vous reconnaître…

- Ça viendra.

- Heero dit la même chose.

- Et il a raison.

- Je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais dit ça, il y a à peine quelques mois…

- Non, en effet…

- Je suis désolé d'être parti. Je ne le referais plus

Le natté se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et frotta son nez contre celui de l'Asiatique. Puis il l'embrassa très rapidement, sentant la réluctance du Chinois face aux contacts. Après quoi il le regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras toujours autour de son cou, et lui sourit gentiment.

Wufei lui répondit par le même geste, et Duo ressentit que c'était un moment important. Wufei souriant était assez mignon – pas mal, quoi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait se sentir étrange. C'était cette petite lueur d'affection qui brillait puissamment au fond des orbes marrons.

* * *

Heero zappa sur les infos. Il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à tout cela depuis une semaine voir plus – trop occupé avec l'absence de Duo – et il était temps de se remettre au courant des derniers faits. Ne mentionnons pas que les deux amis n'avaient en outre aucun besoin d'être épiés dans leur instant. Il savait que c'était aussi dur pour Wufei de se livrer que pour lui-même, et avait donc respecté son besoin d'intimité. Après ce qui venait de se passer, c'était bien normal.

Il suivait les infos, très concentré, car il savait que s'il n'y mettait pas toute son attention, il entendrait – écouterait ? – la conversation de Duo et Wufei.

« Serais-tu devenu plus diplomate que moi ?

- Non, pas particulièrement.

- Hm…

Quatre s'assit joyeusement près de lui, mais pas trop près non plus.

« Tu regardais les infos…

- Hn.

- Finalement non, je retire Tu n'es pas devenu aussi diplomate que moi !

Le blond se baissa pour éviter le coussin meurtrier. Il rit du regard foudroyant de son camarde, et lui renvoya son coussin. Heero n'évita pas mais l'attrapa au vol et l'abattit avec force sur lui, l'assommant à moitié. Il se jeta sur lui, amicalement, le chatouillant et le frappant avec les coussins.

Ses liens avec Quatre s'étaient renforcés ; c'était après tout grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas sombré dans la dépression, et qu'il avait conservé l'espoir de retrouver son tenshi vivant. L'Arabe pouvait se montrer très apaisant, mais possédait une force de caractère cachée qu'il savait utiliser. Il n'avait pas peur des contacts avec lui car c'était des gestes doux et très légers, emprunts de douceur ; de plus, l'empathie du garçon l'aidait à ne pas dépasser ses limites.

Voilà pourquoi il roula sur le sol avec le blond sans crainte, même quand il se retrouva sous lui. Quatre se releva aussitôt, une alarme silencieuse se déclenchant dans sa tête. Il n'oubliait pas la scène de la salle de bains il y avait plusieurs mois déjà. Heero le laissa faire, et, malicieux, lorsque Quatre posa son pied près du sien, le faucha et le bascula sur le canapé.

« Haaaaa Heerooo !!

Le blond s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux du canapé, riant malgré lui.

« Heeroooooh !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, depuis deux jours ?! D'abord tu me pelotes, ensuite tu m'allonges sur le canapé ! Duo ne te suffit donc plus ?!

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas.

Heero se releva et s'assit en tailleur près du canapé tandis que le blond fermait les yeux et soupirait.

« Je suis heureux qu'il soit revenu, confessa tout doucement le brun.

- Je m'en doute… Et son amnésie ?

- Visiblement, il ne se souvient que de moi.

- Ça arrive souvent que des personnes amnésiques ne se souviennent que de l'être aimé.

- Mmh… Toujours est-il qu'il a beaucoup d'impressions, de souvenirs très flous. Mais rien de concret, en définitive. Ça s'apparente plus à un instinct qu'à des souvenirs. Le souvenir du corps, les habitudes qu'il a prises sont restées, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il les a.

- Mouais… Tu penses qu'il retrouvera sa mémoire bientôt ?

- … je ne sais pas. Il essaie de se souvenir, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il a parfois des migraines, surtout s'il essaie.

- Des _migraines_ ? répéta l'Arabe de façon suspicieuse.

- Hn. Je sais, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard de compréhension au petit blond. J'ai pensé à demander à Sally, mais je n'ai pas envie – ou le courage – de le remettre face à son accident.

- Je le ferais

- Merci.

Le silence revint, chacun n'ayant plus grand-chose à dire. Vivant tous ensemble, à part parler des missions, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de sujet de conversation…

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre dans ce silence, et Heero sourit faiblement. Une main large recouvrit les yeux fermés de Quatre qui sursauta, puis une bouche vint se plaquer à la sienne.

« Hm…

Le blond accepta l'intrusion sans broncher, ouvrant la bouche et profitant du baiser.

« Sais-tu qui tu viens d'embrasser ? interrogea la voix d'Heero, tout près de son oreille.

- Bien sûr que oui… _Habibi_, murmura Quatre en se retournant vers Trowa, tout sourire.

- Tu me perces toujours…

- Bien sûr que oui

- Et si ç'avait été Heero ?

- Heero ne m'embrasse pas.

- Heero n'embrasse que moi ! s'exclama une voix alors qu'un grand corps s'enlaçait au japonais assis.

Le brun se tourna vers son nouveau collier humain et se vit être embrassé brusquement avec force.

« Maxwell, je te prierais de nous garder de ce spectacle.

Quatre sourit malicieusement, puis attira le visage de son amant plus près du sien, et l'embrassa.

« Vous me tuerez… ! grogna Wufei, riant malgré lui.

* * *

Les étoiles de la constellation du Dragon brillèrent, dessinant la forme de l'animal mythique. Le chasseur regarda le ciel accueillir son plus grand ami. Il avait été obligé. Il ne le voulait pas, et avait dû… Il avait… sauvé son royaume, et perdu un ami.

Quatre et Duo essuyèrent leurs larmes. Amusé et lui aussi touché par le film, Heero caressa la natte de son diablotin, et Trowa embrassa les cheveux dorés de sa petite bouillotte pleurnichante. Entre eux, Wufei regardait fixement le générique du film, Cœur de Dragon.

Un Dragon qui avait cédé la moitié de son cœur pour sauver un jeune enfant, promis au trône et mortellement blessé… Et lui était le descendant du Clan du Dragon ; son peuple était chargé de protéger cet animal mystique et puissant, symbole de la renaissance et de la vie**2** Son peuple anéanti par Oz…

Il entendit Duo renifler à sa gauche et Heero lui murmurer des paroles douces, et sentait Trowa qui enlaçait Quatre tendrement. Avait-il sa place parmi eux ? Quand il les voyait si bien ensemble, heureux dans leur couple et si doués – Duo tuait à merveille, discrètement et rapidement ; Trowa infiltrait comme personne et faisait « passe-partout » quand il voulait ; Heero piratait n'importe quoi avec son petit orteil gauche tout en détruisant des Ariès à angle 181° de bas en haut avec Wing ; et Quatre concoctait des pièges géniaux qui permettaient de briser les lignes défensives ennemies tout en faisant sauter la moitié de leurs installations – et qu'il se regardait, lui – sans véritable talent – il s'interrogeait fortement dans son rôle auprès d'eux. Il s'était sentit honoré de combattre arec eux. Mais pouvait-il les honorer, eux ?

Il s'était engagé en souvenir de Meiran, mais également pour se venger. Mais eux quatre… n'avaient aucun motif et l'avaient fait. Lui avait une excuse… Un but… Autre que celui d'exterminer Oz…

/W/ _Je ne pense pas être digne d'eux… Ils sont plus forts et plus solides que moi. Je n'ai pas réussi. _

…

_Dois-je arrêter de piloter Nataku et rester en tant que soutient dans des bureaux ou dans un poste moins « de terrain » ?_ /

« 'fei ? Ça va pas ? demanda la petite voix de Duo.

Le Chinois cligna des yeux et le vit, accroupit en face de lui, l'air concerné par sa question. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Heero faire mine d'observer le générique du film mais l'observer également, et Quatre s'était carrément retourné vers lui à l'appel de Duo.

Deux pensées le traversèrent, si rapidement qu'elles auraient pu se marcher sur les pieds.

/W/ _Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de penser en silence ?!_

_Ils s'inquiètent pour moi ?_ /

« Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Sûr ? Parce que tu as l'air… nostalgique. Et triste…

- Mais oui, ça va

Duo sembla l'étudier un instant, puis lui sauta dessus et le serra affectueusement contre lui. Outre le geste de réconfort voulu, Wufei fut envahi d'une autre sensation. Une… brûlante, aiguisée, partant de son ventre pour transpercer son estomac trop plein. Le résultat ne tarda pas à venir.

« AaaaahOUIIIILLE !! brailla un certain mangeur de gaufres faibles et sans défense tard le soir en pleine nuit quand tout le monde dort.

- Oh, désolé Feifei…

- Il a de bons réflexes, ton homme, Heero… nota tranquillement le plus grand.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il a de bon…

- Non non non, ne cours pas, tu vas te faire mal au ventre… recommanda sagement Duo.

- Il court vite, aussi…

- J'aurais moins mal si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus !! gueula un Chinois en pétard.

_**KLSCHLINNNNNG !!**_

« Quatre, ne t'affole pas, on va le recoller… dit Trowa, très calmement.

- Mon vase en cristal… !! murmura Quatre, n'y croyant pas. Ils m'ont zigouisché mon vase en cristal…

- Wufei, si tu n'arrêtes pas de courir partout, tu ne seras jamais guéri ! réprimanda quelqu'un.

- Mais on réparera ou on en rachètera un autre…

- Chuis pas malade !

- **Ils m'ont zigouishé mon vase en **_**cristal**_** !!**

- Nan, Quatre, revient !!

- Oui, mais ton mal de ventre ne s'améliorera pas si t… Quatre, lâches ma natte tout de suite !!

- Il se bagarre plutôt bien, ton homme… remarqua une voix paisible.

- Mon mal de ventre, tu sais ce qu'il te dit ?!

- Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il fait de bien…

- Nan, et j'veux pas savoir !! Mais lâchez-moi, bon Dieu !

- NAN !!

- Pas de détails, je te prie…

- Quatre, retourne-le sur le ventre, s'il te plaît !

- Naaan !!

- Oooh… Un petit blond assis sur les cuisses d'un petit natté…

- Wufei, tu fais ça, je te jure que j'tmmmhuummfffmh !!

- Intéressant, n'est-il pas ?

- Ouaiis…

- OuaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

- Il a de belles possibilités vocales…

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure et y a à peine trois minutes, Maxwell !!

- Le tien aussi, d'après ce qu'on entend à travers les murs…

- Et pour mon vase en cristal !

- On les arrête ?

- **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!**

Trowa se leva et se tourna vers Heero. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur amusée.

« Café ?

- Café.

Et les deux bruns de laisser, sans remords ni honte, leurs amants respectifs se bagarrer avec la complicité d'un certain Chinois. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, quelque part, ils étaient encore des enfants…

_Tzuzuku_...

* * *

**1** : Quand on pose la question aux gens, ils répondent parfois qu'ils n'aiment pas les homos car ils ne veulent pas se faire violer. Ok. T'es si bien que ça pour qu'il veuille te sauter dessus ?! Non mais c'est vrai, faut pas non plus se voir comme un sex-symbol !! Les gens qui pensent ça, ça me fait rire. Rien n'indique de toute manière que l'homosexuel(le) en question a jamais pensé à la personne interrogée de telle manière, et rien n'indique non plus que c'est son genre de personne !! Quand un hétéro me répond ça, moi j'ai envie de lui balancer « Et pourquoi il(elle) voudrait de toi ?! » Faudrait que je le fasse, un jour…

**2** : Dans la mythologie Asiatique, les dragons ne sont pas du tout comme les représentations occidentales. Ils n'ont pas d'ailes, pas d'écailles rouges et noires, pas de feu sortant en torrents de la gueule béante et menaçante… Ce sont des créatures tout en longueur, affiliées à l'Eau ( cascades, torrent, rivière, lac, pluie, foudre, etc… ). Bien sûr, ils volent, et si vous étiez dessus, vous vomiriez au bout de trois minutes. C'est un vol assez désordonné, qui serpente beaucoup, et le corps sinueux de l'animal s'enroule, s'entortille et dévie dans les courants de vent. Il a deux longues moustaches qui volent avec son corps, et souvent une crinière de couleur variante courrant du haut de son crâne au bout de sa queue pourvue d'une touffe de poils. Il y a parfois une collerette cartilagineuse autour de leur tête, unie avec la crinière. Leurs corps sont recouverts d'écailles irisées, et leurs pattes, toutes petites par rapport à la longueur de leur grand corps sont très espacées.

Lors de la naissance d'un Dragon, c'est la nature qui renaît. Les forêts verdoient, les cultures croissent et mûrissent exceptionnellement bien, les animaux sont en pleines formes, les naissances de l'année sont assurées et protégées. Les Asiatiques prient et vénèrent souvent ces dieux dragons, et lesdites prières viennent à être exaucées bien plus rapidement qu'avec les dieux occidentaux. Au début de leur existence, les Dragons n'ont aucun pouvoir particulier à part voler. Puis, peu à peu, ils acquièrent le pouvoir d'influence le temps. C'est ainsi qu'ils peuvent faire pleuvoir sur les cultures sur prière des paysans, créer une tornade quand ils sont en pétard, des trucs comme ça.

Je précise que sur certains détails comme l'influence du temps ou les prières, je me base sur la fic « Tribulations d'un Chevalier au Japon » écrite par Kineko et Asuka Kureru, et présente dans mes favoris. Ne vous gênez pas pour la lire, elle est géniale.

OooO

_J'espère que ça vous plaît. Désolée du retard. _

_Je voulais montrer que, nonobstant sa réserve, Wufeï était très attaché à Duo, et que sa disparition l'avait, lui aussi, énormément touché. Je trouve qu'on le fait trop autoritaire et froid dans les fics… Bon, c'est vrai que dans le premier manga relié, il paraît psychotique et même psychopathe, mais à part ça… il reste un être humain, et -pire encore XD- un adolescent_

_Le film cité est tout simplement superbe._

_**Lyly.u.**_


	20. Quand tout casse, quand tout lâche

**Auteur :** Lyly.u.

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shônen-aï, POV, yaoi, romance, sérieux, prises de tête !!

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La **__**petite **__**voix **__**chiante **__**inventée **__**par **__**mouâ **_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**Chapitre 20 :** Quand tout lâche, quand tout casse

_« Tu as eu peur… _

_« Tu as eu peur…_

_« Tu as eu peur…_

_ta première fois avec Quatre… ? »_

_ta première fois avec Quatre… ? »_

_ta première fois avec Quatre… ? »_

* * *

/T/ _Okay… Je vois de quoi ça retourne… Heero et Duo ont dû vouloir essayer d'aller un peu plus loin et Heero n'a pas pu… Normal mais contrariant et honteux pour Heero… Ben mon vieux Nanashi, tu vas en baver sur c'coup-là ! /_

Le garçon rangea sa clef à molette dans la ceinture de son jean, dans la cambrure de ses reins. Puis il s'accrocha au filin et se laissa tomber de l'épaule droite de HeavyArms. Heero leva vers lui des yeux atrocement vulnérables, des yeux de petit garçon normal, et Barton su que c'était **grave**.

* * *

« Deux cafés longs serrés, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien Monsieur. Je vous les apporte de suite.

- Merci bien.

La jeune serveuse s'en retourne chercher les commandes, agréablement surprise par l'amabilité de ce jeune homme brun à l'étrange mèche alors qu'elle n'avait eu que des problèmes depuis ce matin.

Trowa attendit qu'elle fût assez loin pour parler.

« Pour répondre à ta question… Oui, bien évidemment.

Pas besoin de baisser la voix ou de discuter à mots couverts ici, il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne s'entendait, à part si les interlocuteurs étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Ce qui était quasiment le cas.

Heero n'avait même pas semblé avoir conscience de rechercher sa protection et son soutien dès qu'ils s'étaient assis, délaissant son habitude de s'asseoir en face de son interlocuteur – voir les yeux de la personne à qui on parlait en révélait souvent plus que les mots – pour se placer très près de lui sur sa gauche – entre le mur et lui-même.

Le Français savait que cela présageait une conversation très sérieuse, et que Heero lui demanderait beaucoup de choses assez personnelles.

Les deux bruns se ressemblaient un peu, dans leur façon de tout intérioriser et de tester avant de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

Trowa avait énormément testé Quatre avant de le laisser s'approcher de lui, poser sa main sur son épaule ou lui répondre d'une phrase composée de plus de quatre mots lorsqu'il lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi ou d'autres trucs du genre.

Heero s'était renfermé sous une carapace pour se protéger des autres, et maintenant qu'il avait laissé Duo pénétrer son espace personnel, il ne savait plus trop comment gérer certaines situations, surtout qu'il adorait le natté – les quatre autres le savaient même mieux que le principal concerné et s'en était rendu compte bien avant ledit principal concerné ! Son cadet avait besoin d'être aiguillé et de pouvoir vider tout son sac.

C'était là qu'il intervenait, en bon grand frère.

Quand avait-il endossé ce rôle ? Sûrement lorsqu'il avait recueilli Heero au cirque après son autodestruction… Il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de le décourager de se battre contre Zechs ensuite, etc…

Oui, il avait prit beaucoup plus de responsabilités et s'était beaucoup plus engagé auprès des autres pilotes que ce qu'il ne souhaitait…

Il posa une main sur celles de son cadet, qui tapotait mécaniquement la table de ses ongles, signe de grand malaise.

… mais il était tout à fait prêt à les assumer entièrement, et allait le faire.

* * *

« Il est impossible de ne pas avoir peur la première fois. A moins d'être bourré, et aucun de nous d'eux ne l'était.

- … Comment… ça s'est fait… ? Je veux dire…

- Je comprends. On était de bonne humeur, on s'est embrassé, on s'est couché, et on a commencé à se câliner. Et puis c'est venu tout seul. On en avait envie tous les deux, on s'aimait tous les deux, on se faisait confiance tous les deux.

- … Je… pourrais pas y arriver comme ça… Naturellement, ça viendra jamais…

- Bien sûr que si, tu verras. Arrivera un moment où les baisers et les caresses ne te suffiront plus. Où tu voudras ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ressentir les mêmes choses que lui, les mêmes émotions et sensations.

- Je ne suis pas encore capable de dormir nu avec lui, avoua abruptement le Nippon.

- Et alors ? Allégea le Français. Tu dors avec lui, ça prouve le besoin – l'envie – d'un contact rapproché poussé et long. Plus long et poussé en tous cas que les baisers. Tu aimes quand il t'embrasse ?

- Bien sûr…

- Tu aimes quand il te touche ?

- Je ne lui permets pas beaucoup… avoua encore Heero, plus doucement – presque timidement, honteusement.

- Ce qu'il te fait quand tu le lui autorises, tu aimes bien ? reformula Trowa, patiemment.

- Oui…

- Tu l'embrasses ou le touche de toi-même, parfois ?

- Oui… répondit doucement le petit brun.

- Alors ça viendra naturellement, affirma joyeusement Trowa. Ne te demande pas « Qui sera au-dessus ? » « Comment ça va se passer ? » « Où ? » Parce que c'est là que ça va coincer.

- Mais je… ! Je veux, mais j'y arrive p…

- Vos cafés

Les deux bruns relèvent la tête vers la serveuse. Non, pardon, le serveur. Un grand blond platine aux yeux gris, à la peau blanche et dont les cheveux couraient jusqu'à mi-dos. Sur son badge est inscrit _Dray L. M_** 1**.

« Cela vous fait 1.69 euros.»**2**

Trowa donne deux euros au serveur.

« Gardez la monnaie.

- Merci Monsieur. Bonne journée

Le serveur partit d'un pas sautillant avec son plateau vide sur la tête, tout guilleret, limite d'exécuter _La Macarena_ et la danse du ventre** 4**

« "Tu veux…" ? Que _veux_-tu ? Quelles sont tes attentes, c'est ça qu'il faut te demander aussi. Et celles de Duo ?

- Il veut me faire l'amour.

- Simplement ça ?

- …

- … ?

- Je sais pas…

- Ne voudrait-il pas plus ou moins ?

- Moins ? Tu m'as dit que ses… euuh… activités reflétaient un désir pour moi !

- Désirer une personne ne veut pas dire faire l'amour à tout prix. Je désirais Quatre bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble et je l'ai pas prit contre un mur dès notre mise en couple…

- … »

Trowa prend son café et sirote une gorgée, histoire de laisser le temps à son petit frère d'ingérer le tout et d'en tirer des réponses.

« Je… ne comprends pas.

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que faire l'amour, pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer entre vous quand vous le ferez ?

Heero rougit adorablement, et pique du nez dans sa tasse de café pour se cacher avec sa frange – et ainsi échapper au regard un peu amusé de son aîné.

« Ben… Il va entrer en moi…

- Mais encore ?

Heero jette un bref regard dur au dompteur de Winner sauvage.

« Il va faire entrer son sexe turgide dans mon rectum.

Trowa réprime une grimace à la manière de présenter les choses de son cadet.

« Oui, ça c'est le côté physique. Et… Il oblige Heero à lever la tête vers lui et que va-t-il se passer pose sa seconde main aux doigts écartés sur son scalp … là-dedans… ? demande-t-il doucement.

Heero cligne des yeux.

« Et bien… de l'étrangeté. La pénétration. Le sexe de Duo.

- Ici ? interroge Trowa en enlevant sa main de la tête de l'autre et en la posant sur le débardeur vert, au niveau du cœur.

- … Qui vient de moi ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que t'attends-tu à ressentir ? Ferme les yeux, imagine la scène.

Heero ferme les yeux.

« Imagine-toi avec lui, comme tu veux. Vous êtes nus ou en tee-shirt, en chemise.

Le Nippon occulte de ses perceptions, le café et tout ce qui n'est pas Trowa. Il imagine Duo. Sa natte, ses yeux, la forme de son visage, de son nez, de ses lèvres. Ses mains sur son torse.

« Il t'embrasse.

Le Heero-rêve est embrassé par Duo, et répond énergiquement. C'est bon, c'est chaud.

« Tu le sens contre toi, prêt.

Une perception se rajoute. Heero-rêve sent son souffle s'accélérer.

« Il est en toi.

Heero-rêve gémit dans le baiser. Il y a… tant de choses à la fois ! De la chaleur, un peu de douleur, mais il est Duo, Duo est lui, et c'est bien, c'est merveilleux. Appartenir à Duo, emprisonner Duo, être Duo, ressentir Duo…

« Il est moi, je suis lui. Il est… tout. Un univers.

* * *

Bien. Heero s'attendait à ressentir les « bonnes choses ». Accueillir Duo en lui ne le surprendrait pas trop pour… la théorie, pour l'analyse. Pour le ressenti, le vécu, ça c'était autre chose. Autre chose que seul Heero et Duo pouvaient appréhender.

Lui-même aimait beaucoup ne ressentir plus que Quatre. Sa chaleur, son amour, sa douceur. Cela étant amplifié par le _Uchuu no Kokoro_ du blond qui résonnait en eux d'ondes de bonheur.

/T/ _Mais ceci est une autre histoire…_ /

* * *

« Que ressentiras-tu…

La pulpe des doigts du flûtiste effleura le duvet des bras d'Heero, le faisant frissonner.

« …_là_… ?

- De la chaleur, répondit lentement – non, languement – Heero – presque… _voluptueusement_ – encore les yeux fermés. Le plaisir…

- Et…

Trowa posa sa main sur le ventre du brun, le bas de sa paume chatouillant la ceinture du jean.

« …

Heero prit du temps pour répondre. Il réfléchit, refaisant la scène dans sa tête, se laissant aller à ressentir pleinement.

/ _De la tendresse… Du soin, de la lenteur… Amour joie confiance douceur dureté qui n'en est pas douceur oui douceur bonheur nous inquiétude _

« _Lu_i_… _/

* * *

« Merci Trowa.

- 'pas de quoi… C'est sert à ça les grands frères. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin, Heero.

Le brun se redressa complètement tout en restant assis et le fixa dans les yeux. C'était un regard presque dur, très franc.

« Merci.

Le plus grand sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà explosés à la dynamite de son compagnon. Ledit compagnon hésita un peu, puis il enlaça son ami durement. Il faudrait qu'il remerciât Trowa un jour, réellement, pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

« Duo va être jaloux, arrête.

- Duo ne sera jamais jaloux de toi. Tu es avec Quatre, et il te fait confiance.  
- C'est pour ça que tu restes étalé sur mon torse ? S'enquit innocemment Trowa.

- Moui… !

- Je commence à croire qu'il déteint sur toi…

- C'n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, ça… répondit tout naturellement le garçon avant de frotter sa tête contre le tee-shirt du brun, cherchant une position confortable.

* * *

Une fois Heero de nouveau assis correctement, les deux garçons vidèrent leurs tasses.

« Puis-je te demander ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu viennes me poser cette question ?

- C'est indiscret… fit remarquer nonchalamment Heero.

- Je suis un sale petit pervers

- Je n'en doute pas. J'espère que Quatre arrive à suivre…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! Il pourrait bien t'en remontrer, tiens !

- Non merci, j'essaierai avec Duo d'abord.

Trowa lança un regard en coin malicieux à son ami. Puis un petit silence léger flotta.

« Et puis, je m'en voudrais de te l'épuiser…

Trowa s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café et s'écroula sur la table, toussotant et crachotant tout ce qu'il pouvait, sous le regard bienveillant – indulgent – d'Heero qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour l'aider.

Le pilote d'HeavyArms se calma finalement, et inspira brutalement.

« Tu m'as pris en traître… accusa-t-il.

- Oui, admit volontiers Heero.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son ton, un mélange d'ironie, d'acceptation sage, et d'élève model qui donnait envie à Trowa de rigoler et de le frapper gentiment à chaque fois qu'il lui répondait.

« J'ai voulu essayer d'aller un peu plus loin – je voulais essayer de le caresser. J'étais en position physiquement supérieure par rapport à lui, mais il avait fermé les yeux et ses bras étaient sur l'oreiller, et… il était tellement beau, et il me faisait confiance… Et je me suis dit que je n'y arriverai jamais. Je pourrai pas être aussi détendu sous lui, alors qu'il est un homme, et fort en plus. J'ai pas pu continuer et je lui ai demandé de… de me couvrir. Et il l'a fait. Et c'était étrange, parce que j'étais sous lui, et il m'emprisonnait, et je n'avais pas peur.

- Donc tu es perdu.

- Oui.  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne pense à rien quand tu es avec lui, simplement à toi et à lui. Et ça ira beaucoup mieux. Tu as toujours été cérébral, mais là tu l'es _trop_, ajouta le dompteur en riant. Duo t'aime et serait prêt à faire chasteté pendant sept ans pour pouvoir te toucher librement.

- Je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller totalement, c'est ça qui me… stresse, en fait. J'ai peur qu'il croie que je ne lui fais pas confiance, donc ça me stresse, et je me tends, et…

- … et ça recommence.

- … Oui.

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Heero, bien qu'il ne vît pas le rapport entre les deux trucs.

- Me laisserais-tu te prendre dans mes bras et te « coincer » contre le mur pour t'embrasser ?

- Ben dit comme ça, non…

- Duo le sait. Tu as dit qu'il avait confiance en moi, mais il a confiance en toi aussi. Il sait que tu travailles sur toi-même. L'amour passe par la confiance. Tu ne peux pas envisager une relation avec quelqu'un sans avoir confiance en cette personne. Qu'elle soit jeune ou vieille, homme ou femme, amour ou amitié. Nous cinq, nous nous faisons confiance aveuglément. Et ne dis pas le contraire, Heero. Tu confierais ton dos même à Wufei.

- C'est vrai, agréa le garçon.

- Cependant tu ne serais pas prêt à embrasser Quatre à pleine bouche.

- Euuuh… Non, pas vraiment, convint encore le petit brun en rougissant. A vrai dire, continua-t-il, je n'y aurais même pas pensé. Quatre est à toi, ce n'est pas… un compagnon potentiel. Il ne l'a jamais été.

- Le fait qu'il soit avec moi ou pas n'importe pas. Tu peux tomber amoureux de lui quand même…

Heero grimaça.

« Ce serait tellement incorrect envers vous…

- Tu ne contrôles pas forcément ton amour… Presque jamais, même. Tu crois que Quatre, qui est quand même potentiellement et relativement musulman à la base, avait deviné qu'il aimerait un autre garçon ? Terroriste et amnésique de plus ?

- … Bon, vu comme ça, aussi… ! rechigna Heero.

Trowa lui envoya un geste négligent de la main et but une gorgée de son café.

« Au fait, pourquoi est-on parti sur ce thème ?

- On parlait de confiance. Duo a suffisamment confiance en toi pour te laisser te tromper et apprendre de tes erreurs. Par la même, il te laisse aussi la possibilité de le tromper.

- Hu ?? Le tromper ? Lui mentir, tu veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment. Le tromper dans le sens voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais… !

Heero se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Duo… Duo croyait qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre en douce ?

« Mais je ne vois personne d'autre…

- C'est dans la nature humaine de se demander si notre compagne ou compagnon ne trouvera pas mieux dans le jardin d'à côté. J'ai constamment peur que Quatre s'aperçoive d'une quelconque erreur et parte avec quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

- Pour Quatre, y a pas mieux que toi.  
- Il y a toujours mieux ailleurs. « L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin d'à côté ». Dixit un vieux proverbe du XXI° siècle.

Heero resta silencieux.

Duo n'aurait aucun mal à trouver mieux que lui… Quelqu'un de plus beau, plus libéré et expressif. Quelqu'un qui le laisserait lui faire l'amour et qui lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apporter ce qu'il voulait et ce dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un différent de lui.

« Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite je te colle la raclée de ta vie, Heero, annonça calmement Trowa.

Heero releva la tête à la manière d'un animal captif, puis la détourna aussi rapidement.

« C'est toi-même qui vient de dire que D…

- Tu veux que Duo te quitte ?

- Non !! répondit violemment le brun en tournant sa tête vers Trowa.

Il serra les poings, son corps tendu.

Trowa fut satisfait de voir tant de réaction. Heero montrait les réactions d'un fauve acculé prêt à attaquer pour sauver ses petits – ce à quoi il tenait.

« Bien sûr que non !

- Alors à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste avec toi.

Les épaules d'Heero s'affaissèrent. Il en avait déjà conscience bien avant, mais une évidence… évidente, c'est le cas de le dire, s'imposa à lui.

« Je ne te dis pas de te jeter dans ses bras et le laisser te faire l'amour, dit calmement Barton, et Heero le maudit de deviner ses pensées. Juste… de faire attention à lui. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas maintenant, ne le prends pas mal. Oui, il y a toujours mieux ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas ce mieux que Duo aime, c'est toi. Avec tes qualités, et tes défauts. Avec ton passé, et ce que ça engendre. S'il ne voulait qu'une relation pour… « rigoler » il aurait été chercher quelqu'un d'extérieur, dans les boîtes, pour deux ou trois nuits, quelque chose comme ça. Mais pas un de nous, et surtout pas toi. Même sans avoir connaissance de ton secret, il savait que se faire aimer de toi serait pas commode. Tu n'as jamais été porté très interaction sociale de ce genre.

Heero eut la décence de paraître ¤très¤ vaguement innocent.

« Quand il te l'a dit, il s'était déjà préparé à rencontrer des difficultés. Il s'était déjà préparé à s'engager avec toi. Il s'est déjà engagé dès qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, si tu réfléchis bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait dit comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre…

- Il est pourtant frivole…

- Crois-tu ? demanda poliment l'aîné.

- Non, je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque…

- Encore heureux…

- Oui, encore heureux… répéta le garçon, songeur. Je ne pensais pas que… qu'il pourrait m'accepter malgré mon passé, osa-t-il ensuite après un moment de silence. Je pensais… que personne ne voudrait de moi.

- C'n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien cherché, rien voulu. On n'a pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.  
- Mais je suis dans l'incapacité à le satisfaire à cause de ça…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si Duo ne voulait que coucher avec toi il aurait abandonné dès le début.

- Oui, mais… tu ne peux pas nier qu'il souhaite une dimension sexuelle.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus.

- Mais… Je pense que ça doit être agréable, mais… quand j'y pense, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois que la douleur… Je n'ai même pas ressentit un… un tout petit peu de… plaisir… Et…

- Ça te bloque. Parce que tu n'as pas envie de souffrir comme ça, encore, et ¤surtout¤ pas avec Duo.

- Oui, souffla l'adolescent.

- Tu arrives à associer une image de lui avec la douleur ?

- … Je… commença Heero, pensivement.

Il s'arrêta brutalement, sembla réfléchir un moment, silencieux, puis jeta un regard bref – comme un fauve effarouché – au dompteur.

« … ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes… avoua-t-il finalement avec un air d'enfant sur le point d'être puni.

- Tu peux associer la douleur à tout ce que Duo te fait ressentir quand il te touche ? reformula patiemment Trowa.

- … Non… Il ne m'a jamais fait mal…

- Ces hommes voulaient-ils te donner du plaisir ?

- Non, répondit Heero en se fermant soudainement.

- Ils ne voulaient pas te donner de plaisir ; tu n'en as pas eu. Duo n'a jamais voulu te faire mal, donc tu n'as jamais eu mal. Le résultat dépend des intentions, Heero. Le jour où Duo décidera de te faire souffrir n'est pas venu. Pour le moment il veut juste que vous soyiez heureux.

- Ça passe par le sexe ?

- On peut pas dire ça comme ça. Ne rapporte pas tout à la simple appellation « sexe ». C'est vague, ça. Je le conçois plutôt comme un échange. Quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu lui donnes ce que tu ne donnes pas à tout le monde – enfin, pour certains – tu lui donnes ton cœur, et ton corps. Faire l'amour n'est pas qu'une histoire de plaisir. C'est l'envie d'un contact plus poussé avec l'autre. Tu veux rentrer dans son corps, tu veux être lui. Bien sûr, petit à petit, tu t'y « habitues » et tu en as de plus en plus envie. Mais le plaisir vient principalement de l'état d'esprit des gens. Certains aiment les aventures d'un soir, pour voir, essayer de nouveaux trucs, se lâcher. D'autres veulent quelque chose de sérieux, de stable, où l'amour et le souci de l'autre, la confiance, priment sur le fait de société qui dit qu'être avec quelqu'un c'est « fun » et que t'es un looser si tu n'es pas dans ce cas. Ceux-là veulent de la lenteur, de la douceur, pas forcément le plaisir même si c'est mieux, juste être l'autre.

Heero fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit intensément aux paroles de son aîné. Il ne savait pas Trowa si sage. Quatre déteignait-il sur lui ?

Il avait compris que le plaisir n'était pas le plus important dans sa relation avec Duo. C'était l'autre, et l'état d'esprit avec lequel on le voyait. Réceptacle de l'amour ou morceau de viande censé faire prendre son pied. Y avait-il du respect dans ce genre de relation ? Coucher avec un inconnu une fois et partir ensuite, n'était-ce pas… incorrect, irrespectueux ? D'un autre côté, les deux partis étaient consentants… Heero secoua la tête comme il se sentait digresser et partir loin, si loin de ses propres préoccupations.

Lui-même, comment voyait-il Duo ?

Il aimait son corps, ça c'était sûr. Etait-ce donc un bout de viande à ses yeux ? C'était sûr aussi qu'il aimait quand Duo l'embrassait et le touchait, les câlins quand il le prenait dans ses bras et le bizouillait dans le cou, quand il le prenait sur ses genoux ou se blottissait contre lui comme un chaton. Mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel encore dans leur relation…

Pouvait-il donc raisonnablement considérer Duo comme un bout de chair ?

Il préférait largement dire que Duo serait pour lui un partenaire d'amour, mais… l'aimait-il, ou non ?

Quelle était la véritable étendue et puissance de ses sentiments envers Duo ?

Le natté était-il un frère, un ami et confident, ou un hypothétique amant ?

C'était tellement compliqué, car à ses yeux, il était les trois. Les autres garçons étaient sa famille – ses frères, mais aussi ses amis, chacun dans un style bien particulier. Duo était à la tête de la liste par ordre affectif ; ami, confident, soutien avant, pendant et après les missions. Fallait-il ajouter à tout cela la mention « amant potentiel », dorénavant ? Ne devait-on pas coucher qu'avec amour ? Lui en tous cas ne voulait pas de quelque chose à la va-vite comme ça… Il voulait…

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au fait ?!

…

Il… ne savait pas vraiment, en fait…

Il savait en tous cas ce qu'il ne voulait pas… Pas de violence et de rapidité. Aucune brutalité, et de la patience. Et surtout, SURTOUT, plus de douleur… Pas ce sentiment de mourir, l'impression que son corps allait se fendre en deux sur toute la longueur, qu'il n'était plus rien. Et pas cette torture les jours suivants pour simplement se lever, marcher. Il ne voulait pas… la même chose que ce qu'il avait déjà connu.

Il voulait tout le contraire. N'importe quoi, tant que ça ne ressemblait pas à ses précédentes « expériences ».

Et il lui semblait que pour cela, Duo n'était pas le dernier en lice. Le garçon aux cheveux longs avait ce don semblait-il, de dénouer les nœuds et de faire s'écrouler les barrières. Heero ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant pleuré que depuis qu'il était avec Duo. De ce fait, il se sentait beaucoup plus « libre ». Il n'avait pas cru ceux qui disaient que pleurer faisait parfois du bien, car pour lui, si l'on pleurait c'était que l'on se trouvait dans une situation insupportable, et donc que les larmes résultaient de la douleur. Son compagnon lui avait prouvé l'inverse, et quelque part, même s'il haïssait pleurer – ça faisait mal à la tête et lui rappelait son impuissance passée – il l'en remerciait.

L'assassin tressé montrait énormément de douceur et de patience envers lui, et félicitait et encourageait chacun de ses progrès, même infime. Tous ces moments où Duo l'avait couvé, cajolé, protégé, aimé chastement et pénétré au cœur, tout cela était dorénavant enfermé précieusement dans un coin doux et confortable de son cœur, comme autant de petits bonbons enveloppés dans ce papier brillant qui crissait sous les doigts quand on y touchait si délicatement, fragiles petites choses brillantes et sucrées qui fondaient sous la langue en éparpillant leur parfum adoré, et faisait barrage contre les mauvais souvenirs de ces jours passés. Quand il l'avait embrassé, leur premier câlin, la scène dans la salle de bain du bateau qui avait vu le jour du mystère de Duo, les mots doux de celui-ci pour lui, ses étreintes réconfortantes, ses sourires et ses regards presque brûlants de tendresse, leur première nuit ensemble, les efforts du natté pour lui cacher ses envies – besoins ? – physiques et ses réactions face à lui…

Ce qui lui rappela soudainement qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard qu'il parlât à Duo de… ses réactions relativement vigoureuses relativement tous les matins.

Odin Lowe lui avait appris que le désir naissait de l'amour. Après ces abus, il avait été convaincu que non. Mais il ne supportait pas penser qu'il désirait Duo sans l'aimer. Pas après tout ce que ces salauds qui ne l'aimaient pas lui avaient fait. Cela signifiait-il donc qu'il ne faisait que désirer le natté ? Qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour lui ?

/ _Non, si je n'avais rien pour lui, je ne pourrai même pas envisager qu'il m'embrasse…_ /

Il l'aimait donc ?

/ _Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Comment le reconnaît-on ?_

_**Cesse de te poser des questions. Vis, et réfléchis ensuite à ce que tes actes montrent. Le fait que tu aimes être embrassé par Duo et que tu l'embrasses de toi-même démontre que tu es attaché à lui, plus que comme à un simple ami – tu ne laisserais pas Trowa faire de même. Les mots sans les actes ne sont rien. A l'inverse, les actes n'ont pas besoin de mots, même si l'être humain s'amuse à nommer les choses. Vous cinq plus que quiconque savez qu'il vaut mieux se fier au langage du corps qu'à celui des mots. Alors oublie les mots et laisse parler ton corps. Tu n'en retireras que des bonnes choses, crois-moi.**_

_Suis-je prêt ? Suis-je… suis-je bon pour Duo ?_

_**Bon ? Comment cela ?**_

_Il est tellement… _mieux_ !, que moi. Il a réussi à me battre au corps à corps, il n'a pas de problème d'insertion ou d'interaction avec les autres, il est fort, et plus dangereux que moi car l'on ne le soupçonnerait jamais de pouvoir faire du mal à une mouche… Je ne…_

_**Lui, te trouve digne de lui. Lui se trouve indigne de toi. Toi, tu te trouves indigne de lui. Tu le trouves digne de toi. Vous êtes pareils. **_

_/ Vous vous aimez… /_

_Nous sommes pareils… ?_

_**Oui. Les mêmes tourments, les mêmes peurs. Plaire à l'autre, ne pas se faire rejeter. **_

_Nous avons les mêmes… tourments… ? Alors logiquement… Si… si nous avons les mêmes tourments… quelque part, c'est que… nous avons…_

_**Oui. **_

… _les mêmes sentiments. _

_**Oui. Oui, Heero. **_

_Alors… je l'aime… ?_

__

**Oui. **

« Trowa… ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois…

Le garçon s'interrompit, le regard, penseur, fixé dans le fond de sa tasse à demi vide**4**. Puis il releva la tête vers l'autre brun, avec dans les yeux une lueur jamais vue.

« Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi ? demanda doucement Trowa – bien qu'il sût déjà la réponse.

Heero continua de le fixer avec cette nouvelle sérénité un brin joyeuse. Puis il répondit, et ses yeux sourirent à la mesure de son cœur :

« Mes sentiments.

* * *

Dès que son sucre brun était parti, il ne savait où, le natté s'était assis sur son lit, avait ramené ses talons contre son entrejambe et noué ses mains autour de ses chevilles. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et pour ce faire, cette position lui était la plus propice.

Oui, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

De réfléchir à eux d'abord, à Heero ensuite, et à lui enfin.

A eux. A leurs perspectives d'avenir ensemble. Il ne pouvait, pas plus encore, fermer les yeux. Il se devait d'arrêter de jouer l'autruche et de sortir la tête de son trou.

Il ne pouvait pas – plus – se dire que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'était pas Candide, et le Père Maxwell n'était pas Pangloss. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement se dire que Heero, du jour au lendemain, allait arriver, se pendre à son coup tendrement et le bizouiller amoureusement. Il n'était pas gentil et prévenant à ce point.

Alors il devait reconsidérer son avenir auprès de Heero.

Oui, bien sûr, il aimait Heero. Plus que tout. Mais, malgré tout son amour, il ne pouvait pas – psychologiquement – supporter la pensée que _peut-être_…

/ _**Je ne peux pas penser ça de lui… Je sais que ce n'est pas son genre. **_

… …

…

_**Mais pourtant… NON !!**_ /

Le natté se prit la tête dans les mains, se pliant vers l'avant.

Il ne voulait pas penser ça.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

Mentalement, cela lui était impossible.

Alors oui, il devait prendre en compte les peurs d'Heero. Malgré les progrès de celui-ci face à son contact, à son attitude, il est vrai que c'était très encourageant. Cependant, rien n'indiquait que ces progrès allaient se poursuivre.

C'était bête et méchant de penser ça, mais Duo s'y pensait obligé.

Il devait réfléchir basiquement, neutralement, en vue de trouver la solution la plus approprié pour lui et Heero. Il y avait pour ce faire plusieurs faits à prendre en compte.

Un, les peurs et le passé d'Heero.

Deux, son amour envers le terroriste.

Trois, sa particularité physiologique.

Quatre… leur univers, leur environnement.

Cinq… cette fille rose qui avait un jour embrassé Heero à pleine bouche devant lui – et qui, d'après ses souvenirs vagues était la petite amie officielle dudit brun.

Heero ne pouvait pas devenir « normal » du jour au lendemain. Son passé était ancré en lui, marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, dans son cœur. C'était irrémédiable. Ils n'auraient donc pas, et ce avant longtemps – voire jamais – de relation banale – leur nature même les en empêchait – comme celle des couples hétéros ou gays ordinaires.

Son amour envers le garçon le poussait à lui pardonner toutes ses fautes, toutes ses maladresses – volontaires ou pas – parce qu'il avait eu un lourd tribut, parce qu'il n'avait pas subi que des choses tendres. Cette tendance naturelle l'amenait à tout oublier des douleurs causées par le brun. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours endurer ceci.

En outre, le désir violent et de plus en plus ardent – Heero se rapprochait physiquement de plus en plus de lui – qu'il se sentait éprouver envers le corps superbe du brun le mettait à la torture, et il devait souvent se faire violence pour ne pas tenter de pousser leurs échanges. Il se retenait pourtant, par égard pour Heero. Lui-même savait – sentait – qu'il était prêt à sauter le pas avec Heero. Et cet interdit de toucher Heero – l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde – lui pesait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps ce rythme. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait prit le risque d'en parler à Heero pour le voir se refermer aussitôt, ni aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il se trouvait piégé, dans l'impasse la plus complète. D'un coté son désir physique quasi obsessionnel, de l'autre son amour pour Heero qui le poussait à vouloir libérer ce dernier de toute pression quant à ce niveau-là de leur relation. Pourtant, et malgré ses vœux d'attente et de compréhension, il savait pertinemment qu'inconsciemment, il ne pourrait pas se retenir 150 ans. Un jour, où Heero, comme d'habitude, lui ferait confiance pour ne pas aller trop vite et respecter leurs limites, ses barrières sauteraient et il… il ne saurait pas se retenir. Et il préférait encore casser avec Heero – quitte à en souffrir terriblement – plutôt que de faire souffrir Heero de cette manière-_là_.

N'oublions pas non plus cette dualité de corps, qui doit troubler le garçon. Certes cela facilitera peut-être leurs rapports physiques – en supprimant les peurs d'Heero – et multipliera les options, n'empêche que c'était pas très banal non plus. Heero allait devoir composer avec deux corps pour une seule personne en plus de ses propres problèmes.

De même, ils n'évoluaient pas dans un environnement très propice au romantisme et aux mots doux. Ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant certaines périodes, et ne rien savoir de l'autre pendant si longtemps, alors qu'ils risquaient tous leurs vies au moindre instant, leur serait peut-être – sûrement – plus psychologiquement dévastateur qu'autre chose. Certes le désir des retrouvailles serait accrût et augmenterait donc l'intensité des émotions, mais cette fébrilité pourrait engendrer des inattentions, des problèmes assez dramatiques – captures, accidents, morts, explosions, accidents mortels. Il n'était donc pas sûr, pour leur survie même, que leur relation soit bien augurée.

A ne pas zapper non plus : à sa connaissance, Heero, n'ayant pas revue cette fille blonde, n'avait pas coupé avec elle, ne l'avait pas prévenue. Ils étaient donc toujours ensemble. Il se trouvait donc nommé amant du fiancé, et accessoirement, pour la fiancée, le voleur dudit fiancé. Il ne pourrait supporter cette situation d'incertitude bien plus longtemps.

_/ __**Je vais devoir réfléchir à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. Nous en avons tous les deux besoins… je dois le faire… **__/_

Le garçon fixa sérieusement ses pieds, sourcils froncés.

Et il pensa.

Pensa.

Pensa…

* * *

Il entra en courant dans la maison. Le blondinet, en plein dans sa ligne de mire et à peine levé du canapé, préféra aussitôt se réfugier derrière celui-ci. C'était d'ailleurs plus prudent.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte en trombe, se pencha par le chambranle, lança un regard rapide dedans, puis partit à l'étage. Toujours aussi rapidement, il engloutit les marches de l'escalier, et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Arrivé au bout, il ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de bain, répéta la même opération que pour la cuisine, puis, ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait, se précipita de l'autre côté du couloir, vers les chambres.

Il ouvrit la porte de celle qui était la plus au fond, et déboula dedans sans prendre le temps de regarder qui était à l'intérieur.

Son radar l'informa d'une présence vivante sur son côté droit, et sans tarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta sur l'être.

Il enroula étroitement ses bras autour du cou du châtain, et son poids les fit basculer sur le lit. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre de l'étalé, et l'étaleur agrandit son sourire. Il enfouit gentiment sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, serein. Il était… presque heureux.

Les bras du basculé vinrent lentement se refermer sur son dos, le serrant plus près contre l'autre. Il semblait que le deuxième garçon ne soit pas pour le lâcher de sitôt. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Car lui-même, il l'avait compris maintenant, même s'il n'était pas sûr de tout, n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'être cloué sous son propre corps.

Souriant, il releva la tête vers son ange, et l'embrassa soudain à pleine bouche, sciant ledit ange. Il fit doucement courir ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, ne cherchant pas à entrer, juste à caresser. C'était un acte extrêmement et purement tendre, mais il n'en avait cure – ou peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas vraiment. Il déposa de très légers « smacks » sur la bouche entrouverte de l'autre, embrassant, aussi légèrement qu'une plume, les lèvres exposées et son compagnon. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, et le natté oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son homme tandis que celui-ci s'appliquait à l'aimer simplement.

L'instant avait un goût de miel. Doux et fort, particulièrement savoureux.

L'assassin se surprit à ne pas ressentir la moindre once de désir envers ce corps pressé étroitement contre le sien – si étroitement qu'il sentait la fermeture éclair du jean de son ange, ses abdominaux sous le débardeur, et les os de ses genoux entre les siens. Son amour s'était-il éteint de par sa résolution toute neuve ?

Heero frotta délicatement son nez contre le sien, et ses pensées – si tant qu'elles soient cohérentes – s'envolèrent loin.

« Tenshi… Je suis désolé pour hier. Et pour ce matin. On en parlera quand tu voudras. Je répondrais à tes questions autant que je pourrai, et je ferais un effort pour expliquer ce que je ressens.

Duo resta silencieux. Ce qu'Heero proposait, là, comme ça, c'était…

/ _**Se mettre à nu. Se mettre entièrement à nu devant moi. Me dire ses peurs, ses envies, ce qu'il redoute et ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il me propose de… **_/

S'offrir à lui.

Pour Heero, si réservé, si secret, cette proposition revenait à – pour certains, se soumettre simplement mais c'était à la fois différent et plus que ça – tout offrir de lui, jusqu'au moindre nanomètre carré de ses pensées, de son intérieur. De son intimité.

C'était se découvrir lui-même. Rejeter sa protection.

C'était s'exposer à Duo, entièrement, totalement.

S'offrir à lui.

* * *

« Tu me pardonnes… ? murmura timidement Heero, inquiété du silence de son ange.

Un moment de flottement régna dans la pièce, et il se tendit. Alors qu'il commençait à croire qu'il avait réellement et profondément blessé son compagnon, les bras de celui-ci se refermèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent puissamment contre son plus-qu'ami.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… !

Le natté appuya son menton dans son cou, puis il lui releva doucement le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Merci Heero. Je t'aime.

* * *

/ _**Peu m'importe en fait combien de temps je dois attendre. Je l'aime.**_ /

Le garçon oublia sa résolution toute neuve, et se contenta largement du câlin de la personne qu'il aimait, maintenant il le savait, vraiment plus que tout.

* * *

_**Tzuzuku…**_

* * *

**L**es petites notes intelligentes de l'autrice : 

**1** : Un petit clin d'œil à ma Louloute Elle reconnaîtra sûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûrement le mystérieux blond serveur… Et vous autres, chères lectrices… le reconnaissez-vous ? Suggestions attendues… ¤graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand sourire¤

**2** : _Qui_ y a pensé, hein ? Qui, quiiii… ? ¤Regard de folle malade psychotik psychokouak mince, non, psychopathe perverse sadik avec une petite flamme lubrik derrière tout ça… Duo : C'est pas une si p'tit' flamme que ça, alors, pour qu'on puisse la voir ! Shin' : Ta gueule où jte case avec J… Tu es toujours partiellement amnésique, je te rappelle… Duo : … J'ai le droit de _Glups_er… ?¤

**3** Prière d'arrêter de baver SVP, l'bon Dieu vous l'rendra ; merci.

**4**: Ou à moitié pleine ; mais ceci n'est qu'une question de point de vue, n'est-il point ? ¤air docte mais innocent¤

* * *

Un chapitre assez capital pour l'histoire… J'espère qu'il vous aura plu J'ai mis très longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre, presque… 6 mois ! Alors que d'habitude je peux en écrire un en une semaine, voire même 3/4 jours si je suis inspirée et dans une bonne forme… Ça me surprend et en même temps, ça me fatigue. En même temps, faut dire qu'il fait quand même 15 pages ! Pis je me dis en fait que c'est pas si grave… Oui, je sais, je suis compliquée comme fille ¤rires¤ Bon, toujours étant que…

J'ai droit à une review ? Et vous pensez que c'est quoi la résolution abandonnée par Dudule… ?? Et vous avez une idée pour le prochain chapitre ?

Lyly.u.

_PS :_ Merci de me lire.

* * *


	21. Pourquoi même quand les gens s'aiment

**Auteur :** Lyly.u.

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shônen-aï, POV, yaoi, drôle, romance, sérieux, action… beaucoup de choses, quoi ! -_-

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont heureusement pour eux pas à moi, pas d'pot pour moi…

_**Pensées de Duo**_

_Pensées d'Heero_

_Pensées de Quatre_

_**La**__** petite **__**voix**__** chiante **__**inventée**__** par**__** mouâ**_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**STOLE MY HEART**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 21 :** Pourquoi, pourquoi, même quand les gens s'aiment, il y a, il y a, toujours des problèmes… ?**[0]**

Ils avaient passé la soirée, tous ensembles, dans une calme et chaude intimité. Pas beaucoup de paroles, mais beaucoup de regards, et beaucoup de gestes. Le langage des corps à l'utilité du cœur. Ç'avait été doux, lent, et bon.

Ils avaient mangé, puis joué au Cluedo. Wufei avait gagné, et Quatre perdu. Il posait trois fois les mêmes questions, car il était trop occupé à brider son _Uchuu No Kokoro_ pour se concentrer réellement sur le jeu. Dans ces si tendres situations, son don s'étendait afin de recevoir toutes les ondes irradiantes de ses amis, mais ainsi il ne captait pas que ces sentiments, et ça il ne voulait pas. Quatre bridait donc son don, mais cela lui demandait une telle concentration – permanente, c'était surtout ça le plus dur – qu'il ne parvenait pas à toujours le bloquer, le brider. C'était donc très prenant, et il n'avait pas vraiment pu se concentrer sur le jeu. Mais malgré tout, il était heureux de cette soirée. Il ne tenait pas rigueur à Wufei d'avoir gagné, après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Les ondes de douceur et d'affection émanant de ses compagnons lui étaient une drogue délicieuse. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement en devenir accro. C'était doux, chaud, un tourbillon de couleur – les émotions de chacun avaient comme une couleur et une texture particulière – qui l'enveloppait et le berçait, dont les courants se mêlaient, se défaisaient pour en recomposer d'autres, plus belles, qui se défaisaient à leur tour pour ne former plus qu'une essence, pure celle-ci, plus belle que toute et unique. C'était celle de leur amitié.

De cette amitié très particulière née de la confiance en les capacités de l'autre, puis de la connaissance des autres, de leurs spécialités, de leurs possibilités – qui avait amené plus de confiance, ensuite du savoir qu'il y avait de l'aide derrière pour aider, et enfin, d'une certaine dépendance de ce soutien, de cette aide.

L'amitié.

Une amitié spéciale ; ils étaient des terroristes, des hommes dans des corps de garçons, forts et dangereux, et malgré tout leur amour envers les autres, revendiquait une certaine indépendance. C'était ça qui faisait que leur amitié était si forte. Ils s'éloignaient, tiraient sur le lien, le gommaient un peu, mais ils revenaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Par amitié.

Car, oui, ils s'aimaient. Il regarda Duo et Heero, le natté assis sur les genoux du brun. L'assassin parlait gaiement alors que son compagnon, ses bras noués autour de sa taille, avait posé son menton sur son épaule et somnolait doucement. Jamais, avant Duo, Heero n'aurait laissé les autres le voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Ce qui démontrait de la confiance, de l'affection qu'il leur portait.

Toujours cette amitié…

Le garçon était derrière Wufeï. Il avait trouvé Mlle Rose, dans la chambre, mais hésitait entre le chandelier et la corde. C'était le chandelier ; lui-même aurait prit la corde. Il avait perdu ; Wufeï avait un meilleur instinct que lui à ces choses-là, visiblement. Ce n'était pas grave.

Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau d'Heero.

Il tourna sa tête aux yeux fermés vers Wufeï, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le regarder.

« Wufeï-dono, comment va ton ventre ?

Le Chinois parut grandement surpris. D'un, par le titre honorifique, de deux, par la question. De trois, le brun avait légèrement incliné la tête, geste inévitablement associé à « -dono » lors d'une salutation honorifique complète.

« Euuh… Bien, merci, se força-t-il à répondre alors que tout le monde le regardait. Mieux depuis… mon traitement, ajouta-t-il, un brin malicieux.

Heero eut un petit sourire, et Duo ne put se taire.

« On s'demande bien pourquoi ! lança-t-il, taquin.

- Oui, c'est exact, ajouta calmement Quatre, parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Duo lui lança le paquet de crackers, et malgré que celui-ci fût presque vide, le blond se retrouva avec de la poudre graisseuse et salée partout sur sa chemise. Inutile de préciser que la farine jaunâtre se mariait _extrêmement_ mal avec la rose pâle du vêtement…

« Râââââââh DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

L'interpellé sauta des genoux d'Heero et se glissa derrière le canapé, riant.

« Alors Qua-chou, on veut jouer ?

- Non !! hurla Blondy-boy en se précipitant à la poursuite du tressé. Je veux te TUER !!!

- On ne dit pas ça quand on ne veut pas vraiment le faire, mon chou, répondit Duo d'une voix mutine en prenant le menton du blond entre deux de ses doigts.

Il mima un baiser avec ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Moi par exemple, je peux dire que je veux tuer Heero.

En face du brun susnommé, Trowa sourit et croqua dans ses crackers – ramassés sur la chaise Quatre – et Wufeï chercha soudain un mouchoir pour arrêter son hémorragie nasale.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda innocemment Heero, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son aîné riait.

Quoiqu'aux vues des réactions du Chinois, il avait bien une idée du domaine en question, mais bon…

Barton lui fit signe de se pencher, se plia lui-même par-dessus la table et lui murmura l'explication à l'oreille. Le garçon rougit tout d'abord, ses joues se colorant délicatement de rose, puis il tourna la tête vers son compagnon – actuellement en plein combat avec son camarade blond – et un sourire doux et bienveillant étira doucement ses lèvres.

« Je pense que… dans quelques temps, ça ne me gênera plus…

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda légèrement Trowa en mâchonnant un autre cracker.

Il avait la tête tourné vers leurs deux amis, mais ses yeux épiaient calmement le petit brun assis un peu à sa droite.

« Pas entièrement, non, répondit doucement le Japonais.

Il mit ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton dans ses paumes. Son regard était malicieux, pétillant. D'un mouvement de chien fou, il tourna sa tête vers le brun plus grand. Wufeï, en face, les regardait avec attention et… il faut l'avouer, une certaine bienveillance.

« Mais ¤un sourire releva le coin droit de sa bouche, donnant à son visage un air de sale gamin¤ ce sera à lui de me convaincre…

Trowa lui sourit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Wufeï sourit et ricana discrètement. Il aimait bien le nouveau Heero. Celui qui se montrait davantage. Lui-même avait, lui semblait-il, fait quelques progrès de ce coté-ci. Certes, il n'était pas encore Duo, mais ressemblait davantage à Trowa qu'à l'ancien Heero. La colère enfouie en lui s'était apaisée, lentement. Dorénavant, la seule chose qui pourrait le faire retomber dans cette violence gratuite et enflammée était

// W // _… leur perte. Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre maintenant. _//

Le garçon regarda ses deux amis se battre, puis le jeune homme qui paressait, à-demi allongé sur la table les bras croisés, et enfin le dernier, qui, croquant cracker sur cracker, et mine de rien, observait et enregistrait tout. Preuve en était le regard pétillant plongé dans le sien à cet instant.

// W // _Je les aime._ //

******

** ** **

C'est l'après-midi. Ils avaient tous profité de ces vacances forcées – l'état de Duo ne permettait toujours pas de reprendre les missions – pour faire la grasse-mat', et malgré qu'il soit plus de 14h passées, venaient tout juste de se lever – enfin, pour deux d'entre eux, car un certain flûtiste brun a du mal à se remettre du peu d'alcool ingéré, et un couple somnole tranquillement dans les bras de l'être chéri.

Ainsi, l'Arabe et le Chinois se retrouvent à mélanger thé ou café avec aspirines et/ou paracétamol pur, ce qui donne – même au thé à la menthe – l'aspect d'un capuccino, mais certainement pas le goût.

Le blond grimace alors qu'il boit la première gorgée de la mixture. Depuis ce matin il ne parvient pas à bloquer son _Uchuu no Kokoro_, qui lui transmet donc, en plus de sa propre migraine et de sa répulsion face au goût – absolument _infect_, soit dit en passant – du mélange, celles de Wufeï, assis juste à sa droite, ainsi que les jurons et autres menaces de mort dirigées contre la gueule de bois.

« Au lieu d'incendier tout et rien – et surtout mon cerveau – tu ferais bien de te calmer sur les bières ! adjure-t-il, un brin moqueur et cinglant, au sabreur. Tu lèves sacrément bien haut le coude !

- A voir l'allure de ton thé, je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul ! rétorque aussitôt l'incriminé avant de prendre une grande inspiration – ainsi que tout son courage de terroriste tueur assassin rebelle défenseur des Colonies et de l'Espace tout entier, de se boucher le nez, et finalement d'avaler cul sec toute sa tasse de café.

Quatre, très intéressé, observe son ami osciller un moment entre le vert et le jaune, puis se stabiliser aux alentours d'une couleur à peu près normale. Il ressent néanmoins – et ce très nettement – le dégoût qu'inspire la mixture nébuleuse, ainsi que la réaction de rejet qu'elle inspire, cette-fois-ci, à son estomac.

Et Quatre se dit, là, maintenant, à CET instant, qu'il ne videra plus jamais trois packs de bières à lui tout seul. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas le coup !

******

Il émergea doucement, tout doucement. La chaleur l'entourant rendait cette émergence certes bien plus difficile, mais la sensation de quelque chose de trop _érigé_ contre l'avant-bras relâché de son ami l'y aida quand même fortement.

Il se leva tout doucement, s'extrayant délicatement, le plus souplement qu'il lui était possible, de l'étreinte pieuvresque tentaculaire de son bel endormi. Il resta tout de même un instant à l'observer, entortillé dans les draps mais néanmoins à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il était, avant de partir se réfugier silencieusement dans la salle de bains. Là, il sauta presque de ses boxers et se précipita sous la douche.

Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau froide au maximum et sera fortement les dents lorsque l'eau glacée frappa violemment son corps encore endormi. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, grinçant des dents. C'était tellement désagréable de faire _ça_… Paradoxalement, tellement violent, alors que les sensations lors des ces moments n'étaient – étrangement – que chaleur, douceur et confort… Il répugnait à avoir à faire ça presque tous les matins ; cependant l'aide manuelle était hors de question.

Grelotant et le corps engourdi, il sortit du bac de douche et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Il se frictionna énergiquement le corps. Ses tremblements le gênèrent un peu, mais il y parvint quand même. Il avait froid, et ainsi il resta emmitouflé dans sa serviette pendant quelques instants, rentrant la tête dans les épaules tel un pingouin géant. Il vida son esprit et pensa à un grand soleil chaud. Cela le réchauffa un peu. Alors le soleil se transforma en une petite bouche, qui se posa sur la sienne, et une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Le simple fait de seulement imaginer l'amour de son ange tueur lui faisait du bien. Une main s'emmêla à ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, son corps doucement repoussant la sensation de froid de l'eau pour la remplacer par celle, bien plus agréable, de cette chaleur ronronnant au creux de son ventre.

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux, fixant son propre reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Ses joues se trouvaient rosies par le froid brutal, mais sa bouche était calme – empreinte d'une sérénité un brin joyeuse – et ses yeux, décidés.

Il fallait qu'il le dît à son compagnon.

******

Lorsque, de nouveau, un corps chaud vint se lover sensuellement contre lui sous la chaleur de la couette, un sourire bienheureux s'épanouit sur les lèvres du dormeur. Être abandonné de sa moitié n'était guère plaisant…

******

** ** **

Ils se sont réveillés, sustenté – s'est goinfré serait plus approprié dans le cas d'un certain natté. Après ce bon petit-déjeuner, ils remontent vers leurs chambres, désireux de paresser tout doucement – et pour un certain tressé, il était impossible de paresser sans son homme.

A peine ont-ils pénétrés dans la pièce que l'Américain épingle fougueusement son ange contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il dévore, caresse, explore, boit la bouche du jeune terroriste brun. Celui-ci, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte, noue ses mains derrière la tête du garçon pour approfondir l'échange. Il a l'impression que Duo veut se fondre dans son corps, fusionner totalement. La chaleur dans la bouche et les caresses sur son corps l'auraient fait ronronner s'il n'avait pas été plus occupé à répondre aux baisers. Une impression de fébrilité lui vient, faisant bouger ses mains dans les cheveux du natté, sur sa nuque, entourer sa taille de son bras, soupirer, haleter, s'appuyer contre le mur non plutôt contre le châtain…

En fait il se perd tout simplement, et ne le comprend pas.

Ne le voit pas.

Juste, il le vit.

******

Satisfait de la réaction vigoureuse d'Heero, l'assassin fait tout doucement glisser ses mains vers une zone déjà effleurée et pas désagréable…

Heero eut un hoquet de surprise qui brise le baiser lorsqu'il sentit les larges mains épouser la forme de ses fesses brièvement. Là, étant donné qu'il est en boxers, il ne peut pas prétendre n'avoir rien ressentit. Il a ressentit beaucoup de choses, en fait… De la surprise d'abord, puis du _NON !!!_ Fort et en bloc, et puis, derrière… de l'acceptation. Pas d'un accord résigné, mais de l'acceptation… positive. Le contact, pas entièrement franc du fait du vêtement, a été doux, oui, mais principalement… chaud. Comme quand Duo l'embrasse.

Il n'en est pas moins qu'il est surpris du geste de l'autre garçon, et fixe celui-ci avec un air de poisson rouge stupide au possible.

Le natté sent son homme se tendre dans le contact, puis se détendre aussitôt. Cependant une réaction vive – rejet ? Surprise ? – sépare leurs bouches, et Heero se retrouve, ébahi et rosissant, à le fixer.

Okay, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû aller jusque là… Il n'y avait pas le jean, là, pour « protéger » Heero du contact…

« Excuse-moi Heero, murmure-t-il en embrassant le nez de son homme. Je ne recommencerai pl…

- Attends… ! le coupe rapidement le garçon.

Duo s'interrompt. Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de Heero… Quelque chose qui ressemble à… de la précipitation ?

// _**Pourquoi ?**_ //

Le brun baisse un peu la tête, songeur. Câlin, Duo retire sa main gauche de là où elle est posée et caresse doucement les cheveux rebelles de son ange, sans dire un mot. Heero analyse visiblement le précédent contact. De son examen dépendra le droit ou l'interdiction pour Duo de répéter ledit précédent contact.

Finalement, lorsque Heero relève la tête, son visage est décidé.

« Embrasse-moi.

Duo hausse un sourcil brièvement, surpris de la demande si franche, puis il sourit largement et s'acquitte de sa tâche avec bonheur. Les mains d'Heero s'enlacent aux siennes, tendant leurs bras le long de leurs corps. Il aime bien. C'est… original, mais pas désagréable. Puis les mains d'Heero se délient et se posent sur l'extérieur des poignets de Duo, et les paumes du même Duo sont délicatement déposées sur la zone tentatrice. Le natté se fige un millième de seconde, le temps de comprendre la portée du geste du brun.

Il sent, comme si de rien n'était, les bras du premier pilote s'enlacer derrière son cou, le rapprochant étroitement. Rien d'anormal, d'inhabituel à cela. Sauf en ce qui concerne la chair chaude sous ses doigts, uniquement protégée par le fin tissu noir. Rien que de savoir ça, son cerveau entre en ébullition – et pas _que_ son cerveau.

Heero doucement se laisse aller entièrement sur le mur, se cambrant légèrement pour ne pas écraser les mains de son tenshi. Il doit reconnaître et admettre que le contact des mains du garçon sur son fessier n'est pas désagréable. C'est chaud, et d'une certaine manière, ça le réconforte. Ça le réconforte, car Duo ne tente rien. Pas de percée sous le tissu, pas de changement dans le baiser – bon, à part cette petite pause, mais c'était selon lui compréhensible. Sa nouvelle position amène le corps du natté à rencontrer le sien plus étroitement, leurs bassins se collant, et il sent soudain un certain éréthisme au travers du caleçon de son compagnon.

Un instant la panique l'emporte, ses mains se crispant sur les cheveux de Duo, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement sur des pupilles un peu étrécies, son corps se tendant et son cœur s'affolant.

// NON !!! //

Puis il se dit que…

// _C'est _Duo_…_ //

Il s'efforce de se détendre, essayant de profiter du baiser délicat comme d'habitude.

******

N'étant pas sans noter la brusque tension habitant le corps du garçon – sans doute à cause de leur position, qui enferme trop Heero alors qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau – Duo fait remonter sa langue le long du muscle trapèze de son compagnon – qui gémit // _**Peur ou plaisir ?**_ // – laissant une petite marque rougie entre l'os de la mâchoire et ledit trapèze, puis chuchote tendrement à l'oreille du Nippon :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Heero. Je ne ferai rien de plus. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Je sais que… que je te perdrai si je le faisais, confessa-t-il, un peu gêné de dire ça, et surtout dans un moment pareil. Et je ne veux pas te perdre… _My sweet…_

Le natté gentiment frotte son nez contre l'oreille du Nippon, yeux fermés.

« Je sais, soupire ce dernier, abandonné. Mais… je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal…

- … de quoi ? questionne fort peu élégamment l'Américain.

- Ton… érection…

- Mon… ?!

Surpris, Duo baisse les yeux et constate, en effet, qu'il n'est pas totalement endormi. Le Japonais voit alors son compagnon prendre une ardente couleur rouge au niveau des pommettes tandis qu'il se sépare vivement de lui, et le regarder, gêné, hésitant entre se cacher et aller s'enterrer dans la salle de bains.

« Je… je suis désolé, Hee-chan… je n'avais… pas remarqué, se force-t-il néanmoins à articuler.

- Pas remarqué ? répète doucement le brun, interrogatif.

- Ben, euuh, non… confirme le natté, gêné au quatrième dessus.

Heero paraît analyser la réponse, se taisant pendant un instant ; Duo se rendant enfin compte – physiologiquement, que OUI, il est actif.

« Comment peut-on ne pas se rendre compte de ça ? murmure le brun, interrogateur.

Duo rougit encore plus, honteux et penaud. …

« Et bien, j'étais bien trop occupé à t'embrasser, avoue-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

Heero cligne des yeux. Duo…? Sa propre réaction de panique était plus que stupide !

« Oh…

C'est à lui de rougir, maintenant.

« Je… Ah…

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, et ça le gêne. Duo a un bref sourire, amusé de les voir tous les deux si embarrassés.

« Je suis désolé de ma réaction, s'excusa encore Heero. C'est la première fois que tu… euuh…

Heero devient cramoisie au niveau des joues, et il détourne le regard.

« Est excité ? suggéra malicieusement Duo – il n'était pas idiot non plus.

- Oui, voilà… Et… je l'ai … pas très bien interprété…

- Je comprends, assura doucement l'assassin. La position n'était pas à ton avantage non plus… J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Ou le prendre en compte. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ajoute le tressé, songeur.

Heero relève la tête.

// _Quoi ?_

_**Ben quoi, tu crois que le fait te désirer si fort ne lui octroie pas des rêves dont il se réveille encore plus excité que maintenant ?!**_

_Ben… j'y ai jamais pensé… _

_**Même après ce que tu as fait il y a deux jours ?!?**__ //_

Heero rougit davantage encore, se remémorant ses actes passés.

_// Ben… nan… ?_

_// __**Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment un cas désespéré… !**__ //_

_**Ben ça te fera un sujet de plus le soir au coin du feu… ! C'est inévitable qu'il ait des érections et des rêves érotiques te mettant en scène s'il te désire aussi fort que ce qui apparaît… **_

_Et dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé… _//_  
// __**Et après on OSE que les pilotes de Gundams vont sauver les Colonies de Romefeller… !**_ //

La pensée que Duo avait peut-être lui-même des problèmes de ce côté-là ne l'avait même jamais effleuré.

// _Comme c'est étrange…_ //

« Tu… Ça t'arrive souvent… ? demande Heero finalement, tout bas.

Duo s'interrompt dans ses pensées ; il fixe son regard doux sur son camarade.

// _**Il**__** a l'air un peu perdu… Sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de parler de ça, surtout avec moi… Même après… ce qu'il m'a donné hier… Mais d'un autre côté, je lui dois la vérité. D'une, parce que je n'en peux plus, et de deux, parce que ça le tourmentera encore plus s'il ne l'apprend que plus tard.**_//

Souriant, Duo s'approche de son sucre sur pattes d'1m60 et le prend tendrement dans ses bras.

« Assez, oui, avoue-t-il simplement.

- Combien… Je veux dire… Souvent comment ?

- Souvent… comme à peu près tous les jours… en moyenne.

- Mais… ! Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, murmura Heero.

- Je te le cachais, tiens ! répliqua Duo en souriant. Je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer, avoue-t-il en suite avant d'embrasser Heero sur le front.

Un ange en tenue SM passe, suivit par tout le reste du troupeau – des anges affublés de petites queues rouges en plastiques terminées par un triangle, de fausses ailes de démons et des petits tridents, toujours en plastique rouge, et qui ne devaient pas servir qu'à être, comme à l'instant, brandis.

« Embrasse-moi, demande enfin Heero.

// _**Encore ?**_

_**Et alors, tu vas t'en plaindre ?!**_

_**Non^^**_ //

// _**Jme disais bien, aussi…**_ //

Le natté s'exécute bien sagement, embrassant tendrement son homme. Celui-ci, comme précautionneusement, se presse contre Duo. Le baiser se fait court cette fois, Duo emprisonnant Heero à lui en briser les côtes.

Lorsqu'ils cessent l'échange, Heero ferme les yeux et laisse son front tomber son l'épaule de son compagnon. Duo tendrement lui caresse le dos.

« Tu es dur, finit enfin par remarquer, d'une voix remarquablement atone, le Nippon.

Le geste du natté se suspend, et il affiche un air de surprise totale. Il jette brièvement un regard halluciné aux cheveux de son ange – _comment_ peut-il lui dire _ça_ ?! – puis :

« Et bien, oui… c'est l'effet que tu as sur moi, ajoute-t-il ensuite en riant.

// _**Voilà. C'est dit.**_ //

« … Je suis désolé.

- Cesse de t'excuser pour tout ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis amoureux de toi !

// _**De même que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es si beau…**_ //

« Mais… je ne veux pas que…

Heero s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils. Il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer clairement, et c'est _extrêmement_ frustrant. Il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, mais il n'arrive pas à aborder le sujet franchement, bien qu'il en ait plus qu'envie.

// _**Calme-toi, détends-toi, et ça ira mieux.**_ //

// _Ma conscience SM s'est reconvertit dans les massages Feng-Shui… ……… On en apprend tous les jours… !!_ //

« Ça doit te faire mal à force, non ? se décide-t-il abruptement. Je veux dire… psychologiquement, je sais déjà que c'est dur… je te demande… au niveau physique…  
- Est-ce que j'ai mal ? Pas vraiment…

// **I run, I hide but I never lie**_**, hein ?**_

_**Je n'ai pas menti. **_

_**Hmpf ! Tu connais le mensonge par omission ?**_

_**De plus… tu préfères que je lui dise que j'ai envie de me toucher tous les soirs pour pouvoir dormir à peu près calmement ? Que des fois ça fait vraiment **_**mal**_** ? Que des fois – ces mêmes instants – je me dis que je serais capable de le violer à mon tour et que j'ai limite peur de mes propres pulsions ?! Tu préfères que je lui dise ça, peut-être ?!?**_ //

« Tu es sûr ? insiste Heero, persistant malgré tout.

Il n'est pas sans savoir que le natté est prêt à cacher des choses – pas mentir, lui cacher certains détails – pour… le protéger. Pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Et même si c'est adorable, il veut avoir toutes les pièces en mains pour faire ses choix.

« Tsssk tssk, ne t'inquiète pas, susurre tendrement l'assassin en mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

- Hum…

Le Japonais tourne la tête pour faire face au visage bienveillant de son Tenshi, et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je t'aime, souffle Duo.

Le nippon lui sourit de nouveau, et se pend à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, les mains de Duo restent bien sagement à leur place.

******

// _Il est dans la salle de bains. Ça va me laisser un peu de temps… Il faut vraiment que je lui dise. De toute façon, je sais pas comment faire. Je suis… un peu perdu. Je vais lui faire confiance, pour une fois, et advienne que pourra… On verra bien les conséquences après… _

_// __**ENFIIIIIIN !!! Il a vu la lumière !!**__ //  
J'espère simplement… qu'il ne vNon ! Ce n'est pas son genre. Je le sais. Je ne dois pas penser ça. S'il était comme eux, il m'aurait forcé depuis longtemps. Trowa a raison ; il ne se serait pas engagé avec moi s'il n'était prêt à s'investir sérieusement. Je dois avoir foi en lui__. Lui me fait confiance !_

_// __**Oh oui, **_**oui**_**, OUI, **_**VAS-Y****BIBICHE**_** !!!**_**[1][2]**_ //_

_Lorsqu'il ressortira, je lui dirai. Ça ne peut vraiment plus attendre… //_

_// __**Il grandit vite, mon tit bébé…**_**[3]**_ //_

A ce moment précis, Duo sortit de la salle d'eau.

******

** ** **

Dans la chambre d'à côté, terrassé par la gueule de bois, Trowa, qui venait à peine d'émerger laborieusement, retomba étalé comme une méduse échouée dans les profondeurs abyssales de son pieu, en coma semi-profond.

Dans le salon, terrassé par le mélange détonnant des aspirines dans le thé à la menthe et par son _Uchuu no Kokoro_, Quatre s'enquilla direct une bouteille de 2L d'eau minérale glacée.

Dans la cuisine, terrassé par la même gueule de bois que l'acrobate flûtiste, le Chinois lorgnait d'un œil résigné, suspicieux et plein d'espoirs**[4]** le verre où il touillait vigoureusement et à grand renfort de gestes secs, trois œufs crus**[5]**

******

** ** **

**Tzuzuku…**

******

** ** **

**[0]** : Ce que vous lisez est sensé être une partie du refrain de « La Vie à 2 » de Manu Tchao. No comment, l'bon Dieu vous l'rendra^^

**[1] **: J'lui ai vraiment fait une conscience tarée… ! N'empêche j'adore ;D J'imagine trop bien une espèce de petit diable ou de petit perso dans la tête d'Hee-chan ou sur son épaule qui braille « Allez, **VAS-Y BIBICHE !!!** » de toutes ses forces…

**[2] **: Ça pourrait être très différemment interprété mdr

**[3] **: Ajoutez à cette phrase la voix de Muchu quand il prend Mulan pour une conne, à la fois moqueur et très bienveillant… et vous aurez le ton de la conscience frappadingue de not' informaticien préféré^^^

**[4] **: Il a pas un peu beaucoup d'yeux, pour parvenir à faire tout ça en même temps ?!?

**[5]** : … auxquels vous ajouterez successivement 100g de sucre, 300g de farine, 25g de beurre, deux tablettes ½ de chocolat noir 101% de cacao ( kes'ça doit être infect !!! ) et une gousse de vanille^^

******

** ** **

Ça se corse, ça se précise… Eh oui, rien n'est facile dans la vie mdr

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Malgré tous mes efforts, je trouve la convers D/H ratée. J'ai essayé de rattraper un peu le coup avec les aventures de nos trois autres gugus – j'suis contente de moi sur ce coup-là par contre =) J'imagine trop bien la scène avec Wufeï, Tro et Quatre…

Alors, une chtit review… ?

_Kisuuuu minna !!!_

_.  
_

_L_

_y_

_l_

_y_

**.**

**u**

.


End file.
